Culpables e inocentes
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Tenten necesita un chofer, Neji una secretaria. Algo que es evidentemente claro cuando este pequeño problema se ve afectado a su relación de mentiras. Sasuke y Sakura necesitan un trabajo, así es cómo estas personas de mundo distintos se relacionan y logran hacer lo inimaginable. ¡Terminada! :c
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 _Occ en los personajes._

" **CULPABLES E INOSENTES"**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Necesidades**

— ¡Dijiste que pasarías por mi hace veinte minutos!— Grito tremendamente molesta la mujer desde su oficina.

— ¿Crees que estoy descansando? ¡Yo igual trabajo!— Contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Y qué pretendes?, ¿Que no vaya por Min a la guardería y deje a Jiten en jardín de niños?— pregunto con furia en su voz.

— Claro que no, pero no puedo salir ahora— Trato de calmarse el hombre— Todo esto es un desorden.

—Neji, ya es suficiente— Murmuro la mujer— No puedes tener nada en orden y yo siempre te estoy pidiendo que me lleves a lugares...

— Porque no sabes manejar— La interrumpió.

— ¿Me dejas terminar?— Suspiro— Necesito un chofer y obviamente tú necesitas una secretaria.

— No conozco a alguien interesado— Contesta rápidamente.

— Mira, yo me encargo de eso— Se coloco su celular entre el hombro y el oído mientras tomaba su bolso y su botella de agua— Sólo prométeme que cuando la consiga no te negarás— Salió de su oficina y observo los quince arquitectos que trabajaban en sus escritorios, caminando hasta un rubio, de cabello largó y peinado extraño.

— Lo prometo—Contestaron desganados.

— Bien te veo en la casa— Apurada colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsa— Deidara necesito un favor— Lo tomo del hombro.

— ¿Ya pensaste en el divorcio?— Se giró a ella y la miro pícaro.

— Por dios, respeta a tu jefa— Murmuro sonriente— Necesito que me lleves a un lado.

— Soy arquitecto, no chofer— Musito molesto mientras guardaba sus archivos, tomaba las llaves de su auto y seguía a la mujer que ya estaba por la puerta.

Después de que ambos entrarán al auto, la castaña comenzó a dar indicaciones a donde se dirigían.

— Lamento pedirte este favor, pero Neji me quedo mal de nuevo— Suspiro.

— Deberías divorciarte, yo estaría encantado de estar contigo— Sonrió.

— Por dios, soy tu jefa— Estallo en carcajadas.

— Lo sé, por eso lo hago, me pagarías más, más vacaciones, privilegios, ¡Genial!— Comenzó a reír seguido por la mujer.

— Ya tranquilo— Suspiro— Necesito un chofer urgente y una secretaria para Neji, ¡A este paso nos quedaremos locos!

— Veo que siempre estás muy atareada, supongo que tu idea es buena.

— ¿Conoces a alguien?

—No...— Lo medito por unos momentos y de nuevo negó.

— Bueno, pues si sabes de alguien interesado, avísame lo antes posible— Informo antes de abrir la puerta frente a una escuela inmensa— Espera aquí.

El rubio asintió mientras observaba a su jefa y amiga caminar hasta la entrada.

— Hola— Sonrió Tenten al llegar a la entrada— Vengo por Min de guardería y Jiten de jardín— Ofreció un gafete.

El vigilante paso un escáner por el código de barras que tenía el gafete y tecleo algunos datos.

— Señora Hyuga...

— Amma— Interrumpió rápidamente al vigilante— No me gusta que me llamen por el apellido de mi esposo— Sonrió.

— Señora Amma— Corrigió de inmediato con una sonrisa— En un momento traen a sus hijas— Le regresaron el gafete y Tenten lo guardo de inmediato.

—Gracias— Sonrió.

En menos de lo esperado, salió una maestra, de cabellos dorados con traje sastre azul marino y una bata verde olivo, cargando una pequeña de dos años, con cabello rizado castaño y ojos chocolate, también tomaba la mano de una niña mayor, de cinco años, ojos a perlados y cabello castaño y rizado.

— ¡Mami!— Grito la mayor, cuando soltó a su maestra y corrió a abrazar las piernas de su madre.

— Hola mi vida— La castaña se hinco y la abrazo fuertemente, para después ponerse de pie y recibir de los brazos de la educadora a la bebé, que ya le extendía los brazos.

— Muchas gracias miss— Sonrió Tenten y observo a Jiten— Despídete, cariño.

—Adiós maestra— Se despidió la niña mientras se giraba a darle la mano a su madre.

— Gracias miss, mañana nos vemos— Hablo la mujer que tomaba a sus dos hijas.

—Adiós señora Amma— Se despidió.

— ¿Papá vino? — Cuestiono la mayor cuando caminaban al auto negro.

— No, pero vino Deidara— Sonrió.

—Me da miedo— Se burlo Jiten mientras con ayuda de su madre subía al auto— ¡Hola!— Saludo rápidamente.

— Hola pequeña— Se giró Deidara y espero a que su jefa se acomodará— ¿A tu casa?

— Por favor— Le sonrió— Prometo que después tendrás la tarde libre— Rio bajo.

— Vale— Y piso el acelerador.

.

.

.

.

Después de ir a dejar a su jefa, Deidara se dirigió a su pequeño departamento que rentaba cerca de la oficina.

Al estacionar su auto, caminó al edificio y tomó el elevador hasta el tercer piso, después cruzo un pasillo y abrió la puerta.

Lo que sus ojos captaron al instante, fue a una chica de cabellos rasados pasearse por la habitación mientras reía a carcajadas.

— ¿Sakura?— Artículo aún en shock.

— ¡Primo!— Grito la chica y fue a abrazarlo— ¿Cuánto tiempo? Al menos unos dos años, creciste mucho y le estas echando ganas a tus músculos— Tomo el brazo del joven.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, oye te cortaste el cabello, me gustaba más largó— Sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo.

— Pues bueno, decidimos venir a vivir aquí, a Tokio y como la última vez que nos vimos me diste llaves de tu casa se me hizo fácil llegar aquí— Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Decidimos?— Murmuro confundido.

— ¡Oh cielos! Casi lo olvido— Jalo a su primo a la sala, al mismo tiempo que un joven alto, de piel nívea, con ojos y cabellos azabaches se ponía de pie— ¿Recuerdas a Sasuke?

— ¿No era tu novio?— Le extendió la mano y el azabache la tomo de inmediato.

— El mismo— Contesto el Uchiha.

— ¿Se casaron?— Cuestiono mirando a su prima.

— Aún no, pero es nuestro plan, por eso venimos a vivir aquí— Sonrió.

— Bueno, pues el lugar es pequeño y no creo que todos...

— Quería pedirte un favor— Le hablo Sasuke— No sé si tendrás alguien que necesite personas para trabajar, para así ir a vivir a otro lugar y no estorbar.

— ¿Saben?— Sonrió— Llegan en el momento exacto— Deidara saco su celular y comenzó a teclear un número.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Ya— Suspiro Tenten regresando a la barra de la cocina, tomando asiento alado de su esposo.

— Son dinamita— Se burlo Neji mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café — Se parecen a ti.

— Oye, yo no era tanto así— Balbuceo la mujer mientras tomaba un sorbo de la misma taza de su marido— Oye...

— ¿Hm?

— Lamento lo que hice en la tarde, te grite y exigí algo que sabía que no podías hacer— Se encogió— Lo lamento.

— Yo también lo lamento— Suspiro— Creo que tengo que entender que aparte de trabajar tu hacer el roll de madre.

— ¿Y qué tal madre soy?— Alzo sus cejas.

— Excelente— Se acercó a ella— Y eres una gran mujer— Comenzó a acariciar las piernas de su mujer bajo el vestido ajustado— Y me refiero a todos los sentidos— Susurro en su cuello mientras comenzaba a morder.

Tenten soltó un suspiro, sintiendo las caricias del Hyuga sobre sus piernas hasta sus muslos, abrió más sus piernas y las enredo en la cintura del hombre, ocasionando que sus intimidades comenzarán a frotar sobre la tela. Los labios masculinos subieron hasta atrapar sus labios y comenzar a besarlos con desesperación.

Pero su momento mágico fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de la mujer, que vibraba atrás de ella.

Con la respiración agitada llevo su mano a su celular y separó sus labios de su esposo para contestar.

— ¿Hola?— Contesto agitada.

— ¡Tenten! No sabes que noticia te tengo.

— ¿Qué paso Deidara?

— Pues ¿Recuerdas lo que querías esta tarde?

— Hm...— Gimió despacio cuando Neji comenzó a acariciar sus pechos.

— Pues tengo a dos chicos encantados de trabajar, mi prima puede hacerla de secretaria y tiene un novio dispuesto a ser chofer— Comento entusiasmado.

— ¿Aja?— Murmuro cuando era despojada de la parte inferior de su ropa.

— Sí, tal vez mañana puedas conocerlos.

— Ah...— Gimió cuando su pezón era succionado por su esposo.

— ¿Tenten?— Cuestiono inocente el rubio.

— Perfecto— Susurro— Habla con Karin que te haga cita— Murmuro para colgar rápidamente y abalanzarse a su hombre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Buenos días Tenten— La saludo su asistente cuando la mujer llegaba y pasaba alado de ella.

— Bueno días Karin— Sonrió— ¿Qué hay para hoy?

— Vendrá la prima de Deidara en una hora y a las tres tiene una junta en el despacho de Kuria— Informo rápidamente mientras corroboraba su agenda.

— Muchas gracias— Sonrió y paso a su oficina, encendió la computadora para comenzar a hacer los planos de un edificio.

Realmente le había costado estar ahí, se mato para ser uno de los mejores promedios, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? ¡Su carrera le encantaba! El comenzar a imaginar que podía construir lo que quisiera, lo que su mente le dictará, o ponerse los retos sobre construir algo en un pequeño pedazo de tierra, era totalmente asombroso, claramente escoger arquitectura cómo carrera había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida junto a sus hijas.

— Tenten— Tocaron su puerta y lentamente giró a ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿Qué paso Karin?— Cuestiono.

— La prima de Deidara llegó— Informo.

— Oh, diles que entren— Sonrió abiertamente.

— En seguida.

Karin regreso a su lugar, colgó el contestador y caminando fue a la entrada, donde abrió y los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

— Muy buenos días— Saludo y observo a las personas frente a la puerta, sonrojándose inmediatamente al observar al Uchiha.

Inconscientemente se mordió el labio y dio un paso hacia él.

— Mi nombre es Karin— Estiró su mano hacia la dirección del hombre.

— Pues yo soy Sakura y él es Sasuke, mi novio— Haruno estrujo la mano de la pelirroja.

— Con que Sasuke— Alejo su mano rápidamente ofreciéndosela de nuevo al joven— Mucho gusto.

El azabache no pudo hacer otra cosa que acepar la mano y bufar despacio.

— Karin, ponte a trabajar y deja de coquetear— Se burlo Suigetsu, un arquitecto que pasaba junto a ella.

— ¡Cállate!— Grito apenada— Disculpa Sasuke— Sonrió— Pasen.

La pareja entro, era un pasillo largó con paredes de vidrio, y al llegar al final había un lugar demasiado amplio donde se encontraban los arquitectos, con computadoras y sus respectivos escritorios, al fondo unas impresoras enormes y un pequeño cuarto que usaban para papelería, sin contar una mesa muy amplia donde tenía material para hacer maquetas. Siguieron a la asistente hasta dar con otro extremo de la oficina, era un cubículo igual con paredes de vidrio y adentro estaba un librero, un escritorio con computadora, y atrás una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas, donde una ya era ocupada por Tenten.

— Con permiso— Hablo Karin mientras regresaba a su escritorio que estaba justo saliendo de la oficina de su jefa.

— Hola— Se puso de pie y extendió su mano derecha— Mi nombre es Tenten Amma.

— Sakura Haruno— Contesto nerviosa.

— Sasuke Uchiha— Fue su turno de tomar la mano de la arquitecta, lo que ocasiono que sintieran algo extraño y se mirarán fugaz.

—Bueno— Suspiro separando sus manos— Tomen asiento— Cuando todos estaban sentados volvió a tomar la palabra— Deidara es tu primo, ¿No es así?— Miro a la de ojos jade.

— Así es—contesto orgullosa.

— Y me dice que necesitan el trabajo— Ambos asintieron— Bueno, la verdad yo no sé manejar y dependo mucho de Neji en este aspecto, así que necesito un chofer. Por otro lado Neji es un desorden— Se comenzó a reír— Necesita una secretaria y pues caen como anillo al dedo— Vuelve a sonreír— ¿Una duda?

— Yo— Murmura el azabache, clavado en esos ojos chocolate— ¿Quién es Neji?

— ¡Oh! — Se empezó a reír— Lamento no mencionarlo, Neji es mi esposo— Informa.

—Ya— Asiente tranquila Sakura.

— Así que podemos irnos conociendo, yo empiezo— Se miro emocionada la castaña— Cómo ven soy arquitecta y me ha ido muy bien, tengo 27 años y actualmente vivo con mi esposo y mis dos hijas— Sonríe— No me gustan las mentiras, tampoco las cosas que pican o que la gente este triste— Ríe entre dientes— Me gusta mucho reír, estar con mis hijas y amo mi trabajo, mucho— Termina y desvía su mirada a la mujer— ¿Tú?

—Bueno yo— Comienza un poco nerviosa— Tengo 24 años, estudiaba medicina pero siendo honesta es una carrera demasiado costosa y no pude terminarla— Suspiro— Conocí a Sasuke cuando tenía 20 años y nos hicimos novios después de 1 año—Sonrió— Soy muy responsable y lo que más quiero es seguir adelante— Término con autosuficiencia.

— Una chica decidida— Comento la castaña— Bien, me agrada— Le sonrió— Ahora, cuéntame tú— Observa al azabache.

— Tengo 27 años y nunca estudie— Observo como su futura jefa se sorprendía— Sólo termine la preparatoria, la universidad es muy cara y no tengo familia que me apoyara— Murmuro— Sé manejar y supongo que es suficiente para el trabajo.

— Bien— Suspiro Tenten— Veo que no hay muchas palabras— Estiró su brazo y lo golpeo levemente en el hombro— A ver cuánto duras porque a mí me gusta hablar mucho— Le guiñó un ojo inocente.

El azabache sintió un revoltijo en su estómago, algo extraño, algo que nunca había sentido.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos contratados?— Suspiro Haruno.

— Así es — Se puso de pie la castaña— Bienvenidos al equipo.

— Yo... Yo quería pedir algo— Murmuro el Uchiha— Pedir un poco de nuestra paga por adelantado para rentar una casa donde podríamos vivir.

— Con que no tienen en donde— Susurro y lo medito— Pueden vivir en mi casa, tenemos muchos cuartos de más— Aseguro rápidamente.

— ¡Oh no!— Negó Sakura— Que vergüenza— Se sonrojó levemente.

— No pasa nada. Queden de acuerdo con Karin, la chica que los recibió, les dará los datos de la casa— Volvió a estirar su mano— igual ella les dirá cuando empiezan y datos por el estilo.

— Gracias, muchas gracias—Tomo su mano la pelirosa— No sabe lo feliz que soy.

— Me alegro— Sonrió la castaña y separó la mano de la mujer para ofrecerla al Uchiha con un poco de miedo.

Él la entrelazo, con el mismo miedo y se separó rápidamente.

Iban a ser unos días muy cansados, una mudanza y un trabajo nuevo... Una nueva vida.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola! C:

Un saludo enorme, sé que soy mala, porque no he actualizado "Transcribiendo mi propia historia" y ya estoy con "Ser padre en tres días" Y se me acaba de ocurrir esto… Dios, soy mala.

Nunca había llevado dos historias al mismo tiempo ¡Y menos tres!

Si no sabes a lo que me refiero son unos fics que he escrito.

"Transcribiendo mi propia historia" Es un triangulo amoroso de NejiXTentenXSasuke y es lo mejor que he escrito xD Está a dos capítulos de acabar, si te llama la atención te dejo el link:

www. fanfiction s/10951067/ 1/Transcribiendo-mi-propia-historia

(Unan el link, no tienen que quedar espacios D: y si no pueden, en mi perfil esta la historia c:

"Ser padre en 3 días" Es una historia súper corta, cómo dice tres días, durara tres capítulos es SasuTen y bueno aquí el link:

www. fanfiction s/ 11372998/1/

(Lo mismo, une el link, o puedes buscarla en mi perfil)

Sería todo y espero actualizar rápido porque tengo que actualizar todas esas historias xD

¡Saludos!

¿Reviews?


	2. Mi nuevo mundo

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 _Occ en los personajes._

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Mi nuevo mundo**

—La habitación del fondo es la de Min, la de junto es de Jiten y alado está la de mi esposo y yo— Señalo la mujer castaña desde un pasillo— Ahora síganme, les mostrare su habitación— Se giro y comenzó a caminar— Ah, por cierto, ¿Quieren separadas? —Los miro.

—Juntos— Hablo rápidamente Sakura.

—Lo sospechaba— Sonrió Tenten y volvió a caminar.

La pareja atenta siguió los pasos de la mujer, que caminaba segura y con porte, se miraron entre ellos y la peli rosa sonrió de inmediato.

—Parece un castillo, no puedo creer que viviremos aquí— Le susurro emocionada.

—Sigo creyendo que aceptar vivir aquí no es buena idea— Torció la boca el azabache.

— ¿Qué tiene? Estos tipos se ahogan de dinero y mantener a dos escuálidos cómo nosotros no les costaran nada— Sonrió de nuevo.

—Pareces muy impresionada.

—Lo estoy, mucho— Suspiro— Siento que estoy viviendo entre riquezas.

—Sí, riquezas que no son tuyas— La tomo del hombro— No te ilusiones con todo esto, que cuando tenga dinero suficiente me voy a rentar a otro lado.

—Tu déjate consentir— Le guiño un ojo y avanzó más rápido para alcanzan a Tenten en el recorrido.

Ya habían recorrido la cocina, el gran comedor, las dos salas de estar, los baños, estacionamientos, tres estudios, habitaciones de los dueños y estaban por mostrarle su habitación donde se quedarían para terminar con una comida en el gran jardín.

—Y bueno, llegamos, espero que les guste— Sonriente Tenten, giró la perilla, para empujar la puerta grande, y dar con una habitación inmensa.

Ambos jóvenes entraron deslumbrándose con aquella escena, para empezar tenía una cama matrimonial, con cobijas finas y sabanas de hilo, una ventana inmensa, un escritorio, un armario más grande que la cama, un televisor y un candelabro gigante.

—Estas recamaras no cuentan con baño propio, por lo que lo tienen que compartir con todas las recamaras de este piso, esta al fondo subiendo las escaleras.

—Es maravilloso—Murmuro Haruno observando toda la habitación.

—Mucha gracias señora— Agradeció de inmediato Sasuke.

— ¡Oh no! — Se empezó a reír— No me llames así, llámame por mi nombre.

—Tenten— Menciono y ella asintió despacio.

Se quedaron observando, fijamente, aquellos ojos negros lograban transmitir algo que ambos no sabían específicamente a que se refería o que significaba aquel brillo intenso, que ahora los ojos chocolate, también tenía. Sintieron algo raro, una punzada en el estomago, más bien cómo muchas punzadas pequeñas en el estomago, cómo la sangre hervía debajo la piel y era demostrada por las mejillas. Tenten podía jurar que sentía lo mismo que cuando le dijeron que sería mamá, pero multiplicado por diez veces. Era extraño, mucho.

— ¿Podemos ir a ver el jardín? — Preguntó emocionada Sakura, rompiendo aquel momento que ellos habían creado y ni tenían idea de cómo llamarlo.

—Claro— Balbuceó aturdida, desviando por fin la vista del azabache—Síganme.

Hicieron lo indicado mientras hacían comentarios a voz baja sobre lo extraordinaria que era aquella mansión. Hasta dar con el comedor, caminar por un pasillo de cristal y llegar al gran jardín. Media aproximadamente diez metros por otros diez, en una orilla tenía juegos infantiles, al otro extremo unas mesitas con sombrillas y sillas, y para terminar un asador, que ya estaba prendido con carne cociéndose.

Frente al asador, se encontraba un hombre con bermudas, camisa, lentes de sol y cabello largo, amarrado en una coleta alta; encargado de cuidar la carne.

— ¿Neji? — Lo nombro Tenten que entraba y buscaba su rostro.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — La encaró de inmediato.

— Le mostraba la casa a los chicos que te comente— Llegó junto a él y le dio beso en la mejilla— ¿Dónde están las niñas?

— Se fueron a cambiar— Se levanto las gafas para mirar a las personas que seguían a su esposa.

— ¿Las acompaño Nore? — Pregunto mirándolo atentamente.

—Sí, dijo que las traerá enseguida.

—Bueno— Le sonrió— Mira, te presentare a los chicos que trabajaran con nosotros—Camino hasta estar alado de los aludidos— Él es Sasuke Uchiha, la persona que me apoyara cómo chofer— Sonrió.

—Un gusto— EL azabache extendió la mano.

—Neji Hyuga— La tomó de inmediato.

—Y Sakura Haruno, la que será tu secretaria— Sonrió.

Sakura se adelantó un poco, puso sus ojos verdes en los aperlados del hombre, frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar aquellos rasgos maduros y masculinos por toda la eternidad.

— Un gusto conocerlo, espero que hagamos un buen equipo— La peli rosa estiró su mano.

— El gusto es mío— Respondió Neji de inmediato, mientras entrelazaba su mano y la recorría de pies a cabeza.

— Disculpe— Hablo una señora que entraba en el jardín, con la cabeza pintada levemente de blanco, arrugas por la edad, pero con un cuerpo aún fuerte— Aquí están las niñas.

— Muchas gracias— Le respondió Tenten, girándose y encontrándose a la pequeña sujeta de la mano de su nana, mientras Jiten miraba a los nuevos huéspedes— Hola mis amores— Se acercó y recibió un abrazo por parte de ambas— ¿Se divirtieron con papá en el parque?

—Sí, nos compró un helado— Contestó la mayor, ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Y no le trajeron uno a mamá?— Frunció el ceño divertida.

— No— Artículo despacio la menor.

— Pues me deben un helado— Sonrió divertida— Pero ahora les presentare a alguien— Las tomó de las mano y las giró a los demás— Estas son mis hijas— Comentó orgullosa Tenten.

— ¡Son preciosas!— Gritó emocionada Sakura, cuando se acercaba eufórica, pero se detuvo unos segundo— ¿Puedo abrazarlas?— Le cuestionó a la castaña.

— ¡Por supuesto!— Sonrió— Mi vida, preséntate— Se dirigió a la mayor, cuando la tomaba del hombro.

— Me llamo Jiten— Se acercó lentamente a la chica y dudando un poco la abrazó.

— Que linda, yo me llamo Sakura y le voy a ayudar de ahora en adelante a tu papá— La abrazó.

— ¿Cómo le vas a ayudar?— Preguntó confundida.

— Seré su secretaria, ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

— ¿Cómo Karin?— Miro a su madre.

— Así es — Contestó Tenten alegre.

— ¿Y Karin?— Se giró por completo para ver a su mamá— ¿Vas a despedir a Karin?— Se apretó los labios mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

—Claro que no amor— Se rio— Karin es mi secretaria, papá también necesita una, así que Sakura ocupara ese trabajo.

— Ya veo— Murmuro desviando la mirada al joven parado atrás de Sakura— ¿Y él?

— Yo soy Sasuke— Se acercó mientras con una mano revolvía el cabello de la niña— Y le ayudare a tu mamá, seré su chofer.

— ¿Así cómo Deidara?— Preguntó riéndose por la caricia.

— ¿Deidara es chofer?— Miro confundido a su jefa.

—Oh no— se empezó a reír— Cuando Neji no podía llevarme a algún lado le pedía a Deidara que lo hiciera— Sonrió apenada— Tesoro, tu igual preséntate— Le hablo a la menor y esta asintió despacio.

— Soy Min— Artículo con dificultad la menor.

— ¡Tienen unas hijas hermosas!— Chillo Sakura.

—Gracias— Contestaron ambos padres mirándose fugaz.

— Bueno pues a comer— Comentó Neji girándose a voltear la carne.

— Sakura, ¿Me acompañas por los platos a la cocina?— Preguntó Tenten.

—Claro— Contestó alegre para seguirla.

— ¿Me ayudas aquí?— Preguntó con confianza el Hyuga, mirando al azabache.

—Sí—Acepto mientras se acerba y miraba como las niñas salían disparadas a los pequeños juegos que tenían ahí.

Mientras tanto las mujeres caminaron a la cocina y comenzaron a sacar lo necesario.

— Dime Sakura, ¿Tienes ropa y todo eso?— Preguntó Tenten mientras sacaba cubiertos.

— Tengo algunos vestidos que usare hasta mi primera paga para comprar más— Sonrió mientras apilaba los platos.

— Si quieres podemos hacerte un préstamo— La miro.

— Muchas gracias, supongo que ya hacen mucho con darnos hogar.

— Vale—murmuro— Por cierto, tengo que darte los números importantes, tendrás que convivir mucho con Karin— Saco unos vasos de las vitrinas.

— ¿Tu secretaria pelirroja?— Murmuro rodando los ojos.

— Ella misma, ¿Algún problema?— Enarco una ceja.

— Cuando fui a tu oficina con Sasuke, la muy descarada se lo quería comer, aparte ella convivirá mucho con él por este trabajo— Comentó un poco furiosa.

— Tranquila— Dijo la castaña para comenzar a reír escandalosamente— Karin es...— Se detuvo a reír de nuevo— Es muy coqueta, pero nunca se atrevería a mirar a alguien más que no fuera a Suigetsu— Volvió a reír.

— ¿Suigetsu?— Preguntó Sakura asombrada.

— Sí, es un arquitecto que está haciendo prácticas, tiene el cabello lacio y plateado, es raro se lo oxigena y todo, está loco— Se volvió a reír— Pero le queda bien, aparte sus dientes parecen colmillos.

— Oh, creo haberlo visto el día que fui a la oficina— Intervino Haruno.

— Bueno, pues Karin sólo tiene ojos para él.

— Ella es una mujer muy atractiva, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, no comprendo cómo el tal Suigetsu no le hace caso— Infló sus mejillas.

— De hecho él babea por Karin— Sonrió— Pero esta niña aparte de coqueta es orgullosa, y siempre le niega lo que siente— Tomó los vasos y cucharas— Pero ese par quedara junto.

— Ya veo— Susurro tomando los platos más tranquila.

— No tienes por quien preocuparte Sakura— Le guiño un ojo— Sasuke está en buenas manos.

— Eso está bien— Sonríe— Me gustaría que más adelante nos hiciéramos amigas.

— A mi igual, veras que no será difícil, me caíste muy bien y parece que compartiremos mucho tiempo juntas— Sonríe ampliamente y ambas se dirigieron de nuevo al jardín.

.

.

.

.

.

La alarma a lado de su cama comenzó a sonar, somnolienta saco una mano de las cobijas y apago el despertador. Se comenzó a estirar en aquella cama matrimonial hasta que choco con un cuerpo junto a ella, suspiro y comenzó a ponerse de pie, hasta que una mano la sostuvo de su muñeca y la jalo de nuevo a la cama.

— ¿A dónde vas?— Le murmuro en el oído mientras la abrazaba por completo.

— A bañar a las niñas y también a bañarme— Contestó mientras comenzaba a separarse.

— Las niñas se pueden bañar solas— Murmuró el hombre mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

— Min tiene dos años y Jiten cinco— Se giró en sí, para darle la cara— Es obvio que aún no pueden bañarse solas.

— Entonces... ya llegara su nana— Comenzó a peinar los cabellos despeinados de su esposa.

— Llega a medio día— Sonrió acurrucándose en los brazos del hombre— Aparte yo tengo que irme a bañar.

— En eso te puedo ayudar yo— Sonrió.

— Oh vamos, no empieces algo que no terminaras— Soltó una risa.

— ¿Qué tramas?, ¿Nuevos juegos?— Se mordió el labio incitándola a acercarse.

— Muy travieso— Murmuró cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Tranquila unió sus labios, desprendiendo el labio que estaba atrapado en los dientes del hombre, ambos comenzaron a besarse con frenesí hasta que las lenguas comenzaron a asomarse para hacer un juego entre ellas.

Tenten soltó un leve gemido cuando Neji la aprisionaba bajo él, sintiendo los senos de la mujer apretarse deliciosamente contra su pecho.

— No tanto como a Hyuga Neji le gustaría— Comentó con gracia sintiendo los muslos de su mujer atrapando una de sus piernas y comenzar a frotar su parte íntima.

— ¿Ahora qué te molesto?— Artículo con las mejillas sonrojadas la mujer, sintiendo los dedos expertos de su marido jugando con los pezones ya erectos, sobre aquella pijama de seda.

— Supongo que estoy un poco estresado— Comenzó a desabotonar la pijama de Tenten, hasta que logro asomarse un pezón— Hoy tengo muchas juntas y aparte tendré que enseñarle todo el movimiento a Sakura— Bajó y comenzó a succionar el pecho de su mujer.

— Ya veo— Murmuro excitada, mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos del hombre— Ah...— Soltó cuando los dedos masculinos bajaron hasta su vagina y comenzaron a dar pequeñas caricias.

— ¿A ti te molesta algo?— Preguntó Neji cuando se separó y comenzó a despojarse de su pijama para sólo dar un tirón al pequeño short y pantaletas que le quedaban a Tenten.

— No— Habló, sintiéndose nerviosa— Supongo que hoy estoy bien— Se sentó y tomo temblorosa el miembro erecto de su esposo— Pero supongo que puedo ayudarte— Lo acercó a su entrada.

— Gracias— Murmuro con la excitación en su voz, tomando a Tenten por las caderas y penetrándola fuertemente, sentándola encima de él, tomando con salvajismo sus nalgas obligándola a moverse.

La mujer mordió su labio para no gemir fuerte, llevó una de sus manos a su pecho derecho y comenzó a masajearlo, mientras hacía movimientos con su cadera, de arriba hacia abajo, en forma de cabalgar.

— Hm... — Soltó ronco Neji, al sentir los movimientos de su esposa y al verla acariciando su seno con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Unas cuantas embestidas más por unos minutos, su habitación olía a sexo, su piel era apoderada por el sudor y lograba escucharse pequeños gemidos por parte de ambos, se dedicaron una mirada lujuriosa para después asentir y comenzaron a sentir el hormigueo extraordinario que salía desde sus partes íntimas hasta cualquier nervio en todo su cuerpo.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, esperando una palabra, pero como siempre, no la había después de tener sexo. Suspiraron cansados y un poco más relajados.

La mujer se puso de pie, aún sintiendo las rodillas temblar y cómo su intimidad respondida rápidamente a cualquier rose. Giró a ver a Neji, recostado boca arriba, cubriendo su rostro con el antebrazo y esperando a que su respiración se regulara.

— Iré a bañarme— Informó Tenten, sintiendo su simiente escurriendo con tibia lentitud entre los muslos.

Después de que Tenten se diera un baño largó, se cambió en su habitación, observando cómo Neji tomaba su ropa y sin dirigir alguna palabra entrara en el baño y escuchar el ruido del agua saliendo de la regadera, chocando contra el piso.

Cuando término de vestirse, suspiro y salió de su habitación, toco la primera puerta y entró.

— Buenos días, amor— Saludo la castaña acercándose a la cama— Hora de levantarse.

— Cinco minutos más— Rogó una voz débil.

— Nada de cinco minutos más, ya es tarde— Destapo con cuidado a su hija— Si no te levantas ahora, iré por papá, para que seleccione la ropa que llevarás hoy— Jugó.

— ¡Oh Dios!— Dio un salto Jiten— Ya voy mamá, pero no quiero que papá escoja la ropa.

Tenten estallo a carcajadas y tomando la mano de su hija fueron al baño, para que después de asearse y cambiarse, la peinara con dos chongos, justo el peinado que ella se hacía cuando era una niña.

— Bien, ahora baja a desayunar, de seguro la señora Lalami ya llegó— Ordeno Tenten mientras juntas salían de la habitación de su hija.

— ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera?— Cuestionó con ojos ilusionada y su madre asintió divertida para ver a su hija salir disparada.

Caminó a la habitación de alado y abrió, observando el pequeño bulto en la cuna. Se acercó ilusionada y observó a Min, envuelta en las cobijas abrazando un pequeño oso de peluche.

— Mi amor— Hablo despacio Tenten— Min, hora de levantarse— Tomó el pequeño estómago de su niña.

La bebé, poco a poco abrió los ojos y fueron directo a su madre, que de inmediato se sintió enamorada de cruzar mirada con su hija.

— Al baño, amor— Susurro Tenten, mientras la cargaba y se dirigían juntas al cuarto de baño.

...

En el comedor, desde muy temprano habían llegado Sasuke y Sakura, que desayunaban un plato de fruta con un poco de café.

— Estoy nerviosa— Aceptó Sakura.

— No lo estés— Aconsejo Sasuke mirándola de reojo— Sólo da lo mejor de ti.

La chica asintió contenta, cuando observaron al Hyuga salir del pasillo con su hija mayor y sentarse en la cabecera del comedor, la niña tomo asiento alado de él.

— Buenos días— Saludaron la pareja al unísono.

— Buenos días— Los observo y desvío su mirada a su hija.

— Hola— Saludo alegre Jiten.

— Señor, ¿Que le sirvo?— Cuestiono Lalami, mientras colocaba una taza frente a él y la llenaba con café.

— Así está bien— Murmuró tomando un sorbo rápido.

— Señorita, ¿Que le sirvo?— Le preguntó la mujer acercándose a la niña.

— Quiero unos hot cakes— Sonrió entusiasmada.

— Enseguida— Y dando una reverencia salió disparada a la cocina.

— Sakura— La llamo Neji.

— Diga— Dio un pequeño respingo la peli rosa.

— Apúrate, salimos en tres minutos— Acabo de beber su café, impresionando a todos los presentes por terminarlo en cuatro escasos tragos.

— Claro— Lo miro asombrada observando su plato aún con la mitad de fruta y su café con apenas dos tragos.

Neji se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija.

— Te esperare en el auto— Dicho esto desapareció de nuevo en el pasillo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con los orbes bien abiertos.

— Apresurare, te quedan dos minutos— Sonrió de lado el Uchiha.

— Demonios— Murmuró para salir disparada a su habitación, sólo por su bolsa e ir al auto.

Sasuke trago hondo, ojalá le fuera bien. Llevó su vista a la niña, que ya había comenzad a comer, gustosa del jarabe de maple que bañaba sus hot cakes.

— ¿Tu escuela está lejos de aquí?— Preguntó Sasuke apenado.

— Esta cerca del trabajo de mis papás— Sonrió— y los trabajos de mis papás están cerca del centro.

— No soy de aquí— Aseguró con una sonrisa.

— Oh— Suspiro— Cómo a veinte minutos de aquí si maneja papá.

— Ya veo— Iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando observo a su jefa llegar al comedor con su hija menor en brazos.

— Muy buenos días— Le sonrió al azabache y después le dedico la sonrisa a Lalami.

— Buenos días— Contestaron ambos empleados enseguida.

— Lalami, ¿Puedes traerme fruta y un emparedado?— Le sonrió dulcemente.

— En seguida— Hizo una reverencia y corrió a la cocina.

— ¿Ya desayunaste?— Le preguntó a Sasuke.

— Estoy en eso— Respondió señalando su plato.

— ¿No quieres algo más?— Se sentó junto a su hija y puso la bebé sobre sus piernas.

— No, gracias— Le dedicó una sonrisa extraña.

— Vale, cuando termine de desayunar iremos a dejar a las niñas a la escuela y después conocerás la oficina— Le informo sonriente— Espero que no sea muy pesado para tu primer día.

— Esta perfecto— Contestó sincero, observando de nuevo una sonrisa por parte de Tenten.

Lalami llego y coloco la comida frente a Tenten. La castaña observo a Sasuke y sonrió.

— ¿Quisieras darle de comer?— Señalo a su Min.

— Nunca le he dado de comer a un niño, menos a un bebé— Alegó rápidamente.

— No es difícil, Min siempre a comido muy bien, sólo le ofreces la fruta y ella misma la come— Cargo a la pequeña y se la ofreció a Sasuke— Aparte debes de practicar, vas a ser mi chofer y pasarás mucho tiempo con ellas.

Sasuke temeroso tomo a la niña, y la sentó sobre sus piernas, Tenten alegre le acercó de plato de fruta con un pequeño tenedor. Con un poco de nervios tomo un cuadro pequeño de melón y lo coloco frente a la niña, la cual rápidamente lo atrapo en su boca.

Tenten y Jiten comenzaron a aplaudir alegremente, se sintió aliviado de inmediato, además de comenzar a sentir algo realmente cálido dentro de él.

Era obvio que su trabajo sería más sencillo que el de Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Hola (:

Pues hoy no hay mucho que decir, sólo que me tarde un poco con la actualización por lo que les había comentado, de otros fics que tengo.

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado (: y vendrán muchas cosas que los dejes con la boca abierta xD

Bueno, un saludo a todos los que comentaron en primer capítulo y espero que este igual lo hagan xD la verdad Vistoria tiene mucha razón, le atino a casi todo con su review, ¡Saludos!

Bueno actualizare pronto, espero :(

Jajajaja

Los quiero UuU

Saludos.

¿Reviews?


	3. Bienvenido al trabajo

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Bienvenido al trabajo**

—Por aquí está bien— informó Tenten, sintiendo cómo el auto comenzaba a frenar— ¿Esperas aquí? — Lo observó.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude? — Preguntó Sasuke, mientras se quitaba el cinturón rápidamente.

—No, no— Le sonrió— Solo es para que conozcas la escuela…— Bajó la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo— ¿Sabes qué?, sí baja, para sacarte la credencial— Dicho esto, abrió la puerta del auto y bajó para abrir la trasera— Jiten, sube a la banqueta— Le ordenó a su hija que rápidamente saltaba del auto y hacía lo ordenado.

Sasuke, salió del auto y camino hasta estar alado de la hija mayor, tomándola del hombro.

La mujer castaña, entró un poco más al auto, para desabrochar los cinturones de la silla de seguridad de Min y tomarla entre sus brazos. Giró y observo a Sasuke.

— ¿Podrías cargarla? — Sonrió nerviosa. El azabache no dijo nada, rápidamente la tomó, dudoso y nervioso entre sus brazos y miró a su jefa sacar de la cajuela la mochila de sus hija— Tener hijas es un lío— Le sonrió cuando ya estaba junto a él— Pero vale la pena— Comenzó a dar los pasos escasos a la entrada, donde rápidamente le vigilante tomaba las mochilas y una maestra tomaba a la bebé en sus brazos— Gracias, buenos días.

—Buenos días— Le contestaron ambos.

—Nos vemos al rato mami— Se despidió la mayor.

—Hasta la tarde, amor— Bajo y beso su frente, recibiendo un besó en su mejilla y la pequeña entró corriendo a la escuela— Nos vemos al rato, tesoro— Besó a Min en la frente.

—Adiós mami—Hizo un ademan con su manita, y la maestra entró a la escuela.

El Uchiha llevó sus ojos a su jefa, que miraba con nostalgia y preocupación hasta que sus hijas se perdieron en aquel pasillo, escuchó un suspiro largo y pesado, sabiendo que le dolía dejarlas en aquel lugar.

— Tranquila— Murmuró, girando los ojos.

— Oh— soltó una risita— Olvido que no estoy sola— Lo tomó del hombro— Gracias— Le ofreció una sonrisa y él, sentía que le pasaría algo en cualquier momento— Pasemos a dirección, para sacarte el gafete.

— ¿Para que el gafete? — Preguntó extrañado, ya siguiendo a la mujer.

— Para que puedas venir por ellas— Respondió con un tono de obviedad.

Sasuke, perplejo abrió los ojos, estaba impresionado, mucho, y es que era razonable, apenas tenía cuatro días de conocerlo y le estaba confiando a, lo que para sus ojos, era la vida entera de la mujer. Frunció el ceño, ¿De verdad esa mujer era madre? Él, ni de loco soltaría el permiso, para que un 'extraño' pudiera sacar a sus hijas de la escuela a la hora que quisiera, podría robarlas, ¡Y muchas cosas peores! Por suerte él nunca se atrevería a hacer alguna cosa que pudiera afectarlas, sin saber porqué, pero no lo haría, ¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si un maleante hubiera ocupado ese lugar?

Frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a imaginar los insultos que le iba a propiciar a su jefa, a sabiendas que podría costarle el empleo, paró en seco. Justo cuando la mujer que seguía lo hizo y se giró a él.

—Anda, dilo— Se cruzó de brazos encarándolo.

— ¿Perdón? — Murmuró confundido.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir? — Relajó sus facciones.

Sasuke miró al suelo, y despacio comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo femenino frente a él, hasta dar con esos ojos chocolate.

—Haces mal en confiar tan fácil, no sabes que puedo hacer cuando me des el permiso para sacar a tus hijas de la escuela— Soltó seco, ocultando perfectamente los nervios que sentía.

Tenten soltó una risita pequeña y le sonrió tierna, se veía tan linda, que Sasuke juró que un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Sé que no lo harás— Concluyó la mujer, el hombre abrió su boca, para decir el dialogo siguiente, pero Tenten tomó la palabra— Te juro que si planearas algo malo contra ellas no me hubieras dicho que hago mal— Le sonrió observando cómo el azabache cerraba su boca y razonaba aquel argumento— Aparte…— Se giró de nuevo— Me das confianza, Sasuke— Soltó una risa más fuerte y comenzó a avanzar.

El aludido, un poco confundido, pero convencido de que Tenten era una mujer extraordinariamente inteligente, la siguió, con las comisuras de sus labios subidas levemente.

.

.

.

/*0*0*0*/

—Las extensiones están en la agenda que esta sobre tu escritorio, recuerda que no debes dar mi numero celular ni dirección, las juntas se subirán a tu ordenador y después tú te encargaras de registrarlas, el computador esta actualizado, cuando tenga juntas, tiene que estar todo ordenado y recuerda no pasarme llamadas…

— ¿Aunque sea su esposa? — lo interrumpió nerviosa.

—Mi esposa tiene mi celular, nunca se comunicara contigo, la que lo hará será Karin, su secretaria, su número supongo que ya lo tienes— La observó amenazante.

—Sí— Respondió rápidamente.

—Bien, supongo que ya es todo, ya te explique y di el recorrido, ¿Tienes una duda? — Neji la miró, rogando de que negara.

—Sí— Lo miró curiosa.

—Anda, no tengo mucho tiempo— Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo lo llamo? — Se atrevió a preguntar con un temblar en su labio— ¿Hyuga?, ¿Señor?, o puedo…

—Me da igual— La silenció rápidamente— Solo quiero que hagas bien tu trabajo. — Sakura bajó la cabeza, asintió despacio mientras se mordía con fuerza su labio inferior— Ahora ve a tu lugar de trabajo y avísame cuando falten quince minutos para mi primera junta— Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y camino escasos pasos hasta entrar en su gran oficina.

Haruno soltó un suspiro largo y pesado, si Neji era así, no se imaginaba como la estaría pasando Sasuke.

Resignada fue a su estación de trabajo, donde corroboró la cita, que sería en una hora y comenzó a archivar los datos de las siguientes juntas.

.

.

.

/*0*0*0*/

Una escandalosa risa se escucho en el elevador, mientras un joven un poco extrañado, por ser el causante de aquella risotada de su jefa, se hacía cada vez más pequeño, hasta que el elevador llegara a su destino.

—Tienes razón, pero no todos somos saludables y subimos alegres escaleras— Murmuró, entre risas pequeñas y recuperando la respiración.

—Solo fue un comentario— Dijo Sasuke, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos.

—Pues que comentario— Soltó un suspiro y el elevador se abrió frente a ellos—Bien, para empezar esta este pasillo— Ambos entraron y Sasuke observo tal lugar cómo lo había visto el día que fue por su cita de trabajo— Aquí están los arquitectos— Sasuke llevó sus ojos y miro a los chicos, trabajando y algunos riendo— ¡Hola chicos! — Saludó la mujer.

Todos contestaron el saludo, haciendo algunas bromas, ocasionando risas en la castaña. Sasuke observó perfectamente, la confianza que se tenía trabajador, jefe. Era un gran ambiente, no sabía si era cosa del trabajo o de los jóvenes trabajando, pero algo dentro de él, le decía que era la actitud positiva de su jefa.

— Bueno, les presento a mi chofer, igual estará apoyando a algunas cosas aquí— Sonrió divertida y observo al azabache.

— Sasuke Uchiha— Alzó su mano tranquilo y volvió a bajarla.

Saludos, bienvenidas y chillidos por parte de algunas arquitectas fueron el resultado de la presentación del joven, que comenzaba a observar a cada uno de los arquitectos, personas que se le hacían interesantes, otras que parecían patéticas pero prefirió ignorarlas.

—Bueno, sigan trabajando— Sonrió Tenten y todos asintieron —Bien, sígueme, iremos a la cocina— Le regaló una sonrisa, otra más, y comenzaron a caminar, lateral hasta que dieron con una puerta y entraron— Esta es la cocina, sólo hay platos y cosas así, cafetera, refrigerador por su quieren guardar cosas y microondas— Lo observó— Puedes venir, servirte agua, café, calentar lo que quieras, cosas así, ¿Entendido?

—Sí— Contestó el azabache, observando las vajillas.

— Bueno, ahora vamos a la papelería— Y de nuevo, tras otra sonrisa, salió directo a otra puerta y entraron rápidamente.

Sasuke observo aquel pequeño cuarto, había folders, hojas, plumas, plumones, cosas que se pueden ocupar en la oficina. Y aunque aquel lugar era demasiado reducido, estaba seguro que tenía lo necesario.

—Es pequeño el lugar, no hay mucho que mostrarte— Se empezó a reír la mujer dándose media vuelta y chocando con el pecho del chico.

Ambos soltaron un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, aquel lugar era pequeño, mucho, dos personas cabían a trabajo. Tenten alzó su vista, encontrándose con los ojos negros y profundos, penetrándola con la mirada, la mujer tampoco dio por alto el sonrojo total que tenía las mejillas del hombre, pero prefirió no hablar, algo le decía que ella las tenía más rojas.

— Disculpa— Susurró, atenta al perfecto rostro del Uchiha.

— No importa— Murmuró, dando un paso atrás, saliendo de la papelería y observar a su jefa recuperar el aire que había perdido.

— Te mostrare las impresoras— Habló creyendo sonar tranquila, mientras avanzaba rápidamente a lo indicado— Tal vez te pida que vayas por cartuchos o papel, te enseñare a usarlas.

—No es necesario— Advirtió el azabache, mientras miraba a la máquina y pasaba su mano por ella— Sé usarla.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste?— Sonrió la mujer curiosa.

— Antes de venir aquí, trabaje en una imprenta— La observó— Pasaba mucho tiempo ahí.

— Espero que tengamos el tiempo para que me cuentes que imprenta era— Lo tomó del hombro— Porque me encantan los libros— Soltó otra risita.

Sasuke asintió despacio, esperando que ese momento llegara pronto. Observo como Tenten caminaba, hasta llegar con su secretaria, haciendo que se sobresaltara por un comentario que la castaña hizo.

— Vale, no vi nada entonces— Le guiño un ojo cómplice— Llama a Sakura y pregunta a qué hora sale Neji, por favor— Le sonrió.

— Claro— Karin contestó la sonrisa y marcó un número que no tardaron en contestar— Hola, Tenten necesita saber la hora de salida de Neji— Frunció el ceño— ¿Quieres darme esa información?... No, no me gusta tu novio, pero si sigues aferrada te lo voy a bajar— Comentó molesta, sacando una risa por parte de Tenten— Eso era todo lo que quería saber— Colgó el teléfono— Lo lamento, es que ella...

— No te preocupes— Intervino la arquitecta— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Que no tiene hora de salida.

— Bueno, ¿Citas para hoy?

— A las 12:00 pm, tiene una cita con los arquitectos asociados— Informó la pelirroja.

— Gracias— Sonrió Tenten y volvió a dirigirse a Sasuke— Puedes ir a hacer tus pendientes, a las 11:30 te espero en el estacionamiento.

— ¿No gustas que te ayude en algo más?— Alzó una ceja.

— No, sólo, llega puntual y bienvenido al trabajo— Le sonrió antes de hacer un ademan con su mano en forma despedida y entrar a su oficina.

Sasuke suspiró, dio media vuelta y salió de ese lugar.

.

.

.

/*0*0*0*/

La plática con la secretaria de Tenten la había dejado alterada, ¿Pero qué se creía?, ordenarle cosas y aun así amenazarla diciéndole que sería capaz de quitarle a Sasuke, eso sí que la enfureció. Aunque estaba tranquila, de todo el tiempo que llevaba con él, nunca la había engañado, incluso nunca dio indicios de que alguien llegara a interesarle, se sentía segura, mucho. A estas alturas sería imposible que Sasuke se fijara en alguien más.

Observó el computador frente a ella, y corroboro el reloj.

Rápidamente se puso de pies y se dirigió a la cocina, estar merodeando tanto la habían distraído de su trabajo. Tomó vasos de vidrio y los coloco en una charola, donde colocó una jarra de agua simple. Con la charola en las manos se la llevó a la sala de juntas, donde acomodó en cada silla un vaso y vertió agua. Regresó a la cocina por servilletas y las colocó juntó a los vasos. Fue directo a su lugar y tomó las carpetas ordenadas que estaban en su escritorio, regresó a la sala de juntas y colocó cada una en los lugares. Miró la mesa y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Dio media vuelta y fue a la oficina de Neji, tocó un par de veces y después de un "Adelante" abrió la puerta.

— Disculpa, faltan diez minutos para la junta— Informó, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

— Gracias, ve a ordenar la mesa, pon las carpetas que te di en la mañana y…

— Ya lo he hecho— Contestó la peli rosa.

El Hyuga giró la silla, para verla a los ojos, enarcando una ceja.

— Interesante— Le sonrió— Así me gustan las cosas— Se puso de pie— Estante atenta si es que llegan los citados, los haces pasar y cuando estén la mayoría vuelves.

— Entendido— Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió.

.

.

.

/*0*0*0*/

— ¿Y te está gustando la ciudad? — cuestionó Tenten, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, observando atenta a Sasuke, que conducía concentrado.

—Aun no la he conocido por completo— Contestó Sasuke.

—Pues haré un espacio en estos días y prometo que te mostrare la mayoría, un fin de semana suena bien, para que Sakura igual la conozca— Le sonrió.

—Cómo gustes.

—Sería cuestión de que igual le pregunte a Neji, las niñas estarían encantadas de pasear, ellas adoran pasar las horas en la calle, son unas vagas— Se empezó a reír, el azabache solo asintió, dando a entender que ponía atención a la plática— ¿A Sakura le gusta pasear?

—En done vivíamos no había muchos lugares para pasear—Respondió— ¿Es a la derecha, verdad?

—Sí— Respondió la castaña.

Ya habían ido a la cita, y las platicas en ese viaje eran igual que las de ahora, Tenten trataba de hacer la plática y aunque recibía respuesta, no era las que a ella le hubieran gustado, eran muy cortas y frías.

— ¿No tienes hambre? — Lo miró.

—No.

—Bueno, si te da hable, puedes ir a casa a comer, de seguro ya esta Lalami, o puedes comprar lo que tú quieras y me pasas la factura y te rembolso todo— Le sonrió.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros— Se empezó a reír— Puedes comer con nosotras, estaré otras dos horas en la oficina, pasaremos por las niñas a las 4:00 pm y ya nos iremos a casa.

—Pienso que comes con tu esposo.

—Nada de eso— Soltó un suspiro— Neji llega a las 9:00 pm, no podría esperarlo para comer— Se empezó a reír— A veces cenamos juntos.

— ¿A veces? — Comenzó a estacionar el auto.

—Otros días no nos queremos ni ver— Murmuró, observando por la ventana— Pero qué más da— Agitó su mano rápidamente frente a ella, olvidando todas esas ideas— ¿Qué hacías mientras esperabas?

—Pensaba— Apagó el motor y giró a verla.

—Chico racional— Se empezó a reír escandalosamente— ¿Se puede saber en qué?

Sasuke abrió sus ojos de par en par, no se esperaba esa pregunta, no quería decirle en lo que estaba pensando, porque si lo hacía, se tardaría mucho y regresaría al mismo punto, ósea a algo incoherente, algo que él tampoco sabía.

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, ¿Qué sentía ella cuando estaban cerca?, ¿Con qué fin le daba esas encantadoras sonrisas?, ¿Qué es lo que ella pensaba?, ¿Qué sintió en aquel incidente de la papelería?, imposible, no podría preguntar nada de eso, tan siquiera tocar el tema. Era una tontería, ¿Cómo puede pensar en eso?, ¡Es su jefa!, su jefa casada, y con dos hijas.

—En el cambio de mudanza— Murmuró despacio.

—Ya veo—Sonrió— Esperó que estén muy cómodos en la casa.

— ¿Estemos? — Le preguntó, aun con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Sakura y tú— Respondió la castaña con un tono de obviedad.

—Oh, claro…—Suspiró— Sí, gracias.

—Bueno, estaré arriba por si se te ofrece algo—Sonrió de nuevo y abrió la puerta del auto— Recuerda que quince minutos antes de las 4:00 tienes que estar aquí para ir por las niñas—Observó su celular— ¿No quieres ir a arriba por algo?

—No, gracias.

—Bien, recuerda que puedes subir, igual es tu oficina— Salió del auto y cerró la puerta para entrar en el edificio.

El Uchiha observó cómo Tenten entraba en la construcción, y un bufido fuerte salió por sus labios.

La mujer entró por completo al edificio, mientras llamaba al ascensor y escribía un mensaje de texto. Entro al elevador cuando llegó, pero justo antes de cerrarse, un chico llegó corriendo.

—No quería subir las escaleras— Bromeo el joven que apachurraba el botón indicado.

—Eres un flojo, Deidara—Se empezó a reír Tenten— ¿Fuiste a comer?

—Sí, el trabajo da mucha hambre— Sobó su estomago de una manera graciosa.

—Ni me lo digas— Guardó su celular.

— ¿Qué tal Sakura y Sasuke? — Cuestionó dudoso.

—La verdad no sé cómo le ha ido a Sakura, pero Sasuke va perfecto— Le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿No has hablado con Neji? —Él cuestionó, ella negó— ¿Se pelearon de nuevo?

—No, estamos en los días de paz— El rubio la miro penetrante—Bueno, días de paz sin hablar mucho— Contestó más segura cuando el elevador se abría.

—Espero que no peleen y metan a mi prima y a su novio en un momento incomodo— Sentenció.

—Da igual si me peleo o no— Salió del elevador seguida por su amigo— A estas alturas eso es lo de menos.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si se divorcian un día de estos? —Preguntó, no muy seguro de la contestación.

Tenten paró en seco, sintiendo una presión en su pecho y cómo su mente se paralizó por completo… No, no.

—No— Murmuró muy suave.

— ¿No?

—No— Repitió.

—Tenten, ¿No, qué? — Deidara la tomó del brazo, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

—No digas eso de nuevo— Se soltó del agarre y caminó a su oficina.

— ¡Tenten! No es para que te pongas así— La siguió.

.

.

.

/*0*0*0*/

Neji y Sakura se encontraban en la oficina del primero, la junta había terminado y mantenían una plática, mencionando lo importante de lo sucedido, cosas que la peli rosa no esperó para anotar en una pequeña libreta para tenerlas presente después.

—Bien, es todo— Tomó asiento el Hyuga.

—Entiendo—Cerró la pequeña agenda— Por cierto, tienes una cita en una hora con los constructores de la cadena de restaurantes.

—Gracias— La miró— Hiciste un buen trabajo, tal vez la paga sea mayor.

—No, de hecho lo que me pagas es mucho— Sonrió tímida.

—Nada de eso, te ofrecí un sueldo base, pero demostraste ser muy eficiente, así que podríamos aumentarle— Revisó su celular, que comenzaba a vibrar, miro la pantalla y se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de su esposa— Cómo sea, eso lo veras después con la contadora.

—Gracias y permiso— Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Por cierto, ve a comer algo, te rembolso el dinero— Giró y empezó a leer unos documentos, olvidando su celular.

— ¿Tú no vas a comer?, son casi las 2:00 pm, y sólo desayunaste café.

—Pasare a comer algo de camino a la junta de al rato— Suspiró— Ve antes de que me arrepienta.

La peli rosa soltó una risita y salió por completo de la oficina.

Él hombre al darse cuenta que se encontraba solo, sacó de nuevo su celular y comenzó a leer el mensaje.

 _De: Tenten_

 _¿Qué tal tu día? Espero que Sakura sea de gran ayuda._

 _Nos vemos en la noche._

Suspiró largo, sin saber porqué, pero bloqueo el celular y volvió a leer los documentos que tenía sobre su mesa.

.

.

.

/*0*0*0*/

Ya habían comido, eran aproximadas las 7:00 pm.

Sasuke había salido al supermercado, por cosas que hacían falta en la despensa, en compañía de Lalami, que acordaron que el azabache pasaría a dejarla a su casa después de las compras.

Tenten estaba en el comedor, ayudando a Jiten a hacer su tarea, mientras Min jugaba con Nore, su nana.

—Entonces, si las manzanas pertenecen a los arboles, los peces al mar, ¿Los autos? — La mujer castaña miraba a su hija.

—La carretera— Razono con una sonrisa la menor.

—Perfecto, ahora une la línea— Dio pequeños aplausos.

—Tenten, es hora de irme— Hablo Nore, cargando en sus brazos a Min que reía mientras en sus manos tenía un oso de peluche.

—Entiendo, te veré mañana— Recibió gustosa a la pequeña.

—Claro, nos vemos Min— Acaricio sus cabellos.

—Adiós— Se despidió.

—Adiós Jiten— Sonrió.

—Adiós Nore— La abrazó.

—Nos vemos Tenten— Tomó su bolso.

—Hasta mañana, cuidado.

Tras esto, Tenten siguió ayudando a su hija mayor a hacer la tarea, mientras Min trataba de dibujar en una hoja que su hermana le regaló.

— ¡Ya acabe! — Dio un saltó de felicidad Jiten.

—Perfecto, ahora guarda tus cosas y ponte la pijama que vas a cenar— Sonrió.

—Sí, mami— Sonriente comenzó a hacer lo indicado.

Tenten se puso de pie, siguiendo a su hija a su habitación, para entrar a la de la menor y cambiar de ropa a Min, poniéndole su pijama y volviendo a buscar a Jiten.

— ¿Ya estas, tesoro?

—Ya— Salió con su pijama— Quiero cenar cereal.

—Pues vamos abajo— Comentó la madre— ¿Tú, que vas a cenar? — Le preguntó a su bebé.

—Cereal— Contestó, sonriente.

— ¡Ma! , me copió— Realizó un puchero la mayor.

—No tiene nada de malo— Se empezó a reír la castaña llegando a la cocina, observando una mujer lavándose las manos— ¿Hola?

— ¡Ah! Hola—Se giró Sakura, asustada, cómo si la hubieran encontrado haciendo algo malo.

— ¿Acaban de llegar? — Dejó a Min con cuidado en el suelo, donde torpemente caminaba.

—Sí— Respondió.

— ¿Dónde está mi papá? —Preguntó Jiten, mientras subía a una silla de la cocina.

—Aquí— Respondió una voz, que entraba a la cocina.

Las dos niñas abrieron grandes sus ojos y se abalanzaron a su papá, que las recibía con los brazos abiertos y comenzaba a platicar con ellas.

—Tenten, ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? — Preguntó Sakura, acercándose a ella.

—Fue a hacer algunas compras, no debe de tardar— Se escucho la puerta abrirse— O ya llegó.

Se le pintó una cara de emoción a Haruno, que rápidamente salió disparada a la entrada.

— ¿Les das de cenar? — Preguntó Tenten.

—Sí— Se puso de pie — ¿Qué van a cenar?

— ¡Cereal! —Contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Bien— Camino a un estante sacando el cereal.

Tenten suspiró suavemente, mirando cómo Neji atendía a sus niñas. Era un buen padre, el mejor amigo… y las palabras se acabaron.

— ¿Tú no cenas? — Preguntó el Hyuga, mirando cómo su mujer se miraba indefensa.

—No, cuando acabes de darles de cenar me avisas para que las duerma— Se dio media vuelta y caminó a su habitación.

En la entrada ya se encontraba Sakura, emocionada y abrazando a Sasuke, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco por el peso de las bolsas que llevaba cargando.

—Te extrañe, mucho— Besó sus labios.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — Cuestionó divertido.

—Es muy difícil trabajar con estas personas, pero hice algo bien y parece que me gane la confianza de Neji— Sonrió.

—Que bueno— Suspiró y comenzó a avanzar.

— ¿Qué tal tú día? — Preguntó Haruno, tomando dos bolsas pequeñas para ayudar a su novio.

— Más tranquilo que el tuyo, sí— Comentó.

— Eso solo es suerte por el primer día— Bromeó Sakura.

…

Tenten ya se había cambiado, estaba frente a su tocador, cepillando su cabello y pensando millones de cosas. Para empezar la llegada de Sasuke en su vida, había sido bueno, al menos la había distraído todo el día y no había pensado en lo mala que era su vida, sin contar sus hijas y su trabajo, al menos por ese día. Estar con ese chico, le hacía bien. Pero aun era muy temprano para hablar de ello.

Por otro lado, el maldito comentario que le hizo Deidara, está bien que las cosas entre Neji y ella siempre fueron malas, pero el divorcio eran palabras mayores, era raro imaginarse sin él, era…

—Te traje esto— Entró Neji, poniendo frente a ella un café con leche.

La mujer dejó el cepillo a un lado y tímida giró a verlo, comenzaba a quitarse el estorboso traje.

— ¿Las niñas?

—Las dormí yo, no te preocupes—Terminó por desvestirse, comenzando a ponerse la pijama.

—Gracias— miró el café y lo tomó, reconfortándose con el calor que la taza le brindaba— Gracias también por esto— Le sonrió débilmente.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sonreías— Entró al baño y se escuchó cómo sus dientes eran cepillados.

Tenten no dijo nada, porque Neji tenía razón, ¿Hace cuanto no le sonreía sincera? Dos años, al menos… en el nacimiento de Min, quizá.

Tomó algunos tragos del café y lo dejó donde estaba desde un principio.

— ¿Vienes a la cama? — Cuestiono el Hyuga, que caminaba a lugar indicado.

— ¿Te sientes mal? — Preguntó la mujer, mientras de un trago se acababa el café.

—No lo creo— Se acostó.

Tenten fue rápidamente al baño y después de lavarse los dientes y apagar las luces se acostó alado de su marido, que la cobijo de inmediato.

—Lamento no contestar el mensaje que me mandaste en la tarde— Susurró el Hyuga dándole la espalda.

—No importa— Se acercó bastante al cuerpo masculino— Buenas noches.

Neji sintió el aliento de su esposa en su espalda, haciéndolo erizar por completo. Despacio giró para darle la cara y tranquilo abrazarla, temiendo de la reacción de la mujer.

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando la castaña aceptó gustosa el abrazó, recargándose levemente en el pecho del Hyuga, sintiendo los brazos masculinos rodearle el cuerpo.

Con el corazón latiendo cómo una estampida de caballos, y el rubor en sus mejillas, sintiendo la calidez del otro, comenzaron a entregarse al cuerpo de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

¡Acabe!

No lo sé, pero me costó escribir este capítulo, esa no es mi escusa de tardarme tanto, si no es que cómo les dije acabe otros fics, y los termine, por lo que este es mi único fic en existencia.

Bueno, esta capitulo me gustó al final, fue lo mejor xD NejiTen, para los amantes.

Quiero agradecer mucho a Vistoria, que últimamente me ha estado ayudando bastante en esto de mis fics, con decirles que ya ideamos el final, y me encantó.

Jajajaja.

Bueno, actualizare más rápido, lo juro.

Nos leemos pronto.

Los quiero.

Gracias.

¿Reviews?


	4. Conociendo nuevos lugares

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Conociendo nuevos lugares**

 **Primer día.**

La casa estaba hecha un desastre, sin referirse a lo desordenado. Más bien, a que todas las personas que Vivian ahí corrían de un lugar a otro, arreglando sus cosas y buscando otras tantas.

Y es que aquel día, se iban a dedicar a enseñar gran parte del lugar a Sasuke y a Sakura, que aun no conocían mucho de ahí y era dañino para su bien estar en el trabajo. Estaban planeando extender la visita, por lo que era muy probable que ocuparan todo el fin de semana. Ocuparían hoteles y restaurantes para comer. Así que el hacer maletas igual era algo que los tenía muy movidos.

Bueno, no a todos.

—Ya levántate— Le habló Neji, mientras se cambiaba.

—Pueden ir sin mí— Murmuró, dándose la vuelta y volviéndose a cubrir con las cobijas.

—Fue tu idea este viaje— Jaló sus cobijas— De seguro las niñas ya están listas.

Tenten, somnolienta se sentó sobre la cama y aun con los ojos entrecerrados lo miró directa.

—Iré a bañarme y…—Soltó un bostezo— ¿Puedes guardar mi ropa? —Se puso de pie.

Neji se le quedó mirando, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y levanto una ceja.

—Olvídalo— Se empezó a estirar la mujer— ¿Sabes?, este también será nuestro primer viaje desde que nos casamos— Comentó la mujer con un tono triste en su voz.

—No lo arruines— Sentenció Neji, mientras terminaba de alistarse.

—Cállate y ve a ver si Nore ya tiene listas a mis hijas— La castaña rodó los ojos y a estancadas entró al baño.

—También son mis hijas— Murmuró despacio.

Con los pies arrastrando salió de la habitación, paso de una habitación a otra, colocó su mano en el picaporte y la otra sobre la puerta, tocó dos veces y antes de recibir una respuesta abrió la puerta por completo.

Se encontraba Nore, guardando las cosas de Min en una pequeña maleta, mientras esta niña jugaba en su cuna con unos bloques de madera.

—Señor— Dio un respingo la mujer— Ya esta casi todo.

— ¡Papi!— La niña le estiro las manos a su padre, que se acercó a ella y revolvió su cabello.

— ¿Dónde está Jiten?— Observó a Nore, mientras abrazaba a su hija.

—Me mencionó que dejó unos juguetes en el auto, que iría a buscar a Sasuke para que la llevara a buscarlos— Le contestó, un poco asustada.

—Iré a verla, cuida a Min— La volvió a colocar en su cuna— Cuando esté listo todo, baja.

—Entiendo— Respondió la mujer.

Neji salió, ahora del cuarto de su hija, cruzo un pasillo, bajo unas escaleras y dobló a la izquierda. Tocó la puerta de la habitación buscada, pero nadie contestó, tocó de nuevo y el silencio reino. Bufó despacio y caminó de regreso, cuando escucho ruidos en el baño. Ahora se dirigió a esta y volvió a tocar, escullo un murmullo.

Y la puerta se abrió.

Se mostraba a Sakura, recién bañada. Con una toalla al rededor de su pecho, que le cubría hasta arriba de las rodillas. Sus hebras rosadas caían al lado de sus hombros, desprendiendo gotas de agua.

Sakura dio un pequeño respingo, aparte de comenzar a sentir el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus rodillas débiles y las piernas de gelatina. Todo gracias a la penetrante y confundida mirada de su jefe, sobre ella. Se miraba tan maduro, confundido... apuesto. Ahora que lo miraba tan cerca de ella, podía darse cuenta lo guapo que era, no podía creer que un hombre de la talla de Neji Hyuga siempre le fuera fiel a Tenten, tuvo que haberla engañado aunque sea una vez... quería creer aquello.

—Neji, yo...

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke?— La interrumpió, desviando su mirada por completo de ella.

—En el estacionamiento, Jiten vino a buscarlo— Habló sin la misma seguridad de siempre.

—Gracias y disculpa— Se dio media vuelta y desapareció en el pasillo.

Haruno, aun con su corazón galopando soltó un fuerte suspiro. Aquellas facciones maduras, esos ojos plateados, su cabello perfecto, esa mandíbula, esos labios, ese cuello... ¡Por Dios!, tenía que parar, era su jefe y ella tenía novio.

Movió rápidamente su cabeza en forma de negación, y fue directo a su habitación.

...

— ¿Entonces estas emocionada?— Preguntó Sasuke.

—Mucho, nunca había salido por tanto tiempo y menos me había quedado a dormir en otro lado— Contestó sonriente Jiten, abrazando un peluche de ardilla—A veces salimos a pasear con Nore o con mami, pero no tanto tiempo.

Sasuke escuchó atento a la niña, "Nore o con mami", ¿Por qué no mencionó a su padre? Por la misma boca de Tenten, había escuchado que ella y su marido no compartían mucho tiempo juntos, pero estaban casados, tenían que hacerlo. Para eso contraes matrimonio con el otro, para estar unidos por siempre, o eso es lo que su hermano le había explicado de pequeño, cuando Itachi era su tutor, después de la desgracia que sucedió en la familia Uchiha, pero antes de que...

— ¡Papi!— Gritó la niña, haciendo aturdir al azabache.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Neji la cargó.

—Olvidé a Risu en el auto y quería que nos acompañara al viaje de hoy— Abrazó con fuerza su peluche.

—Vale— Sonrió dejándola de nuevo de pie con cuidado— Buenos días— Observó al Uchiha.

—Hola— Asintió despacio.

— ¿Revisaste la camioneta?

—Sí, me parece que le falta aceite, pero no sé donde está— Lo miró a los ojos.

—Jiten, sube a ayudar a Nore, me quedare a revisar la camioneta— Se dirigió a su hija, acariciando su cabello.

—Sí, papi— Le regaló una sonrisa— Ahorita nos vemos Sasuke— Hizo una seña con su mano y salió disparada.

Sakura ya había terminado de arreglarse, sus maletas las dejó sobre la cama, ya subiría Sasuke por ellas.

Con su porte y seguridad de siempre, salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras, su destino era la cocina, al menos comería algo antes de irse. En el transcurso de su camino, se encontró con la que recordaba la nana de las niñas, con Min de la mano y una maleta en la otra.

Pasó junto a ella, levantando la mirada.

—Buenos días, Sakura— Saludó Nore, con un gesto cansado.

— ¿Hm?— Giró la peli rosa— ¿Perdón?

—Hola— Sonrió— ¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar a Min?— La miró confiada.

—Perdona, pero no me pagan para eso— Siguió bajando las escaleras.

Nore abrió levemente la boca, dejando la maleta en el suelo, aun con la impresión y el comienzo de cólera.

—Ni quien la necesite, ¿Verdad, cariño?— Cargó a Min.

—Verdad— Repitió confundida la menor.

— ¿A quién escuche por aquí?— Habló Tenten, llegando junto a Nore— Muy buenos días.

—Buenos días— Saludo la mujer.

— ¡Hola mami!— Sonrió Min estirando sus brazos.

— ¡Oh mi vida!— La tomó Tenten— Que linda estas, Nore te arregló muy linda hoy.

—Nore me arregló— Se empezó a reír la niña.

—Sí, ahora vamos a buscar tus galletas para el camino— Le dio un beso en la frente— ¿Quieres que te ayude?— Observó a la nana.

—Yo me encargo de bajar la maleta— Sonrió la mujer, aun con la impresión del desplante anterior.

—No lo hagas, le pediré a Sasuke o Neji que lo hagan, debe pesar, mejor vamos a ver que preparamos para el desayuno— La castaña le sonrió amablemente— ¿Donde está Jiten?

— ¡Aquí ma!— Subió las escaleras— Estaba platicando con Sakura— Le sonrió.

— Con que ya saludas primero a Sakura que a mí— Bromeó Tenten comenzando a bajar las escaleras hacía el encuentro de su hija mayor.

Nore quedó al pie de la escalera, algo le decía que Sakura no era una buena persona, no lo decía porque no le ayudo, si no que sentía un extraño sentimiento de miedo cuando estaba con ella. Aquella mujer no era buena compañía para las niñas, tampoco para Neji y mucho menos para Tenten.

.

.

.

/*0*0*0*/

— Primero iremos a Omotesando Hills— Dijo emocionada Tenten— Es una calle muy famosa de aquí, venden mucha ropa y muy linda— Sonrió entusiasmada.  
Ya se encontraban en la camioneta, Neji manejaba paciente, en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba Sasuke, ambos cruzaban pocas palabras, pero el azabache abría muy bien los ojos para estudiar las calles y que se le quedaran muy grabadas en la cabeza. En los asientos de atrás, se encontraba Tenten, muy alegre, haciendo la plática con Sakura, que tomaba asiento al otro extremo del sillón, en medio estaba Min, en su silla de seguridad y jugando con su oso de peluche. Y en el último asiento estaba Jiten, ocupando todo el sillón, para jugar con todo el espacio e incluso recostarse sobre el sillón.  
— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó muy entusiasmada Sakura— Me encanta la ropa, hace mucho que no voy a comprar, ¿Cómo cuanto, Sasuke?  
— No sé, ¿seis meses? — Contestó y giró a ver a Neji— ¿Siempre la acompañas cuando va ahí? — No, será la primera vez— Soltó un suspiro largo.  
— Entonces no sé qué vamos a hacer— Musitó Sasuke y Tenten se empezó a reír.  
— Casi no me tardo comprando ropa, tal vez una media hora y es todo— Sonrió— ¿Qué tal tú? — Miró a Haruno.  
— Bueno, tengo que aceptar que yo sí me tardo, al menos dos o tres horas— Rio nerviosa.  
— Pues sí te tardas— Comentó Tenten— Pero para eso es este pequeño viaje.  
De nuevo se hundieron en la plática que realizaba Tenten, Sakura contestaba emocionada, Sasuke comentaba algunas cosas y Neji solo se limitaba a contestar cosas que le preguntaras o a dar un comentario muy atinado. Después de manejar cómo media hora más, estacionaron el auto y comenzaron a recorrer la calle, Sakura estaba muy emocionada, Sasuke se mantenía distante y un poco alejado de ella, Tenten cargaba a Min y entraba a algunas tienda con Sakura, Neji se encargaba de Jiten, que parecía remolino y quería tocar todo.  
— Ese vestido se te ve muy lindo, ¿Verdad Sasuke? — Giró la castaña a ver al azabache que asintió despacio y desvió la mirada— El verde olivo te queda perfecto.  
— ¿Crees? — Volvió a mirarse al espejo— La verdad me gusta mucho— Sonrió.  
— Llévatelo— Comentó emocionada Tenten, dejando a Min de pie, tomándola de la mano.  
— Me lo llevó— Asintió contenta y volvió a cerrar el probador.  
— ¿Tú no piensas ver algo? — Preguntó Tenten soltando a su hija.  
— No sé— respondió rápido el Uchiha, sonrió tímido cuando Min llegó junto a él y lo tomaba de la mano.  
— ¡Min!, no seas confiada— Argumentó la castaña, nerviosa y sonrojada.  
— No pasa…nada— Murmuró Sasuke.  
— ¡Mami! — Llegó Jiten, abrazando las piernas de su madre.  
— Amor, tranquila— Se tambaleó la mujer— ¿Qué sucede?  
— Papá no me quiere llevar a la tienda de juguetes— Infló sus mejillas la niña.  
— Seguro es porque tienes muchos en casa— Tocó su nariz.  
— Llévame mami, vi una muñeca que me gustó— Puso sus manos unidas en forma de plegaría.  
A punto de que la mujer dijera su decisión, llegó su marido, soltando un suspiro y tomando asiento frente a su mujer.  
— ¿Cómo se está portando? — Preguntó Tenten, observando cómo el Hyuga fruncía el ceño al ver a su hija menor tomando la mano de Sasuke. — Es una lata— Cerró sus ojos— Te toca cuidarla.  
— Pues a mí no me dices dos veces— Sonrió divertida— Vamos, Jiten— La tomó de la mano.  
La niña sonrió alegremente, tomando a su mamá y dando pequeños saltos.  
— Mamá… ¡Mamá! — Gritó Min.  
Alternado a la castaña que giró rápidamente a verla.  
— ¿Qué pasa, amor? — Se acercó a ella.  
— Quiero ir— Le estiró su mano libre.  
— Amor, no puedo llevarlas a las dos yo sola— La tomó de la frente.

La pequeña apretó los labios mientras los ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

— ¿Quieres ir con mamá?— Preguntó Sasuke, agachándose un poco para estar a la altura de la menor.

—Sí— Abrazó al Uchiha y el sollozo se hizo presente.

—Te acompaño— Concluyó el azabache mirando a los ojos chocolate.

— ¿De verdad?— La mujer abrió sus ojos de par en par, extrañada.

Sasuke asintió y tomó a Min de la mano.

—Yo los espero aquí— Comentó Neji, el cual perecía haber sido olvidado.

— Bueno, Sakura está en ese vestidor— Tenten lo señalo y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos— Cuando salga le pagas el vestido, dile que es un regalo de nuestra parte.

El Hyuga enarcó una ceja, mientras miraba a su esposa, pero antes de pronunciar algo más, la mujer se dio la vuelta y tomando a Jiten de la mano salió disparada de la tienda, tras ese Sasuke. Suspiró sonoramente, confundiéndose con un bufido.

— Ya está— Salió Sakura del vestidor y observo al oji plata— Neji— Susurró su nombre.

— Sasuke y Tenten llevaron a las niñas a la tienda de enfrente, paguemos el vestido y los alcanzamos— Se puso de pie.

Haruno dio un respingo al escuchar que su novio no estaba, porque ella no tenía el dinero, si no él. Y al observar a su jefe caminar y formarse en la fila le dio un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Unos nervios la atacaron e incluso pensó en miles de planes para zafarse de pagar: No me gusto al final, el color no me va, recordé que tengo uno parecido...

— ¿No vienes?— Le habló Neji, que la mirada atento.

—Bueno, es que...— Apretó el vestido entre sus manos.

—Yo lo pagare si es lo que te preocupa— Se giró, dándole la espalda por completo.

Sakura se sonrojó por completo, no sabía qué era lo que le sucedía, pero desde el incidente de la mañana no dejaba de pensar en Neji cómo una opción de hombre, era alto, demasiado atento, cuidadoso, muy guapo, fuerte y con dinero. Era un caballero de primera y más al comprarle un vestido tan caro como aquel que tenía entre sus manos.

Sabía que él no lo hacía por caer bien, en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, era lo que menos le importaba al Hyuga. Tenía otros propósitos, lo sabía, presentía y ella no era quien para negarse.

— Gracias— Se acercó a él y lo tomó suavemente del antebrazo— Gracias, Neji— Le susurró despacio y le dedico una sonrisa ladina.

El hombre fastidiado giró los ojos y se apartó un poco del contacto que su secretaría tenía con él.

Eso le producía un revoltijo en el estomago, cualquier mujer que lo hiciera le producía eso, cualquier mujer, menos su mujer.

...

— ¡Yo quiero la que de arriba!— Gritó emocionada Jiten, mientras Tenten la cargaba con un poco de dificultad.

— ¿Cómo se dice?— La miró su madre, frunciendo el ceño.

— Por favor, Sasuke— Finalizó la pequeña.

El azabache sonriente, cargando a Min con el brazo derecho, estiró el izquierdo para alcanzar aquella muñeca que la Jiten le decía, para después ofrecérsela a la niña.

— Muchas gracias— Sonrió ampliamente la niña.

Tenten comenzó a reír con su hija en brazos, haciendo bromas o diciendo cosas lindas del nuevo juguete que tenía en sus manos.

Sasuke sentía de nuevo la calidez en su pecho, algo que lo hacía sentir realmente vivo. Tener a un bebé en sus brazos y observar a una madre con su hija, igual en brazos, lo hacía sentir bien. Le traía recuerdos muy pasados, como cuando salía con su familia a pasear, sintiendo esa unión realmente presente.

Una carcajada de la castaña lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

Ella ya le había dado la espalda y comenzaba a caminar a otro lugar, pero giró rápidamente, como si hubiera olvidado algo importante.

— Amor, ¿Tú que vas a querer?— Preguntó Tenten, con aquella dulce voz.

¿Amor?, ¿Le había llamado "amor"?, juraba que su rostro estaba pintado de un rojo potente, ¿Cuando su corazón latía de esa manera?, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

— Yo...

— Esa— Min señalo otro estante.

— Pues vamos por ella— Sonrió de nuevo la castaña y se dirigió a aquel anaquel.

Era un idiota, uno muy grande, ¿Cómo diablos pudo pensar que se dirigía a él?

.

.

.

/*0*0*0*/

— ¿Ahora a donde vamos?— Preguntó emocionada Sakura, mientras tomaba entre sus manos cuatro bolsas y Sasuke le ayudaba con otras dos.

— ¿Tienen hambre?— Preguntó Tenten, con solo dos bolsas, mientras tomaba a Min de la mano.

— Yo ya tengo hambre mami— Le respondió Jiten, cuando su padre la cargaba con el brazo izquierdo y con el derecho cargaba algunas bolsas de ropa.

— Pues vamos a comer algo rápido, porque la siguiente parada es el Palacio Imperial— Sonrió alegre la castaña.

— ¿Palacio imperial?— Preguntó Sasuke, emparejándose a su jefa.

— Sí, es solo un lugar turístico, ¡Les encantara!— Gritó emocionada.

— ¿Has ido?— Giró a verla Haruno.

— Sí, cuando tenía la edad de Jiten fui con mis padres y...— Desvío su mirada a su marido— Con la familia de Neji.

— ¿Ósea que ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo?— Preguntó Sakura emocionada.

— Sí, la verdad desde que tengo memoria— Contestó no muy convencida— Bueno, basta de hablar de eso, pasaremos a un autoservicio para ir comiendo en el camino— Sonrió abiertamente y apresuro el paso.

Todos la siguieron, alegres y emocionados, unos más que otros, cabe mencionar.

.

.

.

/*0*0*0*/

Ya habían llegado, lo que quería decir que igual habían comido.

El lugar sí era tremendamente lindo, inimaginable grande, superando las 340 hectáreas y aunque no todas sus instalaciones pueden ser visitadas por los turistas, si se pueden recorrer los jardines.

Ya habían visitado gran parte del lugar, los jardines y puentes que el lugar les ofrecía.

Todos estaban deslumbrados, sonrientes y muy impresionados. Todos, menos Neji. Que no dejaba de ver cómo Tenten no paraba de reír y platicar con los demás acompañantes.

Había momentos donde Sakura y Sasuke se alejaban un momento, para tener privacidad en aquellos lugares tan lindos, y este era un momento de esos.

— Todo esto es tan lindo, de haber sabido que Tokio es realmente hermoso nos hubiéramos venido antes a vivir— Sonrió Sakura, emocionada.

— Sí es muy lindo— Aceptó Sasuke, mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de su novia, para abrazarla. — ¿Te imaginas que viviéramos aquí?— Bromeó Sakura— Sí en casa de Tenten y Neji me pierdo, aquí no se qué haría— Soltó una risita.

— Deja de soñar— Sonrió Sasuke— Nunca podríamos pagar una casa así.

— No me limites— Sentenció la peli rosa, alejándose de él— Veras que tendremos una casa mucho más grande que esto.

— Claro, en tus sueños— Rodó los ojos mientras la tomaba de la mano— Mejor vamos con los demás.

La de ojos jade se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, un poco enojada, pero de inmediato se tranquilizo y soltó un suspiro.

— Te ves muy guapo— Elogió la chica, mientras rodeaba al hombre con sus brazos.

— ¿Cuánto?— Preguntó burlón el Uchiha, enarcando una ceja en espera de la siguiente acción de su novia.

— Mucho para hacer esto— Sonrió sobre sus labios y deposito un beso suave en los labios de su novio.

Sasuke se quedo pensando algunos instantes, perdiéndose en aquel beso que su novia le estaba dando. ¿Pero qué había pensado todo este tiempo? Sakura nunca le ha hecho nada malo, siempre ha estado para él, desde la desgarradora historia con su familia Sakura nunca lo abandono, de hecho se unió más a él, sin esperar nada a cambio. Además de ser su soporte para no caer por completo cuando sucedió lo de Itachi, ella estuvo ahí, hasta le ofreció vivir con ella para que la soledad no le pegara tan fuerte.

Era una gran mujer, una extraordinaria mujer.

La tomó de la cintura y se apresuro a contestar aquel beso con más pasión y amor, tal y cómo ella merecía.

...

...

— Quita esa cara, ¿Quieres?— Le dijo Tenten, con una sonrisa fingida en la cara, mientras los ojos mostraba una fuerte rabia— ¿Qué es lo qué te molesta?

— Esta por caer la noche y de nuevo se perdieron— Frunció el ceño.

— Que importa, son jóvenes y felices, aparte es la primera vez que vienen aquí— Soltó un suspiro largo.

Ambos se encontraban en un puente, uno muy famoso de aquel palacio, era muy ancho y los barandales eran altos y con rendijas pequeñas, por lo que se sintieron seguros en dejar a sus hijas para que a través de las rendijas pudieran apreciar los muchos peces que se encontraban nadando en el agua cristalina, dando un colorido paisaje a cualquiera que quisiera observarlos.

Tenten estaba levemente inclinada, apoyando sus antebrazos en el barandal, sus ojos ya no estaban pegados a los ojos platas, si no que ahora los tenía al atardecer. Parecía ida, muy pensativa.

Neji por otro lado, estaba recargado en tal barandal, observando de reojo a sus hijas, inofensivas y con sus sonrisas divertidas mirando los peces. No pudo evitar sonreír y desviar un poco sus ojos a su esposa, que aun pensaba.

Observó aquellos ojos chocolates, que ya no poseían el brillo que tenía cuando la conoció, aquel brillo salía muy pocas veces y la mayoría era por sus hijas. Para él ya no tenía ese brillo especial, y eso le hacía sentir mal.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué su relación fue en picada?

¿Por qué ya no lo miraba con esos ojos llenos de brillo?

¿Por qué ya no le sonreía sin razón alguna?

¿Por qué ya no era capaz de decirle cuanto la quería?

Ahora ya ni se sentía seguro de lo que sentía.

Soltó un bufido suave, giró su cuerpo no sin antes echar un vistazo a sus hijas y recargarse en el barandal de la misma manera que su esposa lo hacía.

Tímido y con miedo, posó su mano junto a la de la castaña, rozando los dorsos de sus manos. Tenten alzo su dedo meñique para comenzar a pasarlo sobre la mano del hombre, marcando aquella mano masculina en suaves caricias que llegaban a convertirse en sentimientos reconfortantes para el corazón de ambos.

La mujer giró a verlo, él sintió la mirada, pero no la miró. Sabía que si volteaba a verla, ella se daría cuenta del sonrojo total que apoderaba su cara, o peor aún, si Tenten ya se había dado cuenta del sonrojo se burlaría de él. En su cara.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, el sonrojo o su cuerpo que temblaba.

— Te haces daño— Le habló tranquila la castaña, llevando su dedo pulgar a aquel sitio, para apartar el labio de la dentadura perfecta de su marido— No hagas eso— Dejó su mano muy junta a la mejilla de su esposo.

Con sus dedos temblando y la respiración agitada, Neji, sabiendo lo que quería, envolvió la mano femenina entre la suya, para tomarla firmemente. Y ahora sí mirarla a los ojos, sin necesidad de tan siquiera apartar su mirada.

Con sus ojos unidos al igual que las manos, Neji sintió una paz tremenda, un brillo apareció en los ojos castaños, de nuevo era brillos en la mirada de su mujer, era la primera vez que lo miraba con el brillo en los ojos desde que empezaron a ser novios, tanto tiempo había pasado, tanto tiempo había pasado, mucho. No podía ni quería contarlo, quería aprovechar el momento, quería aprovechar que ahora ella lo miraba con los aquellos hermosos ojos que su mujer se cargaba.

Se odiaba, mucho. No le gustaba sentir todo eso, pero lo hacía. Era inevitable.

— Tenten— Pronunció en un susurro el oji plata, aun atrapado en los ojos chocolate, acercándose cada vez más a ella.

— ¿Hm?— Musitó la mujer, tragando saliva para refrescar su garganta seca.

— Bésame— Le ordenó, cuando ya estaba muy cerca de sus labios.

La mujer abrió mucho más sus ojos, sí eso era posible, y un sonrojo mucho más potente del que sus mejillas ya tenían, invadió todo su rostro. Escuchaba su propio corazón latir dentro de ella con una fuerza descontrolada.

— No creo que...

— Entonces yo lo haré.

La rodeo por la cintura, con su brazo libre, sin dejar de soltar la mano que ya tenía sujeta.

¿Hace cuanto no se besaban?

Besarse sin terminar tendiendo sexo, besarse limpiamente, besarse porque reconfortaba a ambos. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, principios de su noviazgo quizá.

Daba igual.

Ahora todo daba lo mismo, lo estaban haciendo de nuevo y aunque fuera el Hyuga quien pidió el beso, Tenten igual lo necesitaba y lo demostraba cuando lo tomó del cuello para profundizar más el contacto.

Lo odiaban por completo, odiaban aquel beso y todas las sensaciones que le hacían sentir, porque era señal de que aun sentían mucho por el otro, pensando que aquel lo detestaba hasta los huesos.

Con esa misma se separaron un poco, con miedo y vergüenza del pensamiento de su pareja.

— Lo lamento, fue mi culpa— Murmuró Neji, separándose por completo de la castaña.

— No importa, olvídalo— Se dio media vuelta y observó a sus hijas que seguían muy entretenidas mirando los peces.

.

.

.

/*0*0*0*/

— ¡Este hotel es totalmente hermoso!— Chilló Sakura.

— Que bueno que te guste— Sonrió Tenten— La verdad es que Deidara y yo nos encargamos de diseñarlo.

— ¿Ósea que es una construcción de tu parte?— Preguntó interesado el azabache.

— Sí, pensé que sería bueno hospedarnos aquí por lo mismo, se lo que tiene y lo bueno que tiene— Sonrió.

— No puedo creer que mi primo construya cosas tan lindas— Declaro Haruno, observando todo a su al rededor.

— Pues créelo, porque esta ha sido una de las cosas medianamente buenas, mañana los llevare a un parque muy cerca de aquí, el estuvo a cargo y verán las maravillas que hace— Se empezó a reír la mujer— Ahora que ya tienen las llaves de su habitación pueden ir a descansar o a comer algo, el bar, lo que quieran— Sonrió.

— ¿Tú no vas? — Le preguntó Sasuke.

—No— Contestó rápidamente— Mira, Min esta rendida— Comentó con una risita la castaña, mientras hacía referencia al bebé, que estaba completamente dormida y la cargaba en brazos.

—A parte yo ya tengo mucho sueño— Comentó Jiten, mientras se tallaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

—Ya, amor— Le habló Tenten— Ya nos vamos a dormir— Le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a ver a sus acompañantes— Bueno, pues me retiro.

—Neji, ¿Igual iras a dormir? — Le preguntó Sakura.

El Hyuga soltó un suspiro y desvío sus ojos a su esposa, esperando una respuesta.

—Por mí no te preocupes— Se empezó a reír— Ve a donde quieras, buenas noches— Soltó otra sonrisa para sus acompañantes— Vámonos, Jiten.

—Sí, buenas noches— Se despidió de todos y siguió a su madre para entrar al elevador.

— Vamos a ir al bar, ¿Vienes? — Le preguntó el Uchiha.

— Puedo beber una copa— Bromeó y los tres caminaron al lugar dicho.

…

La habitación de la familia Hyuga era una de las más grandes del hotel, tenía tamaño de un departamento, dos habitaciones muy amplias, una pequeña cocina, baño, comedor, sala y una terraza.

— ¿Ya te pusiste la pijama? — Preguntó alzando un poco la voz Tenten, mientras acababa de cambiar a Min y la acostaba en una cuna que había pedido en la recepción del hotel.

—Ya, mami— Respondió Jiten— También me lave los dientes.

—Muy bien— Le dio un beso en la frente a Min y se giró para empezar a des tender la cama de Jiten— Espero que no tengas frío.

—No—Murmuró despacio, entrando a las cobijas— Buenas noches, mami.

—Hasta mañana, tesoro— Se acercó y recibió un beso en la mejilla y Tenten le dio uno en la nariz— Descansa— Observó cómo la niña cerraba los ojos y tranquila apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

Cruzó un pasillo y llegó a su habitación, con una cama matrimonial y un arreglo floral cerca del tocador inmenso.

Sonrió con ironía, ¿Para qué pidieron la cama matrimonial? Ni si quiera dormían muy juntos, era más preferible pedir dos camas separas sí hay tenían la opción.

Recordó aquel beso, y llevó su mano a su pecho, su corazón había comenzado a latir fuertemente, sintió un nudo en la garganta, que obstruían el aire y un dolor de cabeza.

Una, dos… la tercera fue obstruida, Tenten se había abalanzado a la cama, apretando su rostro sobre una almohada, obstruyendo las lagrimas que empezaban a salir, recordándole a gritos lo débil que fue al dejarse manipular por sus padres. Porque quizá Neji sí era el amor de su vida pero… no era el tiempo.

…

—Entonces, vinieron a vivir aquí a Tokio para casarse—Habló Neji y luego sorbió vino de su copa.

—Así es— Asintió Sakura— Pero no sabemos cuánto tardara eso— Complementó no muy segura.

—Solo tenemos que ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar una pequeña casa y arreglar la boda— Habló Sasuke.

—Ya veo— Bajó la mirada— Suerte.

—Gracias— Dijeron la pareja al unisonó.

Siguieron platicando un buen rato, sacando temas sobre la ciudad, lo que tenían que tomar en cuenta y cosas por el estilo. Risas por parte de Sakura hacían la plática fluir. Hasta que todos la copa del Hyuga se vació y Sasuke con su novia ya habían pedido otra para ellos.

— ¿Por qué no sueles estar mucho tiempo con Tenten? —Preguntó Sakura, llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

—Sakura—Murmuró bajo el azabache, golpeándola levemente con el codo.

— ¿Qué?, Solo tengo curiosidad— Prestó atención al Hyuga.

Neji bajó la mirada, no le contestaría eso.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres muy entrometida? — Le preguntó el hombre, que ya se ponía de pie y sacaba dinero para pagar.

—Bueno, no…

—Buenas noches— Azoto el dinero en la barra y salió del bar.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —Se giró la peli rosa a su novio.

—Supongo que sí— Contestó y bebió.

—Vaya, lo lamento— Se encogió en su lugar.

—Discúlpate con él, no conmigo— Soltó un suspiró.

—Vamos, amor— Se acercó Sakura a su cuello y comenzó a susurrar— No te enojes— Soltó traviesa un beso.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y se le quedó mirando, esperando respuesta. Pero no llego oralmente, más bien física, la traviesa mano de la muchacha subía desde su rodilla hasta sus caderas para volver a bajar lentamente y subir con mucho más calma, rozando la entrepierna del hombre.

—Deja de hacer eso— Murmuró con voz ronca.

—Lo siento, ¿Lo desperté? — Preguntó con su voz inocente y traviesa.

—Maldición— Se puso de pie y la tomó firmemente de la mano.

Entraron al elevador corriendo, oprimieron el quinto piso y mientras ascendían, Sasuke acorralo a su novia en una esquina para empezar a besar desesperadamente sus labios, mientras las manos vivaces recorrían la espalda de la chica por debajo la blusa.

…

Entró a su habitación, enojado, era mucho lo que Sakura le había preguntado. Él no quería tocar ese tema nunca y mucho menos con Sakura, ¡Por Dios! Acaba de conocer a la mujer y se metía en ese asunto tan privado hasta con su esposa, pretendiendo que le contara cada detalle de su sufrimiento y oleada de mala suerte.

Azotó la puerta y camino hasta el pasillo. Entró al cuarto que compartiría con la 'simpática' de su esposa, encontrándola frente al tocador cepillando sus largos cabellos castaños.

La mujer dio un respingo cuando lo miró entrar, pero relajó sus facciones para volver a su trabajo.

—Ven— Caminó con fuerza el hombre, sujetándola de la muñeca.

—O-Oye, me lastimas— Se quejó aturdida.

Neji suavizo el agarre de inmediato, pero no la soltó. En cambio la abrazo y comenzó a besar su cuello con desesperación, mientras le quitaba esa estorbosa pijama de seda a su mujer.

—Neji, espera— Se separó Tenten, mirando confundida a Neji, que aprovecho para quitarse su camisa y empezar con los pantalones— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? — Frunció el ceño.

—Quiero hacerlo— Murmuró molesto, para volver a acariciarla, despojándola de su pijama.

—Las niñas están…

—Están dormidas— Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos— ¿Lloraste? — Preguntó asustado, al notar sus parpados hinchados y las pestañas húmedas.

—Olvídalo— Desvío sus ojos y comenzó a desvestirse por sí sola.

Pensó en decir que pararan, que estaba bien dejarlo si ella no quería… Pero no lo haría, ya había sido muy idiota ese día en besarla como para tener consideraciones con aquella mujer y más cuando estaba enojado.

.

.

.

Sus caderas chocaban, sus cuerpos comenzaban aquel baile que los llevaba a la gloría, ambos disfrutaban de aquello. Eran jóvenes, lo tenían que disfrutar.

Pasó sus dedos por los cabellos rosas y embistió de nuevo.

Recorrió el pecho masculino con su mano, mientras sintió otra embestida.

Se miraron a los ojos, cómplices de aquello y asintieron despacio para ir más rápido y llegar juntos al orgasmo.

Se rosto sobre ella, sin dejar todo su peso encima, esperando a que sus respiraciones se calmaran. La mujer jugaba con los cabellos azabaches, sintió como salía de ella y se recostaba alado, y de inmediato Sakura lo atrapo, lo abrazó y reposó su cabeza en el pecho, muy bien trabajado de su novio.

.

.

.

Estaba sentado al filo de la cama, la cabeza la tenía baja y cómo siempre, no había palabras. Nunca las había, quizá porque se daban vergüenza, quizá porque las palabras se acabaron desde hace tanto tiempo. Algunos recuerdos llegaron, antes sí había palabras después de hacer el amor, pero ahora eran cosas muy distintas, ya que eso fue antes de que empezaran a ser novios y duro pocos meses después de empezar a serlos y dos: ahora no hacían el amor, solo tenían sexo.

Giró a verla, de seguro ya estaba dormida, habían terminado hace una hora, pero él no podía conciliar el sueño, _gran idea,_ pensó. No puede dormir y lo mejor que se le ocurre es mirarla.

Estaba boca abajo, sus cabellos castaños esparcidos por toda la cama, su espalda estaba desnuda, todo el cuerpo femenino lo estaba, la sabana comenzaba a cubrir a partir de la baja espalda. Sus ojos cerrados, su boca levemente abierta, se veía… tan linda, tan hermosa, indefensa y ¡Maldición!

No podía pensar de eso ahora, no podía pensar de ella en esa forma, tal vez lo creería cuando eran jóvenes, ambos de 17 años, donde estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y ella, ¿Estaba enamorada de él?

Maldición.

Rascó su nuca, bufando suave, no quería despertarla.

 _Flashback_

—Ya se tardo, mucho— Bufó Tenten, sonoramente— Quiero irme ya.

—Si lo haces te castigaran de nuevo y no pienso echarme la culpa otra vez— Sentencio Neji, tomándola del hombro.

—Ya— Se relajó y giró a verlo para sonreírle— ¿Vamos a mi casa después de clases?

El Hyuga se perdió por unos instantes en aquellos ojos chocolate, con un brillo realmente sorprendente y una sonrisa radiante. Aquella chica era realmente hermosa. Y se había dado cuenta desde hace un tiempo. Los nervios que sentía al estar con ella, pensar más de la cuenta en esa mujer, querer verla más seguido… si no estaba equivocado, estaba enamorado de Tenten.

Pero eso era casi imposible, aquella chica parecía seguir enamorada del popular de la clase, no la culpaba, él igual le había dicho que se sentía atraído por Ino, antes era verdad, pero ahora era una mentira. No le confesaría a Tenten lo que sentía.

Por todo lo anterior, lo que no comentó y porque… ella era su mejor amiga, desde que tenía memoria.

No importaba que Tenten estuviera con alguien más, el solo quería: seguir siendo su mejor amigo.

 _Fin del flashback_

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas?

Tomó una almohada y un cobertor, dormiría en la sala.

.

.

.

 **Segundo día.**

—Hoy iremos al parque que les comente ayer— Sonrió muy entusiasmada Tenten— Ahora sí verán de lo que Deidara es capaz.

Era hora del desayuno, se encontraban en el restaurante del hotel. Era una mesa circular, Sasuke sentado alado de Sakura, seguida por Neji, después Jiten, Tenten y junto a ella una periquera con Min.

Todos desayunaban, conversando de los siguientes planes y de lo que probablemente harían. Sakura no dejaba de decir que les presumiría a sus amigos en todos los lados donde estuvo paseando. Neji guardaba silencio. Tenten seguía la plática de Haruno, Sasuke se mostraba igual que el Hyuga, solo hablaba cuando Min le enseñaba su tenedor, como si fuera lo más impresionante del mundo.

—Bien, vámonos— Dijo Neji, cuando se percató de que todos habían terminado— ¿Manejas? — Le extendió las llaves al azabache.

—Hm— Las tomó de inmediato.

—Vámonos, amores— Les dijo Tenten a sus hijas.

— ¿Puedo cargarla? — Preguntó Sakura, refiriéndose a Min.

—Por supuesto— Se la extendió— Sakura va a cuidarte, amor.

La pequeña dio unas patas y regresó a los brazos de su madre.

—Yo quiero estar con mamá— Sollozó la menor.

—Min, no seas grosera— Le dijo Tenten.

—No te preocupes, tal vez sea porque no me conoce mucho, ya verás que me la ganare, amo a los niños— Sonrió Haruno.

—Bueno— No muy convencida articulo Tenten, cargando de nuevo a su hija— Pero a Sasuke le ha agarrado mucha confianza.

—Convive más con él— Sacó lógica la peli rosa.

—Tienes razón— Finalizó la castaña para entrar a la camioneta.

.

.

.

Ya habían llegado al parque de Yoyogi, la mayoría se sorprendió por el tamaño, era muy grande, aparte de lo concurrido que estaba por ser fin de semana. En aquel parque podía hacerse diversidades de actividades, practicar artes marciales, tocar música, pasear en bicicleta, disfrutar la naturaleza e inclusive se podía jugar baloncesto en las amplias canchas del parque.

El Parque de Yoyogi ofrecía también una opción interesante para visitarlo, conocer el Santuario Meiji, uno de los más importantes centros religiosos para la comunidad japonesa y que está rodeado por un bosque de setecientos mil metros cuadrados que albergan una media de ciento cincuenta mil árboles traídos de todos los rincones de Japón. El Santuario Meiji es muy solicitado para bodas y actividades folclóricas. Por lo que también tenía muy buena fama en ello.

Todos estaban maravillados, incluso Neji, que a pesar de que su esposa trabajó en aquello, nunca había visitado aquel parque. Los ojos radiantes de Sakura explicaban su emoción entera.

— ¡No puedo creer que Deidara reconstruyera esto! —Gritó emocionada— Es totalmente hermoso, ¿Verdad? — Miró a su novio.

—Es muy bonito— Comentó el Uchiha, observando las grandes extensiones de territorio.

— ¡Tenten!, ¿Podrías sacarnos una foto? — Preguntó entusiasmada Sakura, sacando de su bolso una cámara fotográfica.

—Claro— Sonrió y la tomó.

Neji observó como la joven pareja se acomodaba frente a unos árboles inmensos, pero con unas bancas realmente decorativas a un lado. Tenten enfocando la cámara y tomando algunas fotos.

Se giró, para así dirigirse en donde estaban sus hijas, para vigilarlas más de cerca.

—Salimos muy bien— Se empezó a reír Sakura— ¿Tú no quieres una con Neji?

—No— Negó de inmediato— Gracias.

—Bueno, pues hay que seguir recorriendo este lugar— Propuso Sakura y todos asintieron.

Después de recorrer los campos abiertos, que eran constituidos por algunas canchas de baloncesto y futbol, pasaron a ver un pequeño lago atrás de un templo.

Entraron a los jardines, dejándose llevar por el aroma dulce de todas las flores, deslumbrándose con lo colorido que se mostraba cada una de las pequeñas hectáreas.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo— Comentó Sasuke, acercándose a Tenten.

—Lo sé, Deidara se lució— Le sonrió.

Y de nuevo sintió lo que trataba de ocultar, su pecho comenzando a sentir una calidez tremenda, la sonrisa de aquella mujer tenía algo realmente raro. Siempre lo llevaba al mismo punto, a volver a preguntarse qué es lo que sentía cuando ella lo hacía. Era algo que nunca había experimentado. Sentía muy raro, demasiado.

Sakura estaba muy adelantada tomando fotos, mientras Neji cuidaba de sus hijas.

Ellos estaban al último, ellos dos, juntos.

Tragó hondo, no sonaba tan bien si lo decía en voz alta, pero para sus muy adentro sonaba genial. Y de nuevo la confusión. Ni si quiera sabía lo que sentía para empezar a sacar conclusiones.

Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su frente, después otro en su nariz.

—Llueve— Susurró Tenten— ¡Va a llover! — Gritó a los cuatro vientos atrayendo la atención de todos.

—Quien lo diría, hacía mucho sol en la mañana— Refunfuño molesta Sakura— ¿Qué haremos?

—Regresar a la camioneta quizá— Replicó con un tono de obviedad su novio.

—Démonos prisa, esto parece que se azotara con fuerza— Habló Neji, cargando a Min.

—Que mal— Murmuró Jiten— Yo que la estaba pasando muy bien.

—Prometo que te traeré un día que no llueva— Sonrió Tenten tomando la mano de su hija.

Tranquilos comenzaron a caminar, para encontrar el auto, pero empezaron a apresurar el paso cuando la lluvia era mucho más firme. Todas las familias que también paseaban en aquel hermoso lugar, corrían a estampidas a sus autos. Hasta que el parque se fue quedando desolado cada vez más.

Cuando llegaron a la camioneta, Neji entro en el lugar del conductor, Sasuke el de copiloto y Sakura abrió la puerta para entrar y tomar su asiento.

—Ten— Le dijo Neji a su esposa, pasándole a Min.

—Jiten sube al auto, tengo que asegurar a tu hermana— Ordeno Tenten, comenzando a hablar más alto por el ruido de la lluvia.

—Sí mamá— Con trabajos, la pequeña abrió la puerta trasera y subió despacio— Mamá… ¿Dónde está Risu?

—Busca en tu lugar, tiene que…

— ¡En las canchas! —Soltó tremendo golpe, aturdiendo a todos— Mami, deje a Risu en las canchas, tengo que ir por ella— Dio un salto y salió corriendo.

— ¡Jiten! — Gritó Tenten, cuando la pequeña ya se encontraba a varios metros lejos— Por Dios— Sus dedos se trabaron por completo, no podía terminar de abrochar el seguro de la niña— Maldición.

—Voy— Aviso Sasuke, saliendo del auto rápidamente y corriendo a dirección a donde se había ido pequeña.

— ¡Maldita sea!, ¿No pudiste ir tú? — Gritó la castaña, mirando por el retrovisor a su esposo.

— ¿Qué carajos quieres?, ¡No puedes ni abrochar es maldita silla! — Le contestó con un grito más fuerte, haciendo que Min comenzara a asustarse.

—Cállate, asustas a la niña— Murmuró furiosa Tenten.

— ¡Tonterías tuyas! — Soltó otro grito y fue detonador para que Min igual lo hiciera y comenzara a llorar.

—Grandioso, Hyuga, ¿Qué falta?, ¿Un golpe?

El oji plata soltó un bufido fuerte, mientras se removía en su asiento.

Sakura se sentía, tremendamente incomoda. Esperando a que su novio no tardara en llegar y que la rescatara de aquel incomodo momento.

…

Encontró a la niña en la entrada de las canchas, donde torpemente caminaba.

La lluvia se había hecho más fuerte, golpeando con ganas en suelo y empezando a encharcar en algunas zonas.

— ¡Ahí está! — Gritó la niña, corriendo a un tablero de baloncesto.

Sasuke se acercó lo suficiente, para mirar a la niña tomar su peluche de ardilla y regresar a toda velocidad.

—Sasuke, no sabía que me habías seguido— Le dijo la menor, cuando estaba al par con él.

—No importa, vámonos— Ordeno el joven y ambos empezaron a correr.

¿Pero las cosas no podían empeorar más?

Jiten soltó un grito de dolor, cuando el azabache giró, estaba tendida en el piso, producto a uno de los charcos que se había formado. La niña apretaba los ojos con fuerza y sus puños sujetaban fuerte a su juguete.

— ¿Te lastimaste? — Le preguntó, acercándose a toda velocidad.

—No… no voy a llorar— Sollozó.

Sasuke notó un pequeño raspón en su brazo y en su rodilla izquierda. No era muy grave, pero de seguro ardía.

—Puedes llorar, no está mal— Se sentó junto a ella— Te raspaste aquí, ¿Te duele? — Señaló su brazo. La niña asintió y empezó a llorar—No te preocupes, te prometo que ya no te va a doler— La cargó y comenzó a correr.

La camioneta empezaba a acercarse cada vez más, hasta que dio con ella. De inmediato Tenten abrió la puerta trasera, en los lugares donde se suponía que solo estaría Jiten y sus juguetes, para así Sasuke cerrarla tras él. Dejando a la niña en medio.

—Sasuke, muchas gracias, de verdad… no sé cómo pagarte— hablo Tenten enseguida— Toma— Extendió una cobija— Sécate por ahora, llegaremos a casa en una hora.

El Uchiha noto el sonrojo y preocupación en el rostro de la castaña, que no hizo nada más que aceptar la toalla y quedar embobado por el hermoso de su jefa.

— ¡Mamá!, Sasuke es mi héroe, no vas a creer lo que…

— ¡Eso no se hace, Jiten! — Tenten tomó de inmediato los hombros de la niña— Si algo se te olvida, le dices a mamá antes de hacer eso, ¡Lo que hiciste esta mal! — La regañó con un dolor tremendo en el pecho.

—Yo solo quería ir por Risu— Susurró despacio.

—Lo sé, y lo que tienes que hacer es decirme que la olvidaste, para que yo te acompañe, no echarte a correr— Subió sus manos a las mejillas de sus hijas— ¿Ya le agradeciste a Sasuke?

La niña negó, pero se giró a ver al joven sentado al lado de ella, que por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de ver a su madre.

—Gracias por rescatarme, Sasuke— Le sonrió.

—Ah, sí, no te preocupes— Desvío la mirada para observar por la ventana.

— ¿Qué tienes aquí? — Tenten paso su mano por la herida de la rodilla de su hija, provocando que soltara un chillido— ¡Dios, Jiten! Te lastimaste.

—Me caí, pero Sasuke me rescató— Sonrió tímida.

Tenten soltó un suspiro muy largo y giró a ver al azabache.

—Gracias de nuevo— Le dijo, para abrazar a su hija y darle calor con una cobija.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Dios, en este capítulo me inspire mucho, no me costó trabajo escribirlo, solo que no tenía mucho tiempo. Una o dos horas diarias y pare porque vi lo mucho que llevaba… ¡Nunca había escrito tanto!

Pero tengo que decir que el resultado me gustó. Ya que me enfoque un poco en la relación de Sasuke con Sakura, dando pistas del pasado de Sasuke. Y en Neji, que en el fic nunca se había puesto que pensaba o cosas así.

Lo de Jiten del último tiene un propósito, en el siguiente capítulo lo verán.

Todos los lugares que mencione existen, -haciendo propaganda a Japón-, menos el hotel, ese lo invente, jajaja.

Bueno, ya entrare a la escuela, por lo que tardare más en actualizar :c

Bueno, sería todo por hoy UuU

Un saludo grande a todos c: y en especial a Vistoria, que me está ayudando ¡Demasiado! Con esta historia c:

Los quiero.

Gracias.

¿Reviews?


	5. Preocupaciones

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Preocupaciones**

La mañana empezó habitualmente. El despertador a lado de ella comenzó a sonar, haciendo que poco a poco abriera los ojos y con una mano tentara el mueble de alado de su cabecera de cama. Cuando toco aquella alarma, oprimió un botón haciendo que se apagara de inmediato. Talló sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos y desvío la mirada hasta el otro extremo de la cama, muy alejado. Ahí estaba Neji, con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, cómo si pareciera padecer de algún dolor. La luz tenue que entraba en la habitación fue perfecta para que Tenten se diera cuenta que su esposo no había pegado los ojos en toda la noche, tenía los ojos más pequeños y podía jurar que se veía rojizo, sus parpados hinchados y unas notorias ojeras.

Rodó en sí para terminar junto a él, llevando sus ojos chocolate al techo, que para los ojos del Hyuga parecía tener el significado verdadero de la vida.

— ¿Por qué no dormiste?— Preguntó, soltando el primer suspiro de la mañana.

Él no contestó, sólo cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo izquierdo.

Tenten resignada se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sorprendiéndolo de inmediato, haciendo que bajara su brazo y la mirara atento.

— ¿Sabes?— Soltó un bostezo, llevando sus manos a su pijama y comenzar a quitársela—

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible— Frunció el ceño.

Neji tragó hondo, mojando su garganta completamente seca. Observó cómo su mujer se retiraba lentamente las mangas cortas de su pijama, para que resbalaran sobre sus brazos, mostrando el perfecto tronco de la mujer. Y tenía que aceptarlo porque aparte de ser su linda sonrisa, ojos y hermosa personalidad, se había fijado en Tenten por el cuerpo muy bien formado que se le había desarrollado, y era este un ejemplo muy claro. Llevando sus manos a los senos de la castaña, eran grandes sin llegar a exagerar, además no se habían deformado después de haber amamantado a dos bebés, seguían en su lugar y firmes. Comenzó a amasar sintiendo un bulto crecer en su entrepierna a reacción de los pequeños gemidos que su mujer soltaba.

Tenten bajó sus manos y comenzó a acariciar el torso desnudo y muy bien formado del hombre, frotando con fuerza su pecho haciendo despertar de repente sus pezones, la mujer traviesa se pegó a él para comenzar a lamer las tetillas del hombre. Un ronco gemido salió de los labios del Hyuga, sacando otra risita por parte de la castaña, que de inmediato sintió las manos del hombre en sus glúteos, que los delineaba perfectamente y apretaba con muchas fuerzas, un dedo del hombre recorrió toda la espina dorsal de la mujer, haciéndola estremecer, el dedo siguió bajando hasta dar de nuevo con su trasero, bajo un poco más hasta encontrar la entrada, ya húmeda, de la mujer, que tembló de inmediato al sentir una parte de él tan cerca de su entrada.

Balbuceó algo sin sentido, el Hyuga sonrió victorioso y comenzó a acariciar su entrada con más entrega, sintiendo cómo la castaña se frotaba con fuerza a sus caricias. Se separó de ella repentinamente, ganándose una mirada de odio y confusión por esos ojos chocolate. Pero la chica entendió cuando Neji se quitaba con cuidado su pijama y sus bóxers, liberando la tremenda erección.

Tenten se relamió los labios mientras se acercaba lentamente, tomando el pene de su marido y comenzaba a masajear suavemente, Neji soltó un gruñido ronco, y con la poca cordura que aún le quedaba, comenzó a quitarle lo que le estorbaba todavía para que la mujer estuviera completamente desnuda.

La tomó de las manos, recostándola en la cama en espera de que ella lo recibiera con las piernas abiertas, y así lo hizo la mujer, enredando sus piernas en su cadera y asintiendo, dando así aprobación para que entrara en ella. El Hyuga comenzó a entrar lento sintiendo el interior cálido de su mujer, bajó un poco su boca, hasta quedar frente a sus labios y besarlos lentamente.

—Lamento gritarte... ayer— Le susurró cansado sobre sus labios.

—Olvídalo— Contestó agitada, mientras enredaba sus manos en el cabello bien cuidado de él y lo invitaba a unirse a un beso.

Unos minutos más, mientras sus cuerpos chocaban, volvían a subir y a bajar, él a penetraba fuertemente sin llegar a lastimara y sintiéndose a gusto y orgulloso cuando en pequeños hilos de voz ella pedía más.

—Neji— Susurró suave la mujer, sintiendo una estancada que juró llegó muy adentro.

El Hyuga abrió los ojos de par en par, hacía mucho que tenía sexo, sí, pero igual hacía mucho que Tenten no decía su nombre cuando lo hacían, pensó en dejarlo pasar, porque cómo ya se había dicho ellos sólo tenían sexo, no hacían el amor. Pero en ese instante de nuevo dijo su nombre, haciéndolo estremecer y comenzar a sentir el hormigueo potente en la unión de sus intimidades.

La mujer, bajó una de sus manos hasta dar con su cintura, donde se encontraba una mano masculina, la cual aparto de su lugar para entrelazarla entre la suya. Ambos temblaron, mirando tímidamente la unión de sus manos y llegando así a su orgasmo.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a relajarse, su respiración regresaba la normalidad pero seguían unidos, en todos los sentidos. Cuando Neji quiso apartarse de ella, Tenten lo tomó con más fuerza de la mano, recordando todo aquello que aun los unía, pero igual recordó todo aquel odio que se tenían, soltando su mano suavemente, sintiendo cómo él salía de ella y se encaminaba al baño.

Como siempre, no hubo palabras.

La castaña se volvió a recostar en la cama, sintiendo aun los fluidos de ambos combinados dentro de ella y cómo se resbalaban por sus muslos. Se abrazó a sí misma, dándose el reconforte que siempre faltaba después de su acto. Estuvo a punto de llorar, pero no lo haría, había llorado el día de ayer, cuando regresaron del viaje y después de curar las heridas de Jiten, se encerró en el baño y salió después de dos horas, llorando en silencio. Encontrándose ya con su esposo dormido, o es lo que pensaba.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, llevó sus ojos a otro punto, no podía mirarlo a los ojos después de eso. Después de todo y...

Unos labios chocaron con su frente. Llevó sus ojos chocolate al responsable, y ahí estaba Neji, regalándole una de esas honestas y atractivas sonrisas que hace mucho no le daba. El hombre caminó hasta dar con el ropero, sacar ropa y regresar al baño.

El corazón de Tenten parecía una bomba de tiempo, sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas y el dolor de cabeza se había desaparecido por completo, con un simple beso en la frente.

A veces le gustaba pensar que Neji la quería.

.

.

.

.

Tenten seguía arriba, aun no terminaba de arreglar a Min, para bajar a desayunar. Neji revisaba unos documentos, en espera que todo estuviera en orden. Sasuke acababa de limpiar el auto y Sakura termino de arreglarse para ir a la cocina a desayunar.

Jiten ya estaba en la cocina, sentada en la barra, esperando pacientemente a que Lalami terminara de poner el café, para que le preparara una crepa para desayunar.

— ¿Qué hay de desayunar? —Preguntó Haruno, tomando asiento a lado de Jiten.

— ¡Hola Sakura! — Le sonrió Jiten emocionada.

La de cabellos rosas llevó sus ojos jade a la niña, rodó los ojos jade y torció la boca.

— ¿No me escuchaste? — Preguntó más alto a Lalami, que empezaba a hacer masa para las crepas.

—Buenos días—Saludó la señora, mirándola penetrante y haciéndole saber su falta de modales— ¿Qué vas a querer?

—Fruta— Contestó con un tono de obviedad—.Ya los sabes, y muero de hambre—trono sus dedos—, así que date prisa.

—Ay Sakura—Soltó un suspiro la mujer cocinando—Dame un momento, terminare de hacerle el desayuno a Jiten, además tengo que terminar de picar la fruta.

—Eres muy lenta, ¿No? —Se empezó a reír Sakura poniéndose de pie—No me importa si ella aún no desayuna— Señaló a Jiten que miraba muy confundida la plática—Quiero la fruta, ya.

—Con todo respeto, pero las únicas personas que pueden darme ordenes son Tenten, Neji y las niñas si sus padres dan autorización— Puso sus brazos en jarra, mirando penetrante esos ojos jade.

—Tú trabajas para esta casa, y resulta que yo vivo aquí— Comentó de peli rosa—.Date prisa, estaré en el comedor— Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina.

Lalami apretó con fuerza sus puños, la quijada era ejercida con mucha fuerza, a los ojos se le inyectó un color de rabia, frunció el ceño y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Estaba enojada, no, furiosa y ni se acercaba. Estaba muy enojada. No podía permitir que una mocosa que acaba de entrar hace un mes le hablara con aquel tono de autoridad que Tenten y Neji nunca habían utilizado. No podía tolerar tales cosas.

—Lalami, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Jiten, acercándose rápidamente preocupada, tomando su antebrazo.

Se relajó de inmediato, bajó la mirada y observó a la niña confundida y muy preocupada.

—No ha sido nada, cielo— Trató de sonreír— ¿De qué vas a querer tus crepas? —Omitió la explicación.

Al rosto de la menos se le pintó una gran emoción.

.

.

.

/*0*0*0*/

En su oficina se encontraba una junta, no era muy importante que digamos, alguna asociación pretendía entablar con la arquitecta un acuerdo, para que esta hiciera planos de un nuevo edificio cómo oficinas de la asociación ya mencionada, a bajo precio. Era lo que se platicaba en aquella pequeña oficina, en donde la mesa circular donde era posible recibir cuatro personas estaba ocupada por sólo tres.

Los dos representantes de la sociedad intentaban convencer a la pequeña arquitecta frente a ellos, con ademanes exagerados y tonos de voz altos, en sincronía y se puede definir cómico, para que la mujer frente a ellos no cayera rendida de aburrimiento durante su gran discurso preparado desde hace mucho tiempo, dos o tres meses quizá.

Tenten tenía las piernas cruzadas, la derecha sobre la izquierda, moviendo su tobillo al aire en círculos para sentir que seguía con vida después de varios minutos sin tomar la palabra. Una mano tomaba el contrato, al cual pasaba los ojos castaños y regresaba la vista de vez en cuando a los representantes para que sabías que les prestaba atención, su frente estaba ligeramente arrugada por el aburrimiento y confusión de tantas palabras, sus labios apretados entre sus dientes y con la mano sin mencionar jugaba con un lápiz, dando vueltas entre sus dedos y atrayendo la atención de un hombre que se quedo hipnotizado por el oscilar del lápiz.

Llamaron a la puerta dos veces, la castaña frunció el ceño por completo, no por aburrimiento, si no por coraje. La puerta se abrió y una chica pelirroja que entró tímida.

—Disculpe—Se colocó junto a ella—, le llaman Le extendió el teléfono.

—Sabes perfectamente que cuando estoy en juntas no se me debe interrumpir— Se puso de pie la mujer.

—Lo siento, pero le llaman de la escuela de sus hijas—Volvió a extender el teléfono.

Sin pensarlo, Tenten lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo llevó al oído, sintiendo la desesperación recorrer todo su cuerpo, millones de posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza, un accidente, un robo, un golpe, una perdida, Jiten, Min…Sus hijas.

—Diga—Contestó Tenten, dejando su aliento en esa simple palabra.

—Señora Amma, habla la maestra de Jiten y…

— ¿Cómo esta?, ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó la castaña agitada.

—Tranquila, es solo que comentó que tenía un malestar, la lleve a la enfermería y resulta que tiene fiebre, es preferible que venga por ella—Finalizó la educadora.

—Pero claro que sí, en unos minutos estaré ahí—Respondió mientras se giraba y tomaba su bolsa—Gracias— Se apartó el teléfono y se lo dio a su secretaria—.Karin, localiza a Sasuke, dile que lo necesito abajo ya—Giró para dar con aquellos empresarios—Un momento—Y salió de su oficina seguida de su secretaria—Karin, igual avísale a Neji, dile que estaremos en el médico.

—Entendido—Tomó asiento su secretaría, comenzando a localizar al azabache.

Tenten caminó veloz, hasta dar con un chico rubio que parecía muy entrado en su trabajo.

—Deidara, entra a mi oficina y toma lo que sobra de la junta, en el folder del escritorio viene todo.

Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su amigo, la castaña salió dispara a la puerta, donde tomo el elevador, saliendo a toda prisa para encontrarse con el auto ya estacionado frente al edificio y Sasuke en espera de nuevas órdenes.

.

.

.

Su día había sido muy relajado, no sabía por qué, pero su jefe había estado muy relajado ese día, incluso lo observo sonreír muy levemente, lo que ocasionó una emoción tremenda en ella, su trabajo estaba de maravilla, algo había hecho perfecto para hacer que Neji Hyuga sonriera, comenzaba a creerse vital y claro que lo era. Ser la secretaria de una persona tan importante cómo él no era trabajo fácil y parecía que ella no manejaba de una manera históricamente bien.

El teléfono la hizo volver a la realidad, dando un respingo y dedicándole una mirada a Neji, que estaba dentro de su oficina, contemplando unos papeles.

— ¿Diga? — Murmuró perdida en el perfil perfecto del hombre.

— _Sakura, esto es importante, pásame a Neji._

—Perdona, ¿Quién habla? — Comentó con una sonrisa la peli rosa, mientras enredaba un dedo en el cable idéntico a cairel.

— _Soy Karin, de verdad es importante._

—Lo siento, pero si fuera importante tu jefa ya se hubiera comunicado con Neji, ¿No?

— _Por Dios, Tenten fue a resolver el problema._

—Neji me ha dicho que si Tenten quiere hablar con él, lo llamaría a su celular, no veo el problema.

— _Maldición, dile a Neji que Jiten enfermó en la escuela, Tenten fue por ella y que pasaría al médico, ¿Entiendes?_

—Aja— Murmuró Sakura, mirando el barniz azul de sus uñas.

Se escuchó como la llamada era cortada, y una sonrisa socarrona salió de los labios de la mujer de ojos jade, mientras de nuevo posaba a sus orbes en aquel apuesto hombre frente a ella. No dejaría que una persona lo apartara de su vista. Iría a servirle un poco de café, para apreciarlo más de cerca y hacer un alago de su buen trabajo. El recado ya se lo daría después o tal vez no lo haría. ¿Qué importaba su hija?

.

.

.

Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, un dolor en su pecho comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más grande, las calles parecían hacerse más largas, los semáforos ponerse en rojo en todas las esquinas que pasaban, cómo su chofer conducía cada vez más lento y sus ojos se cegaban por completo.

Su adorada hija estaba sufriendo, tenía fiebre y de seguro su pequeña cabeza le dolía, su cuerpo temblaba, no podía sentir calor, los ojos le ardían y susurraba las palabras. Ya no podía continuar, una lágrima amenazaba con caer. Debió hacerle caso a esos tres estornudos que soltó en la mañana, después de bañarla. No debió llevarla a la escuela, ni bañarla, ni apartarla de ella. .

Su hombro pesó, pero era un buen peso, que la regresaba a la realidad y se sentía tranquila, las penas se iban y el dolor en el pecho cedía ante aquella unión. Llevó sus ojos chocolate y encontró la mano masculina y nívea de su acompañante. Sus dedos sobre su hombro cubierto por solo un pedazo de tela pequeño la hizo erizar y sentir un recorrer de hormigas invadiendo todo su cuerpo.

—Ya casi llegamos— Murmuró el acompañante, pisando más fuerte el acelerador.

En menos de lo esperado se encontraba frente a la escuela de su hija, desabrocho con sus dedos trabados el cinturón y corrió hasta la entrada. Sin importar que sus tacones fueran estorbosos parecía que tenía práctica en usarlos. Odio por segundos al vigilante que parecía disfrutar de su tormento y caminar muy despacio.

Al abrir una puerta del fondo, sintió todo sus músculos deshacerse.

— ¡Mamá! — Una voz mormada gritó, abalanzándose a ella.

Y volvió a respirar.

—Amor—La abrazó Tenten, llenándose los pulmones de ese olor a frutas que su hija siempre tenía—, mi vida lo lamento, ¿Te sientes mal?

—Sólo me duele la cabeza y tengo mucho frío— Se acobijó en los brazos maternales.

Sin importar qué, Tenten la tomó entre sus brazos, la cargó y sintiéndose tranquila se dirigió a la salida. Era una buena idea poder sacar a Min, pero irían al médico en ese momento y su hija menor no era la más paciente que digamos.

Ambas salieron de la escuela, Tenten comenzaba a sentirse mejor, su cuerpo se tranquilizaba pero claro que sentía el peso de su hija, que ya era mucho mayor de lo que pesaba su hija menor. Soltó un pequeño quejido.

— ¡Sasuke!— Gritó Jiten, saltando del abrazo de su madre y correr hacia el joven, que esperaba afuera del auto.

La niña llegó hasta estar frente a él, donde rápidamente Sasuke la cargó, tímido pero a sabiendas que era la acción correcta.

—Sasuke, me enfermé...—Se detuvo a soltar unos estornudos—Me hubiera enfermado más si no me hubieras rescatado ayer— Sonrió débil.

Y lo abrazó en agradecimiento, sintiendo el reconforte de familia que había sentido hace poco al ver a Tenten con sus hijas, y hace mucho cuando sus padres lo abrazaban y después estar en los brazos de su hermano sintiendo aquel cariño fraternal y amoroso de una familia. Un calor cálido en su pecho, una emoción y sentir el corazón de la niña retumbar rápidamente contra él. Giró sus ojos para ver a Tenten, que tenía la comisura de los labios levemente alzada, en señal de una débil sonrisa, los ojos chocolate tenían un brillo especial que lo hicieron cautivarse más en ellos, resaltaba su belleza natural, sus largos cabellos castaños caer, rodeándole el perfecto rostro. Sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a hervir, pero no prestó mucha atención a aquello, ya que su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Tembló cálidamente y paso un trago de saliva por su garganta ya seca.

—Vamos al médico—Susurró Tenten, pérdida en aquellos ojos negros y penetrantes, que la estudiaban.

Su voz sonaba tan dulce, compasiva, invitándolo a ceder ante todos sus principios, quería estar mucho tiempo con ella, comenzar a conocerla, saber sobre sus molestias, alegrías.

Él quería cuidarla.

—Vamos— Sonrió torpemente, abriendo la puerta del asiento trasero para depositar con cuidado a la niña.

Subieron al auto y tras una sonrisa, de esas que comenzaba a amar, pisó el acelerador y siguió las indicaciones de la mujer que empezaba a idiotizarlo cada vez que le hablaba o tenía el menor contacto. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

.

.

.

/*0*0*0/

Con seguridad tocó la puerta y después de un "adelante", acomodó sus ropas, asegurándose de subir unos cuantos centímetros más su falda y entrar.

—Neji, necesito tu firma para mandar el paquete—Comunicó Sakura, acercándose peligrosamente al hombre.

Neji subió su vista para encontrarse con los ojos jade, y con la mujer inclinada hacia él, extendiéndole algunas hojas con el nombre del correo en la parte superior de la hoja. Tomó los documentos y con el bolígrafo que ya tenía entre sus dedos empezó a marcar con cuidado su firma, algunos garabatos, vueltas de aquí para acá, regresar unas líneas y terminar con un punto al final de todo. Estiró las hojas a su secretaria, notando por sorpresa el poderoso escote que cargaba, tenía al menos tres botones desabrochados de su blusa, dejando ver el nacimiento de lo que parecían sus blanquecinos senos.

—Aquí esta—Finalizó de entregarle los documentos—. Y ve a cubrirte, por favor—Soltó un suspiró largo.

Sakura dio un respingo, mientras se erguía, bajó la vista encontrándose con lo que parecía accidente, y temerosa llevó sus manos hasta el pecho, donde con torpeza empezó a cerrar los botones, pero parecían que lo hacía cada vez más lento y con torpeza que un cuarto botón se desabrocho. El Hyuga bufó furioso y la miró directamente.

—Ve a hacerlo afuera, no lo hagas en mi presencia—Y bajó la mirada para seguir leyendo los documentos que estudiaba antes de que su secretaria llegara.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par, y tras una disculpa salió disparada de la oficina.

.

.

.

/*0*0*0*/

Aunque tuvieran un seguro particular, tenían que hacer filas y era exactamente lo que sucedía en aquel caso.

Los tres se encontraban en un pasillo, sentados en unas sillas que se encontraban en fila hasta dar con aquel consultorio. Sólo faltaban un paciente y claramente el que estaba en consulta para que ellos entraran.

Primero Sasuke que cargaba a Jiten que parecía cabecear un poco y después Tenten, con un comienzo de dolor de cabeza, y sus ojos fijos en su celular y a veces a la puerta, en espera de que Neji llegara y ocupara el lugar que ahora Sasuke ocupaba. Pero no lo hacía no llegaba y eso le preocupaba, mucho. Balanceó su cabeza al lado izquierdo, para apoyarla levemente en la cabeza de su hija pero dar todo su peso en el hombro de Sasuke, haciéndolo sentir completamente nervioso.

Por la cabeza de Tenten pasaban muchas cosas, el atraso de su esposo era obviamente la principal. ¿Estaría bien?, ¿Tardaría en llegar? Puede ser que…

Y todo aquello se deformo hasta que volvió a la realidad, sintiendo el cálido tacto en su mejilla izquierda, queriendo regresar a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyada totalmente en el hombro de su chofer, se sorprendió rápidamente. Subió sus ojos hasta dar con él, encontrándose con que el joven tenía la cara completamente roja y la mirada a otro punto.

A punto de decir otra cosa, la puerta se abrió, saliendo el paciente del interior y dar paso a la entrada del la persona que iba delante de ellos. Se levantaron rápidamente, recorriéndose hasta dar con la primera y segunda silla.

Tenten no puso ver a Sasuke, estaba completamente roja y había visto que él igual, no era una buena idea si no quería meter la pata diciendo cualquier idiotez. Trató de calmarse, respirar más tranquila, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Qué diablos pensaba?, Sasuke era su empleado, aunque aceptara lo apuesto que era, la confianza que le tenía y las miles de risas que soltaba con él, era algo imposible. Para empezar ella estaba casada, aunque no fuere el mejor matrimonio de todos, lo estaba y tenía dos hermosas hijas que eran su completa adoración, aparte Sasuke tenía novia y aquella chica era su amiga. Era una persona tan baja que la vergüenza de nervios paso a una vergüenza de su persona.

La puerta se abrió ante sus ojos, sus pensamientos la habían consumido del tiempo y perderse en lo extraña y retorcida que podía ser su mente.

Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta aquel consultorio, que aunque no era muy amplio tenía unas cosas realmente extrañas, aparatos y cosas que nunca entendería. Y dio con el médico, sentado tras de su escritorio, con su bata impecablemente blanca, las facciones de una mujer madura, cabello rubio atado en dos coleta bajas.

—Tsunade, hola— Saludo Tenten muy sonriente.

— ¡Qué gusto verlas! — Se puso de pie para recibir con alegría a los personas que llegaban—, por Dios Jiten estas enorme.

La niña comenzó a reír, mientras era bajada con cuidado de los brazos de Sasuke y corría a donde estaba Tsunade para abrazarla. La mujer rubia viajo los ojos hasta dar con el azabache y fruncir el ceño confundida esperando una explicación.

—Oh, te presento a Sasuke, mi chofer—Sonrió Tenten.

La cara del médico se relajó, desvaneciendo todas las infinidades de suposiciones sobre el rompimiento de Tenten y Neji. _Así que seguían juntos, pobre mujer_ pensó Tsunade, invitándolos a sentarse.

Después de Tenten explicara lo que sucedía con Jiten, la rubia escuchaba perfectamente, la menor opinaba algunas cosas y Sasuke se mantenía callado.

—Vaya que sí creciste—Confirmó Tsunade, después de pesar y medir a la niña—, ahora quiero que te sientes ahí para revisar tus pulmones.

La niña obedeció de inmediato, Tsunade comenzó a escuchar los pulmones de la menor con el estetoscopio y dando órdenes sobre cuando meter y sacar aire, también reviso sus oídos y la pequeña garganta irritada.

—Puedes regresar con mami—Asintió la mujer, mientras volvía a su asiento empezando a escribir sobre una pequeña receta lo que sería su receta—. Está bien, no es nada grave, la infección se dio del cambio brusco de temperatura que me comentaste que sufrió, sólo necesita reposo y tomar mucho líquido, mandare medicina para el dolor de cuerpo— Sonrió—, es todo.

—Muchas gracias—Sonrió Tenten, tomando a su hija entre brazos.

Tsunade terminó de escribir la receta, la firmo y se la extendió a la castaña.

—Y esto es para ti— Le ofreció a la niña una paleta.

— ¡Que rico!, muchas gracias—Sonrió entusiasmada la pequeña, tomando entre sus manos el caramelo.

—De nada— Se puso de pie— Fue un gusto verte Tenten.

—Lo mismo digo—Sonrió la castaña, dándole la niña a Sasuke para estrechar la mano firme de la rubia—Hasta luego.

Después de despedirse, fueron directo al auto, donde Tenten empezó a dar indicaciones. Irían a la oficina, para que Deidara la pusiera al tanto de lo que se trato la junta y en qué acuerdo terminaron, después irían por Min y regresarían a casa a descansar.

Todo el camino fue ameno, Sasuke se sentía en confianza, Tenten y su hija le hacían la plática y le sacaban una que otra risa. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Jiten pidió subir con su madre con pretexto de querer jugar un rato con Karin, así que la arquitecta observó la posibilidad de que el azabache fuera a la farmacia y después regresara por ellas para que fueran a la escuela por Min. Después de dar la receta y suficiente dinero, la mujer bajó del auto con su hija llegando a la oficina por medio al elevador. Cuando entraron, la niña empezó a correr hasta con la secretaria pelirroja, que prestaba mucha atención a la computadora frente a ella.

—Hola Karin—Saludó la menor.

La aludida bajó extrañada sus ojos, dando con el pequeño cuerpo de la niña y sus ojos rojizos producto de su enfermedad.

—Jiten, hace mucho que no te veía—La abrazó—, ¿Cómo estás?, hablaron de tu escuela.

—Es que ayer me moje en la lluvia y me enferme—Informó Jiten—Mamá vino a hablar con Deidara y después iremos por Min.

—Ya veo, el ánimo no se te cae—Sonrió la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué haces? — La pequeña se paró en puntitas, con la esperanza de alcanzar a ver la pantalla.

—Estoy cotizando unos vuelos—La cargó y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Mamá se ira de viaje?

—Aun no se sabe si ella o Suigetsu, uno de los dos—Contestó, soltando un suspiro.

— ¿Suigetsu es el chico que te gusta? —Preguntó curiosa la niña, aun viendo los horarios de los vuelos.

La secretaria dio un leve respingo, sus mejillas hacían juego con sus ojos y cabello rojo, mientras trataba de buscar una buena respuesta a la gran pregunta que una niña de cinco le había hecho y había conseguido meterla en aprietos.

— ¡Suigetsu no me gusta! —Gritó alterada.

Llevó sus ojos rojos a toda la oficina, que miraban confundidos y otros con burla, pero en especial capto los ojos violetas de Suigetsu, que la miraban con burla y un poco de confusión.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que te gusta.

La mujer decidió guardar silencio, respirar más tranquila para tranquilizar todo su organismo y lograr olvidar ese pequeño accidente.

—Por cierto—Volvió a tomar la palabra la niña— Tú me acabas de decir un secreto, ¿Puedo contarte uno?

— ¿Uno?—Preguntó confundida Karin.

— Un secreto, sé que los secretos no se cuentan, pero quiero contarte—Empezó a jugar con la pulsera que adornaba la muñeca de Karin.

—Si quieres contarme, te escuchare—Afirmó la pelirroja prestando toda la atención a la niña.

La menor empezó a pensar como contarle todo aquello que había visto esa semana y cuáles serían las mejores palabras para no sonar grosera ni acusadora, algo que su mamá le había enseñado muy bien. Teniendo la garantía que sabía muy bien las palabras apropiadas y las conocidas para sus cinco años.

—Cuando Lalami me estaba haciendo de desayunar llegó Sakura y le empezó a decir cosas— Soltó de golpe.

— ¿Cosas?

Los labios de la niña se habían abierto para continuar con el relato, contándole a detalle todo lo que había sucedido a Karin, pero se cerraron de inmediato cuando escucho los tacones de su madre caminar a ella.

—Hola Karin—Sonrió Tenten—Es hora de irnos amor, Sasuke ya está afuera.

—Mami, quiero quedarme un rato más con Karin—Rogó preocupada la niña.

—No Jiten, tenemos que ir por Min, aparte Karin de seguro está ocupada.

—Por mí no te preocupes— Intervino rápidamente la secretaria— Puedo quedarme todo el tiempo con Jiten—Acarició el cabello de la menor, sacándole una risa.

Tenten se cruzó de brazos, empezando a meditar lo que estaba bien o cual podría pasar.

—Le diré a Sasuke que vaya por Min, después regresarán por nosotras y nos iremos—Informó convencida.

—Gracias mami— Abrazó a Karin.

—No le des mucha lata a Karin— Se empezó a reír Tenten—. Por cierto, ¿Le avisaste a Neji?—Puso sus ojos chocolate en los rojos.

—Marque a su oficina, pero Sakura empezó a decir que no podía pasar llamadas, le di el recado a ella de todas formas para que le dijera a su esposo—Informó.

—Bueno, gracias Karin— Y tras otra sonrisa se giró y fue a su oficina.

—Casi nos cacha—Comentó la niña, después de una risita traviesa— ¿Te puedo seguir contando?

La mujer asintió y escucho atenta el relato completamente real que la niña le decía, deteniéndose algunos momentos para recordar claramente y que ningún dato se le escapará. Un odio creció de repente dentro de la pelirroja, ya era mucho que Sakura pensara que ella estaba atrás de Sasuke, ahora le faltaba el respeto a Lalami y había ignorado a Jiten por no saludarla, ¿Qué le pasaba?, tenía casi un mes y el aire de fama y superioridad la había elevado al grado de faltarle el respeto a la casa, al personal y para amolarla a las niñas, que tanto para Tenten cómo para Karin, eran su adoración. Claro que primero está el amor de Tenten, que era un amor inmenso maternal, por otro lado estaba el de Karin, que por conocerlas desde que estaban en el vientre de su madre ha convivido con ellas y podría quererlas como hermanas pequeñas. Ahora una persona desconocida no iría a hacerles daño.

— ¿No te había hecho algo así antes?—Cuestionó la pelirroja preocupada.

—Un día escuche que no quiso ayudar a Nore a cargar a mi hermana—Respondió, tratando de recordar.

— ¿Mami sabe eso?

—No—Murmuró asustada—Por eso es un secreto.

—Ya veo—Abrazó más a la niña— Escúchame bien, no le diré a nadie porque es un secreto, pero si Sakura hace algo más que te haga sentir mal me dices de inmediato, o le cuentas a mami o a papi, ¿entendido?

—Sí—Aseguró acercándose a su amiga.

.

.

.

/*0*0*0*/

Cuando llegó a la oficina le dijeron que tendría que ir por Min, y a decir verdad estaba tremendamente nervioso, nunca había ido por las niñas a su escuela y a decir verdad un miedo le carcomía la sangre. Si algo llegara a pasar, le caería a él todo el peso, pero eso era lo que menos quería pensar.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado a la escuela, tratando de calmarse empezó a estacionar el auto con toda la calma del mundo, desabrocho su cinturón y busco en la guantera su credencial que Tenten le había sacado tiempo antes. Bajó del auto y se dirigió a la entrada, donde el vigilante lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Buenas tardes, vengo por Min Hyuga—Extendió su gafete.

—Un momento—Respondió el vigilante tomando su gafete y pasándolo por un escáner— Señor Uchiha, en breve traerán a Min.

—Gracias. —Volvió a tomar el gafete y lo guardo.

Se giró en sí, para darle la cara a la calle, donde estaba el auto muy bien aparcado. Al menos hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, sólo faltaba meter a la niña con cuidado al auto y manejar con extremada precaución hasta la oficina de Tenten, donde se desharía del cargo de responsabilidad tan grande que le habían asignado. Escuchando el portón abrirse, volvió a girar, quedando frente a la puerta, donde la misma profesora de siempre cargaba a Min, y verificando con el vigilante observó a Sasuke, en espera de que recibiera a la menor.

La cara de Min al ver al Uchiha se pinto de una tremenda felicidad, sus mejillas se encendieron, sus ojos brillaron y una gran sonrisa se le formo en la pequeña boca.

— ¡Papá! —Gritó la menor.

Y todos los presentes se quedaron en un shock.

¿Lo había llamado papá?, sí. Lo había llamado así, le había dicho papá. Con la cara avergonzada, tomó a la niña dando las gracias y la metió al auto cómo si fuera lo último que haría, rápidamente olvido los principios de hacer todo con precaución, lo que quería era desaparecer de aquellas personas que habían apreciado con perfección el nombre que le había puesto la niña.

Unas calles más avanzadas, el rojo se apodero del semáforo, impidiendo que avanzaran por los cortos minutos que duraban. Miró por retrovisor a la niña, que bien sujeta en la silla miraba por la ventana con una gran sonrisa. No sabía qué diablos había pasado, eso era totalmente extraño, pero le gustó la idea. No tanto de ser padre en ese momento, más que nada la alegría que mostraba la niña hacía él, pero lo más importante era la idea de que una hija de Tenten lo había llamado padre, eso lo relacionaba con Tenten de una manera bastante comprometedora y…

Maldición.

Chasqueó la lengua, tenía que quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Volvió a pisar el acelerador.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Dios, que tarde estoy actualizando. Una disculpa tremenda. De verdad, que pena.

Pero cómo les dije entre a la escuela y no pensé que mi área fuera tan difícil, de verdad área II (Químicas biológicas de la salud) es lo más extremo que he hecho en mi vida xD

Pensé en cortar el capitulo, porque no soy muy buena escribiendo capítulos largos y este ya casi llega a las 6000 palabras y falta cómo la mitad xD Pero se pueden dar una idea de lo que vendrá en el siguiente, que espero sea mucho más rápido que este capítulo xD

De nuevo una disculpa y si no me dejan mucha tarea, el fin de semana estará el siguiente capítulo c:

Perdón por el título del capítulo, está bastante seco, pero no se me ocurría nada xD

Los quiero mucho, de veras.

Un saludo.

Gracias.

¿Reviews?


	6. Altas y bajas

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Altas y bajas**

Después que Sasuke pasara por ella, se habían marchado a casa. Notaba a Jiten un poco más animada y eso le alegraba en extremo, también podía notar que Sasuke no la miraba directamente a los ojos, algo que le preocupó en extremo. Aunque no fuera muy platicador, siempre encontraba aquellos ojos negros atentos a ella, por lo que su poco sentimiento, afecto y confianza comenzaba a doler. No sabía ni porqué, pero era un dolor muy similar al que sentía en los días que Neji no cruzaba palabra con ella. Sin embargo estaba convencida que este dolía un poco menos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, se dispusieron a comer. El Uchiha se mantenía en silencio, lo cual le resultaba tremendamente extraño, ya que desde que había comenzado a trabajar con ella, desarrolló un lazo de confianza con sus hijas, y al estar ahora sin siquiera mirarlas, sentado en la misma mesa que ellas, no sólo llamaba su atención, sino que también el de las pequeñas.

Aquel día no ayudó a Jiten a hacer tarea; habían acordado que al siguiente no iría a la escuela, por lo que no era necesario hacerla. Luego de darle los medicamentos recetados, su hija mayor se durmió agotada por el resfrío y los malestares típicos de éste. Sasuke se perdió en algún lugar de la casa después de terminar de merendar por lo que ella optó por aprovechar la tarde en el jardín jugando con la menor de sus hijas en el jardín de la casa.

Por fin tenía un respiro, aunque extrañaba a su hija mayor, estar con Min era de las mejores horas del día. Sólo con ver la sonrisa radiante, oír sus carcajadas sonoras, su pequeño cuerpo, esos ojos iguales a los de ella; verla soñar, escucharla decir que sería arquitecta como mamá, llenando por completo de gozo del corazón de Tenten. Sus ojos tenían un brillo realmente lindo; uno lleno de vida, de amor, de cariño, esperanza y confianza. Parecía que sus ojos no eran tan iguales, su hija aún podía soñar. Tenten dejaría que Min soñara e hiciera realidad sus sueños, que no la viera como un obstáculo y terminara odiando la relación que las hacía madre e hija.

Tal como ella lo veía con sus propios padres.

Soltó un suspiro y revisó su celular. Neji no se había comunicado y eso le dolía mucho más.

.

.

.

/*0*0*0*/

Por fin había acabado el trabajo. Eran las seis de la tarde una buena hora para regresar a casa, pasar tiempo con sus hijas que de seguro seguirían despiertas y poder disfrutar de un rato con su esposa, que ya ni siquiera recordaba cuánto tiempo tenían de disfrutar de una cena sólo los dos o simplemente hacerse compañía dejando olvidado el rencor que surgía en todos sus momentos. Apagó su computadora y antes de empezar a guardar los documentos y carpetas que usó ese día, salió por un momento de su oficina llegando a una sola recepción donde la única que tenía presencia era su secretaria, quien tecleaba como loca los datos de recibos para tener todo perfectamente archivado.

—Sakura, ¿Vienes unos minutos? —preguntó el Hyuga, cual sin esperar respuesta regresó a su oficina.

La pelirosa sonriente, acomodándose su ropa de nuevo, tomó una pequeña agenda y caminó segura, retumbando sus tacones al suelo, hasta llegar a la oficina de su jefe y abrir con cuidado. Neji empezaba a guardar todo el instrumento que utilizó aquel día, pero al notar la presencia de su secretaria paró por un momento y se dirigió a ella.

—En el edificio de al lado hay una florería—le extendió un sobre—. Ve y compra el ramo más lindo que encuentres —volvió a girarse para seguir con su labor.

Haruno dio un respingo sintiéndose demasiado confundida. ¿Flores? ¿Para qué rayos quería flores? A su esposa ni siquiera le habla, según ella no tiene amante, por ahora, la única persona que podría merecer el codiciado ramo de flores sería ella por ser tan eficiente aquel día y todos los anteriores.

—Te juro que escogeré el mejor — habló con un tono un tanto seductor mientras jugaba con los mechones rosados que caían por sus hombros.

El Hyuga rodó los ojos, escuchó a su secretaria salir de la oficina y recién entonces permitió que una nueva sonrisa aflorara en su rostro. De seguro Tenten estaría encantada con aquellas flores.

.

.

.

/*0*0*0*/

Todos se encontraban en el comedor: Jiten cenaba un poco de cereal con leche, Min fruta y cabe resaltar que Sasuke, después de aparecer, era quien alimentaba a la menor de las hijas de Tenten, pareciendo más calmado y con muchos ánimos que antes.

Jiten reía a carcajadas, siendo regañada varias veces por su madre, haciéndola entender que podía ahogarse. Pero no era impedimento para que siguiera riendo en compañía de su hermana, que con Sasuke a lado de ella contagiaba la risa al azabache. Todas las carcajadas juntas eran una melodía bastante adictiva para Tenten, que había olvidado por completo los problemas por ahora y se dedicaba a pasar un rato demasiado agradable con lo que parecía su familia. Aunque su esposo aun no llegaba, Sasuke podía suplir ese lugar de inmediato, ambos no hablaban mucho, tampoco reían de más, pero con Sasuke se sentía muy bien en ese instante. Su corazón latía a su ritmo, a veces se aceleraba cuando cruzaba la vista con el Uchiha, pero regresaba a la normalidad cuando Jiten salía con una elocuencia mayor que la anterior haciendo estallar a carcajadas a todos.

La luz del sol ya era muy tenue. Al llegar el auto de Neji, también llegó el reflejo de los faroles, alumbrando la puerta trasera de la cocina, siendo captada por los ojos chocolate. Comenzando a tensarse, pensando en lo que podría llegar a pasar en aquel momento. Giró a ver a su compañía, pero parecía no haber notado nada.

Iban a ser las siete de la noche y empezó a tenerle miedo a la oscuridad.

—¡Hola! —soltó un tremendo grito la peli rosa, llamando la atención de todos los presentes—. ¿Ya están cenando? ―preguntó divertida, acercándose a su novio, mirando con un poco de desprecio a la niña que cargaba.

Tenten guardo las palabras, no pronuncio ni una sola, se dedicó a cuestionarse en dónde diablos se encontraba el Hyuga y porqué la secretaria de su esposo era una escandalosa de mal gusto. Se encogió en su lugar al escuchar unos pasos que llegaban por el pasillo, asomándose el gran cuerpo del hombre que la había hecho rabiar toda la mañana, la tarde y parecía que la noche no sería la excepción. Soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, tomando los platos que ella y sus hijas habían ocupado para cenar y sin cruzar palabra alguna caminó a la cocina.

Los ojos de Neji siguieron la figura de su esposa hasta que desapareció por completo atrás de la puerta, ¿Estaría enojada? no lo creía, hasta en la mañana se encontraban de maravilla, podía jurar que en los siguientes días se llevarían bien por lo mismo. Frunció el ceño confundido mientras lentamente se dirigía hasta el lugar en donde estaban sus hijas, sintiendo un piquete en su pecho al observar a Min jugando con Sasuke como si él fuese su padre, las risas de su hija menor le hicieron rechinar los dientes y girar a Jiten que no dejaba de observarlo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le sonrió con cariño pasando su mano por el cabello de su hija.

La niña se apartó rápidamente parándose de su asiento, poniendo sus brazos en jarra observó directo a su padre.

—Hoy me enfermé. Mami y Sasuke fueron por mí —contó la menor—. Tú no fuiste con ellos.

El Hyuga abrió sus ojos de par en par, notando los detalles de su hija enferma; sus ojos hinchados, mejillas sonrojadas y aliento caliente. La confusión llegó de golpe. Tenten y él nunca habían tenido muy buena comunicación de pareja, pero como padres habían tratado de ser los mejores. Parecía que no lo hacían muy bien; Tenten no le había dicho nada acerca de su hija y le pareció muy extraño, ya que su esposa era muy exagerada con las niñas como para no avisarle de algo muy importante.

—Yo…

—Jiten a dormir—interrumpió Tenten, que entraba de nuevo al comedor y al observar la escena. Cargó de inmediato a su hija, sin cruzar mirada con su esposo, llevó sus ojos a Sasuke dedicándole una sonrisa—.¿Me ayudas a llevar a Min?

—Yo lo hago —habló el Hyuga poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Algo había brotado en ese momento, un piquete mucho mayor en su pecho que el que había nacido cuando vio a Min con Sasuke, y era porque Tenten le había dedicado una de esas encantadoras sonrisas a alguien más, pero al parecer ese alguien no se inmutó ni le hizo menos, pues ya se encontraba de pie con su hija en brazos.

—No te preocupes, mejor termina de hacer tus cosas —murmuró cuando pasaba junto a él y se emparejaba a Sasuke, para así juntos caminar a las escaleras que los llevaría a la habitación de las niñas.

Volvió a tomar asiento, la sangre le hervía, era la primera vez que Tenten se enojaba sin razón alguna, y no iba a chantajearlo con lo de Jiten, porque para empezar ella no dio aviso. Se sentía enojado, furioso, celoso e idiota, por haber ido a dejar ese ramo de tulipanes a su habitación antes de llegar a la cocina. ¿Eso le habrá molestado? si de eso se trataba, no había problema alguno, cuando su esposa descubriera la sorpresa y el por qué de su tardanza le dedicaría esa sonrisa encantadora que unos instantes atrás le había dado a otro.

.

.

.

—Gracias por ayudarme a darles de cenar y ahora a dormirlas —sonrió la mujer castaña cuando ambos caminaban un pasillo para empezar a bajar por las escaleras—, parece que Min se ha adaptado mucho a ti.

El azabache sonrió de lado, sintiendo el reconforte que siempre lo embargaba al estar con aquella mujer.

Llegaron de nuevo al comedor donde Sakura cenaba un emparedado y bebía como loca su taza de café. Los ojos chocolate viajaron en todo el comedor y sin encontrar un lugar seguro optó a huir a la sala, no sin antes dedicarle otra sonrisa a Sasuke y caminar tranquila al lugar dicho, tenía que revisar algunas cosas del trabajo y parecía que el día se estaba acabando cada vez más lento.

—¿Subiste a nuestra habitación?

Tenten dio un leve respingo despegando sus ojos del computador llevándolos al frente donde Neji se sentaba mirándola penetrante y con sed de algo. No supo qué hacer, lo más maduro que se le ocurrió fue rodar sus orbes y regresar al trabajo.

—¿Estas muy ocupada? —volvió a preguntar el hombre acercándose a ella y empezando a cerrar la laptop que reposaba sobre las piernas de su esposa.

—El ocupado es otro, por si lo olvidas —dejó la computadora en el sillón del lado y, segura de sí misma, lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no fuiste al médico?

—¿Tenía cita? —sonrió con ironía.

—No seas idiota: Jiten se enfermó —frunció el ceño.

—No me avisaste, no soy adivi…

— ¡Karin le aviso a tu eficiente secretaria! —lo interrumpió soltando un grito tremendo, sacando toda la furia que tenía acumulada.

—Sakura no me dijo nada—comentó el Hyuga con un poco de impacto, dejando su boca levemente abierta.

—Han de estar muy ocupados —murmuró Tenten abrazándose a sí misma.

La confusión de Neji creció mucho más. _Han de estar muy ocupados_ ¿Acaso Tenten pensaba que entre él y Sakura existía algo?

—No te entiendo —se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacía ella.

—¡Nunca entiendes nada! —imitó a su pareja con la acción de estar de pie y mirarlo fijamente, deteniendo el paso de Neji— .Nunca estás para las niñas, yo me las tengo que ver siempre porque no quiero molestarte en tu "importante" trabajo —realizó las comillas con sus dedos—, y no te lo reprochó, es mejor para mi estar a solas con mis hijas —soltó un bufido—. ¡Pero es insoportable que Jiten estuviera enferma y no te comunicaras!

—Te vuelvo a decir que Sakura no me dijo nada —trató de relajarse, pero parecía alterarse un poco más con cada reclamo que su mujer le daba.

—A mí tampoco me dijeron que mi vida sería una mierda si me casaba contigo —masticó con odio y tristeza.

El Hyuga abrió sus ojos de par en par. Estaba impactado, impresionado, mal humorado, decepcionado, de él, de su familia, de su esposa y de lo que acaba de decir. Sentía como su mundo, si eso existía, se empezaba a desmoronar en grandes pedazos, sin querer reconstruirse de nuevo. Su pecho sufría muchos piquetes mayores cada vez más rápidos y más dolorosos que el anterior. La angustia, el temor de perderla, todo… todo se fue. ¿Era tan infeliz con él?

La observó pasar junto a su lado y caminar a otro lugar.

—Si es verdad lo que dices, Sakura no sirve para nada entonces —le habló antes de cruzar la puerta—. No quiero que siga trabajando para ti.

Y dicho aquello, salió del salón.

Furioso, dio media vuelta y salió tras su esposa, no para seguirla, sino que para regresar al comedor, encontrándose con la joven pareja cenando y conversando, pareciendo ausentes de aquel dolor que él sufría.

—Quiero hablar con Sakura —le dijo al azabache.

—Con permiso —murmuró confundido caminando a otro lado, notando los ojos inyectados de rabia de Neji.

Tenten.

Rápidamente pensó en ella ¿Estaría bien? Y veloz corrió hasta las escaleras para ir a buscarla.

—¿Qué sucede? —le sonrió de lado Haruno.

—¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste lo de Jiten? —se cruzó de brazos esperando la contestación.

—No sé de qué me hablas, yo…

—No te hagas la idiota, mi hija estaba enferma y no me avisaste, ¿Crees qué tú mandas aquí?

Sakura se sintió más intimidada. Encogiéndose en su lugar, mirando el ceño completamente fruncido de su jefe, los ojos levemente rojos y su rostro despreciativo.

—Estabas ocupado y no quería interrumpirte ―bajó la mirada empezando a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa.

—¡Eso te vale! —le gritó golpeando su puño izquierdo contra la mesa, haciendo que la mujer cerrara asustada sus ojos—. Si se trata de mis hijas o de Tenten, tú me dices todo —la fulminó con la mirada—. Tú no mandas aquí, eres una empleada y debes de comportarte como tal.

Asintió con miedo.

—No volverá a ocurrir, prometo que seré más atenta ―le sonrió tímida en espera de un buen trato.

—No volverá a ocurrir porque estás despedida —soltó un suspiró largo—. Mañana te daré liquidación y los documentos de fin del contrato.

Sakura dio un respingo observándolo directamente. Estaba asustada, mucho.

—Neji yo lamento todo esto, sé que hice mal y me arrepiento, pero no puedes despedirme, he aprendido los movimientos a la perfección y…

—Ya cállate ―empezó a masajear su sien.

Tenía mucho más que decirle a Sakura, mucho más que reclamarle. Una de aquellas cosas era que Jiten estaba enfadada con él por no estar atento en situaciones tan delicadas de ella. Por otro lado estaba Tenten quien le había dicho cosas que nunca pensó saldrían de su boca. Echó a perder el trabajo que estaban intentando hacer para que al menos tuvieran una buena convivencia, pero parecía que tras aquel problema de Sakura, todo era echado a la basura vilmente. Y si aquella mujer seguía hablando no sabía lo que podría llegar a hacer.

Lo mejor era quitársela de la vista y empezar a conseguir al menos el perdón de Tenten, aquel que tanto necesitaba.

.

.

.

Llegó a su habitación echando humo hasta por los oídos. Estaba tremendamente furiosa, su cuerpo temblaba del enojo y al mirar a la cama el estomago empezó a arderle. Un ramo de tulipanes descansaba sobre su parte de la cama. No sabía qué hacer: si reír, llorar o incluso tomarlo como una broma de mal gusto.

Fue directo al armario, sacó su pijama y con un portazo potente volvió a cerrarlo. Saliendo con esa misma de la habitación. Ni loca dormiría aquella noche con aquel al que llamaba esposo.

—Tenten —murmuraron dulcemente frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con Sasuke.

—¿Pasa algo? —trató de cambiar su tono de voz.

El azabache identifico rápidamente aquella voz. No era la voz divertida, ni dulce que tanto le gustaba, llegaba a sonar furiosa, quebrada y triste, sus ojos no tenían brillo de alegría, tenían uno de temor y con lágrimas amenazantes a punto de salir.

—Respóndemelo tú —contraatacó el joven.

—Vamos a las habitaciones de arriba —soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar seguida por el Uchiha.

¿Ella no dormiría con Neji? Algo grave había sucedido.

Entraron a la habitación en la cual Tenten se detuvo. Era muy igual a la que Sasuke compartía con Sakura, de hecho tenía el mismo diseño. Tranquilo observó a su jefa que se recargaba en el armario y lo miraba a los ojos.

—Discutí con Neji… siempre lo hago —soltó una torpe risa—. Sakura tiene que ver en esta discusión —puso su semblante serio y con pena lo observó—. No le avisó a Neji sobre Jiten y le pedí que la despidiera.

El azabache abrió por completo sus ojos mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y algo muy adentro le decía que eso significaba separarse de Tenten.

—Fue un desliz, quizá —tragó hondo—. Errores que le pueden pasar a cualquiera.

—Pero se trata de mis hijas, Sasuke —comentó ofendida la castaña—. Si es o no un error, se trata de ellas y ambos debemos estar al pendiente y su padre no lo estuvo… —apretó sus labios entre sus dientes.

Los ojos negros observaron a la perfección como Tenten soltaba un sollozo, después otro y se dejaba caer al piso. Las manos temblorosas de la mujer fueron a su rostro, para cubrirlo y empezar a llorar como se debía, quebrándole el alma al Uchiha, que lentamente se acercó y sin pensarlo la atrapó entre sus brazos para darle consuelo.

—No llores por favor. Te pido una disculpa por parte de Sakura y le exigiré a que ella te la de —acarició los cabellos castaños, desprendiendo el olor delicioso de ellos.

—No quería despedirla… creo que se acumularon muchas cosas —estiró sus brazos y abrazó el tronco del azabache.

Sasuke se sentía completamente vivo; se relajó de inmediato y empezó a jugar con los cabellos de Tenten, sintiendo una calidez tremenda y mucho mayor de la que sentía cuando Min le sonreía y cuando le dijo "papá". Aquello se sentía mejor en todos los aspectos.

Sin dudarlo, cerró sus ojos y empezó a disfrutar de aquel momento, aquella gloria que le llenaban los pulmones y hacía vibrar a su corazón.

—Le diré a Neji que no la despida, creo que es un linda chica —se separó un poco y lo miró al rostro—. Lo creo porque tiene un buen novio como tú — celosa, soltó una risa con doble moral.

El azabache se sonrojó tenuemente, agradeciendo a su jefa por darle una segunda oportunidad y apartándose por ese día de ella, dándole la privacidad para que empezara a dormir.

Antes de que Tenten dedicara a dormir, deseó nuevamente haber tenido un romance, una relación de novios, amor y confianza, compañeros, de verdad una pareja de esposos, pero las circunstancias habían cambiado todo y lo único que había obtenido era el constante desprecio de su esposo y miradas cargadas de rencor. Suspiró mientras más lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Su matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso. Por mucho que le doliera la idea.

.

.

.

Que sola era la habitación sin ella, la cama era mucho más grande, incluso el silencio más presente y el frío se sentía hasta los huesos. Tenten nunca lo había dejado solo en la cama, siempre era él quien se apartaba para dormir lejos de ella y al notar que aquella noche Tenten se la había volteado, el peso era mucho mayor que cualquier otro. Un error más de los que tenía que preocuparse si aún tenía ganas de reconstruir su matrimonio.

Aunque en ese preciso momento, no veía muchas luces de esperanza para encontrar una solución

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están? C:

Espero que estén muy bien, porque yo estoy muy feliz de actualizar de nuevo.

En este capítulo se ve cómo las cosas comienzan a complicarse mucho :c ya se irá desarrollando lo que continuara.

No tengo idea de que se tratara el siguiente capítulo, si alguien tiene una idea por favor, háganla saber, se los agradecería mucho.

Otra cosa, un saludo enorme a NAT AND ASH, que siempre comenta y hasta me manda PM por lo que olvida comentar. ¡Un saludo grande!

Y quiero dar mucho créditos a Vistoria, (De nuevo), por apoyarme en la redacción e ideas en el capitulo UuU

Sería todo por ahora.

Gracias.

Los quiero.

¿Reviews?


	7. Aquel pasado

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)._

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Aquel pasado**

El día había empezado justo como se sentía aquel día. Las gotas de lluvia no dejaban de caer, el frío entraba por las ventanas haciendo titilar a todos. Las nubes no dejaban salir por completo al sol. Y aquel frío se sentía en todas las habitaciones.

Tenten, con cansancio, ojos hinchados y mente en otro lado, se levantó de la cama, sin ganas de nada. Observó el vacío de toda la habitación, aquella noche había dormido sola, como otras veces, pero la diferencia es que aquella vez, fue por su decisión. Y aunque quería sentir el reconforte de tomar esa decisión, sentía como su corazón se apachurraba cada vez más en su pecho y empezaba a doler. Agitó su cabeza, en forma de negación para sacar todo aquello de su mente. Tenía que irse a arreglar para llevar a Min a la escuela, de seguro Nore llegaría en cualquier momento para cuidar a Jiten y así ella se dedicaría al trabajo.

.

.

.

Aunque durmió con su novia, su mente no estaba ahí, cuando cerraba sus párpados en su imaginación se dibujaba esa perfecta sonrisa, aquellos ojos chocolate y la perfecta y jovial figura de su jefa aparecía. Estaba asustado, mucho. Tenía que empezar a mantener distancia, a respetar a Tenten, sus hijas, su techo y ponerse en el lugar que le correspondía que hasta ahora, era ser el simple chofer.

Pero no sabía cuánto más iba a poder soportar el actuar que todo estaba bien, cuando por dentro, el gusto y atracción a la mujer castaña crecía cada vez más.

.

.

.

Arreglaba las mangas de su camisa, acomodaba los puños para que estuviera impecable y comenzar con la fastidiosa corbata, controlando sus deseos por apretarla lo suficiente para ahorcarse y olvidarse de todo, para despedirse de su vida que hasta ahora había sido un tren lleno de miseria. Tosió un par de veces y tranquilizó sus manos, la corbata había sujetado demasiado bien su cuello, al grado de dejarlo sin aire algunos segundos. La jaló y la arrojó lo más lejos que alcanzó, chocando con algún mueble de la inmensa habitación.

Dio un respingo suave cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, al girarse, encontró a su esposa que sin mirarlo entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta. La seguía con la mirada, sus cabellos castaños alborotados, sus ojos hinchados, su piel cubierta por su fina pijama de seda que tantas veces se había desechado de ella cuando la furia lo invadía y ella era el único lugar donde podía desquitarse. Aquella vez, esos pensamientos sonaron horribles, ¿Usaba a Tenten? No comprendía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que sucedía, pero ahora la veía indefensa.

Tranquilo se acercó a ella, cuando la mujer castaña abría el armario y sacaba unos pantalones negros, haciendo juego con una blusa azul que ya llevaba en la mano, la sacó de la tintorería de abajo, quizá. Con temor la tomó del hombro, reconfortándose con la suave piel de la mujer pero sintiendo lo pesado y duro que se encontraba aquel hombro izquierdo.

En un movimiento rápido, Tenten, se separó del agarre y cerrando el armario tomó su ropa y se encaminó al baño. No sin antes detenerse unos pasos antes de entrar, cuando su mano ya se encontraba en el picaporte. Sus brazos se pusieron al costado de su cuerpo y tímida giró.

—Escucha—Murmuró, asustada al darse cuenta que Neji la miraba—. Olvida lo que dije de Sakura—Sacó un suspiro y desvió de nuevo la mirada—, no la despidas.

El Hyuga entreabrió su boca, pero sin poder articular palabra, ya sea porque no sabía que decir, o porque la mujer había acabado de entrar al baño, la confusión llegaba cada vez más.

…

En aquella casa, igual se encontraba una pareja alistándose para aquel día. Sakura colocaba un poco de perfume sobre sus clavículas, mirando su reflejo por el espejo, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Deidara la noche anterior, de algo tenía que servir que él fuera el mejor amigo de la mujer que provocó su despido.

Por otro lado estaba Sasuke, que terminaba de alistarse su cabello, y tranquilo giró a ver a su novia, parecía ida en sus propios pensamientos, pensó en dejar pasar lo que había sucedido, pero estaba claro que no podría dejar pasar aquellas cosas por alto, no podía permitir que Sakura empezara a tomar papeles que no le correspondían y dejar a lado obligaciones que eran su prioridad.

—Sakura—Le llamó, dándole la cara—, necesito hablar contigo.

La Haruno lo miró confundida, frunciendo el ceño pero aun así, prestando toda la atención que su novio merecía. Bajó el frasco de fragancia, posándolo sobre el tocador, soltó un suspiro y caminó hasta sentarse en la cama, mirándolo fijamente, dándole a entender que le prestaba atención.

—Lo que hiciste está mal—Atinó a decir el Uchiha—, somos empleados, por un tiro de suerte de que Deidara conociera estas personas, porque de lo contrarío seguiríamos varados sin conseguir algo—Pasó un trago de saliva para continuar—. Quiero que te disculpes con Tenten y…

—De que sirve, esa mujer hizo que me despidieran—Se cruzó de brazos y sacó un bufido.

—No te van a despedir—Comentó el joven, molesto por ser interrumpido—, pero pide una disculpa a Tenten y obviamente a Neji.

—No tengo nada de que disculparme.

—No seas arrogante—Se acercó a ella a estancadas—. Hasta donde yo recordaba eras muy sincera y humilde.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par, aquello era verdad. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la primera casa que compartió con Sasuke, era muy pequeña, incluso podría decir que aquella habitación en la que ahora vivían, era mucho más grande que la pequeña casa que empezaron a tener. Y ella nunca dijo nada, ¿Por qué? Estaba segura que amaba a Sasuke, de la misma manera que aquellos tiempos. Tal vez, el amor seguía, pero sus prioridades ya habían cambiado, en absoluto.

Coqueta se puso de pie y terminando la cercanía que los unía lo besó fugaz.

—Yo hablaré con Tenten— Le sonrió—, obvio, igual con Neji.

Y después de la mirada confundida de su novio, soltó una risa y regresó a arreglarse.

Sus prioridades habían cambiado, ahora estaba segura que lo único que quería era a Neji Hyuga comiendo de su mano y para eso, necesitaba rebajarse un poco, empezar a tomar su papel de empleada y comportarse bien, por ahora.

.

.

.

Lo que restaba de aquel día, pasó con normalidad. Tenten, las niñas y Sasuke desayunaron con calma, mientras Sakura y Neji habían salido apurados. Después de desayunar, llegó Nore, quien cuidaría de Jiten en lo que su madre no se encontraba, así fue cómo Sasuke llevó a Min a la escuela en compañía de Tenten, para así dirigirse a su trabajo.

Las platicas entre ellos, como siempre, fluían de maravilla. La pequeña conversación de la noche anterior había hecho que ese par se tuviera mucho más confianza. Incluso, Sasuke, empezaba a hacer pequeñas bromas o comentarios sarcásticos, haciendo estallas a carcajadas a Tenten, siendo una melodía deliciosa a los oídos del Uchiha.

—…Y dime—Preguntó la mujer castaña, mientras observaba por la ventana de su lado—, ¿Por qué decidieron venir aquí?

El de cabello azabache apretó el volante entre sus manos, esa pregunta no se la esperaba y mientras manejaba hacía la escuela de Min para recogerla, tenía que contestar con las palabras más atinadas.

—No sé—Contestó después de un rato en silencio—, creo que no lo decidimos. Solo se dio.

—Ya veo—Murmuró la castaña—. ¿Llevas mucho con Sakura? —Preguntó, llevando su cara apartada completamente del hombre y sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse levemente.

Sasuke no evitó que una pequeña risa se le escapara, desviando su mirada encontrándose con la faceta apenada de su jefa.

—Para serte sincero—Lo meditó y después contestó—, sí. Desde que tenía quince años.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? —Se atrevió a preguntar, empezando a tranquilizar su respiración.

—Cuando me mude a la ciudad de Kawasaki—Susurró—, con mi hermano—Dejó salir con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Tienes un hermano? —Gritó emocionada Tenten, sin temerle y mirándolo, atenta.

Sasuke guardo silencio algunos minutos, varios. Los recuerdos comenzaron a cruzarse por su mente, todo aquella historia que desde hace años lo aterraba y dejaba sin dormir por algunas ocasiones. Miró a la mujer, la mirada con brillo había desaparecido y ahora su cara tenía pintada la confusión. Sacó un suspiro y con él, todo lo que se había guardado.

—Mi hermano murió—Y fue el inicio del relato.

—Yo… lo lamento—Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, cubriendo la expresión de vergüenza.

Y fue ahí, donde Sasuke habló por primera vez de todo aquello que se tenía guardado, nunca pensó hacerlo y mucho menos con Tenten, pensaba en que hablaría aquello con la mujer que fuera a ser su esposa y parecía que Sakura era la única contendiente, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Tenten había ganado más territorio que su novia en los doce años que la conocía y nunca le nació desahogarse con ella.

Por otro lado, la castaña escuchaba atenta, un poco horrorizada por el atrevimiento que la familia de Sasuke había cometido.

La familia Uchiha se dedicaba a la organización judicial en las fronteras del país, eran respetados y queridos por muchas personas por siempre procurar el bien estar del país. Para este entonces, Fugaku Uchiha había contraído matrimonio con Mikoto, siendo unas de las parejas más queridas por toda la familia, ya sea por la buena relación con todos, los buenos modales de Mikoto o el excelente liderazgo de Fugaku en la policía.

Unos años más tarde, tuvieron a su primer hijo: Itachi Uchiha. Que desde muy pequeño toda la familia tenía muchas esperanzas en el menor, por notar el bueno talento y perseverancia que contenía a sus cortos años.

Tiempo después, llegó otro hijo: Sasuke Uchiha. Y fue aquí donde Sasuke, aprendió lo que era el amor de familia, pues su imagen siempre fue muy buena, sus padres se amaban, los amaban, a su hermano y a él. Además de tener una gran relación con Itachi.

Pero antes de que Sasuke cumpliera diez años, empezaba a notar cómo su familia se rompía, sus padres estaban nerviosos, casi no hablaban entre ellos y ya no veía que se abrazaran cuando estaban felices, incluso dudaba que llegaran a ser felices en esos momentos. Itachi, igual cambió, las pláticas con Sasuke se terminaron y pasaba mucho tiempo en la oficina de su padre. Dejando de lado a su hermano, no le prestaba atención. Haciendo rabiar al menor de aquella familia, pues observaba cómo su padre tenía más confianza en Itachi que en él, lo mucho que hablaban y los murmullos que existían en las comidas indicando algo que nada más los mayores entendían. Confundiendo más al menor, que el único reconforte que tenía era el cariño de su madre, diciéndole frases de: Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo. Pero no era suficiente. Su familia se estaba rompiendo y él no podía hacer nada.

Una semana antes de su cumpleaños, llegó de la escuela, sin ánimos y esperando que su familia al fin lo recibiera con una sonrisa alegre. Pero en cambio, lo recibió una escena devastadora, parte de su casa estaba destrozada, muebles tirados y rastros de sangre que lo dirigían a la habitación de sus padres, con la puerta entre abierta, asomando sus pequeños ojos por la rendija, notó el cuerpo de mamá, tirado en el piso y cómo el de su padre caía segundos después. Soltó un chillido de dolor y temor, sus padres habían sido asesinados y el temor comenzaba a consumirlo.

Una mano le cubrió la cara, otra lo abrazó y sentía como era sacado de la casa velozmente, aventado a un auto, y como su secuestrador se subía al lugar del chofer y empezaba a manejar con desesperación. Con miedo se tambaleo en el asiento y aclaro su borrosa vista para ver por el retrovisor a Itachi.

Preguntaba, asustado, aterrado lo que sucedía, pero su hermano no contestaba, lo única frase que contesto fue: Todo va a estar bien, prometo que voy a cuidarte.

Y así fue cómo llegaron a Kawasaki, donde rentaron una pequeña casa y empezaron a vivir como cualquier ciudadano, ocultando lo que había sucedido con sus padres. Sasuke se encontraba cada vez más confundido, no sabía qué era lo que realmente pasaba y porque no regresaron nunca por los cuerpos de sus difuntos padres. Pero tenía que seguir así, Itachi no le hablaba del tema y era razonable, su hermano mayor se traía algo, sabía un dato que a él le faltaba y nunca se lo confesó.

Así fue como encontró a Sakura, en el colegio donde asistía. Aquella chica nunca lo dejo solo, ni en los momentos más duros; nunca preguntaba el porqué del su mal humor; tenía mucha paciencia a sus pocas palabras y frío comportamiento; cuidaba de él cuando se enfermaba e Itachi no lo cuidaba por ir a trabajar. En todo, Sakura siempre estuvo ahí, lo protegía y quería de una manera tremenda, haciendo que el azabache sintiera reconforte al estar con ella, hasta que la paciencia de la peli rosa resulto, pues Sasuke había desarrollado cierta costumbre hacía la chica y un cariño de compasión y agradecimiento. Y fue hasta los quince años, donde el Uchiha decidió hablar con la chica y formalizar lo suyo.

Las cosas parecían ir bien, Sakura era su soporte aparte de que Itachi se había vuelto apegado a él, y aunque el secreto siguiera escondido en su interior, se había vuelto en la figura paterna que años atrás había perdido.

Tiempo después, tres años aproximadamente, descubrió a su hermano alterado, irritado y asustado con cualquier sonido o crujir de la casa que llegara a sus oídos. Intentó saber que pasaba, pero nunca le dio respuesta. Así duró un par de meses.

De los días en que Sasuke llegaba de la escuela, recogió todo el correo que encontró en el buzón y dio paso a entrar a su casa para observar con más detalle cada una de las cartas. Hasta que una llamó especialmente su atención, tenía el emblema que su familia usaba en la policía, cómo remitente: Uchiha Madara. El nombre le llamaba la atención, era su familiar, pero nunca había escuchado hablar de Madara.

Con la mirada confundida sintió como se le arrebataba la carta de las manos y después de algunos gritos sobre no espirar el correo, Itachi salió disparado a su habitación, con la carta entre sus manos.

De nuevo Sakura lo ayudó, a no caer de nuevo a la depresión que tenía por sus padres y encima lo que pasaba con Itachi y la indiferencia que le ocasionaba.

Su hermano era un hombre muy ocupado, tenía un trabajo en un súper mercado por las tardes y en las noches era lava loza en un restaurante, ocupaba las madrugadas para descansar y en las mañanas se ocupaba de cosas del hogar, todo para que su hermano menor tuviera todo y no dejara la escuela y todo estaba resultando a la perfección. Hasta aquel día donde Sasuke llegó un poco más temprano a casa, por ser el cumpleaños 25 de su hermano. Cuando llegó alegre, en compañía de su novia, subieron hasta la habitación, pero lo único que se escucharon fueron murmullos y un: Él no sabe nada, lo juro… No le hagas daño.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de inmediato, encontró a su hermano, sentado al filo de la cama al borde del llanto y desesperación, junto a él dos hombres con rasgos comunes y un tercer desconocido, tenía el cabello azabache largo, cuerpo grande y facciones muy maduras, sus ojos eran totalmente negros, como los suyos. Le vio sonreír de lado y le indico a Itachi que estaba de acuerdo. El menor de los Uchiha observó como su hermano se levantaba y seguía a todos los hombres que se encontraban en aquella habitación: Te quiero. Le susurró cuando pasó junto a él para mostrarle una débil sonrisa de pocas esperanzas.

Fue cuestión de minutos, cuando Sasuke escucho el sonido de una pistola y desbocado salió de la casa, encontrándose con el cuerpo de su hermano fallecido en la banqueta, como los hombres subían a un alto y desaparecían del lugar. Después de eso, nada fue igual.

Bloqueo muchos sentimientos dentro de él: la compasión, paciencia, amor, esperanza.

Pero Sakura estaba ahí, con él. Y lo hizo salir adelante, le ofreció su casa para que no se sintiera solo, ayudando mucho al joven.

Habían ido a vivirse juntos, Sasuke trabajaba y Sakura estudiaba, pero lamentablemente la carrera de Haruno era una muy costosa, y dos años después la dejó.

Sasuke, ya con 21 años, trabajó junto a su novia, para tener una estabilidad económica ara que ambos pudieran sobrevivir a la independencia de todos.

Así fue como años después, llegó a Tokio, sin esperanzas. *

Las lágrimas de Tenten se habían desbordado de sus ojos, el cuerpo le temblaba y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido. Había leído tantas novelas policiacas, leyendas, mitos, pero ninguna se parecía en lo más mínimo a la desgarradora historia que su acompañante acaba de relatar, y la angustia estaba peor, al recordar que aquella historia era verdad.

—Nunca supe cual era ese secreto—Dio a conocer Sasuke, con un semblante frío.

Tenten bajó la mirada y dejó salir por completo el sollozo que tenía guardado.

—Cuidare de ti—Susurró la mujer muy bajo, sin saber si había sido escuchada por el hombre.

.

.

.

La noche había caído, Min estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Tenten, mientras observaba a su hija mayor dibujar lo que parecía una pequeña flor roja.

En la mente de la castaña, se dibujaba cada escena que le habían narrado aquella tarde, todo lo que sufrió aquel joven. La pérdida de sus padres de su hermano y realmente sin saber la verdadera causa. La nostalgia llegaba cada vez más y el dolor se volvía propio.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó como su esposo llegaba y abrazaba rápidamente a su hija que dibujaba, ignoró aquella situación, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar para recostar a Min.

A los ojos perlas no se le fue desapercibida la mirada decaída de su esposa, ni el dolor que aquello le producía en el pecho. Chasqueó la lengua y se entretuvo a jugar con su hija.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X

Hola.

El capitulo salió más pequeño de lo esperado, pero me gustó. Quería subirlo hoy, ya que estaré ocupada lo que sobra de semana y la que viene… en fin, es un lío mi vida.

Agradecimiento a NAT AND ASH

Los quiero.

Gracias.

¿Reviews?


	8. Crecer

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 **Capitulo 8**

 _ **Crecer**_

Habían pasado días, convirtiéndose en semanas y para acabar en meses. Para ser exactos, un mes y medio que la relación había estado en picada cada vez con más fuerza. Las peleas se volvían cotidianas y juraban que era un hábito o costumbre. Ya ni la manera brusca de reconciliarse les servía, ya sea porque ella no estaba de humor, él llegaba cuando su esposa ya se había dormido o por el hecho de que ya no querían estar con el otro.

Neji sentía la necesidad de estar aunque sea una vez en paz con su pareja, parecía que mientras ella se alejaba más, sus hijas la acompañaban, y no las culpaba, Tenten siempre fue más apegada a las pequeñas que él, así fue como fue odiándose cada vez más, dándose cuenta que nunca cumplió el papel del buen esposo y mucho menos el de padre que sus pequeñas se merecían.

Por otro lado, Tenten, se sentía de la misma manera, en pocas ocasiones por lo que pasaba por Neji, pero en la mayoría de ellas por recordar aquella vida cruel que había tenido su chofer. Haciendo que ambos se unieran mucho más que antes, si eso era posible, intentando a ayudarlo, a que siguiera adelante y que después de desenterrar su pasado no le fuera difícil seguir con aquello pisándole su presente. Para Tenten ahora existían dos cosas importantes: Sus hijas y Sasuke.

El despertador volvió a sonar, como todas las mañanas a toda hora, la mano rebuscó en la mesa de noche el aparato para apagarlo y sentarse al filo de la cama, comenzó a estirarse y a acariciar las muñecas de sus manos. Se puso de pie y llevó sus ojos chocolates a su esposo, que tenía los ojos entreabiertos observando el techo. Aunque las cosas iban mal, ella había considerado a volver a dormir con él, para no dar una mala imagen a sus hijas y crear confusión.

—Buenos días—Murmuró Tenten, mientras caminaba al ropero para sacar su ropa.

El Hyuga no contestó alguna palabra, sólo observó paciente, deleitándose con la pequeña figura de su esposa frente a él y con la ligereza que se movía y la gracia con la que se paraba en puntitas para alcanzar alguna prenda alta. Le dieron ganas de ponerse de pie, abrazarla y besarle aquellos perfectos labios que habían hecho tanto por él.

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? —Preguntó con ironía.

—Buen punto—Se empezó a reír la mujer, mientras entraba al baño con toda su ropa dispuesta a arreglarse.

El hombre la observó hasta que desapareció tras esa puerta y aquella risa, aunque era de burla y torpeza, se escuchaba tan bien proviniendo de ella.

.

.

.

.

Dibujaba una pequeña construcción en la servilleta que le habían dado con su café, reflejando la gran frustración que sentía en ese instante, retándose a que si podía dibujar grandes cosas en un pequeño trozo de papel, podía ser el reflejo que ella podía contener muchas cosas en su pequeño ser.

El odio a sus padres, el desplante y enojo a su esposo, lo fuerte que tenía que ser siempre, Sasuke… llevó sus ojos a la calle, ahí estaba su auto y podía ver a la perfección el perfil del azabache, dormitando en su asiento y como volvía a su postura después de un cabezazo por el sueño. Empezó a reír bajo por el acto tan gracioso que observaba, dándose cuenta de cómo aquello le hacía olvidar de todo lo que antes le agobiaba.

—Tenten, pon atención— Le habló una persona frente a ella.

La castaña llevó sus ojos de nuevo al frente, encontrándose con los ojos rojos de su secretaria, la agenda que esta sostenía entre sus manos y algunos boletos de avión. Por alguna extraña razón había olvidado que se tenían que encargar de agentar las siguientes citas y viajes próximos.

—Lo lamento, no sé en donde he estado últimamente—Movió su cabeza con fuerza y después de un sorbo de café volvió a prestar atención.

Karin dejo la agenda en la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y la miró directo a los ojos.

—Lo he notado— Suspiró—. ¿Te peleaste de nuevo con Neji?

—Desde la vez que Sakura no le dio el recado, las cosas no se han puesto bien, de hecho, empeoran— Atrapó uno de sus mechones de cabellos castaños y empezó a jugar con él.

— ¿Eso es lo único que te molesta? —Enarcó una ceja su secretaria.

—Lo demás no me molesta—Se empezó a reír Tenten, llevando sus ojos de nuevo al auto y encontrándose con Sasuke, ya dormido—, me confunde, pero me agrada.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos por completo, cubrió la expresión de su boca con mano derecha, siguiendo con sus ojos el camino de la vista de Tenten, encontrándose con la imagen que tenía perdida a su amiga. Y todo hacia clic en su cabeza; todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido; su jefa de más ánimos en la oficina; entusiasmada cuando la hora de que ella tenía que ir a una junta cuando antes las odiaba; buscar cualquier pretexto para salir de la oficina; emocionarse cuando aquel joven subía para avisarle algo. Lo pensó algunos minutos, pero si su lógica de mujer no le fallaba: Tenten se sentía atraída a Sasuke.

No la culpaba, aquel joven era demasiado apuesto, ella sintió lo mismo cuando lo vio por primera vez y no culpaba a su jefa de que sintiera lo mismo, aparte de todo, ambos conviven demasiado y no se sorprendería que aquel hombre la conociera más ahora que su propio esposo. Ero un conflicto llegó a la cabeza de la pelirroja, Tenten es casada, tiene hijas y las adora, aunque su matrimonio no es el mejor, ella siente algo realmente fuerte por Neji, algo que no los puede separar.

—Sigamos con el trabajo—Susurró Tenten, con las mejillas sonrojadas prestando atención total a la agenda.

Su secretaria sacó un fuerte suspiro, si Tenten quería contarle aquello lo haría cuando se sintiera segura, tal y como pasó cuando le conto la historia detrás de su matrimonio. Así que abrió de nuevo la agenda y empezó a explicar las próximas citas.

.

.

.

.

La junta se había hecho mucho más aburrida de lo de costumbre, estaba totalmente harto, las personas no dejaban de hablar y sólo le pedían opinión en cosas muy simples, pues cuando él quería opinar se encargaban de silenciarlo cuanto antes.

Sus ojos viajaron hasta las hojas que tenía en su mano, palabras sin sentido: transferencia, propiedades, donativos, construcciones… _crecer._

Esa palabra se le hizo mucho más llamativa que todas las que estaban plasmadas en la hoja. Crecer, podía tener tantos significados, en su contexto podría referirse a: Las ventas empezaron a crecer de manera exponencial. Pero aquel significado no le agrado del todo. Crecer, sus hijas están creciendo y cada vez se ponen más lindas, Jiten se parece tanto a él, sacó sus ojos grises llegando a ser platas, aunque tiene toda gracia que su madre. Min, por otro lado es la viva imagen de su madre, sus grandes ojos chocolate con el brillo hermoso que caracterizaba a su esposa cuando era joven. Eso lo llevó a otro concepto de crecer: Ellos crecieron, Tenten y él crecieron, juntos.

Ojala nunca lo hubieran hecho.

Los primeros recuerdos que tiene, fue quizá a los tres años, recuerda vagamente como solía jugar con una niña que tenía su edad, sus enormes ojos cafés y también recordaba que aquella pequeña solía llorar por todo.

Desde antes de que ellos nacieran, los Hyuga y Amma eran muy buenos amigos, era de esperarse, la primera familia trabajaba en notarias y en bienes raíces, mientras que los Amma tenían constructoras y eran perfectos arquitectos, don de sangre, quizá. Así fue cómo esta familia llegó a relacionarse, haciéndose socios, para que los Hyuga promovieran las construcciones de Amma, y estos últimos construyera todo aquello que los primeros necesitaba: edificios, propiedades, en fin.

Mientras más crecía, más se frecuentaba con la pequeña niña, que cuando empezó a recordar cosas sabía que su nombre era: Tenten. Le gustaba mucho estar con aquella niña, siempre jugaban aunque le molestara la escandalosa risa que ella soltaba. Pero sabía que ella era su primera amiga.

Siempre fueron a las mismas escuelas, claro, por ser de familias con dinero era normal que pagaran las mejores escuelas para sus hijos. De esta manera, la relación entre Neji y Tenten crecía cada vez más, pues aparte de verla siempre los días de descanso se frecuentaban en la escuela, igual por ir en el mismo grupo.

Con forme ambos crecían descubrían cosas que los dejaban con la duda: el porqué sus padres a veces se peleaban, porqué había personas mayores que se besaban, porqué siempre tenían que acatar las reglas y comportarse como sus padres decías, porqué nunca tuvieron un hermano, pero este último no les molestaba mucho, se tenían el uno al otro y eso era suficiente para llenar el vació que sentían por el cariño de un hermano.

Cuando Tenten cumplió 10 años, dos meses después que Neji, su familia se encargó de hacer una fiesta en grande, rentaron un jardín inmenso, miles de meseros, mucha comida, sonido espectacular, algunos juegos y no se limitaron a invitar a todas las personas que compartían alguna relación con la familia, por más mínima que fuera. Todo estaba saliendo como la familia quería; mucha gente importante asistía, trayendo regalos costosos para los jefes de la familia, pasando al olvido que aquella celebración era por la pequeña Tenten. La cual, se encontraba sentada en medio de la mesa de honor, sola claro, ya que sus padres la habían abandonado para acompañar a los invitados que llenaban el salón y ella ni siquiera conocía. Entonces a los ojos de la "festejada" apareció su salvación. Neji entraba junto con sus padres y a la sonrisa de Tenten no tardo en aparecer. Se bajó rápidamente de su silla y empujando a toda la gente que se cruzaba en su camino llegó hasta donde estaba su amigo, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Neji sintió la calidez que le proporcionaba el abrazó de su amiga, así que la imitó y calmado le susurró: Feliz cumpleaños. Para ser honestos, el primero que Tenten recibía ese día.

Sin poder soportar mucho, la niña empezó a sollozar para después llorar en el hombro de su amigo. Sin llamar mucho la atención de todos, ya que todos los adultos estaban atentos a sus platicas de negocios y así como llegaron los padres del niño, se esparcieron entre la gente, perdiéndose de aquella escena llena de ternura y honestidad.

— _No llores_ —Le ordenó el pequeño.

— _Si no te has dado cuenta, hoy cumplo 10 años_ —Se separó la niña, cruzando sus brazos— _, las niñas de mi edad no lloran._

Ambos se miraron y estallaron a carcajadas, sin comprender a su totalidad por qué lo hacían.

— _Prometo que voy a cuidarte mucho y no dejare que llores, ese es mi regalo de cumpleaños_ —Sonrió honesto Neji.

Los ojos de la niña castaña se iluminaron de nuevo, y su sonrisa se apodero de su pequeño rostro.

— _Prometo que ya no voy a llorar, nunca más_ — Volvió a abrazarlo.

Definitivamente esa era una de las épocas más lindas que Neji había compartido con Tenten, desafortunadamente, tuvieron que crecer, haciendo que creciera todo lo que estaba alrededor, los problemas, el odio, los conflictos, los fraudes, las exclusivas en las revistas, las mentiras, su noviazgo, matrimonio… Lamentablemente, todo aquello creció.

Sin dejar que ellos lo hicieran a su tiempo.

—Neji—Lo agitaron suavemente de su brazo trayendo de nuevo a la realidad al ojiplata.

—Perdón—Se sentó correctamente en su asiento y giró a verlos—, ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Piensas que es correcto retrasar la construcción?

—Sí— Contestó fríamente.

De verdad no servía de mucho esmerarse con aquello, sabía la perfección que acabarían haciendo lo que quisieran.

Después de terminar la junta y de otro buen rato en la oficina, se dio cuenta de que era pasando las seis de la tarde, frustrado y con el trabajo en los hombros se puso de pie, apagó la computadora y guardo un archivo en un estante, guardo las llaves del auto y de la casa en su pantalón, tomo su saco y sintió si llevaba el celular y cartera, después de comprobar aquello apagó las luces y salió directo al recibidor, donde se encontraba su eficiente secretaria. Al menos esa muchacha no le había ocasionado problema alguno últimamente, no había hecho las insinuaciones que antes parecían habito y comenzaban a hartarle, sobre el trabajo, siempre se ha mostrado eficiente, en fin.

—Vámonos—Le ordenó cuando pasaba junto a ella y llamaba el elevador.

Haruno asintió de prisa, sólo tuvo tiempo de apagar su computadora, cerrar la agenda y tomar su bolso para correr, ya que su jefe había entrado por completo al elevador y tenía cara que parecía no querer esperarla.

El transcurso del camino fue como siempre, callado, Cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos y reflexionaba sobre algunas cosas, tampoco era que el camino fuera muy largo para sacar una conversación interesante. Sakura pensaba en poner de nuevo su plan en acción, necesitaba empezar a seducir al Hyuga, antes se detuvo por el maldito incidente que surgió con la detestable de su esposa, pero estaba segura que esta vez él caería, no se tragaba el cuento de que él fuera feliz con ella, necesitaba una mujer y Sakura podía darle todo lo que Tenten le niega.

Rápidamente llegaron a la casa, y después de estacionar el auto ambos bajaron, una más animada que el otro, entrando a la casa que por las risas supusieron estaba con los demás.

Tenten no dejaba de reír, se agarraba su estomago intentando calmar el dolor que se comenzaba a formar ahí por el dolor que le causaba tanta risa, lagrimas caían de sus ojos por el mismo factor. Sasuke, compartiendo el mismo sillón que el de la castaña reía en voz baja, en sus brazos sostenía a Min que los miraba confundidos pero soltaba pequeñas carcajadas, por último Jiten, que no dejaba de reír recostada en la alfombra frente a los mayores.

— ¡Vuelve a decirlo Sasuke! —Pidió cansada pero alegre Jiten.

—No—Dijo el Uchiha con un tono de voz muy distinto al de él, entre ronco y siniestro, pero llegando a arrancar otra oleada de risas entre las tres.

Neji observó con mucho cuidado la escena: Sasuke haciendo reír a su mujer y a sus niñas; cuando las personas ríen están felices; Sasuke está haciendo felíz a su mujer y a sus niñas; Sasuke está haciendo felíz a su familia. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y caminó hasta donde estaban, con la furia saliendo por sus ojos.

—Buenas noches— Les habló cortante.

Sorprendió a todos los presentes, haciéndolos respingar y prestar atención al hombre que se acercaba a Tenten, la tomaba de los hombros y le plantaba un beso fuerte en los labios. La beso con tanta fuerza que le llegó a producir un poco de dolor a la mujer, pero poco a poco se separó de ella, acarició su cabello castaño y le dedico una mirada de autoridad al joven de cabellos azabache.

— ¿Me prestas a mi hija? —Enarcó una ceja el Hyuga.

Sasuke estiro a la menor, que sin ningún problema fue a los brazos de su padre.

— ¡Sasuke! — Por otro lado gritó Sakura, que se abalanzaba y abrazaba a su novio, repartiéndole miles de besos en las mejillas.

Tales escenas incomodaban a Tenten, así que se puso de pie observando a su esposo a los ojos.

—Cuando acabes de jugar vas a dormirlas—Trató de sonar dulce y giró para encontrarse con la joven pareja— Buenas noches— Murmuró con un aire molesto en la voz. Repartió un beso en la frente de Min y de Jiten para irse a su habitación.

Cuando llegó a esta, empezó a quitarse la ropa que usaba, el pantalón azul y blusa naranja terminaron en el cesto de ropa sucia, para después colocarse su pijama de seda e ir directo a lavar sus dientes para después pasar al tocador y soltar su cabello de la media coleta que tenía y empezar a cepillar.

Soltó un suspiro.

¿Por qué diablos se había molestado al ver a Sasuke y Sakura juntos?

Algo estaba pasando, muy dentro de ella una pequeña voz le gritaba que Sasuke podría ser esa persona que la salvara de todo lo malo que le había pasado, siempre pensó que su matrimonio se acabaría en diferentes situaciones: Neji agarraría un vicio, la bebida, por ejemplo, y sería detonante para que su relación terminara; también pensaba en que él la golpeara, tomando aquello como pretexto y separarse; se aferraba a que igual vendría su caballero que la salvaría de todo aquel sufrimiento, aceptando su pasado y salvándola a ella, a sus hijas para ser felices en alguna parte del mundo con aquel dichoso hombre.

Tal vez una infidelidad, por parte de algunos, aquella posibilidad nunca la había pensado, ¿Pero que decía? Neji tenía la suficiente ética para hacerlo, aunque la detestara, la respetaba, por su parte, no lo sabía, ya ni sabía en que se había convertido y de que era capaz y de que no. Aunque si la persona con la que le sería infiel a su pareja era Sasuke, se merecía meditarlo bien, era totalmente apuesto, se llevaba a la perfección con sus hijas y ella se sentía tremendamente a gusto con él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Neji entro y comenzó a desvestirse frente a ella para dirigirse al baño y empezara a lavar sus dientes.

Tenten dejó el cepillo en su lugar, se puso de pie y camino hasta estar frente al baño, mirando desde el marco de la puerta como su esposo cepillaba sus dientes con fuerza. Su cuerpo desnudo, lo único que le cubría eran sus bóxers. Sintió un recorrer en todo su cuerpo cuando la mirada perla se posó en la de ella.

— ¿Qué miras? —Preguntó el Hyuga, con la pasta batida en toda su boca.

—A ti no—Contestó sonrojada, mientras regresaba al tocador.

Podría sentirse a gusto con Sasuke, podría sentirse bien con él, pero por más que tratara, no podía olvidar el amor inmenso que le tenía a Neji, aunque cada vez se disfrazara de odio y asco.

Volvió a ponerse de pie y caminó al baño, donde estaba el Hyuga secando su boca con una servilleta desechable para aventarla con fuerza al bote de basura. Cuando decidió salir del baño se encontró con la castaña, que lo miraba tranquila.

—Hace rato me lastimaste, cuando me besaste— Se cruzó de brazos y el sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

—Perdona—Suspiró largo.

Tenten avanzó veloz los metros que los separaba, y tomándolo de los hombros, se paró en las puntas de sus pies robando un beso de los labios de su marido. Para regresar a su posición inicial, empezando a retroceder los mismos pasos que había avanzado. Pero Neji la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura y volvió a juntar sus labios.

Sin pensarlo la castaña se entregó a los labios de su marido. El Hyuga empezó a acariciar los labios de su mujer con su lengua, esperando así aliviar el dolor que había causado tiempo antes con su beso brusco.

Se separaron un momento, más bien Tenten lo hizo, bajó la mirada y dando media vuelta empezó a murmurar.

—Lo lamento, fue mi culpa—Caminó hasta la cama, seguida por su esposo—, hay que dormir.

Empezó a adentrarse a la cama, el Hyuga empezó a reír suave y después de apagar las luces se recostó a lado de ella.

—Hoy recordé que prometí siempre cuidarte—Murmuró el hombre, acercándose cada vez más a ella.

Tenten dio un respingo en la cama, sintió el aliento de su esposo en su espalda, y como su mano empezaba a acariciar su cadera. No mencionó nada, apretó entre sus dientes sus labios, evitando que saliera alguna palabra. Neji se acercó por completo a ella, empezó a besar su cuello y tiempo después logró que se recostara completamente en la cama.

—Prometí que no lloraría de nuevo—Susurró Tenten, al borde de las lágrimas, siendo despojada lentamente de su camisa—, lamento no cumplir.

El Hyuga se detuvo unos minutos, observó la imagen aterrada de su mujer y el mismo empezó a aterrarse de él. Paró sus manos y despacio la dejo libre. Pero Tenten lo sujeto con fuerza y tomó una de las manos masculinas llevó a los botones de su camisa, invitándolo a seguir. Sin pensarlo se deshicieron de toda la ropa estorbosa que los separaba por completo. Se dedicaron una mirada llena de algo extraño y melancolía.

Pero los ojos chocolate tenían el brillo de nuevo, aquel brillo que tenía antes de crecer.

Empezó a penetrarla suavemente, paciente a la reacción de la mujer, pero al sentir que ella movía sus caderas cada vez más rápido fue luz verde para que empezara a marcar el ritmo que los llevaría a ambos al orgasmo. Una de las manos del hombre fue hasta el cabello castaño donde empezó a entrelazar sus dedos entre aquellas hebras. La mujer llevó una de sus manos a la cadera de Neji, para sentirlo más cerca. Se dedicaron una mirada, sabían que estaban a punto de llegar, llegarían de nuevo al orgasmo, después de casi dos meses sin tener relaciones.

—Te amo tanto—Murmuró Tenten—, pero te odio más—Dijo con un hilo de voz, llegando.

El Hyuga lo hizo al mismo tiempo, pero sintió algo realmente amargo dentro de él, Tenten le había dicho que lo amaba, pero igual le había dicho que lo odiaba.

Salió de ella, confundido y recostándose junto a ella.

La castaña empezó a acurrucarse en la cama y antes de que su esposo dijera algo, tomó la palabra.

—La semana que viene me iré de viaje—Habló fría— Serán dos semanas, Deidara se quedara a cargo de todo en la oficina, Nore vendrá a dormir esas semanas aquí para cuidar a las niñas, Sasuke se encarga igual de ella, traerlas y llevarlas a la escuela, también…

—Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, ¿No te sabes otro nombre? — Escupió cada palabra el Hyuga.

— ¿Sucede algo con él? — Enarcó una ceja la mujer, mientras giraba para darle la cara—, ¿Acaso estas celoso? —Empezó a reírse.

—Parece que es lo único que piensas—Evitó mirarla.

—Sólo cuida a mis hijas en lo que estoy fuera, llegare en el cumpleaños de Min, Karin podrá ayudarte a organizar su fiesta—Empezó a jugar con los mechones de cabello que caían de su marido.

Asintió despacio y empezó a caer rendido por las caricias en su cabeza.

La mujer tranquila avanzó un poco más hasta quedar completamente pegada a él, al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido se acurruco en su pecho y beso suavemente su mandíbula.

—Perdóname— susurró muy bajo la mujer, cayendo rendida junto a su esposo.

Pero él no tenía nada que perdonar, los errores que había, habían sido culpa de ambos, no había mucho remedio por lo que nadie era más culpable que el otro. De lo único que se arrepentía Neji, fue de no decirle a Tenten que igual la amaba.

.

.

.

.

Recorrió de nuevo su bolsa: pasaporte, VISA, tarjetas, credenciales, computadora. Su bolsa de mano estaba completa. Y sin más volvió a despedirse de todos los presentes.

—Nore, cuida mucho a mis hijas, como tus ojos, por favor—Le habló a la mujer.

—Tranquila, las cuidare mucho, que le vaya bien en su viaje— Le sonrió honesta la mujer.

—Gracias Nore—Sonrió Tenten y cargó a la pequeña que tenía Nore en brazos—. Cuídate mucho Min, hazle caso a Nore y a papá—Le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te quiero mamá—Dijo la menor, aferrándose a su madre.

La mujer castaña soltó un suspiro parecido a un sollozo, pero le dolía tanto dejarlas, aparte de dejarlas por tres semanas. La depositó de nuevo en las manos de su nana, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y dirigirse con su hija mayor.

—Cuídate mucho, hazle caso a Nore y a papi—Acarició el cabello de Jiten.

—Sí mami, buen viaje—Le dio un abrazo a su madre.

Tenten se puso de pie, y despidiéndose, dejando su corazón con aquellas pequeñas criaturas se dirigió a su habitación, sólo faltaba una persona de la cual se despediría.

—Ya me voy—Abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Neji salió del baño, acomodando su impecable camisa.

—Que tengas un buen viaje—Se acercó a ella, tomándola de las mejillas y besó su frente.

—Gracias, cuida mucho a Min y a Jiten—Bajó su vista a su reloj de mano—, ya es tarde, te veré en dos semanas— Y le sonrió dulce mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba a prisa al auto.

La extrañaría, mucho.

…

El transcurso al aeropuerto era rápido, Tenten daba muchas indicaciones a Sasuke, que acataba perfectamente recordando cada palabra y archivando los datos importantes. La mayoría de cosas eran relacionadas con las niñas y mencionó cinco veces: Cuídalas mucho.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Sasuke ayudo a bajar las maletas de su jefa, en un tiempo record porque estaba prohibido estacionarse en aquel lugar por mucho tiempo.

—Cuida mucho a mis hijas— Mencionó Tenten, tomando su maleta.

—Las cuidare—Sasuke sonrió—, tú también cuídate—La tomó del hombro.

Tenten lo miro algunos segundos, se perdió por aquellos ojos negros que mostraba un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

—Igual, cuídate—Murmuró la mujer—, cuídate mucho.

Para Sasuke no fue posible resistirse a las mejillas sonrojadas de Tenten, la tomó con cuidado de las manos y la acercó a él, la abrazó depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Suerte, te esperare.

Se retiró por completo y corrió a arrancar el auto, ya que un policía empezaba a hacerle una multa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Pueden aventarme tomates y todo lo que ustedes quieran. Lo juro :c

Lamento actualizar hasta ahora, me tarde años… bueno no tanto xD sólo como dos semanas, pero yo siento que si fue bastante.

Sobre el capitulo, pues no hay mucho que decir, me gustó, mucho. Espero que a ustedes igual 7w7

En el siguiente será la vida en la casa sin Tenten y la llegada de esta.

Por cierto, aquí se muestra un poco de la vida pasada de Neji con Tenten, es un dato muy corto, pero les juro que la historia estará muy padre, pienso dedicarle un capitulo completo al flashback. Estará genial, de veras.

Espero actualizar más rápido xD

Los quiero.

Saludos.

¿Reviews?

PD: Si eres mexicano: ¡Felices fiestas!


	9. Sin ella

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)._

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Sin ella**

A pesar de sólo pasar una semana y media, para él parecía que habían sido dos años para quedar corto. La casa parecía mucho más grande, los pasillos mucho más largos, las risas de sus hijas no sonaban tan tiernas y sinceras que cuando ella estaba, también estaban las cenas sin sabor, la comida sin condimentos, sin ella y las horas de sueño se habían aumentado, no porque descansara más sin ella, más bien, le agradaba dormir para soñar que ella lo acompañaba en lugar de estar despierto y con la amarga verdad de que ella se encontraba lejos.

Rodó de nuevo en la cama, también se le hacía mucho más grande y fría sin ella, cansado logró llegar al extremo izquierdo, el rincón en el que ella siempre dormía y odio con fuerza que la semana se hubiera terminado y tuvieran que cambiar las sabanas, el dulce aroma de su mujer se fue con ellas. Abrazó la almohada que posaba en aquel lugar, intentó imaginarse que aquel cuerpo esponjado y suave era el cuerpo de su esposa.

Y fue así como concilió el sueño.

…

Cuando despertó de aquellas ilusiones y sueños haciendo alusión a Tenten, fue directo al ropero para sacar la ropa que utilizaría aquel día. En el transcurso de revolver los calcetines escucho el despertador junto a la mesa de noche del lado izquierdo y sonrió. Él siempre se había despertado sin necesidad de aquellos aparatos, tenía como una alarma en su cabeza que lo hacía despertar minutos antes de que todos lo hicieran. La razón por la cual nunca apagó el despertador cuando su esposa se fue de viaje era porque lo hacía recordarla, el hecho de su mujer le gustaba dormir en extremo la hacía usar uno de aquellos aparatos. Y escucharlo era imaginarse que ella estaba ahí, con él.

Cuando termino de alistarse, bajó al comedor. Lo primero que vio fue a Jiten que alegremente corría hacía él para darle los buenos días.

— ¡Hola papá! —Saludó la menor que ya era cargada en los brazos de Neji—. Lalami me está haciendo el desayuno—Sonrió la pequeña.

El Hyuga pasó sus dedos por el cabello largo de su hija y después de darle un beso en la frente la dejó de nuevo en el suelo, con cuidado y en espera a que se mantuviera de nuevo en equilibrio.

— ¿Tu hermana?

—Nore la está arreglando—Sonrió y tranquil volvió a su asiento en espera del desayuno.

No tardo mucho para que las aludidas bajaran. Nore traía a Min en sus brazos con un poco de dificultad por el peso de la menor, aunque siguiera siendo una pequeña, estaba a punto de cumplir los tres años y su cuerpo empezaba a ganar kilos rápidamente.

— ¡Papá! — Gritó Min, mientras estiraba sus brazos a su padre.

Neji no tardo en cargar a la niña y darle un suave beso en su cabello. De inmediato apareció por la puerta, Sakura, que arreglara una pulsera en su muñeca y llevaba su vista al frente para encontrarse primero con los ojos aperlados.

—Muy buenos días—Sonrió maliciosa—, cuando gustes nos vamos.

Neji dejó a su hija que llevaba en brazo en las manos de Nore, revisó su reloj, aquel día tenían una junta muy importante a las nueve de la mañana, tenían que llegar antes para recibir a los demás, además de que Sakura tenía que orden a la perfección la sala de juntas.

—Vámonos—Contestó a secas el hombre, para girarse y acariciar los cabellos de sus hijas—. Nore, te las encargo mucho.

—Claro— Afirmó la niñera.

Y después de que el Hyuga le dedicará una mirada agresiva a Sasuke que acababa de entrar a la cocina salió directo al garaje.

Como siempre los pensamientos de ambos iban en sentidos opuestos. Neji pensaba en los últimos detalles de la fiesta de Min, Karin había sido muy eficiente en aquel aspecto, contribuía a la perfección en todo aquello que se le pidiera, sin contar los presupuestos e investigaciones que tenía que hacer para que la fiesta saliera perfecta. Tenía cinco días para tener todo perfecto, lo único que faltaban eran los dulces y el pastel. _De chocolate_ pensó, el pastel sería de chocolate. A su hija le encanta en chocolate y a su esposa más. Su esposa, igual faltaban cinco días para que llegara y la extrañaba con todas su fuerzas, no sabía si era a su cuerpo o a ella, pero la necesitaba.

Por otra parte Sakura pensaba en sus asuntos de conveniencia. Le habían aumentado el sueldo, no era mucho, pero era señal de que estaba haciendo un trabajo estupendo que hacía feliz a su jefe y eso le sumaba puntos a su objetivo. Recordó que Tenten se había ido de viaje, ninguna mujer estaba con él y ella había tomado aquella oportunidad cómo única. Los primeros días se ofreció a hacerle el desayuno o la comida, pero este se negó con el pretexto de tener a Lalami y que ella podía hacerlo. Pero ahí no termino la cosa. Tiempo después empezó a hacerle la plática y podía jurar que Neji empezó a hablar con ella, eso le gustaba, era buena señal, con su esposa no hablaba mucho y ella había empezado a desarrollar aquella confianza entre ambos. Algún día, viernes quizá, paseó por la casa con su pequeña pijama que comprendía en un pequeño short y una playera que apenas cubría su tórax, pero era el objetivo del juego, por su fortuna el Hyuga logró verla, no dijo nada, pero notó el nerviosismo que le causo, ya que rápidamente giró en sus talones se dirigió a otra dirección que lo llevaría a un lugar distinto que su destino. Estaba feliz con sus resultados, en los días que quedaba intentaría apegarse más a él, un abrazo o si las cosas fueran estupendas: un beso.

Sonrió ladina y debió sus ojos verdes a su jefe que comenzaba a estacionar el auto.

Ambos bajaron y subieron por el elevador hasta su piso de trabajo, donde rápidamente empezaron a hacer sus trabajos. Sakura caminó hasta la pequeña cocina, donde sacó vasos con una jarra de agua y los llevó a la sala de juntas, cuando terminó fue al área de copiado por las carpetas que tiempo después acomodó una en cada lugar de la mesa, para llegar a la cabeza, donde ya estaba Neji revisando su teléfono.

Con agilidad Haruno se flexionó para dejar la carpeta frente a su jefe, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Neji pasando su rostro muy cerca al de él.

Él no hizo nada, no porque se pusiera nervioso o le gustara, no la notó. Su celular era más interesante en esos momentos que ver a su fácil secretaria arqueándose por toda la sala en espera de que alguien se emocionara cuando alzaba su trasero y sacara sus pechos.

—Cuando la junta empiece le llamas a Karin, dile que ordene los dulces y tú encárgate del pastel—Ordenó Neji cuando la mujer ya estaba a distancia de él—, que sea de chocolate.

—Entiendo—Murmuró la mujer con la rabia de tener que hablar con la fastidiosa pelirroja—. Con permiso, estaré en la recepción.

.

.

.

—Entonces no creo que alguien como yo llegue a gustarte—Sonrió travieso Suigetsu, mientras volvía a acomodarse en su lugar junto a la chica con la que sostenía la plática desde hace un buen rato.

—Ya lo sabes—Murmuró ya con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Bien, entonces no te importara que empiece a salir con Konan—Habló más tranquilo el chico, acercándose más a ella en cada palabra.

Karin dio un respingo de inmediato y desvió su vista a la mujer aludida, Konan era una chica bastante atractiva, tenía el cabello en tonalidades azules, un cuerpo maduro y un rostro hermoso. Intuitivamente se mordió el labio inferior y regresó sus ojos al hombre que la miraba atenta.

—Déjame trabajar—Se limitó a contestar cuando observó la pantalla de la computadora frente a ella.

El de cabellos plateados abrió su boca de nuevo para seguir molestando a la pelirroja, pero ambos fueron silenciados por el tono de llamada. Rápidamente la mujer tomó el teléfono y se lo colocó entre la oreja y el hombro.

—Diga.

— _Neji me dijo que te encargaras de los dulces_ —Contestaron nada amable del otro lado de la línea.

—Muy buenos días Sakura, me alegre que estés bien, ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Sonrió con malicia Karin.

— _No lo voy a repetir_ —Bufó Haruno.

— ¿Qué dulces compro?— Preguntó la pelirroja, ya más calmada, pero sin borrar la sonrisa ladina de su rostro.

— _Yo que sé_ —Murmuró Sakura— _Tú convives más con esas niñas._

—Tú vives con ellas—Contestó confundida.

— _¿Y?_

Karin iba a contestar, pero no de una manera amable, más bien contestaría de una manera grosera, a ella le podía decir lo que quisiera, pero que las hijas de Tenten dieran lo mismo cuando vivía con ellas, y era necesario que se llevará bien con las menores. Apretó el teléfono entre su mano, mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente, dándole un susto a Suigetsu, que hasta ahora se había dedicado a mirar con cinismo la agenda de la secretaria. Pero cuando la chica abrió su boca para reclamar colgaron, se escuchaba el tono cortado en la línea y se imaginó de inmediato la sonrisa triunfal de Haruno.

Echó una maldición al aire, su estómago comenzó a arder y sentía como sus mejillas se coloreaban profundamente por el coraje. Desvío sus ojos a su escritorio y azotó el teléfono en él.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó el joven, imitando a la chica, poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

—Es una grosera—Murmuró la chica.

Su cuerpo temblaba del coraje y mejor llevó sus ojos rojos a los ojos lilas de él, que no dejaban de mirarla y poco a poco se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Q-Qué haces? —Preguntó nerviosa Karin, llevando sus manos al pecho de Suigetsu para intentar detener el acercamiento.

Pero él no paró, llevó sus manos y sujetó con delicadez las muñecas de la pelirroja y después de un tirón estampo sus labios, su primer beso. Y es que él no se resistió a verla tan indefensa y enojada, sin contar todo el cariño que le tenía, que ambos se tenían.

.

.

.

Ese día había sido tremendamente aburrido. No tenía juntas, ni conferencias, tenía trabajo hasta dentro de tres días, una invitación para formalizar una asociación y era todo, después de aquella cena quedaría libre y podría regresar corriendo a los brazos de sus adoradas hijas.

Soltó el tercer suspiro de la tarde mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba su celular entre todas sus cosas que estaban sobre la mesa, cuando lo encontró buscó de inmediato el número de su marido, es más, no lo busco, se lo sabía de memoria. Dudó, no presionó el botón de llamada, no tenía alguna excusa en aquel momento, no había pretextos para llamarlo y escuchar su voz, siempre que le llamaba el punto principal era escuchar a sus hijas por lo que le hablaba de noche cuando ella estaba segura de que sus hijas y Neji estaban juntos. Pero ahora no tenía un porque, pero quería escucharlo. No le importó, oprimió el botón y se llevó el celular entre su oído y el hombro mientras caminaba y se paraba junto a la ventana.

Uno, dos, tres timbres y no contestó.

Ya hasta había olvidado porque le marcaba. Decepcionado colgó el teléfono y volvió a recostarse a su cama.

.

.

.

—Por fortuna todo salió bien—Suspiró satisfecho Neji, entregándole su carpeta a Sakura.

—Por supuesto que iba a salir bien todo—Sonrió Haruno, tomando lentamente lo que su jefe le ofrecía—, tú estás a cargo de la empresa.

Neji bajó sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada jade, que lo miraba alerta y deseosa de algo. Observó como la mujer se ponía de pie y avanzaba hasta estar frente a él. Sakura dudó unos momentos, pero tenía que continuar, colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su jefe y soltó una risita entre tonta y coqueta. Empezó a avanzar un poco más su cuerpo al de él, pero el Hyuga dio un paso atrás, incomodó detalló la alineación de su corbata.

— ¿Le hablaste a Karin? — Preguntó el hombre serio.

—Ya—Sonrió tímida y volvió a acercarse a él—. Y de nuevo, felicidades por el buen resultado de la junta—A completó con un abrazo, entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello del ojiperla.

Neji bufó molesto, después rodó los ojos, molesto y su salvación apareció, su teléfono empezó a sonar en su oficina, y con todas las ganas del mundo se alejó de aquella molesta mujer para caminar a paso veloz en donde estaba su teléfono, cuando llegó lo tomó entre sus manos observando la pantalla: _Tenten._ Y todo el coraje y fastidio que sentía desapareció, curveo un momento sus labios formando una débil sonrisa que se desvaneció de inmediato cuando la llamada se cortó. De inmediato marco el número de su esposa y cuando estaba a punto de marcar tocaron su puerta.

—Neji—Lo llamó Sakura desde la puerta—, ¿Me puedes ayudar a escoger el pastel de Min? —Sonrió inocente.

" _Cuida a mis hijas en lo que estoy fuera, llegare en el cumpleaños de Min"_

Tenten quiere que la fiesta de su hija salga perfecta, no podía fallarle.

—Sí—Guardó su celular y siguió a Sakura que se miraba emocionada.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado un par de días, estaban a nada de que Tenten regresara y eso significaba que igual la fiesta se acercaba y los preparativos estaban perfectos, sólo pequeños detalles y confirmación de otras cosas que ya estaban confirmadas.

Neji y Sakura aun no llegaban del trabajo, Lalami preparaba la cena de las niñas, Nore estaba en la habitación de las pequeñas, arreglando todo para que ellas subieran a bañarse, mientras tanto la persona que se encargaba de cuidarlas era Sasuke, que últimamente aquel trabajo se le hacía muy sencillo, entretenido y el gusto por convivir con las hijas de Tenten nadie se lo quitaba. Pero se entiende que son pequeñas, aunque tengan toda la atención por parte de todos los presentes siempre van a necesitar la figura femenina que este protegiéndolas; desde que Nore le dejo a las niñas, Min no dejaba de preguntar por su mamá, desde preguntas hasta el propio berrinche, contagiando un poco de melancolía a Jiten, que se había atrevido a hacer dos preguntas acerca de su madre.

Un poco hastiado con el problema, el Uchiha había decidido sacar su celular y hacer una pequeña llamada a su jefa, tal vez si las niñas escuchaban la voz de su madre se tranquilizarían por completo y aguantarían el regreso de ella, tanto como él lo hacía.

Jiten estaba sentada en un gran sillón de la sala, dibujando unos tulipanes, flor favorita de su madre, Min estaba entre los brazos del joven que mantenía el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja.

— _Hola_ —Contestaron casi de inmediato.

El azabache tragó hondo, dándose cuenta que aparte de ser las niñas el pretexto de la llamada, lo había hecho por él, porque quería escucharla, saber que estaba bien.

—Tenten, ¿Cómo estás?

— _Bien, ¿Todo bien con mis hijas?_

—Sí—Sonrió—, ellas están bien, pero querían hablar contigo—Colocó el teléfono en altavoz, para que las menores escucharan a su madre.

— _Yo también las extraño mucho._

Ambas niñas reaccionaron de inmediato, Jiten se puso de pie y corrió a donde estaba Sasuke y Min. Una pequeña charla empezó, la mayoría de preguntas salían de la boca de Jiten, sacando risas por parte de Tenten, haciendo sentir con vida a Sasuke, Min decía algunas cosas, comentarios más que nada, pero que eran muy tierno escuchar las palabras que decía la menor, incluso escuchar como Tenten se emocionaba por nuevas palabras que su hija menor había aprendido.

Pero la fiesta terminó cuando Nore bajó por las niñas para llevarlas a bañar. Después de una despedida por teléfono, Nore cargó a Min entre sus brazos y seguida por Jiten subieron a la habitación, dejando solo a Sasuke, con el teléfono en la mano y aun con la llamada en línea.

— _Entonces aun no llegan_ —Murmuró Tenten.

—No, pero no han de tardar.

— _Ya_ —Soltó un suspiro— _Hoy tengo una cena para cerrar la asociación, he estado arreglándome todo el día, de hecho sólo estoy esperando el taxi._

— ¿Te arreglaste? —El Uchiha soltó una risita inocente.

— _Sí, me compré un vestido color durazno y bueno, cosas de chicas que de seguro te aburren_ —Soltó una tremenda carcajada.

—El color durazno te queda bien—Atinó decir el azabache.

El silencio se hizo presenta por unos segundos, no era porque a la castaña le molestara el comentario, más que nada, no lo esperaba, no de él y no de aquella forma, pero le agrado, ¿A qué mujer no le gusta recibir un piropo? Además, hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía un halago, la última vez fue antes de conocer a Sasuke, y podía jurar que Deidara fue el encargado de decirle aquello.

— _Gracias_ —Sonrió tras el teléfono— _Mañana estaré de regreso, y podre estar…_ —Se escuchó un golpe y un timbre— _. Lo lamento, el taxi llegó._

—No hay problema, suerte en la cena.

— _Gracias, buenas noches, Sasuke_ —Llegó el timbre de fin de la llamada.

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo izquierdo, llevó sus ojos a la casa, hablar con ella le había hecho muy bien, no sabía que había hecho aquella castaña para estar presente frecuentemente en sus pensamientos, pero lo estaba y muy frecuentemente. La extrañaba.

Y la casa se le hacía cada vez más grande, el trabajo más pesado, lo días más grises. No estaba emocionado por manejar si no era con ella y sus sonrisas mañaneras no estaban presentes para desearle un buen día, o aquellos bostezos en la noche, dando señal que ambos habían terminado su día, juntos, y podían ir a descansar, para estar de nuevo juntos el siguiente día.

Le hacía falta, la extrañaba.

Soltó un suspiro, ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Nunca había sentido aquello, y para ser honestos, no le agradaba depender tanto de una persona, nunca lo había hecho y menos en el aspecto sentimental.

Si las cosas seguían así podía declarar que todo estaba perdido y él se encontraría perdidamente enamorado de Tenten, si no es que ya lo estaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.

De verdad ahora sí me pueden aventar a un barranco xD Juro que no levantare una demanda o algo por el estilo xD

¡Lo lamento! De verdad, ni sé cuándo fue la última vez que actualice, creo que fue hace dos semanas y de verdad lo siento, pero la escuela me traga cada vez más :c Con decir que he querido hacer un regalo y ni tiempo he tenido para pensar la trama :c

Me siento terrible, pero ya esta UwU

Pensé en poner el cumpleaños de Min, pero mejor le dedicare un capitulo completo.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado c: A mí sí me gustó, no tanto como otros, pero sí me gustó xD

Espero actualizar más rápido, al menos antes de que acabé octubre poner dos capítulos.

No odien los personajes, por cierto ¡Se acerca la bomba del fic! Como en tres o cuatro capítulos vendrá un capitulo que dará la vuelta a todo y con eso igual viene incluida la historia de Neji y Tenten.

Bueno, los quiero mucho, de veras.

Suerte.

¿Reviews?

PD: No han sido mis días, anímenme con Reviews xD


	10. Feliz cumpleaños, Min

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)._

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Feliz cumpleaños, Min.**

Al día siguiente llegaría Tenten. Y eso significaba que la atención de su jefe se dividiría en dos: Sus hijas y su esposa.

Eso estaba mal, aparte aun no lograba su cometido en la semana y media que la mujer estuvo de viaje, había avanzado mucho con Neji, pero el beso que se había propuesto darle no había llegado aún. Un día lo intentó, estuve a centímetros de hacerlo, pero su jefe la empujó y después de una larga plática sobre el espacio personal no la despidió, además se sumaba que Deidara había hablado con él para convencerlo de darle otra oportunidad, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantas le había dado.

Lo único que quería era que Tenten y Neji se dejaran por definitiva. Quería todos los lujos que el Hyuga le daba a su familia, quería todo ese dinero, esa casa inmensa, esos autos, esos millones, lo quería a él.

Tomó el recibo de la repostería en sus manos, lo miro unos instantes y sus dedos empezaron a marcar el teléfono que veía al final de la hoja, ¿Qué más podía pasar? Además lo que ella necesitaba era que Tenten se enojara lo suficiente para pedirle el divorcio al Hyuga, un motivo bueno sería que en la pastelería hayan tenido un error en la dirección por falta de atención por parte del joven, no hay pastel, no hay cumpleaños, no hay momentos felices, no hay más matrimonio.

— _Diga…_

—Hola, vengo para confirmar una dirección, creo que fue dada errónea, el pedido es de Neji Hyuga— Soltó una sonrisa.

Sakura se encargaría de que ese matrimonio terminara lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

Min se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, Jiten bailaba de una forma graciosa acompañada del sonido de la televisión que anunciaba un comercial de caramelos, haciéndole sacar una carcajada, Nore estaba ayudando a Lalami a recoger la casa, tenía que estar perfecta, limpia y apta para una gran fiesta como la que se llevaría el día siguiente, aunque se celebraría en el jardín, todo tenía que dar el toque de limpieza.

Observó como Jiten soltaba el cuarto bostezo y se tallaba con desgane sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

—Vamos a dormir—Murmuró Sasuke, poniéndose de pie y apagando el televisor.

—Pero papá no ha llegado—Lo miró triste Jiten.

—Cuando llegue le diré que vaya a verte—Le sonrió—. Ahora vamos arriba.

Sin replicar mucho, la menor siguió al Uchiha que cargaba a su hermana y se dirigían a su habitación. Y tenían razón por tener sueño, casi eran las 11:00 pm y ni Neji ni Sakura se había aparecido por la casa desde la mañana. Él y Nore se habían encargado de las niñas la mayoría de tiempo en el que Tenten se había ido de viaje.

Arrastrando los pies, cansado, pero con un poco de ganas por tratar de las niñas de la castaña, dejo a Min en su cuna, acaricio su cabello castaño y después de susurrar _buenas noches_ , cerró la puerta tras él y acompaño a la mayor a su habitación, que tal como entró fue corriendo a su cama, de un salto subió y comenzó a cubrirse con las cobijas.

—Buenas noches, papá—Murmuró la menor, cerró sus ojos y rápidamente encontró el sueño.

Sasuke sonrió, ya no le extrañaba que lo llamaran así, ya que se había vuelto su segundo nombre frente a ellas. Para Min y Jiten, llamar "Papá" a Sasuke era normal, era cómo llamarlo por su nombre, hacia algunas semanas que empezaron a agarrar ese habito y no se le ocurría mejor idea para justificar aquello que la convivencia que él tenía con las menores, incluso pasaba mayor parte del tiempo con ellas que su propio padre, que sólo las miraba en la mañana y en la noche cuando no llegaba muy tarde. Nadie había escuchado del sobrenombre que tenía, una vez escucho Lalami, pero pensó que la niña se había confundido y lo olvidó, algo que alivió a Sasuke. Aunque le gustara que le dijeran así, no le gustaría que Tenten escuchara, que lo hiciera Sakura o peor aún, que Neji escuchara.

Después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Jiten bajó a la cocina, encontrándose a Lalami y Nore guardando el agua en el refrigerador y acomodando los pequeños emparedados que darían mañana. Se acercó y empezó a guardar todo aquello que no utilizarían.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué haces? —Lo miró Lalami enarcando una ceja—, es tarde y mañana debes de ir por Tenten al aeropuerto.

Sonrió al tan sólo escuchar el nombre de la mujer castaña.

—Ve a dormir—Se acercó Nore—, ya has hecho mucho cuidando a las niñas toda la tarde—Le sonrió—, nosotras terminaremos. Sólo falta ordenar aquí.

— ¿Seguras? —Llevó sus orbes negros a las mujeres.

—Claro, ahora ve a descansar—Lo tomó del hombro Lalami, mientras lo guiaba la salida.

Se despidió de ellas y cansado subió a su habitación, desabrocho su camisa en el camino y al entrar a su dormitorio se desvistió por completo, sólo lo cubría sus bóxers y enredándose entre las cobijas imagino la figura de una mujer castaña descansando junto a él.

Y así con una sonrisa, en espera de verla de nuevo, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Llegaron demasiado tarde a la casa, eran las dos de la madrugada y apenas metían la llave a la cerradura de la puerta, sus ojos estaban cansados y su cuerpo pesaba. Hubieran llegado más temprano si a los activistas no se les ocurría pedir el reporte para el lunes y como el fin de semana estarían ocupado en la fiesta de Min no tendrían tiempo para ir a la oficina el fin de semana.

— ¿Quieres cenar? —Preguntó Sakura, que cerraba la puerta tras ella.

El hombre negó con una queja y emprendió paso para su habitación. Ella estaba cansada, pero podía hacer una última jugada ese día. Apresuró su paso y aprovechó de que la única luz que los iluminaba fuera la tenue luz de la luna y de los faroles de afuera para rozar su mano con la masculina de él y poco a poco entrelazar sus dedos en él. El Hyuga murmuró algo, pero no fue claro por el cansancio que se cargaba en la voz.

—Buenas noches—Susurró la pelirosa en el cuello níveo del hombre, dando un beso en la mandíbula y otro muy cerca de los labios.

Cuando giró a ver los ojos perlas, notó que los tenía completamente cerrados, y caminaba por inercia, era muy probable que él no se haya dado cuenta, algo que no le convenía mucho, pero en segundos el hombre abrió sus ojos y murmuró algo muy bajo, y empezó a caminar a su habitación, desapareciendo ante sus ojos en aquella oscuridad.

Se mordió su labio inferior. Hyuga tenía que ser de ella.

.

.

.

Desde muy temprano se levanto y corriendo fue a darse un baño. La sonrisa diminuta no se le quitaba del rostro, ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Estaba a punto de ir por Tenten al aeropuerto, después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a aquella mujer que le había enseñado tantas cosas en la vida, la más importante era volver a creer, y eso lo mantenía realmente vivaz.

Cuando salió de su habitación, ya listo, se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba sola, y era de esperar, de seguro Nore y Lalami se quedaron gran parte de la noche terminando la preparación de la comida y alistando los detalles, por lo que de seguro se encontraban dormidas aun. Tomó una taza y prendió la cafetera.

— ¿Dónde esta Sakura? —Preguntó Neji, que entró con el ceño fruncido y el celular en la mano.

—Debe seguir dormida—Frunció el ceño, por la mala educación del Hyuga.

Neji ya no espero otra indicación, automáticamente se dio la media vuelta y casi corriendo subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación donde ellos dormían. Agarró el picaporte furioso y de un solo jalón la puerta quedo abierta, mostrando a la chica de cabellos rosados parada junto a la cama, aun tenía su pijama puesta, por suerte, hasta ese momento Neji empezó a reaccionar y pensó que hacer aquello había sido una mala acción.

—Neji, que sorpresa—Sonrió de lado la mujer, mientras lentamente se acercaba a él con un ronronear—. Parece que me extrañaste.

— ¡Neji!, ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Gritó Sasuke, que entraba a la habitación agitado.

Sakura dio un respingo largo, separándose por completo de Neji y refugiándose de inmediato atrás de su novio, que ya había entrado por completo a la habitación.

—Acabó de llamar a la repostería— Se acercó a ella y sin importar que Sasuke fuera su barrera la tomó de los hombros—, me dijeron que cancelaste la orden.

La cara del Uchiha y de su novia se tornaron en un semblante oscuro. Él alzó las cejas, para que sus ojos se abrieran mucho más, sus labios dejaron de fruncirse y se entreabrieron ligeramente. Ella abrió totalmente su boca y sintió la sangre helarse y como su alma se le iba del cuerpo.

—Yo no hice eso—Susurró en un hilito de voz, volviéndose a ocultar atrás de su novio.

Pero él no la defendió, se hizo a un lado y se puso junto a Neji, para así ambos mirarla y fulminarla con la mirada en espera de una respuesta. No cualquier respuesta, una buena respuesta, querían la verdad, ambos la querían. Sakura había hecho aquello para molestar a Tenten, para hacerla enojar, y tanto para Sasuke como para Neji, aquello era lo peor que una persona podía cometer.

Haruno sentía como todo se le venía encima, lo bien que iba se estaba deshaciendo y ella no podía hacer nada, se le iba de las manos y todo por culpa de una mujer que parecía era totalmente perfecta, que parecía que también hecho caer a Sasuke a sus pies, Tenten tenía un horrible encanto que la metía en problemas muy a menudo, que no la hacía completar sus planes por completo.

— ¡Habla! — Gritó Sasuke.

Neji desvió por un momento sus ojos perla de la mujer para viajar y dar con el hombre junto a él. Sasuke tenía los puños de las manos completamente apretados, su ceño fruncido y ojos llenos de furia. ¿Por qué no defendía a Sakura? Se supone que ella es su novia y no actúa como tal. Se ve mucho más preocupado por Tenten que por aquella mujer.

—Lo lamento mucho, tal vez me equivoque—Murmuró apenada la mujer.

Y justo cuando los regaños iban a continuar llamaron a la puerta, lo que hizo que los tres giraran de inmediato para encontrar la puerta abierta, que seguramente Sasuke no cerró, se encontraba Deidara totalmente confundido, Suigetsu con un aire de burla en la cara y a Karin, incluso más confundida que el rubio.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Murmuró Neji, cerrando los ojos y soltando un gran suspiro.

—Recuerda que quedamos en que llegaríamos temprano para ayudar a los arreglos—Contestó la pelirroja con miedo.

—Hasta ellos ponen más atención que tú—Le dijo Sasuke que caminaba al armario para tomar su chaqueta—. Iré por Tenten al aeropuerto, después me encargare del pastel.

Todos observaron como el joven de cabellos azabaches salía a estancadas de la habitación, y después de él Karin y Suigetsu lo siguieron, tal vez era mejor esperar en la sala hasta que alguien les dijera en que podían ayudar. Por lo tanto aun se encontraba Neji con la furia en todo el cuerpo, Sakura con miedo y Deidara con la misma confusión.

—No sé cuantas oportunidades te he dado—Habló el Hyuga, volviendo a verla—, ¿No estarás esperando a que te de otra oportunidad?

Los ojos jade viajaron a los azules de su primo, gritando por auxilio, para que le ayudara una vez más; porque también si Sakura seguía ahí era gracias a Deidara, que intentaba tranquilizar las cosas y buscar otra alternativa.

—Lo lamento—Habló el rubio atrayendo la atención de ambos—, Sakura suele ser muy distraída, la mayoría de veces—Soltó una risita para poner un semblante más serio—. Pero te aseguro que no pasara otra cosa así, ¿Verdad? —Llevó sus ojos a su prima.

—Verdad—Susurró—, lo lamento.

Soltó un largo suspiro, no podía despedirla aunque fuera lo que más quisiera, hacía un excelente trabajo y Tenten había conseguido aquella ayuda tan eficiente. Asintió despacio y se dio media vuelta.

—Que no lo sepa Tenten—Rogó Deidara.

Neji de nuevo asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando a los primos solos, lo que ocasionó que el rubio se cruzara de brazos y la mirara directamente en espera de una explicación.

.

.

.

No le agradaba de todo viajar en avión, estar sentada por mucho tiempo en la misma posición era terriblemente agotador. Y el viaje que había hecho era de siete horas por lo que sentía que sus piernas estaban apachurradas y su cuerpo adolorido, por lo que cuando el avión aterrizó a paso lento se alejó lo más posible de ese artefacto bestial. Con el mismo dolor caminó a esperar sus maletas y al cabo de unos segundos cuando ya las tenía en las manos fue directo a la sala de espera, de seguro igual esperaría sentada un buen rato, siempre lo había hecho, cuando Neji iba a recogerla en el aeropuerto tardaba al menos cuarenta minutos, así que ya iba pensado en que iba a comer para esperar.

Cuando las puertas eléctricas se abrieron frente a ella llevó sus ojos chocolate al frente y de la impresión soltó la maleta de la mano derecha para levantarla y agitarla fuertemente. Ahí estaba Sasuke, esperándola y atento al grado de salir disparado a ella en cuanto la miró.

Tenía ropa nueva, su cabello sujetado en una coleta alta, se veía más alta pero juraba que era su imaginación, sus ojos chocolate tenían un brillo realmente maravilloso, su sonrisa radiante y su perfume llegó a él justo en el momento cuando Tenten se abalanzo rodeándolo con un abrazo.

—Por fin alguien conocido—Se empezó a reír la mujer.

Tímido, el azabache la tomó por la espalda regresándole ese dulce abrazo que ella había comenzado, el mismo recorrer que sintieron al unir sus manos cuando se conocieron, lo sentían ahora, pero la diferencia era que lo sintieron en todo su cuerpo y fue un recorrer mucho más agradable que el primero.

—De verdad que extrañe mucho todo, a mis hijas, mi trabajo, mi casa…—Se separó la castaña con la misma sonrisa—, también te extrañe a ti y obvio a todos en la oficina—Volvió a reír y lo abrazó de nuevo.

El joden de cabellos azabaches no dijo nada, quedo en silencio, sosteniendo a aquella mujer entre sus brazos. Queriendo que nunca se fuera de ahí.

.

.

.

Era más de medio día, el jardín estaba casi listo, habían rentado algunos inflables, trampolines, una persona encargada de hacer figuras con globos, y muchas cosas más. La mayoría de cosas estaban en su lugar, en una hora empezarían a llegar los invitados y la decoración estaba siendo terminada por Karin y Siugetsu, que inflaban globos de helio y los colgaban en lugares específicos para que los menores pudieran tomar uno. Deidara ayudaba a Lalami a sacar los pequeños dulceros y acomodarlos en las mesas. Neji vigilaba que todo estuviera perfecto, Sakura seguía arriba arreglándose y Nore no quitaba los ojos de encima a las niñas, que parecían muy emocionadas con todo el decorativo y los colores de la fiesta.

—Oye, cuando nosotros tengamos a nuestros hijos, ¿Les organizaremos fiestas así? —Preguntó Suigetsu, cortando más cordón para atara los globos.

— ¡Cállate! —Ordenó la pelirroja, cuando sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse y su cuerpo se tensaba—Todavía ni somos nada y ya andas pensando en hijos.

El chico dejó el cordón por un lado, y caminó hasta estar frente a la pelirroja.

— ¿No somos nada? —Le susurró cerca del cuello.

—Bueno…sí—Murmuró Karin, completamente nerviosa.

Y fue ahí donde Suigetsu se apoderó de los labios rojos de la mujer, tomando fuertemente su cintura, ella en reacción posó sus manos en el cuello de él y el juego entre sus labios empezó.

—Creo que me fui demasiado tiempo—Dijo Tenten para estallar a carcajadas.

La pareja se separo de inmediato y sonrojados miraron la traviesa mirada y risa que tenía su jefa.

—Lo lamento, yo sólo…

—Muchas felicidades—Sonrió la castaña silenciando a Suigetsu—, yo siempre creí que terminarían juntos.

— ¡Mamá!

Fue suficiente para que Tenten girara y observara a Jiten correr con todas sus fuerzas y abrazarla por las piernas. Su corazón retumbó en su pecho, se sentía tan bien, se hincó para estar de la misma estatura que su hija y la estrechó entre sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo, repartió millones de besos por sus mejillas y frente para volver a abrazarla y besarle con fuerza su mejilla derecha, pidiendo disculpas por separarse tanto tiempo de ella, acarició su largo cabello lacio y volvió a abrazarla.

—Mami.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, soltó despacio a Jiten y giró para ver a Min, se miraba más grande y sus ojos enormes, la abrazó y la cargó, dándole igual centenares de besos por toda su inocente cara, jaló con cuidado una de sus mejillas y se empezó a reír de inmediato cuando sus hijas lo hicieron. Ahora sí su corazón estaba completo y feliz, lo sentía bien.

Se sentía bien.

Neji entró de nuevo al jardín y lo primero que vio fue una mujer que cargaba a Min y observaba atenta a Jiten. Su corazón comenzó a latir veloz y lento a la vez, mientras se tranquilizaba y sonreía. Había vuelto.

—Las extrañe—Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa en el rostro—, a las dos las extrañe mucho.

El Hyuga se acercó hasta quedar atrás de ella.

—Bienvenida a casa— Le habló su esposo.

Tragó una bocanada fuerte de aire, error, ahora sí su corazón estaba completo y feliz. Ahora sí se sentía bien.

—Gracias—Giró Tenten para darle una sonrisa ladina.

Dejó a Min en el piso y esperó a que recobrara el equilibrio, para después abrazar de nuevo a Jiten y darle un fuerte beso en la frente.

—Iré a bañarme, no tardo—Avisó la castaña, mientras emprendía el paso a su habitación.

Min comenzó a correr al otro extremo del jardín para alcanzar una pelota y empezar a jugar con su hermana que ya la seguía. Nore y Lalami se quedaron a cuidarlas. Por otro lado, Neji siguió enseguida a su esposa. El Hyuga caminó cauteloso a una distancia considerable de su mujer, la observó subir las escaleras, cruzar un pasillo, subir otras escaleras y caminar a la puerta de su habitación. Pero antes de que abriera la puerta, cuando su mano estaba en el picaporte, su cuerpo fue aprisionado contra la fría puerta y un cuerpo deseoso de ella.

—A mi no me has dicho que me extrañaste— Le habló la voz masculina detrás de su oreja, comenzando a acariciar sus caderas por debajo de su blusa.

Tenten no dijo nada, giró para darle la cara y subir sus manos al cuello masculino de su hombre.

—Porque no lo hice—Soltó en una risa.

— ¿Quieres qué me crea eso?—Sonrió de lado el Hyuga, acercándose a ella y empezando a acariciar sus labios con los propios.

La mujer ya no contestó, porque la respuesta sobraba. Era obvio que Tenten lo había extrañado hasta los huesos, eran obvio que su olor peculiar le hacía falta, sus ojos penetrantes en los suyos, sus abrazos, él, Neji le había hecho tanta falta. Lo había extrañado tanto que no se creía que estaba de vuelta con él. Se acercó suficiente y fue ella la que se apoderó primero de los labios de su marido, empezó a besar suavemente y torpemente sus labios, parecía la tonta adolescente que no sabía besar y eso le gustaba a Neji, lo transportaba a la época donde ellos eran tan felices y el amor se desbordaba, que parecía que nunca faltaría y tendrían un final feliz.

Cuando la mujer empezó a entregarse completamente al beso, sintió los dedos masculinos de su esposo pasear desde su cadera hasta su entrepierna, comenzado a acariciar con deseo su zona íntima. Apretó las piernas y cerró con más fuerza sus ojos, ella lo extraña, extrañaba su cuerpo, sí, pero lo extrañaba a él, ni siquiera acababan de besarse bien por dos semanas y él estaba pensando en iniciar algo más sin importar lo que ella necesitaba, todo el amor que a ella le hacía falta y quería obtener de su esposo. Neji parecía que sólo quería satisfacer su necesidad sexual, quería desquitarse de estar dos semanas sin sexo, sólo quería eso, no quería amarla y eso le dolió.

Ella quería ser amada, aunque sea una vez más.

Soltó un suave gemido cuando los dedos masculinos empezaron a acariciarla sin descaro alguno. Primero pasó por sus pechos, que no perdió oportunidad para amasar y bajar de nuevo a su entrepierna donde las caricias fueron más lascivas.

—Neji…Alguien podría vernos—Dijo con un hilo de voz la mujer, que empezaba a notar el gran bulto en la entrepierna de su esposo.

Y era verdad, a los ojos jade al final del pasillo no se le fue ninguna caricia que el hombre le producía a su esposa. Sakura apretó la mandíbula de coraje, y las uñas de sus dedos se clavaban en su palma. Estaba lo que seguía de furiosa, había tenido dos semanas para conquistar a Neji, y todo iba excelente hasta que aquella mujer vuelve a aparecer. Enojada dio media vuelta y camino a estancadas de ese lugar.

El Hyuga de inmediato abrió la puerta de su habitación y cerrándola tras él, se abalanzó por completo a su mujer, sin importar cualquier cosa, la despojo por completo de toda su ropa. La empujó levemente para que quedara recostada en la gran cama y empezó a acariciar sus caderas. Tenten apretó los ojos con fuerza, los puños de sus manos se apretaron aún más y los llevo a la almohada, tenía que clavar en otro lugar sus uñas, las palmas de las manos ya las tenía muy dañadas para clavar sus uñas de nuevo ahí. Sintió los dedos de su esposo acariciar su vagina sin ninguna vergüenza. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los ojos para evitar que otra maldita lágrima volviera a caer.

Neji sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando escuchó un gemido de su esposa y aprovechando que la mujer estaba cayendo en la lujuria, metió dos de sus dedos en la intimidad ya estimulada de ella, provocando que diera un salto pequeño. Metió lentamente otro dedo y cuando llegó a tres, empezó un vaivén tortuoso para la castaña que ya había comenzado a mover sus caderas por inercia.

—Para—Murmuró Tenten, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo masculino.

Pero él no obedeció, sacó los tres dedos que jugaban en su interior y se posicionó entre las piernas de su mujer, antes de entrar se entretuvo acariciando sus piernas y haciendo dibujos imaginarios con la punta de sus dedos en los muslos de la chica. Tenten soltó un suspiro pesado y temerosa llevo sus manos a la espalda de su esposo, aun podía sentirlo cerca. Pero aquella acción fu vista, para los ojos perlas, luz verde para continuar de inmediato. Así que entró sin ninguna preocupación, llenando todo el interior de su esposa con su miembro y empezando un vaivén que lo satisficiera a él.

La mujer empezó a sentir como el hormigueo se intensificaba en su unión, aunque los movimientos empezaban a ser bruscos y una especia de dolor llegaba se calmó de inmediato cuando todo se descargó y la simiente de ambos combinados comenzaba a desbordarse de su zona intima.

Neji la miró directo y notó el hilo de lágrimas que salían de los ojos castaños.

— ¿Te lastime? —Le preguntó asustado saliendo de ella rápidamente.

Tenten no contestó, se puso de pie de inmediato y tallo con fuerza sus ojos enjuagando todo rastro de lágrima. Se dirigió al armario, del cual sacó la primera ropa que encontró y después de un portazo entró al baño y el siguiente sonido fue el agua saliendo de la regadera, pero si ponían mucha atención podías escuchar los sollozos que la mujer soltaba derrotada y lastimada, aquellos sollozos que Neji no escuchó por no poner atención, por sólo ponerse de pie y después de vestirse salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

La sonrisa no se le podía quitar del rostro, aunque fuera una muy diminuta la tenía, Tenten había regresado y le había dicho que lo había extrañado, incluso lo había abrazado. Sentía cómo algo cálido en su pecho crecía hasta llegar a todo su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir a gusto.

Bajó del auto y se dirigió a la cajuela, ahí estaba el pastel que en menos de una hora había conseguido para la fiesta y pensaba que le encantaría tanto a Min, como a Tenten, era sabor chocolate, pero tenía pedazos de fruta que revivía el sabor ácido y quitaba lo dulce del chocolate. Lo tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y con ayuda de su codo cerro la cajuela y entró a la casa. Ya se escuchaban muchas voces, música y gritos de niños pequeños, llevó sus ojos desde el pasillo en el que se encontraba hasta el jardín, notando que los invitados habían llegado. Dobló a la izquierda para entrar a la cocina y dejar el pastel.

—Has llegado— Le habló una persona que entraba a la cocina y le ayudaba a abrir el refrigerador para guardar el pastel—, se ve realmente delicioso.

Con el rabillo del ojo descubrió la mirada con brillo y las mejillas sonrojadas de Tenten, que parecía estar completamente admirada con el pastel que ya había guardado. La mujer con cuidado y después de un suspiro, cerró la puerta y giró a verlo para sonreírle.

—Has escogido un buen pastel, estoy segura que a Min le encantara—Le guiñó inocente el ojo—. Por cierto, ¿Ya fuiste al jardín?, ¡Hay muchos niños!, risas por todo el lado, las niñas lucen totalmente felices, pienso en salir a jugar con ellas un rato.

Cada palabra que la mujer decía era un poco extraña para el Uchiha, notaba un poco de tristeza en los ojos chocolate, pero la máscara de la hermosa sonrisa de su jefa lo ocultaba la perfección. Ladeó por un momento su rostro y camino hasta la mujer, la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a verlo directamente.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó directo, mirándola fríamente.

Tenten tragó hondo, no podía ser verdad que él se diera cuenta de su estado de ánimo por sólo estar unos pocos minutos junto a él, no eran muchas las palabras que habían cruzado y podía jurar que su máscara había estado presente todo el tiempo. Bajó la mirada y se mordió su labio inferior.

—Si no me quieres decir está bien—Habló Sasuke, jalando el labio de la mujer fuera de su perfecta dentadura para que no se lastimara.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar para salir de ahí.

—Pensé que todos me habían extrañado aquí—Murmuró Tenten, recargando su peso en el refrigerador.

El de cabellos azabaches paró de inmediato y se dio media vuelta, para observarla a los ojos, arqueando una ceja en espera de la explicación.

—Parece que Neji no me extraño ni un poco—Soltó con una risa.

—Neji no es todos—Contestó frío el joven, que se acercaba y se sentaba frente a ella—, tus hijas te extrañaron, en la oficina igual, la casa no era la misma.

Tenten soltó un suspiro y levantó sus hombros restándole importancia a todo.

—Yo te extrañé— Murmuró despacio el hombre, mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda—, por cierto, el durazno te queda bien.

La mujer dio un respingo suave, y observó como el hombre desaparecía cuando salió de la cocina. Los latidos en su pecho galopeaban fuertemente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso y sentía los nervios en todo su cuerpo. Se recorrió con la vista, unos zapatos cafés, pantalón de mezclilla azul tenue y una camisa de seda color durazno. Se sentía tan tonta, se sentía como si el tiempo hubiera regresado y ella tenía apenas 16 años, cuando tuvo su primer novio y millones de dudas venían a su cabeza. A demás de que cuando tenía esa edad, ya sea su primer novio o Neji le decían con que ropa se miraba linda. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, como una adolescente enamorada, emocionada o confundida, que caía en el juego de ese maldito sentimiento, un sentimiento realmente lindo por Sasuke.

Sonrió de lado y acomodó un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja, instantáneamente, volvió a sentirse linda.

…

La fiesta siguió su transcurso normal.

Tenten decidió salir, después de un tiempo, y fue al jardín, donde jugó un tiempo con sus hijas, pero después se retiró al notar que las pequeñas igual tenían amigos con los que podían jugar. Fue así que llegó en donde estaba Karin con Suigetsu y Deidara, para empezar a platicar sobre la oficina. Las cosas que habían sucedido en la ausencia de Tenten, también aprovecharon el tiempo para hacer algunas bromas de todo tipo que sacaban una sonrisa sincera por parte de todos los que la escuchaban. La castaña igual aprovecho para platicar sobre su viaje, así como para informar los nuevos proyectos que había cerrado mientras estaba de viaje, la cena con la asociación y muchas cosas más.

Neji estaba en una plática con algunos empleados de su oficina que habían sido invitados por tener hijos de la edad de Min que podrían jugar con ellas.

Mientras tantos Sakura estaba junto a Sasuke, ambos sentados en un lugar apartado y sin decir alguna palabra. Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura viajaron hasta encontrar al Hyuga, que no prestaba mucha atención a la plática que tenía, ya que sus ojos se desviaban constantemente a otro lado; así que siguió la mirada aperlada hasta dar con su punto, y ahí estaba Tenten, que reía sonoramente en compañía de sus amigos. Torció la boca inconforme y desvió la mirada de aquello y la llevó a su novio, que también parecía concentrado en algo importante, cuando siguió la mirada de los ojos negros de su novio se encontró con el mismo punto final, sólo que Sasuke no la desviaba, miraba directamente a Tenten. Eso la hizo enojar mucho más.

Pasó una de sus manos por la pierna de él llamando su atención.

— ¿Quieres ir a la habitación? —Le susurró cerca del cuello, cuando sus dedos se detenían peligrosamente en la entrepierna masculina.

—No—Contestó seco, mientras se ponía de pie y se recorrían un lugar para apartarse de ella.

Sakura abrió sus ojos por completo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se tenía que dar prisa con Neji, antes de que Sasuke quedara completamente prendado de Tenten y la botara.

Después de un rato de que los niños siguieran jugando y comer, Neji sacó el pastel, lo cual causo una gran emoción en los niños, que rápidamente rodearon la mesa donde el pastel estaba. Tenten cargó alegremente a Min y la colocó frente al pastel, en el cual Karin había colocado tres velas y con ayuda de Nore ya se encontraban prendidas.

Deidara y Lalami aprovecharon la ocasión para sacar algunas fotos del pastel y de Tenten con sus hijas.

—Pide un deseo y sopla las velas—Le avisó Jiten a su hermana que estaba deslumbrada con las velas.

La menor se quedo unos segundos en silencio y con un suplido muy suave tambaleó la llama sin lograr apagarla. Después de varios intentos Jiten se ofreció a ayudar a su hermana, para así apagar las velas y recibir un fuerte aplauso por parte de los presentes.

Para seguir la fiesta, después de comer pastel.

.

.

.

Los invitados ya se habían ido, Lalami y Nore tuvieron descanso por fin, Sakura de mala gana ya se había ido a dormir, Sasuke se encontraba cenando, Neji en su habitación y Tenten terminaba de bañas a sus hijas. Cuando salieron de la ducha las cambió rápidamente.

—Quiero dormir contigo—Le dijo Jiten cuando su madre se encontraba secando su cabello.

— ¡Yo también! —Gritó Min.

Tenten miró a sus niñas entusiasmada con la idea de su hija mayor, además de no dormir junas desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Vale—Sonrió—, pero dormiremos en mi habitación para que estemos más cómodas.

— ¿Entonces papá dormirá con nosotras? —Preguntó Min, cuando su madre secaba su cabello.

—Papá esta cenando, no está en el cuarto de mamá—Contestó Min con un tono de obviedad.

—Oh, no, papá está en la habitación, pero le diremos que duerma en otra habitación, mi cama es grande pero no tanto—Sonrió Tenten mientras apagaba las luces de la habitación y tomaba de la mano a sus hijas.

— ¿Papá Neji? —Murmuró Jiten.

Tenten frunció el ceño confundida, pero después sonrió y asintió despacio.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Neji salía del baño con la pijama ya puesta y sus dientes recién lavados.

—Dormiremos con mamá—Informó Jiten sonriéndole a su padre—, pero no vamos a caber.

—Supongo que tendremos que comprar una cama más grande—Bromeó Neji mientras cargaba a su hija mayor.

—Tienes que dormir en otra habitación, hoy dormiremos con mamá—Le dijo su hija.

—Ya veo—Murmuró el Hyuga, llevando sus ojos a su esposa que evitaba verlo—, pues descansen—Besó la frente de Jiten y la dejó con cuidado en el suelo y caminó hasta Min para hacer la misma acción—.Buenas noches— Le dijo a Tenten cuando le beso la mejilla y salió por completo de la habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo para subir las escaleras que lo llevarían a otra habitación, cuando encontró al azabache. Lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Sasuke no se quedo atrás y realizó la misma acción, odiándolo por ser el motivo de tristeza de Tenten en la tarde.

No sabía cómo, pero rescataría a Tenten de la infelicidad con la que vivía siempre, tenía que convencerla de que le contara su historia, así como él le había confiado, por primera vez, su historia a ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Hola c:

Los extrañé mucho UmU pero creo que tarde menos en actualizar UwU

De verdad la escuela me come, pero ya sólo falta un examen y podre respirar un poco más UwU

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y saben que los quiero mucho. Creo que no hay mucho que comentar del capitulo xD Pero no sé qué hacer para el siguiente, ¿Ideas?

Me ayudarían mucho xD

Estaba pensando en hacer el capitulo que le dará motivo al fic, pero no sé si es muy pronto, sería ese capítulo y después vendría la verdadera historia de Neji y Tenten, ¿Les gustaría?

Los quiero.

Saludos.

¿Reviews?


	11. Nunca lo olvides

Naruto no me pertenece.

Mundo alterno (Actual).

 **Capitulo 11**

 **Nunca lo olvides**

Ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días pasaron; lo único que resonaba en su cabeza el frío que llegaba y golpeaba con fuerza todo su ser y la cama cuando ella no dormía con él, que cabe resaltar que ya habían sido varios días. Más que la habitación principal, donde se supone que duermen marido y mujer, parecía una habitación más, una habitación llena de tristeza y nada cálida, además de sólo ser de él, del esposo si aun podía llamarse así.

Le hacía falta abrir los ojos minutos antes que su mujer despertara; escuchar como el despertador suena seguido de una queja de Tenten que lo apaga somnolienta. Le hacía falta ver por el rabillo del ojo como se levantaba cansada y arrastrando los pies caminaba al armario y sacaba su ropa, nunca se lo había dicho, pero le gustaba mucho como se vestía, hacía combinaciones arriesgadas pero que le quedaban a la perfección, tampoco lo mencionaba porque pensó que sería tonto en decirle a una arquitecta que su ropa combinaba, era como decirle a un chef que cocinaba bien o a un chofer que sabía manejar, por eso mejor se tragó el alago y se evito la burla que de seguro saldría de su mujer. Le hacía falta sentir el bochorno que salía de la regadera y le hacía falta oler los jabones de fruta que su mujer usaba cuando se bañaba. Le hacía falta verla cepillar su cabello y colocarse aquella fragancia que lo volvía loco, que hasta ahora no podía quitar de su mente porque era un buen aroma, aquel que percibes y te transporta a los recuerdos más preciados. Le hacía falta ver como se arreglaba, con aquella gracia, aquella delicadeza. Le hacía falta cruzar sus miradas antes de que ella saliera a despertar a las niñas para arreglarlas y llevarlas a la escuela.

Ahora que lo pensaba, le hacían falta muchas cosas.

Decirle: _Te amo_ ,es un ejemplo muy claro.

Decirle que amaba su respiración pesada al dormir, que amaba la manera graciosa en la que se enredaba en las sabanas. También amaba la delicadeza de su cuerpo, amaba su sonrisa, su cabello, el trato amable que ella le brindaba y las carcajadas que soltaba cuando estaba feliz, aunque él no fuera el responsable. Amaba sus suposiciones y su inteligencia, su cuerpo, sus curvas.

Amaba el silencio.

Amaba su voz.

La amaba a ella.

Y odiaba el vacio que existía en su lado de la cama, aquel que se creaba cuando él nunca le decía lo mucho que la amaba.

.

.

.

Observó por última vez el plano que se encontraba en la pantalla de su computador. Sus ojos viajaron de un extremo a otro y estaba totalmente convencida, el plano de la casa le había encantado, le había gustado mucho y lo demostraba con la sonrisa ladina que aparecía en sus labios. Con cuidado oprimió el botón imprimir y después de desplazarse de su silla, salió caminando a las grandes impresoras para recoger su obra maestra y entregársela a Karin para que se encargara de enviarla.

Al llegar, observó que aun no había caído nada y resignada miró la pantalla de la impresora: _tinta insuficiente._

Bufó molesta, pero impaciente por tener el plano en sus manos fue a la pequeña papelería, que se encontraba con la puerta entreabierta; la abrió por completo y se encontró con Sasuke que resurtía aquel cuarto.

— ¿Se puede? —Preguntó Tenten, mientras tocaba la puerta y se asomaba un poco.

—Es tu oficina, puedes entrar cuando quieras—Sonrió el joven, mientras dejaba una baja en el suelo y con su pie derecho la aplastaba.

—Pero estas trabajando—Sonrió la castaña, mientras entraba con dificultad—. Vine por unos cartuchos para la impresora, se ha terminado la tinta y me urge imprimir.

El joven de cabello azabache, observó a su jefa por el rabillo del ojo, la sintió de inmediato cuando su cuerpo rozó con el de él para tomar algunas cajas que se encontraban en la repisa trasera. Dio un paso hacia al frente para que ella pudiera tener más movilidad y se dio media vuelta para mirar como su pequeño cuerpo no alcanzaba aquella caja, obligándola a pararse en las puntas de sus pies, notando que aquel día la castaña no llevaba sus zapatillas con tacones, con unos simples zapatos deportivos había ido ese día a la oficina, y le hacían ver bien.

Tenten sintió el cálido aliento del hombre chocar contra su cuello, lo que ocasionó que todos sus vellos se erizaran por completo, un reconforte se formó en su pecho y unos pequeños nervios empezaron a crecer. Pasó saliva para refrescar su garganta completamente seca, pero no sirvió de nada, Sasuke ya estaba completamente pegado a ella, estirando su mano a la dirección de la caja, encontrándose con la de ella, para entrelazarlas y ayudarle a bajar la caja.

Los cartuchos ya estaban abajo, al frente de Tenten, y era sujetado por ambos. Contagiándose con todo el miedo que sentían, pero la valentía que se daban el uno al otro.

—Gracias—Balbuceó la mujer.

Y con aun más miedo, el Uchiha la soltó, resbalando desde sus nudillos y terminando acariciando sus muñecas, dejando su vida en cada caricia en aquellas manos que rápidamente aprendieron a amarse.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para cambiar los cartuchos? —Le preguntó el hombre, sin trabarse.

—Sería estupendo que pudieras ayudarme—Sonrió, para darle la cara y verlo a los ojos, notando un brillo intenso en los orbes negros.

—Tus ojos—Susurró, Sasuke, perdido en aquellos ojos—, tienen mucho brillo.

Tenten volvió a tragar saliva para refrescar su garganta. ¿Sus ojos tenían brillo? Hace mucho que no lo tenían, Además su impresión de encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke con el brillo, fue la impresión de que ella igual tenía aquel brillo especial.

—Se ven hermosos—Sonrió de lado, cuando ayudó a Tenten a cargar la caja y se dirigía la impresora.

Volvió a temblar, tal y como lo hacía cuando era joven y se enamoró por primera vez. Dándose cuenta sobre lo que de verdad sucedía con el Uchiha, si su mente no le hacía una mala jugada, ella se sentía atraída por Sasuke, ella empezaba a enamorarse de él.

…

Todo el día la habían pasado juntos, pues después de que cambiaran los cartuchos de las impresoras y de imprimir el importante plano que Tenten ya había entregado a Karin, fueron a comprar más tóner para las impresoras y era la hora para ir por las niñas a la escuela.

Cuando la castaña se reencontró con las sus hijas, se sintió completa de nuevo y regresaron a casa, para comer, acompañadas de Sasuke, haciendo las bromas de siempre y la plática más amena.

Después de hacer la tarea y cenar algo ligero, la mujer subió a las recamaras de las niñas para dormirlas, primero fue Min, que no tardo en quedar rendida, pero cuando estaba acomodando a Jiten en su cama, la menor dio un salto, diciendo que tenía algo importante que decirle y salió disparada a su escritorio, donde estaba su mochila.

—Hoy hicimos dibujos—Sonrió la niña—, hice uno para mis papás.

Tenten ladeo por completo su rostro: " _Sus papás"_ Su hija había dicho una barbarie, de seguro una confusión, Jiten sólo tenía un padre, era Neji y él amaba con locura a sus hijas. La menor llegó con su madre y le extendió los dibujos, en una hoja estaba claro, con rayas primitivas y curvas de crayola, se miraba el contorno de Neji que tomaba a la menor de la mano. No le tomó mucha importancia, la niña siempre hacia dibujos de ese estilo, pero al dar la vuelta a la hoja sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras la impresión la llenaba: Se trataba de un contorno que cargaba a Jiten, parecía abrazarla, más cariñoso que Neji, al revisar el contorno de la figura por segunda vez, notó a la persona que su hija intentó dibujar: Sasuke.

—Amor, ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó la castaña, teniendo la esperanza de sus ojos la estuvieran engañando.

—Es papá Sasuke—Sonrió y regresó a la cama—. Muéstrales mis dibujos a mis papás.

Y después de darle otra sonrisa, la menor se cubrió con las cobijas en espera de dormir.

La mujer apagó las luces y cerró con cuidado, su cabeza le dolía, y estaba segura que era por la confusión que empezaba a existir en ella.

Llegó al comedor, donde el Uchiha la esperaba y le sonreía.

Tenten le extendió el dibujo donde él aparecía y notó la expresión confundida del joven.

—Lo hizo Jiten—Comentó, sentándose en la silla junto a él—, dijo que dibujo a sus padres, y tú estás ahí.

Sasuke entendió aquellas rayas primitivas y la angustia le llegó de golpe, justo era lo que no quería, no quería que Tenten se enterara de que Jiten lo consideraba padre.

—Todo esto ha ido culpa nuestra—Murmuró la mujer—, Neji y yo siempre peleamos, casi nunca estamos bien, y tú convives mucho con las niñas, más que él—Se mordió el labio—, lo lamento.

— ¿Por qué Neji y tú tienen una mala relación? —Se atrevió a preguntar el joven, sacando el labio de la mujer con su dedo pulgar.

Tenten suspiró, aparte de su familia, Karin y Deidara eran las únicas personas que sabían aquella historia. Llevó sus ojos a Sasuke y se sintió protegida, se sintió amada y sentía que no sería juzgada.

Tal vez, con él podía desahogarse, Sasuke le daba confianza.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*Flashback*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El principio de esta historia ya se había contado, ya la sabían. Los Huyga y Amma eran socios, muy amigos, por lo que era normal que sus hijos crecieran juntos, fueron a los mejores colegios, juntos. Neji y Tenten crecieron juntos, sus padres se frecuentaban mucho, por lo que los menores desarrollaron una gran confianza entre ellos, convirtiéndose en los mejores amigos que nunca pudieron encontrar en sus familiares. Todo transcurre con normalidad, hasta que llegan a los 15 años, cuando ambos jóvenes entraron al colegio.

Tenten había dejado crecer su cabello; había dejado atrás el típico peinado de dos chonguitos que siempre la había caracterizado de niña, ahora lo lucia en una coleta alta y en los casos especiales lo dejaba suelto, dejando notar lo largo y rizado que era; también su cuerpo que había desarrollado, tenía el cuerpo jovial y saludable que cualquier chica a su edad quisiera; sus ojos habían desarrollado un gran brillo; su sonrisa era totalmente perfecta y alegre; su voz era dulce, suave y divertida; sus gestos eran marcados, maduros pero divertidos y agradables.

Por el otro lado, Neji también había madurado, su cabello tanto como él, había crecido, se mantenía totalmente lacio y el mismo peinado; su cuerpo lo había acompañado en el crecimiento, tenía los brazos más largos y fuertes, piernas del mismo modo y el tono muscular se desarrolló considerablemente, no en exageración, pero lo bastante para que cualquier persona se diera cuenta y lo mirara más de una vez; sus ojos violeta tenían la calma que cualquiera envidiaría; muy pocas veces reía, pero cuando lo hacía resaltaba toda la felicidad que un joven contiene; su voz era más gruesa, más fuerte, que con tan sólo susurros, sus diálogos se escuchaban a la perfección.

Ambos jóvenes entraron temerosos a la preparatoria, pero juntos lograron superar las primeras semanas hasta que aquella escuela se fue convirtiendo en costumbre y en su segunda casa. Se juntaban en la casa de alguno para hacer la tarea, estudiar o sin ningún pretexto se juntaban para pasar aunque sea un rato agradable en compañía del otro. Cualquier lugar era perfecto a comparación de la "compañía" de su familia, pero estar con el otro no era cualquier lugar, era su lugar.

—Dale—Sonrió la joven, recostándose junto a él—, llevamos cuatro semanas, alguna chica te debió de llamar la atención.

Neji, suspiró largo mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su mejor amiga, impaciente de la respuesta, como si le interesara más que cualquier cosa la repuesta que estaba a punto de decir. Miró alrededor, la habitación de Tenten no había cambiado mucho, tal vez fue porque la personalidad de ella nunca cambio.

—No entiendo para que quieres saberlo—Comentó el Hyuga, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos para sentir lo acolchonado de la cama.

Se escuchó una risita por parte de la castaña, que se sentaba en la cama y lo miraba directamente, obligando a su amigo a abrir los ojos para que la observara. Y de nuevo los ojos aperlados se encontraron con los de su amiga, desarrollando algo totalmente extraño en su interior, aunque, sí lo pensaba bien, no era totalmente ajeno, siempre había sentido aquello cuando Tenten lo miraba o estaba cerca de él, lo que no conocía era aquel sentimiento, ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué pasaba sólo cuando Tenten estaba cerca?

Aceptaba que su amiga era una chica realmente guapa, y después de leer más de diez novelas románticas por pura cultura general, se había dado cuenta que se sentía atraído por ella, su mejor amiga le gustaba, y mucho. Pero suponía que era normal, era su mejor amiga, por eso estas con ella, por eso le hablas mucho a tu mejor amiga y por eso le llamas mejor amiga, porque te gusta.

Pero tampoco podía negar que había otras chicas lindas en la escuela, aunque ninguna se le comparara a su Tenten, cabe mencionar, además la pregunta de la castaña no era sobre quien le gustaba, si no, quien le llamaba la atención de la preparatoria. Así que tras otro suspiro, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Recuerdas a Ino? —Susurró.

La chica dio un respingo rápido y soltó un chillido de emoción, asustando levemente a su compañero.

— ¡¿Cómo olvidarla?! —Gritó emocionada— Sí es la jefa de grupo, aparte de ser la chica más linda del salón y convertirse en alguien muy popular en menos de un mes—Sonrió—. Es una joven muy guapa, tienes buenos gustos—Se empezó a reír para recostarse de nuevo junto a él.

Neji sintió como su amiga se acurrucaba a su lado y soltaba un suspiro, sabía que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento, y necesitaba saber quién era la persona de la que su amiga gustaba.

— ¿Tú? —Murmuró tímido, jugando con los mechones de cabello sueltos de la mujer.

—Dirás que es una tontería por fijarme en alguien mayor que yo—Abrió lentamente sus ojos y los enfocó en los aperlados—, pero Kiba Inuzuka de segundo grado me atrae—Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, acurrucándose con su amigo—, mucho.

El joven no dijo nada más, ¿Qué más podía decir? No tenía mucho que comentar de aquel chico, sólo sabía un par de cosas, era el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela, era mayor y muy popular. ¿Sentía celos? Claro que los sentía, además de que él no era nada en la preparatoria, Kiba era todo, muchas chicas quisieran algo con él, y entre aquellas muchas se encontraba Tenten.

De lo único que se sentía bien, era de Neji compartía más tiempo con ella.

…

Algunos menes habían pasado, ambos jóvenes se habían adaptado por completo a la escuela, tenían mucho más amigos sin olvidarse del otro y sin dejar de compartir el mismo tiempo que siempre se habían dedicado.

Aquella mañana, después de una clase larga de matemáticas, estaban en la espera de que el siguiente maestro llegara. Tenten platicaba abiertamente con Neji de algunos asuntos que empezaban a murmurarse entre la asociación que existía entre sus familias, notaban una situación tensa y difícil para sus familias, pero como siempre, sin ninguna comunicación a ellos para enterarse por completo de que sucedía.

—Hola, ¿Interrumpo? —Habló una chica rubia, que llegaba tímida y miraba fijamente a Neji.

—Para nada—Respondió Tenten, con una gran sonrisa—, necesito ir al sanitario, los veo al rato.

El Hyuga tragó hongo, pasó saliva por su garganta que se había secado por la impresión, era cierto que hablaba con muchos del salón, pero nunca había hablado con Ino, y era ese momento cuando Yamanaka se acercaba tímida a entablar una conversación. La observó de reojo, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y notó por completo su rostro de cerca, sus ojos eran enormes y de un azul turquesa que hacía su mirada más paciente y hermosa.

—Me presento—Sonrió Ino, mientras le ofrecía su mano derecha—, Ino Yamanaka.

—Neji Hyuga—Seguro tomó la mano de la joven y la miró a los ojos.

Aquella chica le agradaba, no tanto como alguien más, pero podía surgir algo.

…

Se miró de nuevo al espejo, ¡Pero por favor! Ella no podría competir contra In, los hicos de seguro prefieren unos ojos azules de lugar de unos cafés sin chiste, un cabello largo y rubio a uno castaño, de seguro prefieren un cuerpo como el que Ino tenía con curvas pronunciadas, no como el de ella, sin chiste y curvas escuálidas. Era una tonta, nunca podría llegar a los gustos del Hyuga ni en sueño. ¿A quién quería engañar?

Molesta, bufó bajo.

Y con la mirada cabizbaja salió del sanitario, pero alguien chocó con ella en el instante que cerraba sin ganas el baño, haciendo que Tenten se golpeara con la pared por el movimiento brusco.

— ¡¿Qué te sucede?! —Gritó de inmediato la castaña recobrando el equilibrio.

Llevó sus ojos chocolates al causante, con ganas de reclamarle mucho más de lo que se merecía. Y deseó morir en aquel instante, sus ojos captaron a Kiba, que igual estaba sorprendido por chocar de aquella manera.

—Lo lamento, pero tú también debes de fijarte—Refunfuño el Inuzuka, cruzando sus brazos ante él.

— ¿Tratas de decir que la culpa es mía? —Molesta, preguntó Tenten, cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

—Pues yo siempre llevo la mirada al frente—Golpeó levemente la frente de Tenten.

De un movimiento brusco, la chica apartó la mano del Inuzuka de ella, pero él en contraataque, tomó la muñeca de la castaña y la miró burlón, con una sonrisa ladina, empezando a ponerla nerviosa.

—Tu nombre—Dijo rápidamente—, dámelo.

—Tenten—Balbuceó la chica, completamente nerviosa.

Kiba la soltó suavemente, y se sintió con la libertad de regalarle una sonrisa completa a la chica, lo que ocasionó que la mujer quedara en un estado estático.

—Camina con más cuidado, Tenten—Acarició su mejilla, para seguir con su camino.

Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, estaba completamente nerviosa, se sentía algo cálido en su pecho y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Hacía cuatro meses que había entrado a la preparatoria, lo que significaba que tenía cuatro meses gustando de Kiba, y en ese momento, aquel chico le había hablado.

Sonrió sincera, y tarareando una canción regresó a su salón.

…

Un par de meses más pasaron, Tenten le había contado con detalle a Neji lo que había sucedido con Kiba, así como le contaba todo lo que habían avanzado, los encuentros ocasionales que ocurrían, las llamadas por teléfono, los pequeños detalles que tenía con ella, las salidas que tenían y lo a gusto que se sentía con él. Por otro lado, Neji e Ino no fueron pareja como la mayoría pensaron, incluso, Yamanaka se le había insinuado varías veces al Hyuga, pero para él era imposible fijarse en alguien más que no fuera Tenten, que hasta ahora se retorcía de celos y coraje cuando su amiga corría a contarle lo bien que le iba con Kiba.

Después de un día realmente cansados ambos amigos empezaron a emprender el camino hacia la casa de Tenten, donde pasarían la tarde.

—Tenten—Llamaron cuando salían juntos del salón.

La chica llevó sus ojos ilusionada y se encontró con Kiba. Sin pensarlo, una sonrisa se le pintó en el rostro y corrió a saludarlo.

—Parece que será mejor hablar mañana— Comentó el Hyuga al notar lo ilusionada que se encontraba su amiga.

—Lo lamento—Lo observó Tenten con unos ojos tremendamente brillosos.

Neji negó, para así quitar cualquier preocupación que existiera en ella y dar paso a su casa.

La castaña llevó sus ojos de nuevo a Kiba, que se notaba nervioso y un tanto incomodo.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Ladeó su rostro confundida.

—Nada, sólo que hoy te ves muy linda—Le susurró, acercándose a ella, abrazándola por completo.

Tenten subió sus brazos, para a completar el abrazo y aspirar el aroma que tanto le encantaba del Inuzuka. A demás del alago que había recibido notaba la mirada cariñosa del castaño sobre ella.

—Oye, no quiero que te burles—Bromeó el joven.

Tenten sonrió, pero se quedó en silencio en espera de la reacción de su acompañante.

—Te quiero, mucho.

Los ojos chocolate se abrieron por completo, y la calidez llego a su pecho de nuevo, los nervios la invadieron. Estaba enamorada, por primera o segunda vez, no lo sabía, pero lo estaba. Y sin pensarlo se paró en las puntas de sus pies para juntar sus labios, regalando la inocencia de sus labios, dando su primer beso.

—Yo también—Se separó por un momento para susurrar sobre sus labios—, te quiero.

Y ahora fue Kiba, quien la sostuvo fuertemente y plantó sus labios sobre los de ella.

…

Tiempo después de que su relación empezó, su relación seguía, estaban a punto de cumplir un año de novios, y aunque las discusiones se hacían presente en varias ocasiones, buscaban la manera para arreglar el mal entendido y seguir con aquella relación que a muchos les había sorprendido, por tratarse de una chica de nuevo ingreso con el chico más popular del instituto. Pero los alumnos habían aprendido a tomar aquella pareja como una más de las tantas del instituto.

Neji y Tenten seguían lo la magnífica relación de amigos, aunque aceptaban que el tiempo que acostumbraban a pasar juntos se acortó por la relación de la chica. Algo que incomodaba notoriamente al Hyuga, por aun sentir todo aquello que lo relacionaba con la castaña de una manera más que la amistad. Aun se sentía atraído por la chica, le gustaba demasiado y el cariño era mayor aun.

Pero al verla sonreír con su novio aceptaba que aquella mujer no era hecha para él.

Tenten notaba las palabras frías de Neji cuando ella le contaba algo de Kiba, se sentía extraña al respecto, pero no podía hacer mucho. Quería a Kiba, le había tomado un cariño realmente inmenso, le gustaba mucho, pero Neji le gustó primero, quiso a Neji primero. Y ella no podía hacer más, porque estaba completamente segura que Neji nunca la vería con los ojos con los que ella lo miraba. Además, cuando ella estaba decidida a confesarle todo lo que sentía por él, Neji siempre le recalcaba que Ino le atraía, ella no podía hacer nada, no podía competir contra ella.

Empezó a hacerse a la idea de que aquel hombre no era hecho para ella.

…

Después de la escuela fueron a la casa de Tenten, Kiba había prometido ayudarle a escoger un vestido que la chica usaría para una cena muy importante, según sus padres.

Cuando llegaron a la gran casa de la mujer, se dirigieron a la cocina, se prepararían algo de comer y subirían a la habitación de Tenten.

—Entonces, emparedados y jugo—Sonrió la chica, sacando de la despensa pan de caja.

— ¿Y los besos? —Preguntó con ironía su novio, mientras caminaba a ella y la abrazaba por atrás—. No pensaras que comeré sin besarte.

—Nadie te está diciendo eso—Se empezó a reír Tenten.

Dejo el pan en la barra de la cocina, para girarse y ver los ojos brillantes que su novio tenía, acaricio suavemente la mejilla izquierda de su hombre y sonrió.

—Hoy te ves hermosa, siempre te ves hermosa—Murmuró Kiba, acercándose a ella y abrazándola con fuerzas.

Tenten sonrió, era muy normal que su novio le dijera halagos, era la forma de ser del Inuzuka, y a la chica le gustaban aquellos, ¿A qué mujer no le gustaba recibirlos?

Pero una persona entró a la cocina, interrumpiendo el momento romántico que los chicos habían iniciado. Haciendo que se separaran rápidamente y con vergüenza miraran a la mujer que entraba y caminaba a ellos.

—Tenten, ¿No te dije que llegaras temprano? —Le preguntó su madre.

—Ya llegué—Murmuró, aun apenada.

—Da igual, tu padre está en la sala, necesita que vayas—Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir—, ahora.

La castaña rodó los ojos y los llevó a su novio.

—Lamento que no te saludara.

—No hay problema—Habló el chico, mientras se agachaba y besaba suavemente sus labios—, ve a ver que necesita.

Tenten asintió, y después de un suspiro salió de la cocina, cruzó el comedor, un pasillo y llegó a la sala, donde se encontraba su padre, fumando como chimenea, con los ojos hinchados y piel pálida. Últimamente había notado a sus padres muy tensos, algo iba mal en el trabajo, pero como tuvieron buena comunicación, sus padres nunca le contaron lo que sucedía. Pero notaba algo mal, igual Neji le había comentado que en su casa las cosas iban igual, por lo que ambos dedujeron que se relacionaba con la asociación que ambas familias tenían.

Su padre llevó sus ojos cansados a su hija, y de nuevo los bajó al que parecía un boceto de periódico o revista.

—Mamá me ha dicho que necesi…

—Termina la relación que tienes con ese muchacho—La cortó de ponto—, para esta tarde máximo.

La chica abrió sus labios, y sintió un balde de agua fría caer en ella. ¿Terminar a Kiba? No podía hacer eso, aquel chico era, aparte de Neji, lo único bueno que le había pasado en la vida.

—No voy a termin…

—Cállate—Murmuró su padre, acariciando su sien.

Una tercera persona entró a la sala, se trataba de su madre, que caminaba segura hasta su esposo.

—Mamá, mi padre quiere que termine a Kiba, pero yo no puedo hacer eso, yo…

—Lo que diga tu padre, es lo correcto—La calló, mientras llegaba a donde estaba sentado su esposo—. He llamado, los convencí para cancelar la publicación, pero dicen que tenemos que dar algo mejor. Vendrán mañana—Le habló al señor, con una sonrisa.

Él sólo asintió y arrojó el boceto al piso, donde Tenten pudo captar el encabezado: " _La estafa más grande, ¿Rompimiento de asociación H &A?" _Los ojos chocolate se abrieron en su totalidad, la asociación H&A era la que su familia tenía con los Hyuga, ¿Una estafa? Estaba segura que nadie podría hacer una estafa, y menos la estafa más grande, tenía que platicar con Neji en ese momento.

Se dio media vuelta y camino a la cocina, su celular estaba ahí, pero cuando entró se encontró con Kiba, con los emparedados ye terminados, sirviendo jugo y regalándole una de esas sonrisas burlonas. Había olvidado lo que tenía que hacer. ¡Pero es qué no podía! Y mucho menos al sentir al muchacho acercarse a ella y abrazarla, mucho menos cuando comenzó a besarla suavemente.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Murmuró astado, mientras se separa de ella y acariciaba sus mejillas.

La mujer ya no había aguantado, un hilo de lágrimas caía y resbalaba por sus mejillas hasta que era interrumpido por las manos de Kiba. Un sollozo, tras otro. Su mundo se estaba cayendo, ella no podía hacer nada, quería que todo fuera una broma, pero no lo era. Su novio que acercaba a ella de nuevo, con ganas de hacerla sentir bien, ¡Pero nada la podía hacer sentir bien!

—Lo siento—Susurró la castaña—, pero no puedo seguir contigo.

Una risa salió por los labios de Kiba, aquello era imposible, Tenten y él se llevaban de maravilla, a veces peleaban, lo aceptaba, pero encontraban la manera de solucionar todo. Su Tenten no podía cambiar en los diez minutos que fue a hablar con su padre, había pasado algo y no le gustaba lo que escuchaba.

—No me importa—Dijo en voz baja, volviendo a abrazarla.

— ¡No te quiero! —Estalló por primera vez, empujando al chico—, lárgate de mi casa.

Y fue así, donde la primera relación de la chica terminó, y el purgatorio empezaba.

…

Había escuchado mucho alboroto en su casa, gente hablando o hasta gritando. Pero nunca salió de su habitación, aquí se sentía segura, se sentía tranquila, incompleta, pero estaba. Ya iba a anochecer, estaba lista, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y tenía puesto el vestido que más le gustaba a Kiba, al menos así lo podía tener un poco más cerca.

De nuevo llamaron a la puerta, y de nuevo no abrió, habían llamado muchas veces ese día, los había ignorado muchas veces más. Hasta que escuchó una llave deslizarse y como el seguro cedía. Sólo dos personas en el mundo tenían la llave de su habitación, la primera persona era ella misma, que la guardaba en el cajón de su ropa interior, la otra persona era su amigo, Neji. Se puso de pie y tan rápido como el chico entró a la habitación, ella se abalanzó.

—Te tardaste en venir— Habló contra su pecho.

En ese momento, el Hyuga la abrazó fuertemente, sabía que no estaba bien, le había marcado en media noche para llorar por teléfono y quedarse dormida, murmuraba el nombre de Kiba, pero era todo lo que escuchó. Ahora sabía algo más, había analizado algunas cosas y habló con Hinata, una de sus primas, para que le diera información sobre lo que pasaba con la asociación, fue así que su prima accedió y ahora él sabía todo.

—Vine en la mañana, pero olvidé mi llave y tuve que regresar por ella—Acarició su cabello—, ¿Qué pasó con Kiba?

Y de nuevo el llanto vino, la castaña le contó todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, y todo lo que le dolía dejar al muchacho. Neji escuchó atento, estudiando todas las acciones para memorizarlas y ver si era una pieza fundamental para aquel rompecabezas, pero nada de lo que se había enterado tenía relación con la exigencia de los señores Amma a que su hija terminara a su novio. La chica también contó lo que había visto en la revista, teniendo sed de mucho más.

—Lo sé todo, Hinata me lo contó.

— ¿Hinata está en la ciudad? —Preguntó la chica, tomando asiento al filo de la cama, junto a su amigo.

—Sí—Soltó un suspiro—, se irá la semana que viene, pero eso no importa. Un empleado hizo un fraude, robó mucho dinero por años, tuvo muchos cómplices, por lo que el robo no fue captado. Mi padre se dio cuenta y le reclamo a tu familia, no se sabe con exactitud quienes fueron, por lo que culpar a una familia es horrible, se habló se terminar la asociación, pero los escándalos ensordecerían a todos, quieren ocultarlo con algo más, parece que hoy le dirán a la prensa—La abrazó—, tu jardín está lleno de camarógrafos y periodistas, tenemos que bajar.

Tenten bajó la mirada y se entró con su mano unida con la de Neji, al menos se había calmado un poco.

—Por cierto, hoy te ves muy linda—Se acercó a ella y besó su frente.

La castaña sonrió débilmente, y tomada de la mano de su amigo, bajaron al jardín.

…

Lo que había dicho el joven era cierto, el jardín estaba completo de periodistas y camarógrafos, era normal, la muchacha ya se había acostumbrado a que fueran a entrevistar a sus padres.

Fue ahí, donde el padre de Tenten y el de Neji, subieron al estrado, comenzaron a agradecer a todos por venir y los discursos típicos que aburrían a ambos jóvenes que estaban sentados hasta enfrente y empezaban a cabecear.

—La noticia por la que los he citado, me llena de alegría—Sonrió el padre de Neji.

—A mi también, porque además de ser familia como los amigos que somos, por fin tendremos un lazo mucho mayor—Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta el par de amigos, que la plática les había interesado—, quiero hacer pública la relación que mi hija, Tenten Amma, sostiene con el heredero de los Hyuga, Neji.

Un reflector alumbró a los jóvenes que estaban totalmente sorprendidos. Millones de aplausos llegaron, el flash de las cámaras se hizo presente, tomando fotografías de sus manos que seguían juntas. No pensaron que sus padres los obligarían a tener una relación, y mucho menos para ocultar una bajeza que empleados, nada que ver con ellos, habían cometido.

…

Algunos meses habían pasado, tenían que soportar las entrevistas que la prensa quería, también las sesiones de fotos y para terminar, siempre llevar una sonrisa para no levantar sospechas. Aquel día, sus padres habían organizado una cena, se dieron la tarea de investigar en qué lugar estaría algún periodista para que notara que la pareja era de verdad.

Tenten bajó a la sala, estaba totalmente arreglada, tenía un vestido azul, y unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón, su cabello estaba suelto y jugaba con las joyas delicadas que llevaba en el cuello y en su muñeca izquierda. Miró a Neji, sentado, esperándola, igual estaba formal, tenía un traje negro, haciendo relucir lo apuesto que era el hombre. Cuando los ojos perla la captaron, se puso de pie de inmediato y trató de sonreír.

—Al menos alguien no ha perdido la belleza—Bromeó Neji.

Una sonrisa sincera apreció en los labios de Tenten, que llegó a él y lo abrazó.

Su relación había disminuido considerablemente, había algunas cosas que por vergüenza ya no se contaban, porque era verdad, su relación tenía que ser real en todo momento. A Neji le encantaba la idea, tener a su lado a la mujer que siempre quiso era algo bueno, pero él no importaba, a él le importaba su Tenten. No sabía qué era lo que de verdad pensaba o lo que quería, ya no se lo decía.

—Neji—Murmuró la chica, tomando asiento—, me gustaría hablar contigo.

El Hyuga la imitó, tomando asiento junto a ella y mirándola a los ojos, notando un brillo hermoso en ellos.

—Antes de que yo empezara a salir con Kiba, me gustabas—Bajó la mirada avergonzada—, y me gustabas cuando yo seguía con él, y me gustas ahora—Volvió a mirarlo—, te pido una disculpa, sé que nosotros, bueno… que tú no quieres esto, de seguro te gustaría estar con Ino, o con otra chica, y soy una tonta—Bufó—. Perdón por ver nuestra amistad como algo más.

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron por completo, una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar—Le susurró cerca de los labios.

La chica ladeó la cabeza, en espera de una explicación.

—Porque yo también te he visto con otros ojos, desde que tengo memoria—Y la besó.

Al menos algo bueno podía salir de aquel pleito, si ellos no pudieron escoger el tiempo, al menos podrían seguir juntos, y felices, como siempre quisieron.

…

Ya podían verse como una pareja, teniendo la confianza suficiente para contar todo aquello que los incomodaba, para tener una relación mucho más duradera y añorada. Como ambos jóvenes habían pensado que sería. Se veían más alegres y eso les agradaba.

—Entonces iremos a la misma universidad—Comentó Neji, jugando con el cabello de su novia.

—Sí, eso es genial—Se sentó en la cama para ver a los ojos a su novio—, que guapo estas—Murmuró perdida en los ojos violeta.

El Hyuga llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de la chica, y la empujó suavemente para que sus rostros quedaran juntos, sus frentes pegadas y sus narices rozando.

—Tú estás hermosa—Y la besó.

El corazón de ambos empezó a latir con fuerza, su pecho se llenaba de algo totalmente cálido y los nervios volvían a salir de algún lado. El amor entre ellos nunca terminaba, y si hacía falta, ellos se encargaban de crear más.

—Te amo, Neji—Susurró la mujer.

Él dio una vuelta rápida, para que su novia quedara recostada en la cama, y él sobre ella, para volver a jugar con el cabello castaño y mirarla a los ojos.

—También te amo, Tenten—Dejó las hebras y buscó la mano femenina para entrelazarla—, te amo mucho, nunca lo olvides—Besó su frente.

La chica cerró sus ojos y volvió a entregarse al besó que su novio había comenzado.

Estaba segura que aquello era la felicidad, aquello le hacía bien, a ambos y esperaba que durara toda su vida. Ambos querían seguir juntos, cuando acabaran la carrera se casarían y después de vivir juntos y disfrutarse el uno al otro lo suficiente, sería momento para tener hijos, cuando tuvieran treinta años.

Era los planes de ambos y añoraban que se cumpliera a la perfección.

…

Ya habían entrado a la universidad, como se había dicho, ambos asistían a la misma escuela, sólo que Neji estudiaba administración de empresas y Tenten arquitectura. Cuando ambos jóvenes salían de la universidad, iban a la casa de Tenten, comían y realizaban la tarea juntos, para que al atardecer, casi noche, el Hyuga se regresara a su casa, en espera de ver a su novia el día siguiente.

Ese día no era la excepción, ambos jóvenes regresaron juntos a casa, pero cuando estaban a pasos de la entrada, millones de periodistas y fotógrafos empezaron a acercarse rápidamente, asustando a la pareja que estaba completamente confundida.

—Señorita—La intervino una reportera—, ¿Para qué fecha será la boda?

Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero antes de que contestara otra periodista se acercó.

—Háblenos sobre su boda, estamos al pendiente, cuéntenos la fecha—Ahora la mujer posicionó el micrófono frente a Neji.

Ambos chicos se dedicaron una mirada confusa, y rápidamente entraron a la casa, ignorando todas las preguntas y empujando a la prensa que empezaba a perturbar su espacio personal. Cuando por fin pudieron entrar, se dirigieron a la sala, de seguro ahí se encontraría el padre de Tenten.

Pero no se encontraba solo, estaba acompañado del padre de Neji, ambos sonreían y se dedicaron una mirada de alianza cuando notaron a los jóvenes.

— ¿Me puedes decir qué diablos pasa afuera? —Murmuró el Hyuga menor, caminando para estar frente a su padre.

El hombre alzó sus cejas, mostrándose indiferente a la situación.

—Afuera está la prensa—Ahora habló Tenten—, nos mencionaron algo de una boda, ¡Una boda, por Dios!

Los adultos volvieron a reír, confundiendo aun más a los jóvenes.

—Necesitamos ocultar algo de nuevo—Soltó el padre de la chica, sacando el humo del cigarro que fumaba—, no se nos ocurrió algo mejor que su boda.

Tenten bajó los ojos, apretó los puños con fuerza y sentía como su cuerpo era el contenedor para que su sangre no saliera dispara a todas partes, estaba enojada, mucho peor, furiosa, y ni se acercaba. Amaba a Neji, demasiado, y claro que quería casarse con él, pero no en esos momentos, iba en el primer año de la carrera, aun tenía mucho que vivir, y sentía como todo lo añorado se borraba de su lista de planes, y como su padre rayaba sin sincronía el papel. Sintió algo que se desprendió de su pecho, de su alma y se iba de ella, muy lejos.

Neji llevó sus ojos a su novia, notó que el brillo llamativo y hermoso de los ojos chocolate bajaba de intensidad y se cambiaba por unos ojos rojos a punto de llorar e inyectados de sangre por el coraje. Él estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tenten era la mujer de su vida, su único amor, pero no ahora, eran demasiado jóvenes, aun eran inmaduros y torpes, en cualquier desliz mandarían todo muy lejos, la quería demasiado para que se terminaran odiando.

—Tengo 19, padre—Murmuró la chica—, quiero seguir estudiando hast…

—Ya está decidido—La calló su padre—, se casaran en tres meses.

Su mundo se estaba desvaneciendo.

La mano del joven entrelazó la de su novia, para darle a conocer sin palabras que no estaba sola en aquello, que él la quería y que estaría con ella.

Sólo esperaban que las cosas entre ellos salieran bien.

…

Llegó agotado de la escuela, había tenido demasiados exámenes aquel día y había un tráfico horrible cuando regresó a casa. Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, notó la sala tal y como la dejó en la mañana, así como la cocina. Frunció el ceño, su estomago estaba vibrando de hambre y no había nada en la estufa. A estancadas se dirigió a su habitación, donde encontró a su esposa guardando ropa en el armario.

—Llegue—Le avisó recostándose en la cama.

—Ya te vi—Murmuró la mujer—, levántate, acabó de tender la cama, la arruinaras—Bufó.

—Tengo hambre—Le hizo saber el hombre poniéndose de pie.

—Se acabó la despensa, nuestros padres ya mandaron dinero, ve a comprar las cosas—Empezó a estirar las cobijas arrugadas de la cama.

El hombre rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—No quiero, vengo del tráfico y la cabeza me duele horrible.

—Yo tampoco quería casarme—Soltó un suspiro la castaña—, pero lo hice.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, los ojos cansados de Neji eran muy notorios, Tenten se había dado cuenta que su esposo había tomado malos hábitos de sueño, se dormía muy tarde y era el primeo en estar despierto, notaba la tristeza de sus ojos y como su vista se iba desgastando. Por otro lado, Neji miraba los ojos de su esposa opacos, el brillo que un día existió en ellos, era recuerdo.

—Sólo, ordena algo para comer—Se recostó la chica.

Neji se acercó, cauteloso y lento. Se acostó junto a su mujer, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la suave piel de la chica.

—Lamento que tengas que vivir todo esto—Besó su cabello—. Yo tampoco lo gozo, tengo 20 años y no te puedo garantizar la madurez que debe tener el hombre que mereces.

Tenten cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta para darle la cara y de nuevo abrir los ojos.

—Esto nos está matando.

Subió una de sus manos al rostro de su esposo y acaricio cada facción masculina que ya sabía de memoria. Para dar paso a un beso apasionado, que poco a poco se convirtió en la entrega del uno al otro. Aquello se había convertido en la rutina para satisfacer el cuerpo de ambos, también para quitar algún malestar que tenían, incluso para sentirse unidos.

Sólo tenían relaciones sexuales cuando estaban molestos, para desquitarse, cuando estaban adoloridos, para recordar que su historia dolía mucho más, para tener aunque sea un contacto en el día, porque se estaban alejando cada vez más.

A ambos les dolía, mucho, pero no podía hacer nada, eran dos simples títeres, para cubrir otro fraude que sus propios padres habían cometido, y para acabar de variar, era mucho mayor que el primero.

…

Su relación ya no era buena, era mala. Mucho.

Muchas veces no cruzaban palabras en días, el único contacto que tenían era el sexo y después de este no tenían nada que decir. Cuando hablaban era para reclamar algunas cosas o exigir otras tantas. Empezaban a hartarse de ellos mismos, de no poder tener el tiempo necesario para saber qué era lo que sucedía con el otro, se habían hartado de que sus padres manejaran sus vidas y se habían hartado de que ellos no fueran lo suficientemente valientes para enfrentarse a ellos, sólo se quedaban callados, bajan la mirada y con el dolor en su pecho volvían a tomarse de las manos y a sonreír para la prensa, ocultando a la perfección las viles de mentiras que sus familias tiraban.

Empezaron a pensar que "Actuar" hubiera sido una mejor carrera.

A Neji se le rompía el corazón cada vez que escuchaba a su esposa llorar en las noches, cada una de sus lagrimas era una apuñalada en su pecho y el dolor era aun más intenso cuando él intentaba ayudar, pero la mujer se negaba rotundamente, haciendo que la barrera entre ellos creciera más, haciendo que el Hyuga, al no poder ayudarla, se alejara de ella cada vez que lloraba. No soportaba verla llorar, y no podía hacer nada.

¿Dónde quedo los mejor amigos?

Estaba seguro que si las cosas que hubieran hecho al tiempo que ellos hubieran pensado, su relación estaría perfecta, de maravilla. Y probablemente su amistad seguiría intacta. Pero no eran tan valientes para afrontar todo aquello.

Y ese día había sido uno en los que toda la desesperación se desbordaba por su cuerpo. A penas tenía 21 años, aun no era maduro de todo su propio ser, para cuidarse a él, no era totalmente maduro para cuidar a su esposa, y ahora, su familia le había exigido tener un hijo. ¿Por qué? Los fraudes ya no se podían esconder, por lo que la asociación se rompió, el escándalo fue mucho mayor de lo que pensaron, pero para disimular que sólo había sido el termino de la asociación, pero que la familia se seguía llevando de maravilla, dieron en anuncio del primer hijo con descendencia Hyuga y Amma, ocultando así, los rumores de resentimiento entre ambas familias.

Estaba en la sala de su casa, y hasta este lugar se escuchaban los sollozos que de seguro Tenten quería reprimir inútilmente desde el baño de su habitación. Odiándose cada vez más, se puso de pie y camino a la habitación, tenían que tener un hijo, era una orden, y aunque le hubiera encantado esperar aunque sea a terminar la carrera, no tenía elección.

Sería padre, a los 21 años y con un matrimonio forzado, con una relación destruida y con una chica a la que le habían robado todas las esperanzas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*Fin del Flashback*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X

Hola c:

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad me tarde estas dos semanas en escribir la historia de Neji y Tenten, lo demás lo hice como dos horas xD

¿Les gustó la historia?

En el siguiente capítulo estará la reacción de Sasuke, algo relacionado con Neji y Sakura, se pondrá muy bueno UwU

De verdad los quiero mucho.

¡Feliz día de muertos!

Saludos.

¿Reviews?


	12. No eras capaz

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)._

 **Capitulo 12**

 **No eras capaz**

En todo el día no habían hablado. Aunque su relación era mala, Tenten siempre le mandaba un mensaje al día, ya sea para desearle un buen día o para avisarle cualquier cosa sin sentido, empezó a pensar que sólo mandaba aquellos mensajes de pretexto para tener un lazo con él, pero lo malo, es que Neji muy pocas veces contestaba aquellos mensajes de textos que su esposa le mandaba ¿Para qué?

Tampoco habían tenido sexo en semanas, tal vez ya había habían completado el mes, quizá ya tenían tres meses sin tener relaciones. Tampoco sabía. Y es que Tenten era la única salida a todos sus problemas, no ella exactamente, sino su cuerpo, aquel recibimiento que siempre ella tenía para él. Pero ahora ya no había nada. Ni aquella salida que ellos mismos crearon, ni el cuerpo de Tenten, ni su sonrisa, ni su aroma, ni presencia.

Cuando la castaña tenía ganas dormían juntos. Sin tener ningún contacto, ni visual, ni físico. Por lo que igual le angustiaba. Ya eran muy pocas las veces que ella dormía con él, en esa semana no se había aparecido en su habitación. Aunque las cosas le entristecieran rotundamente no podía ir a hablar con ella para intentar arreglar todo, para empezar, Tenten ni siquiera le había dicho el porqué de su enojo.

Bufó molesto.

Eran las nueve de la noche y apenas había terminado el informe, ¿Cómo iba a tener una buena familia si el trabajo lo tragaba? Apagó el computador y estiró sus brazos, para ponerlos atrás de su nuca y llevar sus ojos al frente.

Ahí estaba Sakura, quien sabe desde cuando, ocasionando que Neji diera un leve respingo. La chica lo miraba cautelosa, estudiando la situación, con su vestido negro de escote pronunciado que apenas cubría sus pechos y la falda pegada que remarcaba las piernas de la mujer, terminando en aquellos tacones color vino. Volvió a subir la vista, para penetrarla con la mirada, alzar una ceja y esperar una respuesta.

—He visto que estas más tenso—Habló la mujer ronroneando en cada palabra—, te invito un trago.

Y sonrió. Confundiendo mucho más al Hyuga que había relajado sus facciones y miraba a su secretaria caminar a él.

—Yo pago—Soltó en una risa.

—No es buena idea—Murmuró el hombre, poniéndose de pie y rodeando el escritorio para no tener a Sakura de frente.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Aquel juego le estaba gustando, ver a Neji correr para no tener que frecuentarla le agradaba, la hacía sentir dominante. Lástima que haya decidido que ese sería el día en que se llevaría a Neji Hyuga a la cama.

—No voy a tocarte—Sonrió la peli rosa—, sólo vamos al bar que está cruzando la avenida.

El castaño la observó, la mujer había cambiado su rostro, tenía uno despreocupado y sin malas intensiones, a parte, si la chica tuviera un plan lo hubiera realizado en ese momento, en la oficina. A parte, ¡Eran unos tragos, era alcohol! Y últimamente aquello era lo que lo mantenía con vida. Sólo tomaría algunas copas para tener algo más que soledad en la sangre y regresarían a casa.

Tomó las llaves del auto y apagando las luces se dirigió al elevador seguido por su secretaria, que al pasar junto a la recepción tomó su bolsa y lo siguió, atenta, sin saber cuál era la respuesta definitiva del hombre. El elevador se abrió en planta baja y al salir del edificio Neji no desactivo la alarma del auto como siempre lo hacía cuando ya se iban, sino que se puso su chaqueta y guardo las llaves con su cartera en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón para cruzar aquella avenida con más seguridad.

La mujer sonrió de lado y lo siguió.

No era un bar muy elegante, tampoco uno de mala muerte, era un bar perfecto para pasar desapercibidos, tenía una barra muy larga, donde se encontraba el barman y de fondo millones de botellas que de diferentes licores. Sonaba bajo una música entre rock alternativo y música pop. En lo que sobraba del establecimiento había mesas redondas, seis en total, con cuatro sillas alrededor y un centro de mesa con los precios de lugar.

Cuando Neji entró, fue directo a la barra y clavó sus ojos al menú mientras tomaba asiento en las sillas altas de la barra, seguido por su secretaria.

—Un whisky—Ordenó, cuando tomaba la cajetilla se cigarros que estaba en el mostrador y tomaba uno.

Sakura rápidamente le ofreció fuego, al encender rápidamente el encendedor que se encontraba junto a los tabacos.

—No sabía que fumabas—Comentó Haruno, tomando un cigarrillo y acercándose al hombre para prenderlo del cigarro que Neji tenía entre los labios.

El Hyuga hizo una cara de asco, mientras sacaba el cilindro de su boca y por ahí el humo.

—A Tenten no le gusta que fume—Volvió a meterlo a su boca—, pero parece que el vicio regresó.

Sakura se quedo atenta al perfil del hombre, como volvía a sacar el humo y tomaba el vaso de whisky para darle un trago hondo, casi terminándoselo. Sintió un recorrer en todo su cuerpo, ese hombre era realmente apuesto, hace unos años pensó que no podría conocer un hombre más apuesto que Sasuke, pero estaba equivocada, porque estaba frente a uno.

Se relamió los labios y observó su propio cigarro, había dejado parte de su labial en él.

—Otro whisky—Ordenó la mujer—, para el hombre.

Neji desvió su mirada a Sakura, se veía despreocupada, de verdad parecía que no planeaba nada, tenía la mirada fija en una pareja al fondo del bar, y movía su tobillo al ritmo de la música suave que sonaba. No podía decir que Sakura quería hacer algo malo, aun que siempre quiso afectar a Tenten, ahora su esposa no estaba, sólo estaba él. Lo que le ocasionaba un poco de tranquilidad.

Tomó su primer vaso de bebida y lo terminó, para ponerlo junto a él y tomar el nuevo que le ofrecían, y como si el licor no quemara su garganta, lo bebió rápidamente, ahogando sus penas con ello. Olvidando todo el dolor y enfocándose en lo amargo que sabía el alcohol, para dar paso al tercer vaso.

Tenía que aceptar que casi no bebía, primero, el sabor amargo no le gustaba del todo, tampoco se le hacía divertido perder la razón por una bebida fermentada, cuando empezó a ser novio de Tenten recordaba que tenía mucho que hacer parar perder su tiempo en la bebida, quería estar con ella, conocerla y protegerla de todas las bajezas que sus familias podrían hacerle. Cuando los obligaron a casarse fue otra cosa, esa noche, ambos jóvenes cansados de estar con los invitados que ni siquiera conocían, subieron a una habitación, ordenaron una botella y fue la primera noche ebria de ambos, querían probar algo nuevo, algo que los ahogara por completo y los hiciera ver que había cosas amargas en la vida, como el sabor del whisky sin diluir, tragando desde la botella, ella con todo el maquillaje corrido, con su cabello, peinado en un moño alto, arruinando el peinado perfecto que le habían hecho en la mañana y se habían tardado horas, su vestido ya ni era blanco, se había quitado el faldón, y tenía el corset abierto, tirada en el piso, con las piernas extendidas a él, invitándolo a hacer algo nuevo, algo que nunca habían hecho. Recordó como él se acercaba tímidamente y la tomaba suavemente de la rodilla, para apoyarse y acercarse a robarle un beso, tomó, con su otra mano, la pierna desnuda de su ya esposa y empezó a acariciarla, alcanzando a oler el alcohol que ambos expedían. Volvió a recorrer su pierna, con más seguridad, y sus dedos vivos desataron por completo el corset, para sacarlo y tener a Tenten semidesnuda frente a él. Aquella noche, fue la primera noche donde entregarían sus cuerpos a alguien más, cuando sus vidas pertenecían al otro y le hacían honor al nombre de "Marido y mujer" que habían adquirido hora antes y que todo el mundo pensaban que eran felices. De una u otra forma tenían que aprovechar su noche de bodas.

Sintió un ardor tremendo en la palma de su mano, bajó la mirada, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que su vista estaba borrosa, los ojos le ardían y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Tardó en enfocar su mano apoyada en la barra, la alzó con cuidado y encontró una colilla de cigarro, giró su muñeca y notó el enrojecimiento que tenía la palma de la mano. Chasqueo la lengua.

Y volvió a empinarse el vaso que tenía en la mano derecha, se terminó todo el alcohol y posicionó su vaso donde recordaba que los ponía, se encontró con ocho vasos vacios junto a él.

¿Cuándo había bebido tanto?

Le dio igual, observó al barman y empezó a recordar las palabras que servían para pedir más.

—Aquí tienes— Sakura le extendió un vaso con bebida.

Neji la tomó rápidamente y se la empinó, olvidando porqué Sakura estaba ahí. Pero recordando su existencia cuando la mujer lo tomaba del hombro y empezaba a apretar suavemente.

—Estas muy tenso—Susurró la chica, acercándose a él—, puedo hacerte un masaje, ¿Quieres qué lo haga aquí? —Le sonrió, empezando a acariciar la curvatura entre el hombro y el cuello.

El Hyuga no contestó, volvió a tomar de su vaso y sintió un escalofrío tremendo cuando la mujer bajaba su mano por su pecho, llegando a su abdomen.

—Ordéname—Le susurró Sakura, en el oído.

Y besó el lóbulo de su oreja, para soltar otro beso en la mejilla y recorrerse hasta los labios.

Fue cuando Neji reaccionó de inmediato, sintió unos labios ajenos a los de su Tenten, otros labios toscos lo estaban besando, pareció que todo el alcohol que había bebido se bajo por completo. Sintió un asco tremendo, cuando la lengua de su secretaria acariciaba sus labios y algo acariciaba su pierna.

Tal vez podía…

—Apártate— Reaccionó, cuando algo oscuro estaba entrando en él.

Sakura sonrió de lado y empezó a acercarse de nuevo. Pero el Hyuga metió su mano a su bolsillo y sacando dinero sin ver cuánto era lo colocó en la barra y furioso salió del bar. Seguido por la chica, que iba un tanto confundida.

Cuando llegaron al auto, Neji sacó las llaves para desactivar la alarma y entrar al lugar del piloto, para encender el auto. Sakura le imitó, subió en el copiloto y lo observaba cómplice en espera de la siguiente acción.

—Eres un asco de mujer—Murmuró Neji—, ¿Creíste que podrías superar a Tenten? —Soltó una risa.

Aquella risa resonó en los tímpanos de Sakura, era una risa mala, macabra, le daba miedo. Trató de mirar a Neji a los ojos, pero los tenía entrecerrados y empezaba a cabecear.

—Estas ebrio, no manejes así—Opinó la mujer, haciéndose pequeña en su asiento.

—Nunca llegaras al nivel de mujer donde esta Tenten—Sonrió y empezó a conducir—, aquella mujer sí lo vale todo.

Haruno notó la rapidez con la que su jefe conducía, los semáforos rojos parecían verdes para él, la precaución había quedado atrás, igual que su dignidad.

.

.

.

Sasuke se había quedado en silencio todo el tiempo en el que Tenten hablaba, la escuchaba perfectamente y miraba como la máscara de felicidad se caía a pedazos con cada palabra que decía. Sentía que concordaba con ella, su historia igual era triste, y se pude decir que ambos no tuvieron familia.

— ¿Fue ahí cuando Jiten nació? —Se atrevió a preguntar el joven, cuando notó que su jefa había quedado callada.

—Sí—Suspiró—, pero ya no podíamos con más y le pedí a Neji que nos fuéramos a otro lado—Sonrió inconscientemente—, él no se negó.

Sasuke apretó sus puños, le enojaba que Tenten recordara aun con aprecio a su esposo, le enojaba que la chica aun viviera esperanza con él. Tenten merecía a alguien mejor, a alguien que no se hubiera dejado de sus padres y que no se hubiera dejado manipular. Y la sangre le hirvió más, cuando razonó, que Min había sido decisión de ellos.

—Tus hijas, ¿Cómo las ves ahora?

—No pienses mal—Sonrió la mujer, dándole esperanzas al Uchiha—, aunque me obligaron a tener a Jiten, estaba triste, pero todo el enojo y tristeza se fue cuando vi el primer ultrasonido, y mi amor de madre llegó de golpe—El azabache notó el brillo tremendo en los ojos de la castaña—, y la amo como no tienes idea, Min fue decisión de ambos, queríamos ver si podíamos empezar de nuevo, pero ya era muy tarde, aun así, igual la amo demasiado. Es mi sostén para no rendirme y…

— ¿Y?

—Para pensar que la vida vale la pena.

Observó el sonrojo de la mujer, sus ojos brillantes y la sonrisa que tenía entre los labios. Era totalmente hermosa, una belleza y lo aceptaba. Tenten había logrado enamorarlo, había logrado hacerlo reír en mucho tiempo. Le gusta estar con ella, buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar con la mujer, porque la quería.

Se puso de pie y caminó los lugares en la mesa para quedar junto a ella, se sentó en la silla y acarició sus mejillas, llamando un poco la atención de Tenten, pero la chica le regaló una sonrisa sincera llena de agradecimiento.

—Karin y Deidara son los únicos que saben la verdadera historia, ahora tú también la sabes y me gustaría que la dejaras en secreto porque…

Se quedó en silencio cuando el Uchiha le había colocado su dedo pulgas en los labios.

—No me pidas algo obvio.

Tenten asintió un poco nerviosa y tragó hondo.

—Tenten— Susurró el hombre—, voy a besarte.

La castaña abrió sus ojos por completo, su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente y empezó a tener miedo. Mucho, Sasuke estaba muy cerca de ella y sentía su aliento chocar contra el de ella para unirse en uno, como lo harían sus labios en unos minutos.

Quería quitarse de ahí de inmediato, no podía besar a Sasuke, ¡Estaba casada! Y nunca le haría esas bajezas a Neji, por mucho que lo odiara. Hizo su rostro hacía atrás y milagrosamente el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar.

—Tengo que contestar—Sonrió nerviosa.

—Déjalo, por primera vez, deja los deberes— Susurró.

Pero no podía, Sasuke le gustaba, pero ella tenía un compromiso y amaba a Neji. Se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió al teléfono donde lo descolgó y tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Diga.

— _¿Habló a casa del señor Hyuga?_

—Sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece? —Preguntó la mujer, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke que se rascaba la nuca y sobaba su sien.

— _El señor acaba de tener un accidente automovilístico y…_

Fue todo, Tenten sintió las piernas de gelatina, su respiración empezaba a cortarse y su corazón estaba siendo aplastado por la tristeza y las lagrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Aquella noticia le había llegado justo en su pecho, en todo lo que necesitaba aun de su esposo, no quería que nada le pasara, era Neji, su primer amigo, su mejor amigo, su primer amor, su primero en todo, no podía pasarle nada. Quería que aquella voz al otro lado del teléfono se empezara a reír y dijera que era una broma, que Neji estaba bien, que pronto llegaría a casa y le diría buenas noches para dormir juntos en su habitación de marido y mujer, abrazados, como muy pocas veces lo hacían.

Colgó el teléfono después de que le dijeron la dirección del hospital. Para levantarlo de nuevo y marcar un numero de memora.

—Maldita sea—Murmuró cuando no contestaban.

Volvió a llamar y al tercer timbre contestaron.

— _Hola_ —Contestó una voz burlona al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Suigetsu? —Murmuró la castaña temblando— ¿Qué diablos haces con el teléfono de Karin a estas horas de la madrugada? Diablos, no me importa, pon a Karin al teléfono.

Parecía que tardaban años, y la desesperación de la mujer crecía cada vez más.

— _Tenten, no creas que Suigetsu y yo estábamos…_

— ¡Karin, ven a mi casa pronto! Necesito que te quedes con las niñas.

Después de dar una corta explicación y colgar el teléfono, parecía que su reloj avanzaba cada vez más rápido, el tiempo se le iba de las manos y sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en Neji y en lo que iba haciendo para que estuviera en una camilla de hospital. Giró para ver a Sasuke, que igual se encontraba asustado y en espera de órdenes.

Su cabeza dio un clic, de seguro Sakura venía con él, y si no mal recordaba la persona que le avisó mencionó una acompañante, eso significaba que Sakura igual estaba en el hospital.

—Neji y Sakura están en el hospital—Fue todo lo que pudo decir porque el nudo en su garganta se hizo mayor.

.

.

.

Ya habían llegado al hospital y caminaban directo a la habitación que el médico les indicaba, para que él abriera la puerta y dejaran ver a un hombre castaño, recostado en la camilla, con un vendaje que cubría todo su brazo derecho, una gasa en su mejilla izquierda, y una férula en el pie izquierdo. También había un sillón donde estaba Sakura con un vendaje en su muñeca derecha.

Cuando los ojos chocolate chocaron con los perlas, al fin respiró, sintió su corazón funcionar de nuevo, Neji estaba con vida, y lo demás no le importaba. Veloz llegó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello.

—Maldita sea, Neji—Sollozó—, pensé que… qué bueno que estas bien.

El Hyuga sonrió de lado, y llevó su mano sana a la espalda de su esposa para tratar de devolverle el abrazo.

—Tranquila—Besó su frente.

Un aroma en peculiar llegó a las fosas nasales de la castaña, que de inmediato se alejó de él y lo miró fríamente. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados, el aliento a alcohol y el temblar en su cuerpo.

—No puedo creer que estás ebrio—Murmuró la mujer, poniéndose de pie.

—Sólo fueron unos cuantos tragos que le invité en un bar—Habló Sakura, que era tomada cuidadosamente por su novio.

Tenten abrió sus ojos como platos.

— ¿Fueron a beber? —Murmuró molesta.

—Lo mejor será que esperemos afuera—Habló Sasuke, tomando a su novia y sacándola de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

La castaña cruzó los brazos y llevó sus ojos a su esposo, que esperaba temeroso el reclamo. Todo en su cabeza empezó a unirse, llegaban muy tarde, Neji se miraba incomodo cuando su secretaria estaba cerca, miraba celoso a Sasuke. ¿Qué más quería? Había sido tan tonta, porque siempre lo tuvo ahí enfrente, le estaba dando de comer a la amante de su marido.

—Siempre he sabido que me odias—La mujer se sentó a los pies de la camilla—, pero nunca pensé que tanto para serme infiel.

El Hyuga entreabrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y un mareo lo atacó, volviendo a cerrar los ojos molesto.

—Yo no te he sido infiel, no sería…

— ¡Cállate!, ¿Qué más quieres? Acabas de tener un accidente por manejar ebrio, casualmente estas ebrio un día que estas con Sakura—Murmuró la castaña—, que asco me dan, ¿No pensaron en Sasuke? ¿En mi? Dios, tus hijas—Soltó un sollozo—, nunca pensé que me odiaras a ese grado.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro para cubrirlo y empezar a llorar con ganas, sacando todo lo que había acumulado. Su matrimonio era un asco, pero quería creer que no era falso, quería pensar que Neji aunque sea la quería un cuarto de lo que ella lo amaba. Todo se estaba cayendo y no podía hacer nada.

Neji la miró, bien podía quedarse en silencio, dejar que las cosas pasaran como siempre, pero ahora no lo haría, no perdería a su mujer por aquel juego de su molesta secretaria.

—Tenten—La llamó—, nunca te he sido infiel, te amo demasiado para atreverme a faltarte.

La castaña bajó las manos y aun con los sollozos en su respiración giró a verlo, por un momento se veía tan indefenso, tan honesto, sincero. Estiró su mano y la entrelazó con la sana de él.

—Mírame a los ojos y júrame que entre tú y Sakura, que entre tú y ninguna otra mujer ha pasado nada, ni siquiera un beso—Susurró.

El Hyuga bajó los ojos avergonzado. Estaba ebrio, pero bien recordaba que Sakura lo había besado, que ella se había acercado para tomar posesión de sus labios. Si estaba tratando de desmentir una mentira, no le iba a decir otra. Mejor se quedó callado, con el miedo en los huesos y sintiendo como ella soltaba su mano, era su última oportunidad para salvar su matrimonio y mando todo al carajo. Le había dicho que la amaba, desde hace tanto que no le decía aquello, pensó que iba a ser suficiente, pero con Tenten nada era suficiente, y él no ponía mucho de su parte para que así lo fuera, no había mucho que hacer el tiempo que estuviera ahí en la camilla, no podía recuperar en diez minutos toda la vida que había echado a perder, en diez minutos no le podía decir los buenas noches o buenos días que nunca le decía, ni decirte lo linda que se vestía siempre, ni alagarla cuando se lo merecía, darle el merito de una perfecta madre, felicitarla por ser una mujer perfecta. No, no podía recuperar en diez minutos todos sus errores.

—Nunca lo imaginé—Susurró la mujer, poniéndose de pie.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas, y las cosas en la casa estaban mal, terribles, Tenten no cruzaba palabra con Neji para nada, trataban de sonreírse cuando las niñas estaban presente. Pero ya no tenía a donde refugiarse a donde huir.

Ahora sí era definitivo, la habitación de casados se había vuelto en la habitación de Neji, donde nada más que su soledad y el frío de las sabanas lo acompañaba, ya ni el olor de su esposa estaba impregnado en ellas, era difícil imaginar que la mujer seguía junto a él. La mayoría de su ropa se la había llevado, y la necesitaba cada vez más.

Esas dos semanas habían pasado y él había pensado en varias opciones para hacer lo que estaba a punto de ejecutar.

Se puso de pie, por fortuna ya le habían quitado la férula del pie. Ahora sólo tenía todo el brazo vendado, gracias a la gran quemadura que aun no curaba y dolorosamente tenía que cambiar los vendajes. Caminó a la entrada de su oficina, y desde ahí se miraba su secretaria nerviosa, tecleando como loca algunas cosas en el computador.

—Ven—Murmuró el hombre para regresar a su lugar.

Sakura se mordió los labios. Tenía mucho miedo, desde el accidente no había platicado con su jefe más allá del tema laborar, él no la miraba y ella tampoco era mucho de buscarle la mirada luego que qué aquel hombre pisara su dignidad.

Temblando se puso de pie y caminó hasta la oficina del hombre, donde después del escritorio estaba él, mirándola penetrante y atento. Tomó asiento y observó el escritorio, sobre la mesa estaba dos hojas perfectamente alineadas hacia ella: _Despido._ Fue lo primero que leyó en las hojas y tragó hondo para tratar de verlo a los ojos.

—Es el término de contrato de trabajo, firma cuando acabes de leer—Le extendió una pluma por el escritorio—, y que sea rápido.

Haruno suspiró pesadamente, se temía aquello, incluso le sorprendía que no la hubiera despedido hasta que el mes terminara para que le pagara el mes completo, o eso suponía. Empezó a pasar sus ojos jade por la hoja, aunque trataba de leer, sólo apreciaba la forma de las letras y se sentía desfallecer.

El sonido del elevador se hizo presente, lo que ocasionó que ambos giraran para apreciar quien llegaba, cuando las puertas se abrieron salió una mujer castaña con un sobre en la mano, que comenzó a caminar segura hacia aquella oficina perfilada del elevador. Entró a la oficina sin siquiera tocar o pedir permiso y le extendió un sobre a Neji, que no dejaba de verla con los labios entreabiertos.

—Llegó a mi oficina, creo es importante y no quería que pisaras mi lugar de trabajo—Habló la mujer, con un semblante serio y con la voz golpeada.

—Tenten— Susurró Neji, tomando el sobre e intentando sonreír—, que bueno que estas aquí, porque Sakura está por firmar el despido.

Ambas mujeres cruzaron mirada, pero sólo los ojos chocolates la sostuvieron, ya que los jades bajaron avergonzados automáticamente. Tenten sonrió de lado y soltó una risa maliciosa.

— ¿Crees que despidiéndola su amorío va a terminar? — Alzó las cejas, rodando los ojos.

El Hyuga se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, abrió la boca para hablar pero fue silenciado rápidamente.

—Ni la despidas—Se dio la vuelta la castaña—, eso no va a evitar que deje de ser tu amante.

—Maldición, ¡No es mi amante! —Gritó furioso, golpeando el escritorio llenando de temor a Sakura—, ¿Crees qué te engañaría con una mujer como ella?

Se escuchó la risa de Tenten, giró y lo observó paciente, alzó los hombros para mostrarse indiferente.

—No la despidas, será divertido.

Neji observó a su esposa llamar el elevador y subir. Maldición. Llevó sus ojos a Sakura, que esperaba atenta en espera de un poco de compasión.

—Ya lárgate a trabajar—Ordenó el hombre, arrugando las hojas que leía Sakura.

Haruno sonrió triunfal, para darse media vuelta y regresar a su escritorio. Claro que sería divertido.

.

.

.

Acabó de dormir a sus hijas, estaba totalmente cansada, sólo quería quitarse la ropa tan ajustada, ponerse su pijama y dormir hasta el siguiente día. Cuando caminó a su nueva habitación, que se encontraba en un piso de su habitación de antes, recordó que era miércoles, día en que sacan la lavandería. Chasqueó la lengua, su pijama de seguro estaba en la habitación principal.

Dudando por lo que tenía que hacer, su vestido verde empezó a apretar con más fuerza su cintura, tenía que bajar por su pijama. Arrastrando los pies llegó a ella, y tragando hondo, en espera de que Neji estuviera dormido, giró el picaporte y entró. La luz estaba prendida, pero el hombre no estaba en la habitación. Le dio igual, fue al ropero y sacó su pijama; se dio media vuelta y caminó a la salida.

Pero un quejido llegó a sus oídos, nerviosa observó la puerta del baño entreabierta y como salía otro quejido más fuerte.

Sin saber porqué, caminó al baño, temerosa de encontrarse con algo malo, pero estaba Neji, quitándose el vendaje de su brazo izquierdo con dificultad.

El Hyuga al darse cuenta de la presencia de su mujer, quito la cara de dolor que tenía en el rostro por una seria y seguir con su labor. Tenten sonrió de lado por la acción infantil de su esposo y tranquila camino hasta él, se arrodilló frente a él y dejó caer su pijama al suelo, para tomar las vendas de su esposo, y empezar a quitarlas con más cuidado y experiencia con la que Neji lo hacía.

— ¿Siempre te las cambias tú? —Habló la mujer, llamando la atención del Hyuga.

El hombre asintió despacio, y los ojos de chocolate se cruzaron con los de él. Otra risa salió en los labios de la mujer al darse cuenta del sonrojo total en el rostro del hombre. Aquellas torpes acciones le gustaban mucho, pero no podía hacer nada, Neji la odiaba, no la quería al grado que ella lo quería. Lo comprobó cuando descubrió la infidelidad que le había hecho.

—Con razón no ha sanado—Murmuró Tenten.

Los ojos perla viajaron hasta el rostro de su esposa, se miraba triste, tenía ojeras, los parpados hinchados, había llorado, y aun no podía hacer nada.

—Soy una idiota—Murmuró la mujer—, te estoy curando las heridas que te hiciste cuando me fuiste infiel, es como decirte "Me gustó lo que hiciste, vuelve a hacerlo, ya te estoy curando" —Bajó las manos con toda la venda, dejando la herida al aire.

— ¿Y te gustó lo que hice? —Preguntó el Hyuga, sabiendo la respuesta, pero con un plan en mente.

— ¡Claro que no! —Gritó mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Y te gusta lo qué haré?

Los labios de Tenten fueron apoderados por su esposo, que empezó a besarla suavemente, con dulzura, como muy pocas veces lo hacía y la mayoría de veces fue durante su noviazgo. Intentando curar todas las heridas que la castaña tenían intentado remediar todos sus errores y transmitiéndole todo el amor que tenía guardado para ella, que aunque no lo demostrara diario ahí estaba, latente por ella. Por la única mujer que había amado, y que podría amar.

Tenten se quedó inmóvil, lo único que sentía eran sus labios aprisionados por su esposo, y como su corazón latía aceleradamente. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y las ganas de llorar llegaron, ¿Cómo se le ocurría besarla? Ella no amaba, mucho, pero parecía que Neji se agarraba a juego sus sentimientos, y no parecía importarte lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por su engaño, pensando que con un solo beso arrogaría todo.

Se separó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie.

—Termina de curarte, solo—Bufó la mujer, tomando su pijama.

—Quédate a dormir aquí—La tomó de la mano—, prometo no hacer nada que no quieras.

Tenten quería hacer todo, quería olvidar todo, quería pensar que nada había pasado y que Neji la amaba al menos la mitad de lo que ella lo amaba, pero no era así y era tiempo de que dejara de fantasear.

— ¿Por qué?, De seguro tu amante no quiso revolcarse contigo hoy—Se zafó de su agarre.

—Diablos, mujer, Sakura no es nada, ¡No te diste cuenta cuando te besé!

—Qué asco, me besaste con los mismos labios con lo que hacen porquerías—Un asco invadió por completo el ser de la castaña.

Y sin decir buenas noches, corrió fuera, o terminaría vomitando en cualquier lugar de la casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Hola.

¿Me odian? No lo hagan por favor, tenía que escribir este capítulo para lo que sigue, ¡Qué viene con todo!

Espero que el capitulo les gustara tanto como a mi UuU Tarde dos días en escribir, lo que me hace sentirme inspirada últimamente.

¡Por cierto! Hare un pequeño paréntesis en la historia, me ausentare por un mes, algo así, y es que estoy en un foro con el reto de amigos secretos, tengo que hacer un fic extremadamente difícil con personajes que nunca he usado y necesito tiempo para que salga perfecto.

Espero me entiendan y no abandonen la historia.

Y si todo sale bien, nos estaremos leyendo en diciembre. Tal vez me daría tiempo de escribir dos capítulos de esta hermosa historia UuU

Gracias por todo.

Los quiero.

Saludos.

¿Reviews?


	13. Dame la oportunidad

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 **Capitulo 13**

 **Dame la oportunidad**

Dos meses, dos meses era lo que había pasado, el tiempo avanzaba cada vez más rápido para alguno, pero cada vez más lentos para otros. En aquellos dos meses sólo se decían " _Buenas noches o buenos días"_ No es como que siempre hubieran tenido una buena comunicación, pero aceptaban que las palabras eran mucho más fluidas.

Tenten divisaba desde la ventana de su oficina hasta la calle, podría apreciar su auto negro, recargado en él estaba Sasuke, con una mirada un poco perdida, con aquellos ojos negros que le encantaban a Tenten en otro lugar, no ahí, no mirando, como siempre lo hacía. Miró la pantalla de su computadora, no podía concentrarse, empezar a diseñar le parecía imposible en ese momento, algo que le extrañó, ya que trabajar siempre la llevaba a distraerse un poco, pero parecía que aquella tarde no lo haría. Salió de su pequeña oficina y miró a su secretaria anotando próximas citas en la agenda.

— ¿Algo importante para hoy? — Preguntó la castaña, deseando una respuesta.

—Nada—Le informó Karin, con una amplia sonrisa.

Tenten le regresó una sonrisa del mismo modo cortes y regresó a su oficina, volvió a asomarse por la ventana, ahí estaba el hombre de cabello azabache, pero ahora la mirada, de nuevo, como siempre. Con la mirada en ella y ya no perdida. La mujer levantó levemente su mano en señal de saludo y recibió un asentimiento de cabeza para informar que la había visto. Tragó hondo y presionó en botón de apagado en su computadora, tomó su celular y bolsa y salió de aquel lugar, sin decirle a Karin que se iría, no quería decirle a nadie que se iría, porque ni ella sabía el porqué o a donde iría. Caminó tranquila hasta el elevador, cuando llegó, subió en él y bajó a planta baja donde de inmediato salió para encontrarse con el Uchiha y sonreírle ampliamente.

— ¿Ya saliste de trabajar? — Murmuró el hombre extrañado.

La chica sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

— No puedo concentrarme— Lo miró directa—. Vamos a comer algo y después vamos por las niñas.

Sasuke torció los labios formando una diminuta sonrisa, para ayudarle a su jefa a subir al auto y cerrar cuando ella se encontraba arriba. Cuando ambos estaban en al auto, él arrancó y comenzó a manejar. No sabía a qué lugar quería ir Tenten, pero mejor empezó a conducir a un lugar que él estaría seguro que llegarían. De reojo miraba a la chica, tranquila y observando por la ventana, entreteniéndose con la gene que pasaba o los autos.

Ya había pasado tanto tiempo, y Sasuke sentía mucha más atracción por Tenten. Verla salir de su recamara para ir al baño compartido de ese piso para darse una ducha le encantaba, le volvía loco ver los gestos cansados y bostezos que la mujer hacía cuando acaba de despertar. También se enamorada de los momentos cuando la mujer iba a desayunar con sus hijas, incluso en los momentos cuando la castaña se bajaba del auto para ir a dejarlas con las maestras, es ahí donde la fase de nostalgia le llegaba a la mujer, cuando bajaba los hombros y parecía que tenía un mar en los ojos, se miraba derrotara, pero giraba y le ofrecía una diminuta sonrisa para subir de nuevo al auto. También se había enamorado de las veces en que Tenten estaba en aprietos y mordía inconscientemente su labio inferior, también le gustaba la forma en que fruncía el ceño, de cómo movía rápidamente sus manos cuando estaba nerviosa.

La había estudiado, y se sabía todos sus movimientos de memoria. Sabía lo que le hacía feliz que la mayoría de veces se trataba de sus hijas, lo que la hacía enojar que aquello siempre estaba relacionado con Neji, lo que la ponía nerviosa, que orgullosamente se trataba de él.

Estacionó el auto y llevó sus orbes negros a la ventana.

—Comida italiana—Sonrió la mujer emocionada—, ¡Qué rico!

Ambos salieron del auto y entraron al restaurante, tenía la comodidad de cualquier restaurante hogareño, no había mucha gente, por lo que no había mucho ruido, las mesas eran redondas con cinco sillas, pero aquella vez ellos sólo ocuparían una mesa con dos sillas, el mantel era blanco con cuadros negros, recordando algo de estilo en el país de origen llevaron sus ojos al amable mesero que se acercaba y les ofrecía a cada quien un menú.

—Yo quiero una ensalada con aderezo de mostaza miel—Cerró la carta y se la entregó al señor—, por favor.

El mesero la recibió y anotó en una pequeña libreta lo pedido y observó a Sasuke que también cerraba la carta y se la entregaba.

—Pollo en salsa—Pidió.

—En un momento estarán sus ordenes—Hiso una pequeña reverencia el mesero, antes de salir disparado a la cocina.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, lo único que sonaba eran los dedos hábiles del Uchiha, que tomaba la botella de champagne para destaparla y servir un poco en la copa de su acompañante y en la de él.

— ¿Ahora qué celebramos? —Sonrió la castaña, tomando entre sus delgados dedos su copa y elevándola al aire, para que chocara cuidadosamente con la del azabache.

Sasuke levanto sus hombros restándole importancia. No tenía nada importante que celebrar, más bien nada, pero él quería estar con ella y beber una copa del amado néctar que parecía ser tan dulce para la castaña, por lo fácil que bebía y sin hacer gestos repetitivos después de pasar el trago.

—Su orden—Hablo el mesero, poniendo los platos frente a ellos y después de hacer otra reverencia, se alejó.

Tenten llevó sus ojos a su ensalada, y relamiéndose los labios selecciono algunas lechugas con su tenedor, insertándolo y llevándoselo a la boca. Se encontró con el sabor fresco de la lechuga, combinado con lo dulce del aderezo y los ojos negros mirándola fijamente. Aquella acción puso nerviosa a la mujer, que bajó la mirada y empezó a mover sus dedos rápidamente por debajo del mantel.

—Las niñas quieren ir a la feria mañana—Comentó Tenten para tomar su copa y beber un poco más—, sería genial que fueras.

El Uchiha observó el sonrojo en los pómulos alzados de la mujer, y no sabía de que se trataba, tal vez el alcohol empezó a hacer efecto en su cuerpo, o de verdad se había apenado por decir aquella frase.

—Sería mejor que las acompañara su padre, ¿No crees? —Murmuró y después se arrepintió por completo.

Tenten bajo la mirada. Neji vivía para sus hijas, o eso creía, pudo engañarla a ella, pero igual sentía lo mucho que Neji amaba a las niñas. Él no sería capaz de hacerles daño e incluso ir a la feria con ellas sería buena idea, sí, buena idea pero si Tenten se quedaba en casa a leer algún libro que de seguro abandonó en el segundo cumpleaños de Jiten.

—Ellas te consideran su padre—Lo miró fijamente—, a demás te estoy invitando a ti.

— ¿Me estas invitando a la feria? —Sonrió burlón el joven.

Tenten estaba en aprietos, mucho. Ella no quería decir eso ¿O sí? Ya, sí lo quería decir, quería que Sasuke fuera con ella el día de mañana, quería pasar un día con él y sus hijas, quería pasar… ¿Un día familiar? Era ilógico, no podían pasar un día familiar con alguien que ni siquiera era el padre sus hijas. Pero ella quería estar con el Uchiha, quería estar con él, porque lo quería.

—Si no quieres ir, no vayas—Rodó sus ojos y agachó su cabeza.

Una mano la tomó del mentón, e hizo que levantara el rostro para verlo directo a los ojos.

—Nunca más vuelvas a agacha tu rostro—Acarició sus labios con su dedo índice—. Sí quiero ir.

Tenten sintió el reconforte en su pecho, aquel que siempre sentía cuando Sasuke la hacía sentir bien, aquel que sentía cuando Kiba la abrazaba y aquel que un Neji muy lejano le había proporcionado hace mucho tiempo. Sentir las caricias del hombre sobre sus labios la hacían estremecer, quería que quitara su dedo y acariciara sus labios con los suyos. ¿Cómo diablos hizo Sakura Haruno en tener a un hombre como él?

Sasuke era totalmente apuesto, era muy alto, tenía fuerza, era demasiado inteligente, centrado, serio, directo y perfecto. ¿Qué hacía la peli rosa para tener a un hombre así a sus pies?, ¿Qué hizo Sakura para quitarle a su marido? Bajó los ojos de nuevo y un nudo en su pecho se empezó a formar.

—Sabes lo que nos hicieron Sakura y Neji, ¿Cierto? —Susurró.

El azabache asintió despacio, ¡¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?! Aquél engaño había hecho llorar a Tenten por días. Aquel par habían engañado a ambos.

— ¿Por qué sigues con ella? —Susurró Tenten, jugando con el borde del mantel—. Digo, nos engañaron y aun eres su novio—Bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Lo mismo te digo—Regresó a su alimento—, nos engañaron y no te has separado de Neji. Y no me digas que es por las niñas—Tenten enarcó una ceja confundida—, porque has dicho que ya me ven como un padre.

La castaña empezó a reír, y aquello era música para los oídos de Sasuke, se alegraba su corazón y todo su ser. Si Tenten estaba feliz, él lo estaría. La sonrisa de Tenten era la suya.

—Ya—Murmuró la mujer—, sólo estoy un poco celosa—Volvió a reír.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos de par en par. ¿Tenten celosa? No podía ser cierto, si aquello era cierto significaba que Tenten lo quería, que le gustaba a Tenten y eso le agradaba. No todo estaba perdido. Desde el día que intentó besarla, desde el accidente de Neji y Sakura, esa era la primera insinuación directa que su jefa le hacía.

— ¿Un poco celosa? —Repitió el Uchiha, para intentar creerse cada una de esas palabras.

—Bueno mucho—Rodó los ojos la mujer, para ponerse de pie.

Sasuke despertó, ambos habían terminado de comer y de seguro ya era hora de ir por las niñas a la escuela. Sacó dinero y se apresuró a pagar antes de que Tenten lo hiciera. Para así, ambos caminar al auto.

En el transcurso a la escuela de las menores, la plática fluía. Sobre algunos temas de la oficina, nuevos proyectos y posibilidad de viaje fueron mencionados, igual el cierre de tratos y sobre una futura fiesta que se celebraría con la condición de que lograran firmar un contrato extranjero. Más adelante aquello sería el tema de conversación y preparativos. En poco tiempo llegaron a la escuela, Tenten tomó su gafete y bajó del auto, para extenderle su gafete al policía, que la atendió de inmediato y en menos de lo esperado las dos niñas salieron.

— ¡Mamá! —Gritaron ambas menores, para abalanzarse a ella.

Tenten sintió de nuevo el reconforte en su pecho, la felicidad llegaba, pero no era la felicidad emocionante que sentía con Sasuke, aquella felicidad podía ser pasajera, pero esta era mucho mayor, era concreta y siempre que estaba con sus hijas la tenía.

Ayudó a sus hijas a subir al auto, acomodando a Min en su silla de seguridad.

— ¡Hola papá! —Gritaron ambas niñas al ver a Sasuke.

—Por dios, niñas—Murmuró Tenten—, no le digan así, él es Sasuke, no es su papá.

—Papá Sasuke—Comentó Min, haciendo reír a su hermana.

Tenten rodó los ojos indignada, cerró la puerta del auto y subió a su lugar para dar la indicación a Sasuke de regresar a casa.

.

.

.

Ya ni sabía porque se apresuraba en llegar a la casa, tal vez era por sus hijas, si no llegaba temprano de seguro ya estarían dormidas y no podría jugar con ellas hasta el día siguiente, y eso si no volvía a llegar tarde. Era el único motivo, aunque aceptaba que antes era su esposa, pero ahora, dos meses habían sido suficientes para que su matrimonio se fuera a la basura. Miraba como Tenten se alejaba por completo de él, de cómo no le dedicaba ni una sola sonrisa, una mirada cálida o un abrazo. No habían tenido sexo desde hace meses, y empezó a creer que no era sólo tener sexo, era estar con ella, era hacer el amor a su manera.

Tampoco había perdía la oportunidad para intentar recuperar a su esposa, pero ese maldito de su chofer no se le quitaba de encima, Tenten le regalaba a él todas sus sonrisas, sus bromas, su tiempo, su vida.

Por eso cuando llego a su casa aquella tarde, caminó hasta dar con ese par y con las dos pequeñas jugando, y riéndose de algo torpe que había propiciado su mujer. Al notar su presencia dejaron de reír y el semblante serio llegó.

—Buenas noches—Habló el Hyuga, acercándose a su familia, impidiendo algún contacto con Sasuke.

El joven de cabellos azabaches rodó los ojos, entendió perfectamente que Neji no lo quería ahí en ese momento. Así que dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación, más tarde tendría tiempo de despedirse de Tenten y las niñas. Sakura, incomoda con la situación, no encontró mejor opción que seguir a su novio a la habitación, dejando a la familia en la sala, con un silencio tremendo.

— ¿Qué jugaban? —Sonrió el Hyuga, tomando asiento junto a su esposa.

La castaña no respondió, sólo llevó sus ojos a otro punto y lo observó por largo rato, pareciendo que aquel florero que veía tenía el significado de la vida misma.

—Jugábamos a caras y gestos—Contestó Min, caminando a su padre y extendiéndole sus brazos.

Neji sonrió sincero, y de inmediato cargó a su hija y la sentó en su regazo, empezando a jugar con su cabello rizado.

— ¿Quieren seguir jugando? —Preguntó mirando a Jiten que también caminaba a él, extendiéndole los brazos.

—Estoy cansada, ¿Podemos cenar para irnos a dormir? —Sonrió la mayor, siendo atrapada por los brazos de su padre.

Neji asintió contento, y con sus dos hijas en brazos caminó a la cocina, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Tenten, que se ponía de pie y empezaba a subir las escaleras. Volver a conquistar sería realmente difícil.

.

.

.

Desde el filo de la cama observaba como Sakura se ponía su pijama, como resbalaba toda la ropa de su cuerpo, hasta quedar semidesnuda y volver a cubrirse con aquella suave tela de la que estaba hecho su pijama. Recordó el día que la conoció en el instituto, de cómo ella nunca se rindió hasta estar con él, parecía buena chica, siempre lo fue, pensaba en los demás antes de pensar en ella y sus obsesiones nunca habían sido materiales. ¿Qué le había pasado? Ahora tenía obsesiones costosas, hambre de poder y angustia de conseguir dinero. Comenzó a darle miedo, alguna vez aquella mujer podía llegar a hacer lo inimaginable para conseguir dinero, de hecho comenzó a enredarse con el esposo de su jefa para tener dinero, tal vez lo consiguió, tal vez no, pero lo hizo y eso era lo que valía ahora para él.

Aclaró de nuevo su garganta y las palabras comenzaron a salir.

—Sakura—La llamó y la mujer lo miró atenta—. Quiero hablar contigo.

Haruno tensó todo su cuerpo, nunca había platicado con Sasuke sobre algo serio después del accidente del auto. Sasuke no le había dicho "Quiero hablar contigo" con tanta seriedad y crueldad en la voz. Tomó asiento y asintió despacio para dar a conocer que lo escuchaba.

—Las cosas cambiaron, las cosas nos cambiaron. Sé que nuestra relación es un asco, hace meses que no hacemos el amor y ni siquiera te volteo a mirar cuando me despierto.

—Sé a lo que quieres llegar—Susurró la joven, entrelazando una de sus manos con las de, su aun, novio—. Dame la oportunidad.

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio. ¿Oportunidad de qué? ¿Qué más quería demostrar? Ya había hecho mucho y de la peor manera.

Su relación ya estaba predestinada al fracaso, desde el momento que se enamoró de Tenten, y desde el momento que Sakura empezó a tener otras iniciativas y metas que no lo incluían a él.

—No—Susurró Sasuke, separándose de ella y besando su frente—. Pero te agradezco que siempre estuvieras para mí.

Dicho aquello, se encamino a la puerta y soltó un suspiro. Recordó lo mucho que Sakura le había ayudado, en la muerte de su hermano, Haruno había sido el soporte que hizo que no cayera en la depresión total, lo había ayudado mucho. Pero tampoco merecía estar con una mujer como ella, no podía estar con Sakura, con alguien con quien ya no compartía ni los sueños.

—Gracias, Sakura.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Oh cielos.

Casi un mes de no actualizar.

Pero… ¡Ya tengo el regalo del amigo secreto! Que me costó mucho trabajo xD Seré rápida, porque muero de sueño :c espero que este capítulo les gustara, tiene mucho SasuTen y no es tan largo pero lo escribí en un solo día y me estoy meriendo de sueño xD

El siguiente capítulo será la feria que Tenten menciono UuU Espero que les agrade.

Por cierto, un dato curioso… bueno, no sé si quieren que les diga de donde viene el titulo del fic. Si quieren saberlo, háganlo saber con un review xD

Los quiero mucho y espero que no me hayan abandonado por irme tanto tiempo :c

Los amo

Gracias

¿Reviews?


	14. Rueda de la fortuna

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 **Capitulo 14**

 **Rueda de la fortuna**

Salió de la ducha y rápidamente envolvió su cabello castaño en una toalla para enredar todo su cuerpo en la bata que empezó a usar cuando su cuarto de baño se convirtió compartido. Abrió la puerta, y lo primero en salir por la rendija fue un cumulo de vapor que se había formado gracias al agua caliente, después siguió ella y corriendo con las puntas de sus pies hasta su habitación sintió los flujos de aire fresco que albergaban su casa. Muchas veces había pensado en sacar a Neji de la habitación para que ella se quedara con la habitación principal con baño, además se encontraba en el mismo piso que las habitaciones de las niñas. Pero estaba segura que si hablaba con su aun esposo para arreglar aquel detalle el se negaría diciendo que la habitación principal es una habitación matrimonial, o alguna cosa tonta por el estilo.

Llegó a su recamara y entró veloz. Dejó caer la bata al suelo y caminó hasta su armario, aquel que empezaba a llenar de ropa poco a poco, sacó unos pantalones negros y lo convino con una blusa verde limón, la cual dejaba al descubierto sus brazos. Abrió el cajón de abajo y sacó su ropa interior, para embrocarse rápidamente todo y seguir con el cabello. Empezó a cepillarlo y pequeñas gotas caían de las hebras castañas hasta estrellarse con el piso, hasta que los nudos no existían y se veía su cabello con los pequeños risos marcados. Estiró su mano y tomo crema humectante, que coloco en toda su piel expuesta. Pasó un poco de tinta rosa en sus labios para darles color y tomó la botella de perfume. Lo observó por unos cuantos segundos y suspiró.

Cuando cumplió 17 años, Neji le había regalado su primer perfume, sí, el primero. Ella nunca se había interesado en cosas de chicas ni nada por el estilo y nadie se las exigía, ni el mismo Hyuga, pero era su cumpleaños y al joven de ojos perlas no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir a la primera perfumería y con ayuda de tres vendedoras y jovencitas que iban a comprar eligió un aroma, aun sin estar muy seguro, con una botella en la mano y un ramo de flores en la otra llegó a su casa con una sonrisa deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, como todos los años.

Colocó algunas gotas del mismo aroma alrededor de su cuello y se puso de pie. De seguro sus hijas ya estaban listas para ir a la feria, y Sasuke, igual estaría listo.

Bajó las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo, tragó hondo y cruzó sus dedos para que a Neji no se le ocurriera salir en ese momento, gracias a Dios o a una fuerza divina no lo hizo. Se pasó de largo hasta la habitación de Min y entró de inmediato antes de que a su esposo se le ocurriera salir.

Se encontraba Jiten, jugando con su típico peluche de ardilla y Nore que le colocaba un suéter tejido a Min, ambas niñas miraron de inmediato la puerta y sonrieron alegremente.

— ¡Mamá! —Gritó Jiten, abalanzándose a la castaña para abrazarla por las piernas—. Ya estamos listas, ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Vas a ver que el día en la feria con papá Sasuke será grandioso, podremos subirnos a muchos juegos y comer helado—Sonrió.

—Es Sasuke—Le dijo Tenten—. Tu padre es Neji—Susurró y giró a ver a Min, que le estiraba los brazos alegre—. Muy buenos días, Nore. Hola, amor.

Ambas respondieron. Min fue abrazada de inmediato por su madre que le besó la frente y acarició una mejillas, de verdad esos momentos eran los mejores de su día y se sintió en una dicha mucho más grande cuando Jiten se unió al abrazo. De verdad que ese par era el motivo de su vida en varios aspectos.

…

Sasuke salió de su habitación. Ya dormía solo, le había pedido ayuda a Lalami para establecerse en otra habitación, no podía quedarse a dormir en la misma recamara que su ex novia, eso sonaba abominable y mucho más cuando pensaba que Sakura le era infiel y que él estaba enamorado de otra mujer. Por un lado sentía un alivio completo, ya no tenía ninguna barrera para empezar a conquistar a Tenten, antes tenía un poco de pena con Haruno, pero ahora ella no era parte de su vida, sólo estaba Tenten y él, Tenten, sus hijas y él, Tenten, sus hijas, Neji y él. Torció la boca de recordarlo. No podría creer que una mujer tan maravillosa como Tenten hubiera perdido tanto tiempo con una persona tan baja como el Hyuga.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos lo encontró al entrar a la cocina, tenía puesto su pantalón de pijama, con una playera blanca y su cabellera larga en un desordenado chongo. Sosteniendo con su mano derecha una taza de café. Pasó a su lado sin saber si saludarlo o no.

— ¿Van a salir? —Murmuró el Hyuga. Bien, no tendría que saludar.

—Sí—Lo miró fijo—. Las niñas quieren ir a la feria—Se sirvió café y le dio un sorbo largo—, y Tenten me invitó.

Lo soltó tan normal, como si fuera lo más normal, como si Neji estuviera acostumbrado a que su esposa lo invitara de paseo con sus hijas, lo dijo con un tono de burla obvio para la voz de Sasuke y taladrante para el Hyuga. Apretó sus dedos alrededor de la mano de la taza con tanta fuerza que podría quebrarla. De un azote la dejó en la barra de la cocina, en aquella barra donde tantas veces había hecho de él a la castaña en discordia y sin temer caminó firme hasta estar frente al azabache.

—Me tienes harto, ¿Crees que puedes quitarme a mi mujer sin que haga nada? —Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa—. Estás equivocado, Tenten es mía—Lo soltó—. Y me ama tanto como yo la amo.

—Que horrible forma de amar, engañarla con tu propia secretaria—Masculló entre dientes.

¡¿Por qué no entendían que él nunca la engañó?! Nadie lo hacía, ni Tenten, ni Sasuke. Pero poco le importaba, lo que necesitaba ahora era marcar su territorio, reclamar lo que era de él, y Tenten era de él. Estaba radiando de celos, tenía muchos celos y se reflejaba en sus ojos rojizos, inyectados de coraje. Estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe a Uchiha en la cara. Y se lo hubiera dado de no haber sido porque la castaña y sus hijas entraron riendo y desconcertándose de la escena de suspenso que ahí se vivía.

— ¡Papás! —Gritaron ambas niñas, que soltaron a su madre y corrieron, la mayor con Neji, la menor con Sasuke.

El Hyuga abrió sus orbes a más no poder, sus hijas habían dicho "Papás", las niñas no tenían dos padres, sólo tenían uno y era él, por lo que no comprendía porque su hija menor había corrido con Sasuke gritando: Papá.

Los ojos chocolates y negros se encontraron, temiendo de la reacción. Ella podía aceptarlo, pero que Neji lo aceptara era una catástrofe, más bien, con sólo escuchar aquella palabra se miraba el enojo acumulado en el Hyuga.

—Las niñas dijeron: Papás—Murmuró—. Ellas no tienen otro padre que no sea yo, ¿Entendido? —Trató de sonreír, mirando a sus hijas que lo miraban expectantes.

—Pero también tenemos a papá Sasuke—Comentó Min.

Fue todo, todo lo que pudo soportar. Era mucho que Sasuke le estuviera quitando a su esposa en sus narices, pero que Sasuke se hubiera ganado el lugar de padre para sus hijas fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Bien—Susurró Neji, sacando un suspiro largo—. ¿Por qué no van al jardín a jugar con papá Sasuke?, yo tengo que hablar con su madre.

A las menores se les pintó la alegría en el rostro, y empezaron a correr veloz hasta el jardín, esperando al azabache, que cruzó una mirada fugaz con su jefa, esperando un grito de auxilio para dejar todo y salvarla de las garras de su marido. Pero ella asintió despacio dando a entender que estaría bien.

Ambos adultos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el leve sonido que venía desde el jardín donde estaban las niñas y Sasuke jugando. La castaña camino lenta hasta una silla y tomó asiento, sabía que Neji podría ser largo en la conversación o bien podía ser muy rápido.

— ¿Intrigada? —Preguntó el Hyuga, pareciendo ser un interrogatorio policiaco, poniendo ambas manos en la mesa que estaba junto a su esposa que negaba la pregunta—. Yo sí lo estoy, estoy intrigado y muy impresionado—Se acercó lo suficiente a la mujer—, porque mis hijas piensas que su padre es otro. ¿Algo qué decir? —Tenten negó rápidamente—. ¿Por qué lo llaman papá?, ¿Te vieron hacer algo con él que hacías conmigo?

La castaña frunció el ceño y abrió los labios para reclamar.

— ¿Te han visto besándolo? —Murmuró el Hyuga ya muy cerca de su rostro— ¿O acostarte con él?

— ¡Cállate! —Soltó tremendo grito la mujer, mientras empujó brusco a su esposo y se ponía de pie—, ¿Crees que por qué tú lo hagas yo también lo haré?, déjame decirte que no, me he dado a respetar, ¡Y quiero qué me respetes!

—Tenten, yo…

—Eres un ebrio que engaña a su esposa, y te da la gana juzgarla, ¿Qué clase de idiota eres? — Lo interrumpió—, has de ser uno muy grande. ¡Llegaste demasiado lejos!

Neji se quedó en silencio, porque lo que decía la mujer era verdad. Había llegado demasiado lejos esa vez, nunca antes había celado de esa magnitud a su esposa, ¡Pero no había necesidad!, ella nunca había tenido cerca a un hombre de peligro, incluso Deidara había pasado por alto. Pero ahora fue distinto, Sasuke le estaba quitando lo que más amaba en la vida y él no podía hacer otra cosa que gritar cosas sin sentido, acusando a su esposa de actos que estaba seguro que jamás cometería, quería pedir perdón, pero no tenía cara, no sabía qué hacer.

—Esto ha ido muy lejos—Murmuró el hombre—. Lo siento no debí decirte eso, pero no sabes el miedo que tengo cuando estás con él.

La mujer de ojos chocolate se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué podía hacer? Decirle que no tenía de que temer, que ella sólo lo podría amar a él, eran cosas que su esposo debía saber de ley. Pero quería volver a tomar asiento e invitarlo a sentarse junto a ella, a tomarlo de las manos y acariciarle los nudillos para plantarle un beso en los labios.

—Olvídalo.

No encontró mejor acción que ponerse de pie y empezar a salir de la cocina.

—Te amo, Tenten—Murmuró el Hyuga.

Y claro que la castaña escuchó, pero prefirió no hacer caso y seguir su trayecto.

El Hyuga llevó su mano a su rostro y enjuagó sus labios contra el dorso de su mano. Escuchó a alguien que entraba a la cocina, tal vez su mujer regresaba para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que empezarían a ser una familia hermosa, de ensueño. Que ella volvería a la recamara con él, que dormirían juntos todas las noches que aun tenían de sus vidas, verían crecer a sus maravillosas hijas y seguirían juntos, siempre.

—Tu esposa lleva una cara de pocos amigos—Habló burlona Sakura, que entraba a la cocina y tomaba asiento donde minutos antes estaba la castaña.

—Poco te importa.

Haruno levantó los hombros restándole importancia y fue directo al refrigerador para prepararse el desayuno que tiempo antes había diseñado en su cabeza.

.

.

.

Ya habían llegado a la feria, lo hicieron después de pasar a desayunar, ya que por el accidente que ocurrió en la cocina, pocas ganas tenia Tenten de regresar a darle de desayunar a sus hijas. Por lo que pasaron a un establecimiento de comida rápida para alimentarse, a lo que las niñas obviamente no se negaron. Por suerte en ese tiempo, Min, Jiten y Sasuke se habían encargado de subirle el animo a Tenten y bajarle todo el coraje que tenía en sus venas. Ya estaba muy tranquila y parecía disfrutar del viaje, aunque tenía los ojos tremendamente abiertos, al igual que el azabache, para cuidar a la perfección las niñas entre toda esa multitud de gente.

Al primer juego que subieron fue al carrusel, en el cual Min parecía fascinada con los caballos en movimiento y las luces cálidas del juego giratorio, a Jiten aquello le parecía aburrido, la mayor siempre había sido de aventuras mucho más grandes que un juego que girada sobre sí mismo con un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, pero tenía que tolerar aquel juego para que su madre accediera a llevarla a uno como la montaña rusa. Después de dar dos vueltas, por capricho de la menor, cambiaron a los carritos chocones, en el cual Tenten compartió el suyo con Jiten y Sasuke con Min, daban pequeños golpes a pesar de las exigencias de Jiten de tener menos control en el volante. Aquello la sacaba carcajadas a Tenten, ella no sabía manejar y detrás de un coche de juguete era un asco, que bueno que contaba con Sasuke. Levantó la vista lentamente hasta dar con él, lo encontró concentrado y atento a Min, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, eso le sacó una sonrisa sincera.

— ¡Vamos a los dardos! —Gritó emocionada Jiten.

Ambos adultos se miraron por unos instantes y accedieron para caminar al juego que la niñas les había dicho. Cuando estaban enfrente se mostraba una tabla de tres metros por tres metros repleta de globos inflados y listos para ser ponchados por los dardos que el encargado ya les extendía.

—Mamá, tú siempre has tenido excelente puntería—Le dijo Jiten, mientras agitaba sus manos unidas.

—Vale— Accedió de inmediato la castaña.

También le emocionaba aquel juego, porque lo que decía su hija era verdad, siempre había poseído una puntería perfecta, era uno de los pocos dones con los que había nacido y parecía quedar para siempre. Soltó un suspiro y tomó los dardos, arrojó el primero y fue a reventar un globo azul, sus dos hijas gritaron emocionadas, tomó el segundo dardo que en menos tiempo reventó un globo verde y el tercero rompió uno rosa. Los gritos de sus hijas se hicieron presente y una palmada suave en su hombro derecho proveniente del Uchiha.

—Escoja un premio—Habló el encargado de la tienda, señalando las repisas.

Miró todos los premios. Le parecían demasiado graciosos los peluches de animales silvestres, pero se decidió por un peluche de un cocodrilo.

Después de reclamar el premio caminaron al siguiente juego que Jiten pidió. Por suerte de la menor, los adultos habían accedido, porque se trataba de la esperada montaña rusa, pero fue bajo una condición, no subirían a la grande, lo harían a una mediana, además de que no dejarían entrar a la pequeña a la montaña rusa gigante.

Tenten se quedó mirando a Sasuke, mientras avanzaban en la fila.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó el hombre, cargando a Min que se entretenía jugando con el peluche que tiempo atrás su madre había ganado—, ¿Tienes miedo? —Sonrió.

— ¡Claro qué no! —Lo regañó con las mejillas sonrojadas—, pero no podemos subir ahí con Min. Alguien se tiene que quedar con ella.

—Yo puedo quedarme aquí abajo, para que puedas ir con Jiten.

Tenten tragó hondo, y desvió sus ojos al juego, aunque se trataba de una montaña rusa mediana tenía un gran tamaño y podría asustar a cualquier persona que tuviera un poco de rencor a los juegos de esa índole.

—Min quiere quedarse conmigo—Sonrió la castaña, tomando a Min entre sus brazos.

Sasuke comenzó a reír bajo y tomó la mano que Jiten le ofrecía, era su turno para pasar.

—Al fin algo le da miedo a Tenten—Le murmuró cuando pasó junto a ella y subió al juego con la niña.

El sonrojó de Tenten comenzó a notarse rápidamente, sus mejillas estaban rojas y la sangre se mantenía en movimiento constante. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Parecía una adolescente enamorada, tontamente enamorada. Sólo miró el juego elevarse, a su hija sujetarse fuertemente de su cinturón, y Sasuke sujetando una de sus manos para darle confianza, y el vagón cayó, arrancando los gritos de diversión por parte de los presentes.

La castaña sonrió divertida al igual que su hija menor. Sasuke de verdad se había ganado el lugar de padre.

…

La noche estaba a punto de caer, habían pasado a más de diez juegos después de la montaña rusa y era hora de irse, la feria no quedaba muy cerca de su hogar, por lo que al joven de cabellos azabaches le quedaba un buen tramo por manejar con la máxima precaución.

—Un juego más—Rogó Min, enseñando su dedo índice en indicación del numero uno—, por favor—Miró a Sasuke.

—Vale—Susurró—, ¿A qué juego quieres subir? —Miró a su jefa—, todo el día hemos cumplido los caprichos de las niñas, es momento que elijas un juego antes de irnos.

La mujer sonrió débilmente, hace tanto que no la tomaban en cuenta.

—La rueda de la fortuna—Contestó alegre.

A las niñas no les pareció incomodo o aburrido, pues soltaron un grito de emoción mientras buscaban con sus pequeños ojos aquella enorme rueda, que a esas alturas de la tarde, ya se encontraba iluminada, tenía luces de varios colores que resaltaba lo grande que era. Caminaron hasta ella, y le agradecieron al cielo que no hubiera tanta fila como había en la mayoría de juegos que habían asistido esa tarde.

Las casillas de la rueda de la fortuna eran distintas a las comunes, no era al aire libre, era como tal una casilla, como las que tenían los teleféricos, con dos bancas acolchonadas y rodeadas de paredes, suelo y techo de un vidrio resistente. Min y Jiten se sentaron de inmediato en una de las bancas, para que Sasuke y Tenten se sentaran en la de frente. Poco les duro el gusto de que las niñas estuvieran quitas, pues rápidamente se movieron para darles la espalda a los mayores y mirar por el vidrio el gran paisaje que se podía tener desde ahí mientras se elevaban en el aire.

Tenten también giró un poco su rostro para apreciar el hermoso paisaje, las luces de los edificios estaban prendidas, igual de algunas casa y de los mismos juegos que se encontraban en la feria, aquello era totalmente hermoso. Sasuke, que se encontraba sentado junto a ella, miró lo asombrada que estaba la mujer, sus ojos tenían un brillo intenso, un brillo hermoso, el que muy pocas veces tenía y ahora le estaba regalando ese momento, con esos hermosos ojos.

Tomó una de las manos femeninas entre las suya y empezó a entrelazar sus dedos despacio. Lo que ocasionó que la mujer diera un respingo rápido y girara a verlo, él también tenía sus ojos con un brillo tremendo. Trató de decir algo, pero, ¿Qué decía? No había mucho que decir, porque ella no quería que soltara su mano, tampoco quería que momentos así terminaran, ella quería seguir así por un buen rato. El Uchiha comenzó a acercarse lentamente y subió su mano desocupada al mentón de la mujer, lo alzó un poco más y se acercó lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran, pero se detuvo unos instantes, sí Tenten quería separarse, esa era su oportunidad.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y fue luz verde para que por fin Sasuke la besara. Después demedio año sintiéndose atraído por ella, después de tantos meses desarrollando un amor por aquella mujer, por fin la estaba besando, demostrándole todo el amor que tenía guardado en sus labios, demostrando que las palabras no eran la única vía que existía para demostrar amor. Le besaba tranquilo, disfrutando el momento y asegurándose de que ella igual lo hiciera, tratando de olvidar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, el sonido del juego, o el sonido de los fuegos pirotécnicos que mantenían entretenidas a las niñas. Olvidando todo, sólo recordar el momento por la eternidad. Y Tenten lo sentía, sentía la tranquilidad con que él la besaba, y sentía un nudo en su estomago, los nervios que comenzaban a invadirla siempre que Sasuke se acercaba ahora estaban por todo su cuerpo, la habían dominado, pero parecía que el Uchiha se encarga de calmarlos con un simple beso que ella había comenzado a seguir. No podía creerlo, por fin estaba besando a Sasuke.

Por fin se sentía amada de nuevo.

Los fuegos artificiales que sonaban afuera no era nada comparado con lo que sentía adentro, tenía un mundo ahí adentro, tenía su mundo. Estaba enamorada, de la misma forma que Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella: perdidamente.

Se separaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron, no apartaron la mirada, era imposible hacerlo, querían conservar aquella mirada por el resto de sus vidas. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Tenten le regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas, emocionando al azabache de inmediato.

Sintieron el golpe de la rueda y observaron a su alrededor, habían regresado de nuevo hasta abajo, ¿Una vida en unos minutos? Las niñas seguían entretenidas en la vista, pero cuando sintieron el golpe giraron rápidamente a ver a los mayores, que esperaban que se pusieran de pie para ir de regreso a casa.

.

.

.

—Gracias por ayudarme—Suspiró Tenten.

Sasuke asintió despacio, para bajar las escaleras rumbo al pasillo de sus habitaciones.

Habían regresado hace poco de la feria, el trafico había sido mucho mayor del que tenían contemplado, por lo que llegaron algo tarde, era normal que todos se encontraran descansando en sus habitaciones, hasta las niñas se habían quedado dormidas en el auto, por lo que Sasuke le había ayudado a ir a acostarlas a sus habitaciones.

Llegaron a la primera habitación donde la castaña recordaba que su empleado dormía y se detuvo al frente.

—Buenas noches—Trató de sonreír, controlando los celos que comenzaban a salir al pensar que ahora entraría y estaría dormido toda la noche con Sakura.

—Ya no duermo aquí—Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa en la cara—. Me cambie de habitación, ahora duermo en la de ahí—Señalo la recamara junto a la de ella.

Tenten giró el rostro, estaba confundida, mucho. Frunció el ceño y miró fijamente al hombre en espera de una respuesta. Pero no llegó de inmediato, él la tomó de la mano y caminó hasta estar frente a sus habitaciones.

—Terminé con Sakura—Le susurró en la frente.

La mujer abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Era un hombre sin compromisos y eso le gustaba de verdad, pero ella seguía casada, con un hombre que aun quería a pesar de todos los daños que había cometido. Pero no podía resistirse, Sasuke era ultimarte la única persona que se interesaba en ella.

Sonrió débilmente y lo tomó de las mejillas para comenzar a susurrarle muy cálidamente.

—Muchas gracias por todo—Soltó un sollozo—. Hace tanto tiempo que no me divertía así, hace tanto tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por mí—Se encogió.

El Uchiha sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, entrelazo sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, compartiendo un poco de calidez que existía en él gracias a ella, esperando que aquello reconfortara aunque sea un poco su corazón, su ser. Quería que estuviera bien, porque entonces él estaría bien.

—Gracias, Sasuke—Susurró de nuevo.

Y ahora fue Tenten la que se apoderó de los labios del hombre.

Haciendo latir ambos corazones en unos solo, y haciendo latir un tercer corazón, que miraba todo desde el final del pasillo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía creer que Tenten y Sasuke tuvieran una amorío entre ellos.

Tan despacio como apareció, desapareció del lugar, dejando a ambos amantes clavados en la boca del otro.

—Buenas noches—Habló la castaña regalándole una sonrisa al azabache.

—Descansa—Le besó la frente y esperó a que la mujer entrara a su habitación.

Las cosas comenzaban a mejorar para ambos.

.

.

.

.

.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Dios, jajaja. Sé que el capitulo es corto –de nuevo- pero ahora salió así :c Ya no tenía más que escribir xD Jajaja.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? No se asusten, verán muy pronto quien es la tercera persona que observo a Tenten y Sasuke besarse.

¡Por cierto! Sobre el nombre del fic, así es, como dice NAT AND ASH se debe a que hay personas inocentes, como son las niñas, y personas culpables, como es el caso de todos los adultos confundidos xD Total, cuando escribí el primer capítulo no sabía que nombre ponerle, en esa temporada, una banda que me gusta mucho: Torreblanca, había sacado un nuevo disco "El polvo en la luz" y justamente la canción que más me gustó de aquel disco se llama "Culpables e inocentes" Se las recomiendo mucho c: bueno, leí el título y la verdad es un nombre muy fuerte, y me gustó mucho para este fic. Creo que fue buena idea c:

Bueno, espero que comenten y verán que actualizare más rápido porque salí de vacaciones, ¡Al fin!

Por cierto, los invito a participar en la siguiente dinámica:

Será un intercambio de fic´s NejiTen por la Navidad UuU Será muy divertido, de veras.

www. fanfiction topic/ 162750 /144062923 /1/# 144076530

Sólo quitan los espacios. Jajaja, de todas formas es del foro: "El NejiTenten no ha de morir" dense una vuelta, me parece que las inscripciones son hasta el 15 de diciembre.

Bueno, un saludo enorme.

Los quiero mucho UuU

Gracias.

¿Reviews?


	15. Una visita al pasado 1

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 **Capitulo 15**

 **Una visita al pasado**

 **Primera parte**

Tenten se balanceó en su silla de trabajo. De verdad que no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy confundida y la barrera entre estar feliz y con la angustia que ahora tenía era el romance que había iniciado con su chofer. Por dios, ¿A qué persona cuerda se le ocurre tener un amorío con alguien que vivía en la casa? Se mordió inconscientemente el labio. No es que no quisiera seguir con aquello, lo que le preocupaba eran sus hijas, y en cierto punto lo que diría Deidara. Pues a los ojos del rubio, Tenten sería la mujer que se metió en la hermosa relación de su prima. Aunque lo había hecho, pero Sakura se había metido antes en su matrimonio.

—Tenten…

— ¡Yo no hice nada! —Soltó un grito la castaña mirando directamente la puerta y encontrándose con su secretaria—. Sólo eres tú—Murmuró la mujer soltando un suspiro.

—Sí, sólo soy yo, pero tengo entendido que tú no te alteras con nadie—Habló Karin, entrando por completo a la oficina y esperando paciente.

La castaña bajó la mirada, y los nervios volvieron invadirla. Cuanto deseaba que Sasuke estuviera ahí para calmarla.

—No puedo seguir con esto—Susurró y tomó su bolso—. Vamos a comer, te contare todo y…—Se detuvo un momento para consultarlo con ella misma— dile a Deidara que también venga.

No dejó que Karin respondiera, rápidamente salió de la oficina a paso veloz. Tenía que comenzar a planear cual sería la mejor manera para decirle a Deidara que lo sentía tanto, pero se había enamorado del novio de su prima, peor aún, que ella y él habían comenzado un amorío, pero no se preocupara, estaban a mano, ya que Sakura y Neji también eran amantes, era un trato justo. Removió su cabeza rápidamente, eso iba a ser realmente difícil.

Cuando llego a planta baja salió del edificio, y se encontró con su auto estacionado con Sasuke atento a su celular. Abrió la puerta y tomó asiento junto a él, aun con los nervios de punta.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —Bromeó el Uchiha, acercándose lentamente a la chica besándola sutilmente en los labios.

—Vamos a comer—Murmuró la mujer y el azabache asintió—, con Karin—Sasuke frunció el ceño— y con Deidara—Soltó en un suspiro.

Sasuke abrió sus labios para formular la pregunta, ¿Por qué irían a comer acompañados? Pero antes de que dijera algo, observó a los mencionados salir del edificio y entrar al auto. Escuchó murmullos de Karin, diciendo que al fin Tenten les diría que le pasaba, fue cuando conectó todo y se dio cuenta que su jefa estaba dispuesta a contarles la verdad a aquellas personas. Comenzó a manejar, siguiendo las señales que su jefa le decía. Guardo silencio después de saludar a Karin y a Deidara, diciéndole que Sakura estaba bien, pero con el miedo que aun tenía por terminar la relación con ella. Cuando llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, no muy lejos del trabajo, Karin y Deidaran bajaron de inmediato, dejando a Tenten con Sasuke en el auto.

— ¿Quieres qué baje? —Murmuró el joven de cabello azabache.

—No lo sé, no sé como lo tome Deidara—Desabrochó su cinturón—. Pero lo va a tomar muy mal.

El Uchiha sacó un suspiro e imitó a su jefa con la acción del cinturón. Si de ahora en adelante iban a estar juntos, no podía permitirse que hablara de aquello ella sola. Así que salió del auto y esperó a la castaña hiciera lo mismo para entrar al pequeño restaurante, bajo los ojos confundidos de Deidara, y los ojos con miedo de Karin.

Tenten intentaba desviar la conversación siempre que le era posible, habían ordenado y estaban a mitad de la comida, pero Deidara no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad y fue cuándo habló.

— ¿Siempre invitad a tu chofer a comer? —Llamó la atención de todos.

Tenten bajó sus ojos chocolate, por suerte ya iba a terminar su sopa, pues de lo contrarío, con la discusión que se aproximaba no tendría oportunidad de acabar.

—Yo los cite porque tengo que hablarles de algo muy importante—Murmuró la castaña.

—Anda, Tenten, traes ese misterio desde hace dos semanas—Le tomó la pelirroja del hombro.

Tenten suspiró, por quien sabe cual vez, en la tarde. Regresó la mirada a sus amigos y sonrió débilmente. Aquello que la chica tenía que contar no tendría que ser nada malo para que la hiciera reír.

—Hace unos meses aproximadamente, ¿Recuerdas que te llamé para que fueras a cuidar a mis hijas en la madrugada? —Miró a Karin y ella asintió débilmente—. Neji y Sakura habían tenido un accidente de auto y…

— ¡Demonios, Tenten! —Gritó el rubio—. Mi prima estuvo en el hospital y nunca me dijiste—Giró a ver al Uchiha—. Supongo que tú la cuidaste.

—Tranquilo, ella está bien, pero no te avisé por eso, fue porque no quería recordar lo que había pasado aquel día—Se llevó su labio inferior a sus dientes—. Aquel día, nos enteramos que Neji y Sakura eran, o son, no me importa… amantes—Soltó en un suspiro.

Al principio hubo un silencio, mientras su cerebro comenzaba a reaccionar y a sincronizar aquella noticia que les acababan de decir. "Neji y Sakura amantes" era demasiado fuerte de aceptar. Incluso no creían lo que la mujer acababa de decir, pensaban que en cualquier momento Tenten empezaría a reírse y que dijera un: ¡Feliz día de los inocentes!  
Pero no lo hizo. Más que eso bajó la vista, como si aquello le avergonzara, y claro que lo hacía, un hombre había pisoteado de ella, con ayuda de una mujer a la que Tenten le había abierto las puertas de su casa para darle de comer y un hogar.

Deidara pasó un trago largo, no podía creer que Sakura hiciera eso. Recordaba a su prima muy berrinchuda, pero de eso a quitarle el esposo a una mujer inocente, no había comparación. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar.

—Esto es totalmente extraño—Murmuró y llevó sus ojos a Sasuke—. ¿Has hablado con ella de esto?

—No muy bien. Hace unas semanas termine con ella—Llevó sus ojos negros a los chocolates y ella asintió despacio, era el momento de la verdad—. En parte por su traición, por la otra, resulta que me enamoré de alguien más—Volvió a llevar sus ojos a Deidara.

Deidara se levantó de golpe, su silla terminó en el suelo por la fuerza con la que se había puesto de pie y elevó su puño derecho frente al Uchiha. Karin rápidamente se levantó y lo tomó de los hombros alejándolo de la mesa.

— ¡Suéltame! —Gritó Deidara—. Este patán sólo está jugando con los sentimientos de mi prima, ¡¿Qué te crees?! ¿De quién te enamoraste? —Frunció el ceño.

—Deidara, vuelve a la silla—Murmuró Tenten, apenada por toda la gente que los miraba.

Se apartó bruscamente de la pelirroja y alzando su silla del suelo, volvió a tomar asiento y bufó sonoramente.

—Cálmate— Le habló bajo la pelirroja.

Tenten dudó un poco de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, a penas Sasuke le había dicho que terminó con Sakura y Deidara se había puesto agresivo, no quería imaginar lo que pasará si le dijeran que ahora ellos mantenían una relación secreta.  
Se sintió absurda por unos momentos.

—Ustedes más que nadie, saben que mi relación con Neji es un asco—Murmuró la castaña y observó como Deidara fruncía el ceño. Tomó aire, lo mejor era terminar todo—. Me enamoré de Sasuke.

—Y yo de ella—Continuó no muy seguro el joven de cabello azabache.

Si antes el silencio era mucho, ahora reinaba toda la mesa. Karin había llevado su mano derecha a su rostro para cubrir su boca entreabierta, tenía los ojos como platos. Se imaginaba que algo así estaba pasando, pero pensó que Tenten rechazaría por encima de todo a Sasuke, ya que ella siempre ha tenido una familia, estaba casada con un hombre que después de todo seguía siendo el amor de su vida, tenía hijas, tenía la vida hecha.

Por otro lado, Deidara se llevó una mano a su frente, recargándose en la mesa con el codo y sonrió.

— ¿Y ahora me van a decir que llevan una relación a escondidas? —Sonrió burlón el rubio.

La castaña asintió levemente con un gestó de felicidad y llevó sus ojos a Karin, seguía impactada y era normal, ella era una gran amiga a la cual le contaba o mucho que quería a Neji, de seguro estaba tan impactada.

De seguro pensarían que es una mujer con doble moral.

— ¿Creen que eso está bien? —Por fin habló la pelirroja—. Digo, sé que eso los hace felices a ustedes, pero ¿Qué dicen las niñas? ¿Qué pasará cuando Neji se enteré? —Hizo un mohín con sus labios.

—Las niñas han aprendido a ver a Sasuke como un padre, comparten mucho tiempo juntos. Sobre Neji, esperamos que no se entere—Susurró la mujer castaña.

—No pueden ocultar aquella verdad, Neji tarde o temprano se dará cuenta—Comentó Deidara mucho más tranquilo.

—Estaremos juntos—Murmuró el Uchica, tomando una mano de Tenten y dedicándole una cálida mirada.

Ambos amigos se dieron cuenta con la ternura que Sasuke le hablaba a Tenten, de cómo los ojos de ambos brillaban con una intensidad que sólo aquel par entendía. Tal vez lo mejor era apoyarlos, y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Sacare a Sakura de esa casa cuanto antes—Murmuró Deidara y sacó su celular.

Ambos asintieron despacio.

.

.

.

Cerraron la puerta de la habitación de las niñas, aquel día había sido ajetreado. Sólo querían subir, ponerse algo más cómodo y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Sasuke tomó delicadamente la mano de Tenten y juntos caminaron hasta su habitación sin pronunciar alguna palabra.

—No nos fue tan mal—Susurró Tenten, asustada por el silencio.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y se detuvo, para besarla suavemente. Era aquellos momentos que Tenten sentía sus piernas de gelatina, sentía los nervios invadir todo su cuerpo y como el Uchiha era capaz de controlar cada uno de ellos. Sentía el reconforte de un beso y las caricias le llegaban hasta el corazón.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse, y se separaron rápidamente. Odiando tener que esconderse.

De seguro era Neji y Sakura. No les importaba platicar con ellos, así que volvieron a dirigirse a sus habitaciones, ahora sin tomarse de las manos.

—Tenten—Se escuchó desde abajo—, necesitamos hablar.

La mujer llevó sus ojos a Sasuke, y suspiraron para darse un rápido abrazo para que la mujer bajara las escaleras hasta la sala. Miró a Sakura caminar a su habitación, y Neji sentado en un sillón con una hoja en las manos.

Llegó a él y levantó una ceja, en espera de irse de ahí y plantarle otro beso a Sasuke.

—Nos encontraron—Murmuró Neji, sobando su sien.

La castaña giró su cabeza confundida, no comprendía de quien se escondían, ¿Quién los había encontrado? Pero sus ojos captaron la hoja que, su aun marido, sostenía. Y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

—Quieren vernos, hasta nos mandaron boletos—Suspiró el hombre.

—Yo no voy—Habló rápidamente la mujer, sintiendo sus pestañas húmedas.

Neji llevó sus ojos platas a ella. Hace tanto que no hablaban, y la primera vez que hablan en semanas la ve llorar. Su corazón comenzó a destrozarse en su pecho al ver las lagrimas resbalar por las mejillas de la mujer y como sollozaba.

—También quieren ver a las niñas—Susurró Neji, poniéndose de pie y caminando a ella.

— ¡Yo no voy a llevar a las niñas con esas personas! —Soltó el grito—. Neji, ¿Qué tal si les destrozan su péquela vida como a nosotros?

El Hyuga bajó los ojos, su vida no estaba del todo destruida, la tenía a ella, tenía a sus hijas.

—Creo que tenemos que ir—Acarició las mejillas de la mujer.

—Ve tú, yo no iré—Se dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación.

Tenten sentía que lo poco que pudo construir, que de verdad era muy poco, se iba a desboronar con aquella visita. Había huido de sus padres con la esperanza de no volverlos a ver nunca más, con la esperanza de que los siguientes días estarían llenos de felicidad con su esposo. Pero no, sus padres habían creado su destino y ella nunca se había dado cuenta. Estaría loca si aceptaba ir a verlos después de más de cinco años, y mucho más si aquellos pensaban que llevarían a las niñas, claro que no las llevarían, conociéndolos dirían que ya quieren casarlas o comprometerlas y ella no estaba para estar aguantando aquello.

Sentía su corazón romperse, de verdad había sido una noticia muy dura, de seguro es lo mismo que pensó Deidara cuando ella le comento de su relación con Sasuke, pero eran cosas muy distintas, Sasuke era su felicidad, y sus padres es la cosa contraría a aquello.

Estaba decidido, ella no iría a verlos. Si Neji estaba dispuesto y tenía el valor, le aplaudiría su acto de pie, y volvería a sentarse por ser tan idiota de ir a visitar a las personas que más tormento les habían causado.

¿Para qué diablos querían volver a verlos? No estaba muy segura. De hecho no tenía idea, y no quería pensar en eso.

La cabeza le estaba doliendo, era la primera vez que lloraba desde que estaba con Sasuke, pero le reconfortó el corazón al saber que él no era el causante.

.

.

.

Llamaron a su puerta, ya había sonado el despertador, pero no se había puesto de pie, pensaba en millones de cosas que vendrían a su familia después de la visita a aquellas personas deplorables.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y salió de las sabanas para pisar el frío piso y dar un respingo al instante. Cuando sus pies se acoplaron al frío caminó hasta la puerta y se encontró con Neji.

—Ya me voy—Habló el hombre.

—Con que sí te vas—Susurró Tenten—. Escúchame bien: No te dejes manipular por esas personas, no les digas nada cerca de Min ni de Jiten—Soltó un suspiro y dudó todo por un minuto—. Te quiero, Neji.

Hyuga sonrió de lado y la abrazó por completo, besando su coronilla y sintiéndose tremendamente fuerte en esa unión, quería tener mucha fuerza para llegar con sus padres y gritarles en la cara que le habían destruido la vida a Tenten, que le habían quitado todas las esperanzas que tenía.

—Te amo—Murmuró el Hyuga y tomó el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos, acaricio sus mejillas y comenzó a acercarse.

Y se apartó, Tenten dio un paso hacia atrás y espero a que el hombre se retirara de ahí. Neji no tardo mucho, débilmente se dio la vuelta y caminó a la salida.

 _Buena suerte_ pensó Tenten.

.

.

.

Aquella tarde, Tenten hacía la tarea con Jiten, eran algunas operaciones matemáticas, en las cuales la menor había demostrado ser un as en aquello, realmente Jiten había sacado la inteligencia en las matemáticas de su padre. Por otro lado, Sasuke y Min estaban jugando en el jardín con una pequeña pelota, se escuchaban las risas en todas las habitaciones de la casa, Min era muy risueña y lo hacía notar.

— ¡Da 10, mami! —Grito la niña muy emocionada.

—Felicidades, amor—Sonrió la mujer, mirando como la niñas tomaba el lápiz y colocaba el resultado—. Ya terminaste.

Jiten sonrió ampliamente, era un viernes, y había hecho la tarea ese día por una sencilla razón: Karin las había invitado al parque aquella tarde, después irían a su casa a cenar pizza y dormirían en su casa. Tenten confiaba ciegamente en su secretaría, le había demostrado lo buena amiga que era y lo mucho que adoraba a las niñas, también se había dado cuenta que las niñas amaban con locura a la pelirroja, además Suigetsu se quedaría a ayudarle a cuidarlas, nada de que temer.

—Tenten—La llamó Nore, que llegaba a la sala con dos pequeñas mochilas—, aquí están las mochilas de la niñas, tienen una muda de ropa y su pijama.

—Muchas gracias—Sonrió la mujer—, nos vemos el lunes.

—Hasta luego—Sonrió Nore y miró a la niña—, nos vemos el lunes, Jiten.

— ¡Adiós Nore! —Sonrió la niña y saltó de la silla guardando su libreta—, Mami, ¿Ya va a llegar Karin?

Y justo como si la invocara con su mente, el timbre sonó y la pequeña soltó un grito y empezó a saltar.

Presiono a su madre, que tomaba las mochilas y miraban como Min salía del jardín alegremente en compañía de Sasuke. Jiten tomó a su hermana de la mano y la ayudó a correr hasta la puerta, hasta esperar que su mamá abriera la puerta para dejar ver una chica pelirroja sonriente. Las pequeñas se abalanzaron a ella y con una sonrisa, Karin les devolvió el abrazo.

—Te las encargo mucho—Sonrió la castaña entregando las pequeñas mochilas a Karin.

—Ya, Tenten, no tienes que mencionarlo—Tomó el equipaje—, ya niñas, despídanse que Suigetsu espera en el auto.

—Adiós, mamá—Dijeron ambas pequeñas al unisonó y le dieron un fuerte abrazo a su progenitora.

—Adiós, cuídense mucho y háganle caso a Karin—Les depositó un beso en la frente a cada una.

— ¡Adiós, papá Sasuke! —Gritaron las niñas y corrieron al auto.

Karin frunció el ceño confundido, ¿Papá Sasuke?, le dedicó una mirada extraña a su jefa y ella sonrió subiendo los hombros, para hacer un ademán con su mano y despedirse.

Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Sasuke, mirándola desde medio pasillo, y sonrieron.

—Si ya hubiéramos hecho algo más, diría que conocía aquella mirada—Habló la mujer, acercándose a él, para rodear su cuello con sus manos y besarle la punta de la nariz.

—Oh, vamos. Podemos hacerlo—Sonrió burlón.

Tenten tragó hondo y sintió como el joven besaba con delicadeza su cuello, para volver a subir a sus labios y empezar a besarlos lentamente, como si quisiera tener todo el tiempo del mundo para conocer aquella parte del cuerpo que tanto le gustaba. Sus manos se acomodaron en la cadera amplia de la mujer para atraerla más hacía él.

—Sakura sigue en la casa—Susurró la castaña con un pesar.

—Pues vamos a la habitación—Le sonrió.

Volvió a tomarla de las caderas para plantarle un beso y después le tomó de la mano para caminar hasta las habitaciones, dudaron un poco en que habitación entrar, pero Tenten abrió la suya para que ambos entraran. La mujer fue directa a su cama para recostarse y suspirar hondo, miró su celular y no había nada, no sabía si Neji había llegado ya con sus padres, o alguna noticia de él.

Miró como Sasuke sonreía de lado y se recostaba sobre ella para besarle la frente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso terminaría haciendo el amor con Sasuke? Ella misma no podía creerlo, pero por favor, si se iba a retractar de eso, tenía que retractarse de besarlo, de abrazarlo y reír siempre con él. Y le gustaba hacer lo anterior, le gustaba la forma lenta en que Sasuke le besaba el vuelo y como su mano derecha recorría desde su cadera hasta su hombro, le gustaba lo que sentía, porque Sasuke le gustaba.

—No me voy a detener después—Susurró el Uchiha cerca de su oreja para besar el lóbulo de la oreja.

Podía detener todo, podía arrepentirse. ¿Pero de qué? La gente sólo se arrepentía cuando estaba triste, pero aquello la hacía muy feliz, todo lo que Sasuke le hacía sentir, le hacía bien.

—No quiero que te detengas—Habló Tenten.

Sasuke pasó un trago de saliva, y soltó un suspiro, de verdad estaba nervioso. No había estado con muchas mujeres, conoció a algunas antes de estar con Sakura, y después de conocerla, ninguna otra entró en su vida, hasta ahora, hasta la pequeña mujer que tenía bajo él, que lo miraba divertida, pero sabía lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Estoy nervioso—Empezó a reír el joven y sintió los labios de Tenten sobre su frente y un poco de valentía llego—. Espero que no te impacientes, pero hoy te voy a hacer el amor.

Tenten frunció el ceño, estaba confundida, pero lo pasó por alto y comenzó a ver como Sasuke se desvestía frente a ella, empezó con su camisa gris, dejando ver lo bien trabajado que tenía su cuerpo, era delgado, pero tenía músculos, no tanto como Neji, pero podía presumir, sus brazos se veían fuertes y su abdomen se miraba firme. Trago hondo, cuando desabrocho su pantalón y lo dejó caer, para que lo único que lo cubriera fueran sus bóxers. Se miraron unos segundos, y la respiración de Tenten era pesada, el azabache le tendió una mano y ella la tomó, para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, frente a él.

—Para empezar, tu cabello es realmente hermoso, me encanta el color castaño de tus hebras y parece que bailan al compas de tu cuerpo para hacerte ver más linda—Murmuró el hombre.

Sasuke metió sus dedos en las hebras y quito las dos horquillas que lo sujetaban a la mitad, dejando caer todo su cabello rizado y el olor a frutas llegó.

—Tu forma de vestir es muy linda, siempre combinas los colores de una manera divertida y cálida.

Empezó a desabotonar cada botón de la blusa azul marino, hasta que sola resbaló por los hombros de la mujer y fuera a dar en el suelo, haciendo compañía a la ropa del joven. Siguió con el pequeño cinto café que de seguro sólo era adorno, para desabotonar su pantalón entallado blanco y bajar el cierre, con un poco de ayuda de la mujer se deshicieron de él y ahora ambos se encontraban en ropa interior.

—Me gusta tu piel, es suave, y su color combina con todo lo que hay en ti—Susurró Sasuke, para desabotonar el brasier y dejar que callera.

Tenten hizo un ademán asustado e intentó cubrirse de inmediato con sus brazos, pero también notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke, no parecía nervioso, pero lo estaba, mucho. Bajó los brazos de nuevo, dejando que su pareja viera por completo sus pechos y su sonrojo aumento más, sacando una risa por parte de la castaña.

El Uchiha suspiró y le tomó la mano para recostarla en la cama y ponerse sobre ella.

—Tus ojos son mi perdición, Tenten, son realmente lindos y tienes un mundo ahí adentro—La chica sonrió sincera—. Tu sonrisa es divertida, es… no sé, no tengo palabras para describirla.

Soltó un suspiro de nuevo y volvió a besar su cuello para encontrase el valle de sus pechos, lo pensó unos instantes, y con la mano tambaleante, los tocó, por fin sintiendo la suavidad que tenían y el buen tamaño. La castaña soltó un gemido sonoro cuando aplicó más fuerza en sus toques y se retiro de inmediato.

—Lo lamento, ¿Te lastime? —La miró.

—No—Respondió con la voz entrecortada y le regalo otra sonrisa.

—Tus pechos son hermosos, y tu cintura hace el juego de un reloj de arena con sus caderas—Murmuró, acariciando cada parte que mencionaba, cuando llegó a las caderas bajó hasta las piernas sin acariciar la pelvis—. Tus piernas son cortas mirándolas de cerca—Bromeó y eso le sacó una risa a Tenten—, pero son muy bonitas.

La mujer sonrió con sincronía a él, para que de nuevo regresara sobre ella y le besara los labios, demostrando cuanto la quería, agradeciéndole todo lo que hacía por él, y lo que había hecho para volver a creer.

—Te quiero, Tenten—Habló entre beso—, mucho.

—Yo también te quiero, Sasuke.

Bajó su mano hasta la propia ropa de él y se la quito, para empezar a bajar la de la mujer bajo él. Cuando por fin estaban desnudos, sonrieron y antes de que Sasuke volviera a preguntar, Tenten abrió sus piernas y las enredo alrededor de la cadera del hombre, dando luz verde sin palabra alguna.

Y entró.

Muy despacio, disfrutando lo que tenía alrededor.

La mujer suspiró. Era verdad lo que Sasuke le había dicho, le iba a hacer el amor, y lo había hecho, porque Neji nunca mencionaba cada cosa como Sasuke lo había hecho, no le decía que le gustaba de ella, ni mucho menos lo hacía con la tranquilidad que se cargaba el Uchiha, con la ternura que lo hacía y lo divertido que estaban ambos. De verdad Sasuke sabía lo que hacía, de verdad se estaba llevando todos sus suspiros y sintió celos de todas las mujeres que antes disfrutaron de él.

Empezó con un vaivén que los unía en lo más profundo, y volvía a salir, con miedo de lastimarla.

—Tenten, no me puse…

—Tomó pastillas—Murmuró la mujer agitada.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse y reír en el momento que su unión comenzaba a hormiguear y sentían los nervios revolotearse. Unas estancadas más y Sasuke terminó colapsando al mismo tiempo que Tenten.

El Uchiha se dejó caer sobre ella, sin recargarle todo su peso. Tenten besó la coronilla del hombre y sonrió satisfecha.

—Gracias—Susurraron ambos, sintiendo el simiente de ambos combinados.

Aquello podría llegar a ser mágico, pero el celular de la castaña comenzó a sonar, haciéndola respingar. El Uchiha se separó de ella de inmediato, deseando quedarse un buen rato unidos, pero la mujer alcanzó su celular y contestó de inmediato.

—Hola—Contestó, aun un poco agitada.

— _Hola, ya llegué, pero quieren verte._

Tenten tragó hondo, escuchar la voz de Neji la hizo sentirse mal, estaba casada y acababa de hacer el amor con otra persona, incluso si Neji le hizo lo mismo, ella no tenía porque rebajarse a aquello.

—No iré—Murmuró.

— _De verdad es importante que vengas, las cosas no están bien aquí._

Tenten lo pensó unos segundos, quizá sí debería ir pata gritarles a aquellas personas todo lo malo que habían hecho en la vida. Frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama.

—Te llamare cuando llegué—Y colgó.

Sasuke la miraba confundido, y Tenten se dio cuenta de aquello, le dio una sonrisa y caminó a él.

—Tengo que ir.

—Estarás con Hyuga, confío en ti, pero en él no—Murmuró y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

La castaña sonrió y le besó los labios.

—Iré a pedirle el divorcio.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Dios, no sé cuánto tiempo me fui, de veras, pero yo creo como dos semanas: c lo siento de veras, pero estas fiestas y luego los viajes, no había podido escribir.

Aparte, empecé a escribir un día pero no estaba nada inspirada, además otro día tenía sueño y me llegaron más regalos de fic y todo eso UmU

Por cierto, a las amantes de NejiTen, hice un fic para el intercambio, se llama: "¡Insecto!"  
Pueden verlo desde mi perfil :v

¡Feliz Navidad atrasada!

Espero actualizar en esta semana UwU

Y he notado que dejaron de leer, o dejar Reviews, algunas personas :c

¡Vuelvan!

No me odien por el divorcio que Tenten le pedirá a Neji xD

LOS QUIERO MUCHO

Saludos.

¿Reviews?


	16. Una visita al pasado 2

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 **Capitulo 16**

 **Una visita al pasado**

 **Segunda parte**

De nuevo estaba entrando por ese jardín inmenso, que parecía tragarla de un solo bocado. Recordaba casa cosa que vivió en aquel lugar, todos los regaños sin merecer de sus padres, las sonrisas que Neji le sacaba, e instantáneamente recordó a Kiba, ¿Qué habrá sido de aquel muchacho? Quizá se encontrara una chica linda, con la que ahora era muy feliz y tenía tres hijos, no lo sabía, no es que le interesara mucho, solamente lo recordó, como recordaba los tormentos que había vivido en aquella casa y había jurado nunca volver a pisar.

 _Nunca y Siempre son palabras muy fuertes, Tenten,_ Se repetía en su cabeza.

Siguió a la pequeña anciana que la conducía hasta la casa y le decía en que habitación se encontraban las personas que querían hablar con ella. Si el pasó por el jardín le dio escalofríos, pisar la mansión le dieron nauseas, su estomago se revolvía cada vez que daba un paso y subía las escaleras. No le sorprendió mucho ver la casa como la recordaba, de seguro estaban muy ocupados en que gastar sus millones que quitar la vieja muñeca que Tenten recordaba silla y ahora la mirada sobre un buró al rincón de la sala, donde la había dejado a los nueve años.

Siguió subiendo hasta encontrar la puerta de la habitación principal, donde estarían esperándola con sonrisas hipócritas y besos quemantes. Soltó un suspiro y alzó el rostro, nunca más volvería a bajar la mirada. Y entró.

Pero no le recibieron sonrisas hipócritas, mucho menos besos que le quemarían la piel.

Lo que encontró, fue al padre de Neji de pie, con menos cabello y la espalda encorvada, más débil de lo recordaba. Junto a él, había una pequeña silla, donde una mujer con arrugas estiradas por las operaciones, con su cabello café empezándose a nevar peinado en un moño alto, con alhajas, y un anillo en cada dedo, su madre siempre fue de presumir su dinero. Desvió un poco más su vista y sobre la cama, tendido, estaba su padre, con los ojos entrecerrados, se miraba completamente acabado, y había un suero que se conectaba a la vena de su brazo izquierdo. Soltó un suspiro de miedo, y miró a Neji que se acercaba a ella lentamente.

—Tenten—Habló el señor tendido en la cama—, hija, que hermosa te has puesto. Acércate.

La castaña seguía impactada, hasta que su esposo llegó y la tomó del hombro. Miró a su madre ponerse de pie y sonreírle débilmente, mientras se acercaba y le estiraba su mano.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Murmuró la mujer, mientras era abrazada por su madre.

De nuevo el silencio que estaba cuando llegó, reapareció, dejando a Tenten con las mismas dudas, pero empezando a separarse del abrazo de su madre.

Su padre volvió a llamarla, y no fue ella la que caminó a él, la señora la guió hasta que quedara junto al señor, se le estaba acabando la vida en cada suspiro que soltaba, y aquello le daba miedo a Tenten, ella había dejado a su padre fuerte, frente a una empresa exitosa, con demasiados escándalos, pero que siempre había dado un buen dinero, y ahora estaba en cama, débil y suplicando por ser escuchado.

—Te has dado cuenta ya que estaré muy poco tiempo en este mundo—Le sonrió el hombre, tomando su mano derecha—, me han diagnosticado cáncer hace un año, tu madre intentó de todo y cuando parecía que me había curado, apareció en el cerebro, ya muy tarde—Murmuró y la miró directo, con esos ojos desgastados—. No quiero irme sin tu perdón. Sé que te arruine la vida al casarte tan joven, pero no parece que estuviera mal, sigues con Neji, y con dos lindas hijas, por cierto—Llevó sus ojos al reto de la habitación—, ¿Dónde están mis nietas?

—En casa, no quería que viniera—Susurró la castaña.

—Bien, me merezco eso—Soltó en risa—. Tenten, te dejó la casa, está casas, en la que has crecido es tuya, igual que la empresa, quebró un poco, pero confió en ti para que vuelvas a vivirla, te heredo todo, sé que con tu matrimonio has podido y que podrás con la empresa.

La mujer bajó los ojos y observó la unión entre sus manos, ¿Qué debía hacer? Ella venía con todas las intensiones del mundo para decirles que la habían hecho tan infeliz, y ahora todo eso quedaba en segundo plano, se sentía muy mal, su padre estaba a punto de morir y ni siquiera conoció a Min.

—A pesar de todo lo que hiciste, estaré agradecida—Se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Tenten—, me disté comida, escuela y techo. Claro que te perdono—Soltó un pequeño sollozo, que sólo fue visible para su progenitor—. Pero no puedo aceptar tu herencia, déjala a mamá, que la venda o lo que quiera, pero yo no quiero nada de eso—Suspiró—, y tendré que darte una mala noticia, no he podido llevar en paz mi matrimonio. Quiero—Observó al menor de los Hyugas—…pedirle el divorcio a Neji.

Aquello llegó de golpe, su padre abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos, esperando una explicación, su madre llevó ambas manos para cubrir su expresión de impresión, el señor Hyuga frunció su ceño molesto.

Pero el más afectado, era obviamente Neji. Sus manos estaban bajas y extendidas, sus ojos petrificados, aunque miraba hacia la dirección de Tenten no estaba ahí, estaba perdido. Quizá buscando en donde había fallado, pero aquello ya lo sabía, había fallado siempre que no le hablaba con la verdad a Tenten, siempre que no decía cuando la quería ni lo mucho que lo hacía feliz. Pero de las pequeñas peleas que siempre tenían y que siempre arreglaban de su manejar lujuriosa a pedir el divorcio, eran cosas muy distintas.

Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que todo estaba perdido, había perdido a su Tenten para siempre, porque ella era una persona que tomaba decisiones cuando estaba segura, nunca tanteaba con nada, era directa, y en aquellos momentos lo era, si decía que quería terminar la relación lo era, de verdad la había perdido para siempre.

—Perdonado—Susurró la mujer castaña y besó lentamente la frente de su padre para soltarlo y caminar hasta la entrada—. Supongo que eso es todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí, hasta luego madre—La miró unos instantes y la figura materna percibió una sonrisa diminuta que se borró enseguida—, hasta luego señor Hyuga—Y salió de la habitación.

Todos se quedaron en silenció tal y como estaban, antes de la llegada de Tenten, antes de que hiciera público el divorcio.

…

Tenten bajó las escaleras lentamente, salió recordando el camino que ella recorría cuando era pequeña, con nueve años y Neji era lo único que tenía en el mundo. No quería culpar a nadie de hacer antes tu encuentro o hacerlo después. Ya no tenía caso.

Y antes de lo esperado una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla derecha, justo cuando iba cruzando el jardín. Se arrodilló sin pensarlo y no fue sólo una lágrima la que llegó, sino, varias. Se sentía realmente tonta. Se sentía sola, quería un abrazo…

Y llegó, alguien la abraza fuertemente y Tenten, conociendo aquellos brazos se abalanzó por completo a Neji y comenzó a llorar como se debía.

—Papá morirá, Neji—Murmuró y volvió a romper en llanto.

El pecho de Neji estaba totalmente destrozado, sentía que cada lagrima que resbalaba de los ojos de Tenten era una acuchillada muy potente a su ser, recordándole lo mal esposo que era, era tan mal esposo que la mujer de su vida le estaba pidiendo el divorcio. Pero aquello no era el tema, no era en lo que tenía que pensar, quizá por eso Tenten le pidió el divorcio.

Ahora aquella mujer lo necesitaba, quería llorar y él tenía que dar su pecho para que llorara, sentía cómo las lagrimas de su mujer empapaban por completo su camisa, sentía los gritos reprimidos de la mujer sobre su pecho y como se aferraba con fuerza sobre su camisa. Alzó sus manos para apretujarla más entre sus brazos y besarle la frente, ¿Qué más consuelo le iba a dar?

— ¿Quieres quedarte? —Le habló el Hyuga, acariciando su cabello.

—No, sólo…No me sueltes, nunca—Volvió a llorar.

 _Nunca y Siempre son palabras muy fuerte_. Pensó Neji, pero no lo dijo, porque él estaba seguro que nunca soltaría a Tenten.

.

.

.

Su llave entró perfectamente a la cerradura, dio vuelta y la puerta cedió, dejando ver su casa tal y como la habían dejado. Ambos caminaron a la sala, tenían que hablar de algo muy importante, lo habían pospuesto todo el camino, al menos la castaña quería mantener el luto en su cabeza y esperar a un lugar tranquilo para hablar, ahora que ambos se sentaban en el sillón y se miraban sabían que era el momento.

—Contratare un abogado, espero que te entiendas con él—Suspiró, Tenten.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres el divorcio? —Murmuró el hombre.

La castaña no pensó unos minutos más, pero no tenía otro camino que elegir, su matrimonio desde hace mucho era un asco, y a hora se le daba la oportunidad de iniciar algo realmente bueno con una persona responsable que la quería y que ella quería.

—Sí—Contestó—, puedes ver a las niñas cuando tú quieras.

—Tenten, yo no quiero el divorcio—Se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos entre las de él—, no quiero perderte.

—Me perdiste desde hace mucho, Neji—Susurró la castaña y le besó la frente.

Neji, apuntó de decir algo, fue callado cuando su aun esposa se ponía de pie y salía de la sala. De verdad se lo había tomado muy enserio.

Soltó un suspiro y observó cómo alguien regresaba a la sala, su sonrisa floreció, quería pensar que Tenten se había arrepentido y que regresaba a él, pero no. Era Sakura la que entraba y se sentaba frente al hombre sonriendo fuertemente.

—Tengo que contarte algo—Comentó con una risita, Sakura.

—Ahora no—Murmuró el hombre y se puso de pie, iría a la cocina por una aspirina y se iría a su habitación, esperando que Tenten recapacitara para el siguiente día.

—Se trata de Tenten—Habló Sakura con burla, y Neji giró rápidamente para encarar a la mujer y fruncir el ceño, esperando respuesta—. No me vas a creer, pero la mustia de tu esposa tiene un romance con su…chofer—Sonrió.

El Hyuga torció la boca y caminó a estancadas hasta la pelirrosa, odiándola cada vez más.

—Los vi besándose la semana pasada—Sonrió la mujer—, y cuando te fuiste de viaje, de la habitación no salía más que gemidos—Rió.

Neji apretó los puños, estaba a punto de levantar su brazo y pegarle santo golpe a su secretaría, pero sabía que eso traería consecuencias, que podría demandarlo y quitarle gran parte del dinero que es destinado a sus hijas. Antes aguantaba cada mentira que soltaba Haruno, aguantó que su esposa creyera que le había sido infiel con aquella mujer aunque no era cierto. Pero ahora no podía aguantarse, porque no se trataba de él, si no de Tenten.

—Toma tus cosas y lárgate de mi casa—Murmuró respirando pesadamente.

—Por favor, puedes pagárselo de la misma manera—Sonrió la mujer y se acercó a él, acariciando su cuello.

— ¡Qué te largues! —Soltó un gritó—, y nunca más vuelvas a insultar a Tenten—La tomó de su muñeca y presionó fuertemente—. ¡Nunca más!

Ahora, los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura tuvieron miedo, sintieron que en cualquier momento Neji le propiciaría un golpe, que la arrojaría al suelo y le patearía el cuerpo. Tenía mucho miedo, hasta que captaron los ojos azules de su primo, que llegaba y separaba bruscamente al hombre.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Neji?! —Gritó histérico, Deidara.

Hyuga por fin respiró de nuevo, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Tenten, con Sasuke, y dos personas que nunca antes había visto: un hombre de cabello café con un peinado extraño y terminación en una barba, y una mujer rubia, de cabello corto, ambos tenían los mismos ojos de miedo que Sakura…

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció de ahí.

Todos rodearon a Sakura, esperando a que se incorporara y volviera en sí. No tardo mucho en hacerlo, pero cuando levantó la vista y vio a ambos señores dio un respingo rápido, poniéndose de pie.

—Padres—Murmuró.

—Sakura, ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó su madre.

—Mujer, ¿Por qué le preguntas eso?, lo que quiero sabes es: ¿Por qué hiciste lo del instituto? —Preguntó el señor, frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke tragó hondo y dio un paso al frente para tomar la palabra.

—Fue mi culpa—Llamó la atención de todos—, su carrera era muy cara, intenté trabajar, pero no podíamos con los gastos y se ofreció a salir de la escuela para ponerse a trabajar y…

—De hecho, Sasuke, te agradecemos tanto—Sonrieron los señores y su madre volvió a hablar—, discúlpanos por lo que Sakura hizo, pero…

—Mamá, tenemos que hablar de eso…

— ¿De qué habla Sakura? —Murmuró Deidara, callando a su prima.

Los señores Haruno se quedaron en silencio, de verdad no sabían el por qué del comportamiento de los demás.

—Sakura no se salió de la escuela por falta de dinero, Sasuke siempre se encargó de costarla—Comentó su padre, haciendo que Tenten le regalara una sonrisa al joven de cabellos azabache—. Sakura fue expulsada de la escuela por meterse con su profesor de genética.

Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos de par en par, observando como Sakura mordía su labio nerviosa y se hacía cada vez más pequeña en su lugar, aguantando las miradas de confusión y desprecio de todos los presentes.

Sasuke suspiró, tanto que sufrió por no serle infiel a Sakura, y ahora se enteraba que ella lo había engañado con su propio profesor.

—Lamento todo esto, Sasuke—Habló la madre de Haruno—, de corazón te agradecemos mucho lo que hiciste por nuestra hija, pero es una mal agradecida—Murmuró mirando de reojo a la chica.

Tenten observó cómo sus padres pedían de nuevo disculpas y miró como Sakura salía de su casa, no sin antes mirarla amenazante, haciendo que todos sus huesos titilaran y sintiera un escalofrió en todo su ser.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó a Sasuke, que seguía con la mirada perdida.

—Creo.

Tenten suspiró de nuevo, esos días habían sido muy ajetreados, primero la visita a sus padre, el divorcio a Neji y ahora la noticia y despedida de Sakura, al menos una piedrita menos en el zapato.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Quería llorar con lo del principio, jajaja. Bien, actualice antes porque quería subir el capitulo antes de año nuevo para hablar con ustedes, no sin antes decir que lo de Neji y el divorcio no se termina ahí, en el siguiente capítulo se tratara sobre eso c:

Y yo creo que sólo le quedan como 5 capítulos a esta historia:c

Bien, ahora sí:

Recuerdo que el año pasado dije muchas cosas para despedir el año viejo :v y me di cuenta que no hace falta tanto para decir un simple: GRACIAS lleno de amor, de bendiciones y buenos deseos para todos ustedes. Que siempre tengan un buen motivo para sonreír, para estar con su familia y no esperen una ocasión especial para decirles cuanto los aman.

GRACIAS por acompañarme en cada historia loca que se me ocurre, muchas gracias lector por ser una parte gigante de mi vida.

Te deseo un feliz año 2016, ¡Vamos con todo!

Siempre hay cambios, y es parte de la vida, porque gracias a ellos vienen las cosas que en un momento nos harán felices.

Te extrañare mucho, 2015.

Pero espero con ansias el 2016.

Felicidades, lectores.

LOS AMO, COMO NO TIENEN IDEA.

GRACIAS.


	17. ¡Perdóname!

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)._

 **Capitulo 17**

 **¡Perdóname!**

Terminaba de revisar el correo que Karin le había dado, no eran cosas muy importantes, en algunas ocasiones sólo le echaba un vistazo al sobre y sabiendo su remitente lo botaba al bote de basura. En ese momento se quedó mirando el sobre de una campaña de sustentabilidad cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Tenten alzó la vista y se encontró con Konan, una chica practicante, que le sonreía ligeramente.

—Tenten, el papel de la impresora se ha terminado—Informó la joven de cabello en tonalidades azules—, si tú gustas, puedo ir a la tienda a comprar más, vi a Sasuke subir, yo creo que puede llevarme.

La castaña dio un respingo mientras miraba detenidamente a la chica, sabía que Konan era mayor que ella por uno o dos años, aparte tenía un rostro realmente fino, era delgada y unos voluptuosos atractivos, sus ojos eran de un color miel y ella sí que tenía unas piernas largas. Era una mujer realmente linda, y no le agradó la idea de que Sasuke estuviera con ella, solos, en el auto, por media hora.

La mujer de ojos chocolates se puso de pie de inmediato y le intentó sonreír.

—No te preocupes, Konan—Tomó su bolso—. Yo iré a comprar el papel, prometo no tardar—Sonrió para salir de su oficina—. Karin, iré a comprar papel para la oficina, regreso.

Y sin esperar que la pelirroja revisara la agenda para ver si tenía citas, Tenten, avanzó hasta la pequeña papelería que tenían, donde se encontraba el Uchiha acomodando el nuevo material que tenía. Entró silenciosa, para cerrar la puerta tras ella, haciendo que el joven girara rápidamente y sonriera de una manera burlona.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Preguntó la mujer, sonriente.

Subió ambas manos al cuello del Uchiha para acercarse cada vez más a él. Sasuke, no perdió tiempo, colocó ambas manos en la cintura de Tenten para estar completamente juntos en la microscópica papelería. Se besaron lentamente, y la mujer sintió la lengua del hombre adentrarse en su boca, lo que ocasionó que gimiera suavemente.

—No voy a hacerlo aquí—Bromeó, Tenten, al sentir la mano de Sasuke acariciarle el trasero.

—Mph—Musitó el joven mientras se retiraba de ella lo más que podía y un sonrojo invadía su rostro.

Tenten empezó a reír suavemente, para acariciar las mejillas del joven de cabello azabache y besarle suavemente los labios.

—Vamos al auto—Le susurró, y los ojos negros de Sasuke brillaron—, no seas tonto, necesitamos ir a comprar papel para las impresoras—Sonrió para después estallar en carcajadas.

Ambos salieron de la papelería, observando que nadie se diera cuenta que se habían escondido en el pequeño cuarto y salieron de la oficina, tomaron el elevador y la mujer oprimió el botón de "Planta baja", cuatro pisos en los que Sasuke ocupó para darle un abrazó a la castaña y un beso en la frente. Salieron juntos y se dirigieron al auto.

Realmente la papelería donde hacían aquellos tipos de compras, no estaba lejos de la oficina, pero aquella vez había un poco de tráfico, mucho más de lo habitual. Tenten no pensó dos veces para colocar la radio del auto y cambiar las estaciones hasta que encontrara algo que los entretuviera.

 _Le seguimos informando sobre la avenida central, sigue cerrada por la manifestación para las instituciones de…_

Ambos se miraron, la avenida central es a la que estaban a punto de ir para tomar camino a la tienda. Si estaba cerrada no podían llegar de otra manera, e ir caminando no era una opción, aquel papel pesaba demasiado, necesitaban en auto.

Tenten sintió como Sasuke manejaba en reversa y entraba en un pequeño callejón sin salida, inhabitable y donde se miraba que no había nada de transito.

— ¿Qué haces? —Murmuró, Tenten intrigada.

—Al menos se quedara una hora cerrada aquella avenida—Bufó, Sasuke—, prefiero aprovechar ese tiempo para otra cosa.

La castaña miro los ojos de Sasuke, ahora sí conocía esa mirada. Y sonrió.

Tenten no esperó más, no podía resistirse a esos ojos negros, que la miraban intenso con sed a todo, a aquella sonrisa de lado que la invitaba a desencadenar todos sus deseos carnales. El hombre pasó su mano por la palanca del auto, de donde Tenten no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y sin pena, el Uchiha, pasó su mano hasta la pierna más cercana de la mujer, la cual soltó una risa mientras sentía toda su piel erizar al leve contacto con la mano ajena, soltó un suspiro lento y giró a verlo, se acercó lentamente a él y lo besó, primero lento pero Sasuke se encargó de profundizar el beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de la mujer, que no se quedó atrás, ya que estiró su mano hasta el cuello del Uchiha y comenzó a acariciar la piel expuesta, lo que ocasionó que él soltara un pequeño suspiro en el momento que se separaron para tomar todo el aire que habían perdido, Sasuke aprovechó tal acción para jalar fuertemente a Tenten y sentarla a horcajadas sobre él y sujetarla fuerte de las caderas, éstos le sacó un sonoro gemido a la castaña, sacándole una sonrisa socarrona al hombre que empezaba a acariciar con más esmero el trasero de la chica.

Las manos de la castaña empezaron a desabotonar la camisa de Sasuke para quitársela en un fuerte tirón y aventar la en la parte trasera del auto. Posó sus ojos por todo el tronco masculino, deleitando su ser con cada músculo que el hombre se cargaba, pasó su mano, explorando mientras se apropiaba de todo lo que tocaba, llegó a su cadera donde una sonrisa surcó su rostro y empezó a caricias el sexo del hombre sobre el pantalón.

Sasuke gimió contra el cuello de Tenten.

—Si tocas ahí puedes llegar a mi corazón—Habló el pelinegro.

La castaña soltó una risa para seguir acariciando.

—Has de estar muy bien para decir esas bromas—Habló la castaña.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, pero ya no contestó, se encargó de meter sus manos bajo el vestido de la mujer, y empezar a acariciar los muslos trigueños, siguió avanzando, levantando su vestido cada vez que lo hacía, hasta sus pechos, aprovechó lo que había avanzado y de un tirón le sacó el vestido, mostrando a su jefa semidesnuda sobre él, haciendo más dolorosa la erección que tenía entre sus piernas. El Uchiha se deshizo del sostén de la castaña y sin pensarlo se llevó su seno izquierdo a su boca, donde chupaba, masticaba y babeaba con esmero. 

—Sa-Sasuke—Gimió, Tenten, arqueando su espalda.

Las manos de la mujer volvieron a vivir, para seguir su labor en la parte baja del hombre. Desabotonó el pantalón y se levantó un poco de su posición para bajar los bóxers con pantalón, para dejar el miembro palpitante del hombre por fuera. Se relamió los labios y empezó a acariciar el pene de Sasuke, un movimiento lento de arriba hacia abajo. 

—Maldición... ¡Maldición, Tenten!—Murmuró el Uchiha. 

Sasuke la soltó y se dejó hacer. Empezó a gozar las caricias sensuales y lentas de la castaña, que empezaban desde la base y acababan en la punta de su miembro, haciéndolo gozar y respirar cada vez con más dificultad. Sintió los labios de Tenten sobre los suyos, pero no le prestó mucha atención a aquello, no le respondió el beso, no se sintió mal, de seguro ella lo entendería, pero se sintió deseoso de más caricias, de más atención a su miembro que ya estaba muy bien atendido por la masturbación que le estaba haciendo su amante. La castaña, traviesa, se separó de él, regresó a su lugar inicial y lo besó de nuevo, por muy poco tiempo, pues lentamente bajó sus labios, pasó besando su mandíbula, su cuello, siguió hasta su tetilla, el recto del abdomen, y para este punto, Sasuke sabía exactamente qué es lo que planeaba la mujer, así que apretó los ojos y esperó, por fin Tenten llegó hasta el pene del Uchiha, que palpitaba por las atenciones y sin pensarlo, de un bocado entró a su boca.  
El de cabello azabache no dijo nada, sólo gemía ronco y daba leves suspiros al sentir la lengua de la castaña al rededor de su hombría, devorando todo el miembro mientras daba un pequeño masaje con su mano derecha en sus testículos. Apretó todo su ser, sabía que en cualquier momento se vendría, y aunque le excitaba la idea de ver a su jefa tragándose toda su semilla, no permitiría que ella lo hiciera, aún sentía un poco de pudor. 

La quitó de abajo, y la observó a los ojos, desafiante y empezó a bajar hasta dar con las bragas de Tenten, las tocó, claro que estarían mojadas, empezó a acariciar sobre la tela y notó el moviendo de caderas que ella empezaba a hacer. 

—Sasuke... Por favor—Susurró. 

El aludido sonrió de lado y decidió hacerle caso. Movió la tela a un lado y al fin acarició los labios vaginales de la chica escuchando un fuerte suspiro, metió un dedo y sentir su intimidad húmeda hizo que el dolor de su propia erección regresara.  
Ingresó otro dedo, y al tercero empezó a penetrarla con su mano, escuchando los gemidos gélidos de Tenten y mirando su cadera elevarse para sentir más a fondo el contacto. 

—Quiero penetrarle— Le murmuró sobre el cuello—, pero no con mis dedos. 

Tenten se mordió los labios al sentir como Sasuke sacaba sus dedos de su interior y la miraba penetrante, frío y deseoso. 

—Acuéstate en el asiento de atrás—Le ordenó y la castaña rápidamente acató. 

Se recostó agitada en el asiento y Sasuke fue tras ella, para colocarse encima y en una sola estancada: penetrarla hasta el fondo. La mujer soltó un gritito, que el joven no sabía si era de placer o de dolor, pero no le importó, ya que la mujer lo tomó de las caderas con sus piernas y empezó a moverse bajo él.  
Empezó a penetrarla fuerte, sentía como llegaba al fondo de ella. Se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos combinados y el suave movimiento del auto de un lado al otro por las fuertes acciones que estaban haciendo dentro de él. 

—Así, Sasuke... Más. 

Cuando el aludido escuchó aquello, empezó a acelerar el movimiento para volver a escuchar a Tenten decir su nombre en voz baja. 

—Dilo más fuerte—Le ordenó y Tenten frunció el ceño confundida—, di mi nombre más fuerte. 

—Sasuke... Sasuke, Sasuke— Dijo y empezó a sentir el hormigueo intenso en su unión, todos sus nervios se juntaban en sus sexos que se frotaban. Una mano del azabache bajó hasta su seno y lo empezó a acariciar—. Sasuke—Repitió y la volvió a penetrar—, ¡Oh, Sasuke! 

Y ambos llegaron al deseoso orgasmo, una corriente los recorrió de pies a cabeza para regresar y quedar en donde sus sexos aún estaban unidos. Suspiraron sonoramente al mismo tiempo. Aquello había sido magnífico, muy distinto a lo que habían hecho alguna vez en su vida, para empezar: tener sexo con tu jefa o tu empleado; tener sexo en el auto y tener sexo de la manera más agitada que nunca. Lo habían disfrutado, mucho. 

Se miraron cómplices y sonrieron para darse un beso suave. 

—De seguro ya abrieron la avenida—Murmuró el hombre y se quitó de encima de ella. 

Tenten asintió despacio y volvió a su lugar para vestirse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se cepillaba el cabello, aquellas hebras castañas que la tarde anterior, Sasuke se había encargado de jalar cuando entraba en ella. Un hormigueo potente llegó a su bajo vientre de tan sólo recordar la escena que hicieron el día anterior en el auto y se sintió completamente avergonzada.

Así que agitó suavemente su cabeza y regresó su vista al espejo frente a ella para seguir cepillando. Tontamente recordó que Neji le había dicho un día que siempre que entraba a la habitación que antes compartía, ella siempre se estaba peinando el cabello, aquello le sacó una risa queda a la mujer, Neji… Aquellos ojos plateados llegaron a su mente, sus sonrisas de burla, sus abrazos necesarios y los besos cálidos.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación, de seguro sería Sasuke.

Se puso de pie, aun con el cepillo en la mano, y abrió la puerta, en la cual no se encontró al Uchiha, sino a Neji. Dio un respingo, no porque se haya asustado, sino, porque le impresionaba ver mucho al Hyuga ahí.

— ¿De nuevo peinándote? —Preguntó el hombre, enarcando una ceja con los ojos dirigidos al peine que la castaña sostenía.

Tenten rió un poco más alto y abrió por completo la puerta para cerrarla después de que Neji estuviera adentro de la habitación y tomara asiento a la orilla de la cama.

—Necesito hablar contigo—Dijo el hombre, para estirar su mano en espera que su esposa la tomara—, es del divorcio.

Tenten, con la mano en el viaje para que se uniera con la de Neji, la retiró por completo y dio un paso atrás.

—Ya te dije que es lo que quiero, Karin encontró un abogado que se encargara contigo de eso, pasado mañana vendrá para que te entregue los papeles—Dijo la mujer, fuerte y claro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Me gustaría que escucharas lo que tengo que decir antes de que nos divorciemos—Comentó el hombre, mientras se ponía de pie y él tomaba a Tenten de su brazo para invitarla a sentarse junto a él.

Quizá esa sea la última plática que tendrían, y después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos se merecían una plática, para decirle lo mucho que se detestaban o lo mucho que se agradecían, el cual era el caso de Tenten, pues mientras se sentaba iba pensando en las palabras exactas para decirle al Hyuga cuanto le agradecía. Lo miró atenta y asintió despacio, dando a entender que lo escuchaba atenta.

—Nunca lo mencioné, porque creí que no era necesario, pero me gustas mucho, me encanta tu cabello, tus ojos, tú— Habló y Tenten lo miraba con los ojos brillosos—, me gusta la manera en que despiertas, la forma en que caminas y como combinas tu ropa. Me gusta tu aroma y todo lo que es parte de ti, Tenten, porque me gustas.

—Neji, no es necesario que…—El hombre puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la mujer para silenciarla.

—Es mi turno de hablar—Le sonrió y un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Tenten—. Bien, sé que estos años han sido duro para ambos, sé que te mereces un hombre maduro que sepa manejar los problemas como se deben, pero ninguno te amaría tanto como yo lo hago—Acarició su mejilla, y Tenten se preguntó si aquel hombre que la amaría más que Neji sería Sasuke—. Sé que esto se fue al suelo desde la llegada de ese par. Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a nuestras vidas y todo cambio. Me muero de celos cada vez que veo a Sasuke contigo, cuando veo que tú le regalas una sonrisa que antes sólo me dedicabas a mí, cuando lo veo compartir tiempo con las niñas y que ellas le llamen padre…

—Por eso me fuiste infiel con Sakura, ¿Cierto? —Susurró la castaña.

—Sí—Afirmó de inmediato el Hyuga, captando la atención de su esposa—. Desde que Sakura empezó a trabajar conmigo, no hacía otra cosa acosarme, incluso cuando te fuiste de viaje había cancelado el pastel de Min y no sabes lo furioso que estaba.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso? —Preguntó, Tenten, frunciendo el ceño, molesta.

—Deidara me dijo que no lo mencionara, lo entiendo, es su prima—Suspiró—, pero siempre se me insinuaba, siempre se hacía notar frente a mí y eso me tenía totalmente harto—Miró a Tenten rodar los ojos—. Y no, no caí en su juego— Tenten, respingó, Neji le había leído la mente—. Cuando pasó lo del accidente, ella me invitó un trago, sí, y el único error que he cometido referente a Sakura, fue aceptar dicho trago, en aquellos tiempos nosotros estábamos muy mal, nuestra relación era un asco, bebí mucho y sabía que las intensiones de Sakura era acostarse conmigo.

Tenten abrió los ojos como platos, le dolía escuchar aquello, no quería escuchar que el mismo Neji le dijera que se había acostado con alguien más.

—Ella…—Soltó un suspiro el hombre para tomar valor—, ella me besó.

Tenten empezó a sentir un revoltijo en su estomago, no le gustó para nada escuchar que los labios de su marido habían sido probados por otra mujer. Aunque poniéndose a penas, era muy egoísta, ella había tenido sexo con Sasuke, y le molestaba que Neji dijera que una mujer lo besó, ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

— ¿No llegaron a la cama? —Neji, negó rápidamente—, ¿Nunca lo hicieron?, ¿Ni ese día?

—La aparté de mi y nos fuimos del bar, fue cuando tuvimos el accidente y fue todo lo que pasó con Sakura, ya sabes después ella seguía con pequeñas insinuaciones y lo último que me comentó—Neji, bajó la vista y sonrió—, fue que tú y Sasuke eran amantes, ¡Dime, qué cosas decía! —Y la miró, Tenten se asustó, los ojos de su esposo estaban cristalinos, a punto de llorar—, hasta me dijo que los había visto besarse en el pasillo y los escuchó teniendo sexo, ¡Es lo más idiota que he escuchado en mi vida! —Intentó sonreír.

Tenten bajó los ojos, y la primera en soltar una lágrima fue ella. ¿Qué había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo? Era la persona más baja de todo el mundo, había engañado a su esposo, que estaba igual o más dolido que ella, había buscado consuelo en otros brazos, cuando Neji siempre tuvo los brazos para ella, y él también necesitaba consuelo, también quería apoyo, quería llorar, quería tener fuerzas, agarrar fuerzas y seguir junto a ella, pero ella nunca había visto aquello, lo que siempre había visto fue a un Neji egocéntrico, que no buscaba ayuda, que no quería nada y reprimía sus deseos y necesidades. Ella siempre había visto a un hombre que no necesitaba de ella.  
Soltó un sollozo. Se daba asco ella misma, ella había traicionado al amor de su vida, había besado a Sasuke, y peor aun ¡Se había acostado con él! Estaba sucia, no merecía al hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella, no merecía lo que tenía, no merecía a sus hijas, no merecía las sonrisas de Min ni las miradas alegres de Jiten, no merecía ser madre, no merecía ser esposa, porque justamente no tenía perfil para ser alguna de aquellas cosas.  
Neji Hyuga, es el hombre más fiel que ha conocido en su vida, y lo único que ella se había encargado de hacer, era de pisotearlo hasta que los huesos del hombre gritaron divorcio.

Subió sus ojos con temor, Neji la miraba, con las pestañas húmedas, con el cuerpo temblando, necesitaba escuchar de los labios de su esposa que todo lo que le había dicho Sakura era una mentira, que ella lo amaba mucho, que ella nunca le sería infiel porque tenía tatuada la palabra: "Fidelidad" Tatuada en la frente, y la frase: "Respeto y amor a mi esposo" tatuada en el corazón. Quería que Tenten se riera y dijera que eso es estúpido, que le creía y que no quería divorciarse. Poco le importaba si no le pedía perdón por haber dudado de él, eso lo entendía, nunca le había aclarado las cosas, nunca le había hablado con la verdad, nunca había sido: Neji Hyuga, un hombre enamorado de su esposa y de sus hijas.

Trató de sonreír, esperando aquella respuesta.

Pero no llegó de inmediato, lo que apareció fue otro sollozo, y a la débil mujer dejándose caer hasta estar de rodillas y mirándolo, con miedo, con sus mejillas rojas, gracias al llanto, sus pestañas húmedas y su rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

Le dio miedo, mucho miedo.

—Lo lamento tanto, Neji—Murmuró la mujer acercándose a él para recargar sus brazos sobre las piernas del hombre—. Sasuke y yo nos hemos besado y sentí atracción por él…—Se tiró sobre las piernas del Hyuga a llorar.

Bien, una impotencia se empezó a formar dentro del de su ser. Pero no era tan grave, bien podía perdonar que Tenten y ese idiota se hayan besado, podía vivir con eso, podía ignorar que Sasuke se le hacía atractivo, podía superarlo, de todas formas ella lo seguía amando sólo a él.

La tomó por los brazos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, la miró y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, si tú me das otra oportunidad, olvidaré eso y podremos seguir…

— ¡No entiendes! —Gritó, Tenten, separándose de él pero siguiéndolo viendo a los ojos—. Yo me acosté con Sasuke.

El Hyuga bajó sus ojos, ¿Qué miraba? Lo que pensaba que era su esposa, la mujer intachable, la mujer perfecta le estaba diciendo que le había sido infiel, se había entregado a otro hombre que no sabía para nada valorarla y una cólera lo invadió de inmediato.

—Tenías el descaro de reclamarme de algo que no hice, ¿Cuándo tú me estabas siendo infiel? —Murmuró el hombre, poniéndose de pie.

—Perdón, Neji, pero… te amo, de verdad te amo, eres el amor de…

— ¡Cállate! —Soltó un grito con toda su furia— ¿Cómo dices amarme si me haces esto?, ¡Tú no sabes amar!

Tenten se cubrió su rostro con sus manos, el llanto nunca cesó, pero ahora vino con más intensidad, porque todo lo que estaba diciendo su esposo era verdad, ella no tenía morar, ella no sabía amarlo, no se merecía amarlo.

—Neji, por favor, perdóname. Cometí un error y me arrepiento, nunca debí meterme con Sasuke, y más cuando te amaba, siempre lo he hecho, ¡Por Dios, créeme!

El Hyuga se quedó en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el llanto de la mujer y aquello, aun le lograba romper el corazón. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada para tomar la manija de la puerta y quedar estático por unos segundos.

—Dile a tu abogado, que pasado mañana está perfecto para el divorcio—Y salió de la habitación, dejando a la mujer destrozada y dolida.

Cuando el hombre salía del cuarto de Tenten, se encontró de frente con Sasuke, que parecía haber escuchado los gritos y alarmarse por venir de la habitación de su amada. Tal vez podría controlarse, pero no lo haría, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, y lo haría ahora. Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le propicio un golpe a la altura de la mandíbula para botarlo en el suelo.

— ¡Nunca más vuelvas a tocar a Tenten! —Le gritó con los ojos inyectados en furia—, ¡Y lárgate de mi casa!

Sasuke se quedó por un momento bloqueado, observando cómo Neji se iba a estancadas por el pasillo. El llanto de Tenten lo hizo volver en sí y correr a verla.

—Tenten, ¿Qué diablos pasó? —Murmuró el joven, intentando abrazar a la mujer.

—Le conté a Neji todo lo de nosotros—Empezó a llorar más fuerte, pero el abrazo que le daba el hombre no le reconfortaba tanto como los que Neji le daba—, mejor vete, te pagaré lo que te debo y te daré un poco más para que rentes una habitación en un hotel, antes de que te liquide como se debe y…

—No me voy a ir—La interrumpió y Tenten frunció el ceño, molesta.

— ¡Vete! —Le gritó mientras se ponía de pie y los recuerdos de Neji invadían de nuevo sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

No tengo mucho que decir, sólo: ¡Primera cosa que escribo en el año!

Estoy actualizando muy rápido xD Jajajaja

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? C:

Los quiero.

Saludos.

¿Reviews?


	18. Confusión

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)._

 **Capitulo 18**

 **Confusión**

De verdad pensó que era amor, de verdad pensó que todas las emociones que sentía y los nervios que nacían cada vez que lo miraba era indicio de amor verdadero. Pensó que él sería la opción para escapar de su matrimonio, que sería la persona que la salvaría de su marido, y que se la llevaría lejos, lejos de él, lejos de sus pasados, se irían juntos y con sus hijas a algún rincón del mundo, escaparían, huirían para que en donde sea que se quedaran vivieran felices por siempre.

Pero no.

Simplemente fue emoción de algo nuevo, fue la intriga de saber qué pasaría si… fue todo y a la vez nada. Porque ahora que se encontraba en la sala, con una persona ajena al hogar, pero que tenían mucho que ver con lo que vivía en su matrimonio acordaban las obligaciones para ambos. Su abogado explicaba algunos detalles de las hojas que le mostraba, Neji, estaba concentrado leyendo con atención algunos artículos para enfocar una mirada fugaz a la castaña que se encontraba en silencio.

Aquella mirada fue un poco de respiración para ella, sintió que aun tenía esperanza, trató de decir todo lo que sentía con sus ojos, como siempre lo había hecho, pero ahora parecía que no bastaba, ahora, Neji, se negaba a leer fácilmente lo que ella trataba de comunicarle, trata de decirle que la perdonara, que fue una tonta, que lo amaba y no tenían porque llegar al divorcio. Pero el Hyuga volvió sus ojos a las hojas para concentrarse y asentir despacio.

Tenten se estaba perdiendo en cada segundo, su mondo se estaba rompiendo y el único que le ayudaba a que quedara estático se estaba retirando para siempre.

Un día después de contarle a Neji todo lo sucedido con Sasuke, el azabache se presentó en la oficina a trabajar, pero claro que ya no lo haría, ella fue muy clara dando las explicaciones correctas porqué del despido, no mencionó nada de su amorío, pero el azabache se moría por hacerlo, se le miraba en sus ojos negros, pero Tenten no dijo nada, lo despidió, pagándole hasta el último centavo y dando una muy buena liquidación. Desde ese momento, su celular no había parado de sonar, el Uchiha quería comunicarse con ella, quería una explicación y se la merecía, pero no ahora.

— ¿Alguna duda, señor Hyuga? —Preguntó el abogado de Tenten, que le extendía el bonche de papeles.

— ¿Puedo leerlos con calma?, espero que la siguiente semana los termine de revisar y pueda firmar—Tomó rápidamente los papeles.

El abogado desvió su mirada a Tenten, que aun miraba con tristeza a Neji. Pero pensó unos segundos, si Neji decía que quería un poco de tiempo para leer todo el proceso, tenía tiempo de convencerlo de no hacerlo, de no divorciarse. Así que asintió rápidamente, dando aprobación para que el abogado diera luz verde a la petición del Hyuga.

—Bien, eso sería todo de mi parte—El abogado se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas—, señora Amma, estaremos en contacto, con permiso—Y tras una reverencia salió del lugar.

Ahora sólo se encontraban ambos adultos, mirándose, sin saber que decir. El cuerpo de Tenten temblaba, tenía mucho miedo de perder a Neji, ahora sí sentía el miedo de verdad. Quería que todo eso fuera una broma, no quería separarse de su esposo.

—Neji—susurró la castaña—, estaba confundida, de verdad.

El hombre se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella, le acarició lentamente la mejilla y a Tenten le pareció ver una diminuta sonrisa de lado en ese rostro perfecto. Se acercó a ella y besó su frente con lento y tortuoso cariño. Tenten alzó sus manos para atrapar los hombros del Hyuga, evitando que se separar de ella y subió sus labios hasta los del hombre, chocándolos levemente.  
Neji se quedó unos segundos estático, procesando lo que su esposa estaba haciendo, muy pocas veces lo besaba, y ahora lo hacía, jugaba temerosa con sus labios, lo estaba besando como la primera vez que lo hacían. Rápidamente la tomó entre sus brazos para darle más confianza y responderle aquel beso, que empezaba a gustarle. Sus labios se reconocieron de inmediato, y comenzaron a bailar al compás. Su rapidez disminuyó, en ese momento se separaron y se miraron sinceramente.

Tenten lo abrazó rápidamente y le plantó un beso fuerte en su nariz.

—No firmes el divorcio—le susurró.

Neji torció la boca. Se puso de pie, deparándose del abrazo de su esposa y dio un paso atrás, sí podía dar un paso atrás en físico, pero no en el divorcio, ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a retractarse. Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

La castaña bajó la mirada, estaba perdida, se sentía triste, mucho. Nunca pensó que la separación con Neji fuera tan rápida, nunca pensó que alguno de los dos soltara la toalla tan rápido. Aun tenía muchos planes con él, quería tener otro hijo como en dos años, que sea niño y muy bien portado, quería ver a Min y a Jiten crecer, quería escuchar las ilusiones de sus niñas junto a su esposo, consolar el primer amor de Jiten con él. Quería tener una familia con Neji Hyuga.  
Pero todo parecía muy tarde, ahora se iba el hombre de su vida, desaparecería de su vida, quitándole todo. Cuanto hubiera dado para retroceder el tiempo, para nunca aceptar que Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno entraran en sus vidas, pero no podía hacer aquello, no podía cambiar lo que sucedió hace ocho meses, no podía hacer nada.  
Lo único que podría hacer para tranquilizar las cosas, sería tratar de convencer a Neji para que no firmara el divorcio, de convencerlo de que sus hijas lo necesitaban, de que ella lo necesitaba.

Todo lo que había hecho había estado muy mal, fijarse en otra persona cuando tenía a un hombre como Neji fue lo peor que hizo en su vida. Todas las ofensas que le dijo algún día, todos los desprecios y desplantes que recibió por parte de ella, cada uno de esos momentos se le vivieron a la mente, haciendo que se doblara de dolor y empezara a sollozar con todo el dolor que una mujer puede contener en su pecho.

— ¡MAMÁ!

Gritaron y Tenten velozmente se puso de pie para subir corriendo a la habitación donde provenía aquel grito de horror, llegándole a invadir el horror, el miedo y la desesperación de que a sus hijas les estaba pasando algo. Al doblar en la escalera se golpeó en su cadera, se quejó en el mismo instante que seguía corriendo, para entrar a la única habitación que se encontraba abierta, con Jiten esperándola con lagrimas en los ojos que empapaban sus mejillas. La castaña rápidamente la tomó entre sus manos y la cargó.

—Amor, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la mujer, intentando calmar a su hija.

—Papá se va—se abalanzó a ella para llorar en su pecho.

Tenten, frunció el ceño y observó que en la habitación en donde estaba era la de Neji, donde antes dormían juntos, giró un poco su rostro y se encontró con dos maletas a medio llenar de ropa, y al Hyuga, que cargaba entre sus brazos a Min, tratando de calmarla.

—Neji, ¿Te vas? —Murmuró la mujer.

Él sólo asintió despacio y dejó a su hija en la cama para seguir guardando sus cosas.

—Escuchen, su mamá y yo nos llevamos muy mal, así como tú con la niña rubia de tu salón, ¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntó el hombre, observando a Jiten.

—Alina—Contestó la menor, ya tranquila.

—Bien, como Alina, por eso para que no nos peleemos me iré de casa, pero vendré a visitarlas y...

—No es necesario que seas tú el que se vaya—Susurró la castaña, abrazando a su hija.

—Las niñas se adaptaron aquí, es la casa de mis hijas y tu casa—Murmuró cerrando sus mochilas—, por eso me iré, pero las veré siempre que me sea posible—Ser acercó a Min y le dio un abrazo para besarle la frente—Te amo—Le susurró a su hija y caminó a Jiten que le extendía los brazos.

—Papá, ¿Por qué no te quedas con mamá? —Preguntó la mayor, cuando era cargada por su padre.

—Ya te dije, amor, quiero que cuides a tu hermana—Le besó la mejilla—, también te amo.

Dejó a sus hijas sentadas en la cama, juntas, y se llevó en su corazón aquella imagen, de sus pequeñas hijas en espera de que él cambiara de opinión decidiera quedarse con ellas, de que no se fuera de la casa.  
Y de verdad aquello sonaba realmente bien, pero no podría resistirse a quedarse en casa, y ver a Tenten pasearse frente a él, recordándole que se había entregado a otro hombre, recordando que el error no era tan pequeño como pensaba, que había sido uno muy grande.  
Además no soportaría estar con Tenten mientras se imaginaba a la mujer en su oficina divirtiéndose con el azabache.

—Me voy—Trató de sonreír.

—Papa, ¿No le dices adiós a mamá? —preguntó Min, asustada.

Neji llevó sus ojos a los chocolates, que lo miraban con miedo y bajaba la miraba quedamente avergonzada.

—Cuida a mis hijas, porque te juro que si me entero que algo les pasó, te las quito—Murmuró cuando pasó junto a ella para salir de la habitación y más delante de la casa.

La castaña escuchó el auto arrancar y la mitad de su alma se iba con aquel auto, que sabe Dios a donde pararía, conociéndolo iría a un hotel hasta que encontrara un lugar estable donde vivir.

.

.

.

Aquella noche regresó a su habitación, no porque tuviera un baño incluido, nada por el estilo. Más que nada lo hizo porque de seguro sus hijas estarían llorando en la noche por la partida de su padre, y porque las sábanas aun olían a él. No uso su pijama de siempre, ocupó una playera que su aun marido había dejado en el armario.

Tomó su celular y se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Las 2:00 am, debería dormir si quería rendir en su trabajo. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo con todo ese cargo que tenía? Soltó un pequeño bostezo y tecleó un mensaje, no necesitaba ocupar muchas palabras, sólo las exactas y cuando creía que estaba listo, lo volvió a leer.

" _Perdón de nuevo.  
Te amo"_

Le restó importancia a lo que él diría y se lo mandó al púnico hombre que había amado de verdad. Y tras otro suspiro abrazó la almohada de su marido, tratando de imaginar que él dormía junto a ella, quizá así descansaría un poco.

Pero el llanto de Min la hizo despertar, de seguro extrañaba a Neji, _Yo igual lo extraño_ , pensó Tenten, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba al cuarto de su hija.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Hola (;

No me odien por actualizar hasta hora, pero estas semanas son cierre de periodo y es horrible, me he dormido a las 3 am y no me da tiempo de escribir.

Espero que me tengan paciencia. Y una disculpa por los capítulos pequeños que se vienen, pero últimamente serán así, porque ya será el final de todo esto. En el siguiente capítulo se hablara sobre lo que pasara con Sasuke y la respuesta definitiva de Neji.

Espero les guste UuU

Leí el fic hace poco y me di cuenta que unas fechas no concordaban, como el inició de noviazgo de Sasuke y Sakura, que pena :v

Jajaja

Ya se viene mi cumpleaños -24 de enero- por lo que estoy pensando en un fic de auto regalo xD Les contare más adelante c:

Y sí, me di cuenta de los reviews, no aparecían en la pagina pero sí me llegaban los correos, menos cuando Leidy RC comentaba TTmTT Pero ya se arregló todo, espero que no surja una falla igual.

Los quiero mucho.

Saludos.

¿Reviews?


	19. Un poco de brillo

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 **Capitulo 19**

 **Un poco de brillo**

Toda la semana su teléfono no había parado de sonar, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en su matrimonio fallido en la hostigosa melodía de su celular anunciando nueva llamada, ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Aceptaba que alejarse drásticamente de Sasuke fue una muy mala opción dejar a aquel muchacho a la deriva y peor aún, pensar que él se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Había dejado su trabajo a medias, y ahora se encontraba en aquel café al que siempre asistía, al café donde algún día asistió con Karin y observaba con ojos de amor a su chofer. Ahora todo era distinto, miraba a Sasuke de una manera extraña, en los veinte minutos que llevaban en aquel lugar sólo habían cruzado unas pocas palabras, las cuales tenían que ver sobre el café con leche y café americano que ambos pidieron y de nuevo el silencio.  
Tenten, levantó los ojos con miedo, encontrándose con los orbes negros mirándola fijamente, ¿Nunca le había quitado la mirada de encima?

—Venimos a hablar, Tenten—Murmuró el joven de cabello azabache, que estiraba su mano hasta encontrar el rostro femenino, obligándola a verlo.

La castaña tragó hondo y pudo resistirle la mirada al Uchiha y asentir lentamente.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa—Susurró la mujer y volvió a aclarar su garganta—. Neji y yo nos divorciaremos, quizá hoy o mañana lleve los papeles de divorcio a la casa.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron de inmediato. Aquello era una estupenda noticia, sin Neji Hyuga que estorbara todo era más sencillo, ya que dejaba a Tenten sin compromiso, con la libertad de una nueva vida en compañía de lo que ella quisiera, al fin Tenten sería eternamente feliz con la persona que ella escogiera, y estaba seguro de que él sería el primer candidato.

—Por ahora me estoy quedando en un pequeño departamento—Comentó el joven—, no es muy grande, pero podemos dormir en una sola habitación con las niñas y…

—No, Sasuke—Habló de pronto la mujer, silenciando al azabache que la miraba intrigado—. Me divorciare de Neji, pero eso no quiere decir que he dejarlo de amarlo.

Esas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para que el Uchiha por fin se callara, que por fin dejara de fijarse en sus propias necesidades y observara a su alrededor, él no era la única persona con problemas. No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero Tenten estaba mal, tenía unas ojeras tremendas, sus hermosos ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, de seguro lloraba a cada rato, los huesos de las clavículas sobresalían, igual que los huesos de sus nudillos y muñecas, Tenten estaba adelgazando rápidamente, su piel ya no tenía el tono moreno delicado y dorado, estaba pálida con los labios amoratados, de seguro por la presión que ejercía cuando se mordía los labios intentando reprimir su llanto.

Tuvo mucho miedo, la mujer estaba mal, podía perderla, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Sorbió de nuevo su taza de café y la observó, era el turno de hablar de la chica.

—-Aun amo a Neji, mucho más de lo que creí—Habló con un tono más alto—, y de verdad lo siento, haber estado contigo en todos los aspectos que lo hice, fue lo peor de mi parte, fue una tontería estar contigo cuando a la persona que de verdad amaba era a Neji, es a Neji.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, apreciando su contexto, a lo lejos se escuchaba un bebé llorando, el cual sería alimentado en poco tiempo por su madre, también se escuchaba de fondo una televisión encendida y por lo que alcanzaban y entendían, estaban dando el clima. También escuchaban las voces altas de las meseras, que deprisa necesitaban sus órdenes.

—Si te vas a divorciar, yo estaré contigo, puedo cuidar de las niñas y te cuidare a ti—Murmuró el azabache, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la mujer, sintiendo sus pómulos sobresalientes.

Siempre la había visto con ojos llenos de amor, pero aquel día parecía que la quería un poco más que siempre, le partía el alma verla desgastada, verla rendida. La amaba y no quería irse de su lado, aunque ella siguiera amando a alguien más.

—No, Sasuke, no de nuevo—Habló la castaña alejándose de la caricia—. No quiero hacerte falsas ilusiones como ya lo he hecho, pero eres una persona asombrosa—Sonrió débilmente—, alguien maravilloso, que no merece ser engañado.

El azabache sintió su corazón latir rápidamente cuando su mujer sonrió, pero también sintió a su corazón romperse cuando de nuevo lo estaba dejando ir, no sabía qué hacer, él no era de las personas que rogaban mucho o algo por el estilo, pero era Tenten, la mujer que había llegado a su vida para hacer una vuela de 180°, ella le había enseñado tantas cosas y le había quitado la venda de sus ojos para que se diera cuenta de los pequeños detalles que había pasado por alto.

—Tenten, te amo…

.

.

.

Terminó de cocinar. Realmente nunca lo hacía, pero ahora era necesario, necesitaba tener su mente en otro lado u ocupada, y parecía que la cocina había sido una gran idea, además se había inspirado en sus pequeñas hijas que hasta ahora habían sido su soporte para no encerrarse en su habitación y tomar toda una dotación de pastillas para dormir. Sacó ese pensamiento de inmediato de su cabeza, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Tenía dos hijas adorables que la ayudaban en todo.

Suspiró y trato de sonreír, para sacar el pay del horno y posarlo al centro de la mesa, de seguro cuando sus hijas regresaran del parque con Nore y Lalami, les gustaría una rebanada del pay de queso acompañado de un gran vaso de leche.  
Tomó un trapo y comenzó a limpiar la mezcla de sus manos cuando el timbre sonó, rodó los ojos, de seguro a Nore se le olvidaron sus llaves de nuevo. Caminó con flojera hasta la entrada y tomando el picaporte de la puerta con el trapo lo giró, dejando la puerta abierta y mostrando a una persona.

—Neji, hola—Susurró la castaña, arrojando el trapo y empezando a alisar su cabello, con los ojos bien abiertos, con su corazón revoloteando por dentro y los nervios de punta.

EL Hyuga iba a contestar de inmediato el cordial saludo de su esposa, pero en cambio su corazón comenzó a romperse.

—Dios, Tenten, ¿Qué te pasa? —Murmuró antes de abalanzarse a ella.

Muchas veces había visto a su mujer derrotada, pero nunca imaginó verla en la posición que ahora estaba, con todas sus bajas, demacrada e infeliz, sus ojos ya para nada tenían el brillo que lo cautivaron, ahora sus ojos pedían ayuda a gritos.  
No hizo más que besarle la frente y acariciarle las mejillas, tratando de calmarse, aun estaba viva, no había de que preocuparse.

La castaña en reflejo, llevó sus dientes a morder sus labios ya lastimados, acto que enseguida evitó Neji, sacando del daño aquel labio inferior, y empezar a curarlo con suaves caricias… que su lengua le daba.

Antes que nada, Tenten abrió sus ojos de par en par, Neji la estaba besando, estaba acariciando sus labios con su lengua, le estaba curando, no sólo los labios, le estaba curando todas las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, cada cosa que estaba rota, el Hyuga se encargaba de arreglarlo con su beso, que poco a poco se profundizaba, ahora no sólo le lamía los labios, sino que, le lengua masculina se encontraba en busca de la femenina invitándola a iniciar el juego que conocían muy bien.  
De nuevo le dolieron los ojos, Tenten estaba llorando de nuevo y sus ojos lo sentían.

—No, amor—Susurró el Hyuga, separándose de ella, sin soltarla del abrazo—, no llores—Le besó los labios rápidamente—, ¿Las niñas?

—En el parque, de seguro vienes a verlas y…

La volvió a besar, ahora con más ternura, dejó un suave beso en sus labios y empezó a besar sus mejillas, para bajar hasta su cuello y llegar a sus clavículas, donde comenzó a besar con más calma, intentando curar lo doloroso que le era verlas, también aprovechó para besar sus muñecas y nudillos huesudos. Soltó un suspiro entrecortado y la tomó de la mano, dirigiéndola a la habitación principal, a la habitación que nunca habían ocupado como "Marido y mujer", pero llegaron a ella, y en cada paso, la mujer sentía su corazón salir.

Cerró la puerta tras él, y empezó a acariciar las hebras castañas, memorizando cada cabello que tenía sobre su mano, pasó a quitarle el delantal que ocupaba para cocinar, y sólo su pequeña pijama de seda que tantas veces había desabrochado le cubría el cuerpo. Comenzó a acariciar cada parte del cuerpo femenino, empezando a curar la piel fragmentada de su linda castaña. Tenten temerosa, con miedo a que todo aquello fuera un sueño, sonrió, al menos tenía que disfrutar aquel sueño, así que llevó sus manos a la camisa de su marido y empezó a desabotonar la prenda, hasta que por falta de soporte y gravedad, terminó en el suelo, junto a su delantal. Se puso nerviosa de inmediato al ver de nuevo el cuerpo del Hyuga, trato de bajar la mirada, pero Neji lo impidió volviendo a besarla.

Ambos estaban deseosos del otro, ambos querían estar juntos, sentirse, de nuevo y sin rencores, mucho menos sin presiones como siempre lo habían hecho. Neji, aun con la misma tranquilidad, despojó de inmediato a la mujer de su ropa, para observarla de arriba abajo, notando lo delgado que se había convertido su cuerpo. Tenten se sonrojó de inmediato y trato de cubrirse con su mano derecha, pero fue atrapada en el aire, y dirigida hasta el borde del pantalón del hombre, la mujer no lo pensó, bajo la bragueta y con aquello los pantalones llegaron al suelo, ahora ambos estaban desnudos, esperando con ansias el siguiente movimiento.

El Hyuga la tomó por los hombros y la dirigió a la cama, donde delicadamente la recostó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello de nuevo.

—Nunca he sido un romántico y lo sabes—murmuró sobre las hebras castañas—, pero te amo, Tenten, me gusta tu cabello, tus ojos, aunque ahora estén hinchados—bromeó y aquello le sacó una pequeña risa a la mujer—, tus labios me vuelven loco, no es suficiente decir que te amo, ni lo mucho que me gustas, ¿Me dejarías demostrarlo? —Preguntó cuando su mano se paseaba por los muslos de la mujer.

—Sí, Hyuga—Sonrió de inmediato y rió bajo cuando notó el sonrojo en los pómulos de su esposo cuando se recostaba sobre ella—, por cierto—Comentó y el hombre se detuvo rápidamente—, te amo, me gustas mucho y… lo lamento—Susurró apenada.

Neji, negó rápidamente y la miró cálidamente, dándole a conocer que no había nada que perdonar, con una simple mirada los ojos de ambos se comunicaron tanto, se dieron a conocer que no había algún problema, que todo estaría bien y que ahora se apoyarían, que comentarían todo aquello que les incomodara o que les molestara, que no ocuparían algo tan intimo como el sexo para reconciliarse de algo absurdo, se prometieron tanto en una mirada.

Y de nuevo el brillo en los ojos chocolates regresó, y parecía que se quedaría.

El Hyuga entró despacio, disfrutando cada parte que lo acogía, sin dejar de mirar a Tenten, que comenzó a sonrojarse y a ocultarse avergonzada para estallar a carcajadas. Neji volvía a sentirse vivo, Neji volvía a creer en la pequeña mujer que le había complicado su vida de adolescente por ser novia de alguien más, volvía a creer en la mujer que afrontó con él a sus padres, volvía a creer en la mujer que nunca se dio por vencida, volvía a creer que quería una vida con ella.

Ahora no tenían sexo, ahora estaban haciendo el amor, de una manera tan graciosa que sacaba carcajadas por parte de la castaña por comentarios fuera de lugar que atinaba a decir su esposo. Y así, alegres, llegaron al orgasmo.

El Hyuga abrió su boca para comentar algo de nuevo, pero escucharon como la puerta se abría y los gritos de las niñas. Se dedicaron una mirada fugaz para volver a reír y comenzar a cambiarse rápidamente, para que en menos de lo esperado, rompiendo record, Tenten se encontrara con su pijama y Neji tal y como llegó. La castaña se acercó a él, y empezó a acomodar el cuello de la camisa de su hombre mientras lo miraba coqueta y retadora, de la misma manera en que Neji la miraba.

—No sabes lo felices que serán las niñas al enterarse de que volverás a casa—sonrió la mujer—. Y gracias por reconsiderar y no firmar el divorcio.

El hombre frunció el ceño confundido, confundiendo de la misma manera a la castaña, que bajaba las manos y retrocedía un poco.

—Tenten, aun me quiero divorciar, de hecho vengo a entregarte los papeles—Comentó.

La aludida sonrió, pensando en que era una broma como las que estaba diciendo su esposo aquel día, pero tembló cuando observó a Neji caminar hasta el buró, donde antes había dejado un sobre, lo tomó y se lo extendió a la castaña.

—Voy a saludar a las niñas y me iré—Abrió la puerta y la cerró cuando salió.

¿Qué demonios?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X  
¡PERDÓN!

:c

Mis horarios son un asco, entró a la escuela a las 7:00 am y tengo servicio a las 2:00 pm, voy llegando a mi casa a las 8:00pm, para comer y hacer tarea y no tengo tiempo para escribir :c De verdad que me merezco una tunda.

De hecho ni voy a ir a la escuela maña por escribir este capítulo xD

¡El penúltimo!

No comentaré nada de él, porque lo dejo para el siguiente que es final UwU

Mejor quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que estuvieron al tanto del fic, a todas las personas que comentaban y estaban al tanto, muchas gracias, y quiero agradecer mucho a: Vistoria, que me ha ayudado demasiado en la redacción.

Gracias a todos ustedes, una historia más, no sé que decir :c

Estoy devastada, tal vez ponga NA en el siguiente, no sé :v

Sólo que los amo mucho, que son los mejores.

GRACIAS POR TODO.

¿Reviews?


	20. ¿Final?

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 **Capitulo 20**

 **¿Final?**

***Flashback****

—Tenten, te amo…

La castaña, al escuchar aquello, se mordió suavemente su labio inferior. No podía creer que tanto daño le había cometido al joven de cabellos azabaches frente a ella; le tenía un enorme cariño a Sasuke, le había ayudado en las ocasiones que todos le dieron la espalda, incluso creyeron en ella cuando ni ella misma lo hacía, él siempre había estado presente y firme desde que lo conoció, por eso le dolía tanto tener que romper todas las ilusiones que el Uchiha tenía. Soltó un suspiro pesado y lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos negros, llenos de un brillo que no estaba segura si era de la emoción que siempre tenía o de las lágrimas amenazantes a salir.

—Sasuke, gracias por todo, sé que cometí muchos errores y lamento meterte en ellos, pero…tengo que seguir—Susurró la mujer, mirando directamente al hombre—, sin ti.

El Uchiha bajó la mirada, sabía que aquello llegaría pero nunca imaginó que llegaría tan pronto, pero lo esperaba, ya que Neji no dejó de amar a su esposa en ningún momento, por lo que le sería muy fácil recuperarla, y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Levantó de nuevo sus ojos para encontrar a los ojos chocolate que tanto amaba y tímido como en un principio: le ofreció una sonrisa torcida.

—Cuídate, Tenten, cuídate mucho y cuida mucho a las niñas.

También tenía que seguir, sin ella.

***Fin del Flashback***

Mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus hijas, su mente divagaba en la última escena que había vivido con Sasuke, claro que lo iba a extrañar, no le da forma carnal ni romántica, más que nada, el azabache se había convertido en un gran amigo para ella, a alguien que en verdad iba a extrañar. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lloró en su hombro o de cuantas sonrisas le había sacado aquel hombre que en ese momento se encontraba en otro estado, por lo que le había contado el Uchiha, una imprenta le había ofrecido un buen trabajo y buena paga en un lugar nuevo, una forma perfecta de iniciar una vida nueva.

Volvió en sí y observó a sus hijas jugar con una pelota, gritando y riendo escandalosamente, aquellas preciosuras era lo único que le quedaba en la vida, y estaría loca si pensaba desaprovecharlo. Así que se puso de pie y caminó hasta sus hijas, para sonreírles y empezar a jugar con ellas a la pelota, con un poco de miedo, ya que era miércoles, uno de los días en que Neji llegaba a ver a sus hijas.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que él le entregó los papeles del divorcio y parecía que la herida no cerraba para nada, desde aquel momento, Tenten y Neji no se habían visto, ella prefería evitarlo, ocultarse o alguna cosa por el estilo, le parecía amargo ver al hombre de su vida tan lejos de ella, metafóricamente, pues siempre que el Hyuga tenía un espacio aparecía en la casa a ver a las niñas. Y cabe resaltar que al menos tres días a la semana él se aparecía en la casa.

Deidara había salido de viaje, cuestiones del trabajo, por lo que no era una buena opción para ir a comer a su casa, Karin le había comentado que aquella tarde cenaría en la casa de los padres de Suigetsu, tampoco podría decir que iría a arreglar cosas del trabajo o ir a tomar un café con su amiga.

— ¡Papá!

Aquel grito hizo que Tenten regresara en sí, de nuevo, para observar a la figura masculina frente a la puerta del jardín. Y soltó un suspiro con todo lo que le sobraba de cordura.

Neji se encontraba ahí, con sus ojos hermosos, mostrándole más de lo que quería, incitándola con el gris neutro a hacer cosas incontrolables, sus labios, pidiéndole a gritos que corriera y los besara, causando un revoltijo en todo su cuerpo por la sonrisa socarrona que tenía, su rostro perfecto, jovial, hermoso. Ese hombre es, ahora más que nunca, más apuesto de lo que su ex esposa había notado. Un hombre de la calidad de Neji Hyuga debería tener una compañera de altura, una mujer que siempre lo acompañara, en las buenas y en las malas, que lo alentara a seguir, que le diera ánimos de continuar, una mujer que no le diera miedo el presente, pues no tendría miedo si se encontraba junto a Neji Hyuga. El Neji Hyuga que era el esposo de Tenten Amma, y ahora parecían dos simples desconocidos con un dolor tremendo en el pecho.

— ¿Cómo están? —preguntó el hombre que se acercaba y abrazaba a sus hijas, llenándose del aroma infantil de las menores.

—Muy bien papi, estábamos jugando a la pelota—Le habló la menor de las niñas, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

De seguro aquel hombre ya tenía una mujer junto a él, o al menos alguien que le interesara. Siendo sincera, muchas mujeres harían lo que fuera para tener a un hombre como Neji Hyuga como pareja, incluso ella.

Neji sonrió de inmediato, y aquello no podía ser una tortura más grande para la mujer. Que de inmediato se alejó del lugar con intensiones de salir huyendo, de nuevo. Salió del jardín de prisa; cruzó el pasillo y antes de subir las escaleras la sostuvieron del antebrazo, jalándola hacia atrás siendo atrapada por los brazos que conocía de memoria; aspiró el aroma de la loción de Neji y de inmediato se relajó y sonrió tenuemente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Aunque el aroma era embriagador no podía permitir que el Hyuga hiciera lo que a él se le antojaba. Pusó sus manos en los hombros de él y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, que eran muy pocas, y lo miró directamente a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño en espera de una explicación. Aquella acción le hizo sacar una risa al hombre, que volvía a tomarla de los hombros para agitarla lentamente un par de veces.

—No saludaste cuando llegué—sonrió con gracia el hombre.

—Se supone que la persona que llega, es la que tiene que saludar—Comentó la mujer—, genio—Soltó las palabras y se separó de él de inmediato—. ¿Se puede saber qué quieres? Vienes a ver a las niñas, no entiendo que haces…

No terminó de hablar, ya que los labios muy bien conocidos del Hyuga se encontraban sobre los de ella, degustando el sabor que tanto había extrañado, sintiendo todas las sensaciones que aparecían cada vez que se besaban, sin importar los millones de besos que ya se habían dado, cada uno de ellos parecía emocionarlo a ambos.  
Tenten colocó sus manos en el cuello del hombre, y sin pensarlo más de dos segundos: le correspondió el beso.

—Lo sabía—Susurró el Hyuga sobre los labios femeninos—, aun me quieres—Le susurró en los labios.

Tenten se sonrojó de inmediato, apartándose lentamente y por completo del hombre, colgando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño, de alguna manera aquel comentario había hecho rabiar a la castaña, parecía que él Hyuga pensaba que con tronarle los dedos ella estaría a sus pies.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? —Murmuró la mujer—. Primero vienes y me dices que me amas, y a través de engaños terminamos en la cama para después darme el divorcio, ¡Y ahora vienes a besarme y a creerte el gran dueño!

El hombre no respondió a las palabras de la mujer, en cambio la tomó con suavidad del brazo y con un poco de fuerza la jaló al jardín, donde se encontraban las pequeñas niñas, sonriéndose entre sí para ponerse serías cuando sus padres llegaron. La castaña frunció el ceño, aun más confundida, cuando ambas niñas caminaban hacia ellos estirando una pequeña bolsa entre las palmas de las manos de las dos.

—Ten mami—Le dijeron ambas con una sonrisa.

La castaña se separó del Hyuga y caminó el paso de distancia en el que estaban sus hijas, sosteniendo aquella bolsa que le daban y mirarlo con extrañeza, desató el cordón y sacó lo que se encontraba dentro.

Los ojos chocolates se deslumbraron al ver un anillo con un diamante sencillo, pero realmente lindo adornando el aro plateado. Miró a sus hijas que no contenían la risa.

— ¿De dónde sacaron esto? —Les preguntó.

— ¿Quieres volver a casarte conmigo?

La mujer respingó de inmediato por la voz proveniente detrás de ella, impresionada por la propuesta, pero impresionada por la forma en que aquella persona lo había hecho. Con miedo giró a ver a Neji a los ojos, aquel hombre tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, muy similar a la de Jiten, dándose cuenta del parecido que tenía con su hija mayor.

—Deja de jugar, ¿Para qué pedirme que me case contigo si tú firmaste el divorcio? —Habló la mujer harta.

—Porque ahora quiero un matrimonio con la mujer que yo escoja, no con alguien que mis padres me opongan por obligación. Quiero casarme con la única mujer a la que puedo amar en la vida, con la niña que prometió no llorar más, con aquella chica que me hacía rabiar cada vez que pasaba junto a su novio frente a mí, quiero casarme con la mujer con la que he pasado los peores y mejores momentos, quiero casarme con la maravillosa mujer que me dio los mejores regalos que un padre puede tener—Le sonrió y se acercó lentamente a ella, tomando sus delgadas manos—. Quiero casarme con la madre de mis hijas, quiero casarme contigo, Tenten, no por obligación, quiero casarme contigo porque te amo.

Tomó el anillo entre las manos de la castaña y lo colocó frente a la mano de su mujer, en espera de que ella dijera: sí, con una simple acción.

Y claro que lo hizo, Tenten dejó que Neji le colocara el anillo antes de saltar a sus brazos, regalándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con unos ojos llenos de brillo y gritos de felicidad por parte de sus hijas.

¿Ese era el final que pensaba para su familia?

.

.

.

 _Dos años después_

Se encontraba frente al espejo, cepillando sus cabellos castaños, tarareando una canción de cuna con la sonrisa pintada en la cara. Escuchó ruidos por el pasillo y al llevar sus ojos a la puerta, apareció su esposo soltando un gran bostezo, sacando una risa de la mujer que se ponía de pie y caminaba a él.

— ¿De nuevo cepillándote el cabello? —Le preguntó recibiendo gustoso el abrazo dificultoso de su esposa.

—Quiero verme bonita—Se sonrojó la mujer desviando la mirada—, últimamente he subido de peso y no he tenido tiempo de hacer ejercicio, y mucho menos ir al salón de belleza, me veo horrible.

—Embarazadas—Murmuró el Hyuga, rodando los ojos, sintiendo un leve empujón por parte de su esposa, que lo miraba enojada y con las mejillas infladas—. Estas hermosa, amor, de hecho cuando estas embarazada te pones mucho más linda—Le besó la frente y enseguida los labios.

Tenten sonrió con fuerzas y volvió a abrazarlo.

Ya había pasado tiempo, Jiten estaba en cuarto grado de primaria y Min había entrado a primero de primaria, sus hijas habían crecido realmente rápido y parecía que el pequeño que vivía dentro de Tenten también lo hacía, tenía seis meses y parecía de nueve, pero Tsunade les aseguraba que aquel bebé tenía una salud estupenda.

—Vamos a dormir—Murmuró el Hyuga, tallándose sus ojos cansados.

La mujer asintió de inmediato y apagando las luces de la habitación de casados se recostaron en su cama, donde Neji la abrazaba tranquilamente y Tenten se entregaba a las caricias que Neji le hacía en el cabello para acorrucarla.

La verdad es que ese no era el final que pensaba para su familia, porque no quería que su familia tuviera un final. Nadie lo quiere.

—Te amo, amor.

—Yo también, pero ya duerme—Le susurró Tenten a su esposo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y recostó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos del Hyuga.

Y así, ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, en espera del siguiente día.

De los siguientes días juntos, sin buscar culpables e inocentes, sólo seguir juntos, como familia, como la familia en la que ambos habían deseado.


End file.
